My Way of being evil 3
by timeturneruser
Summary: if you read wolf you know whats going on with timeturner so with his permission i am emptying out his vault and uploading them and some of them are very short. Unexpected friend he wanted me to repost the fianle here.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was running from a large group of Slytherins all because he managed to survive the first 2 tasks and would go be first to enter the maze. They wanted to make sure he never reached the maze. He was well ahead of them but he knew the main stair well would be blocked and he had no way to get help.

He was thankful for the perfect bathroom and Cedric giving him the password. He stood in front of the door. " pine fresh." The door didnt open.

A figure appered " i am sorry there are females in the bathrooms you are not allowed in sorry."

Theer was a roar as they spotted him the figure did to " my life depends on it let me in please i dont want to die."

The figure looked she wouldnt let him until one of the Slytherins souted " your dead Potter hear me dead when we got ahold of you."

The painting opened he scurried in and it slammed shut behind me. He heard girls scream he then heard Fleurs voice. " i thought said boys couldnt get in here."

He covered his eyes and felt around for a towel and placed it over his eyes. The figure spoke up for him and whoever else was in here. " a large group of slytherin boys where trying to do harm to him. I let him in to keep him safe as you can see he hasnt seen anything."

There was banging on the door and it shock. " girls get dressed i am afraid they will break in."

He Heard them get dressed with some spells one of them ripped the towl off his face. " we need your help Harry."

He opened his eyes he notcied Fleur was in here along with Penelople head girl along with Tonks and also some other french students. The figure spoke up " i will get some teachers to help and maybe put a end to this madness."

Harry nodded his head he decided to show his true knowledge and strength. " alright girls i need you to change some things into animals. No simple first year spells aim to hurt and knock out because they will do them same. " They got to work " dobby winky." The two house elves came before him " I Harry James Potter call the house elves into my service and to serve my family if they so expect."

The two house elves agreed he placed a hand on there heads and his magic took hold in them. " I need you to defend your new master against some evil wizards but doing what ever you can do." Harry saw it give a little " girls have your animals attack as soon as they enter and fire before they can swarm us let the bodies block the door way."

It crashed in and they saw it was Slytherins and some Durmstang boys. They fired and the animals attacked. They fired off spells as fast they could and werent trying to kill them. Until one of the students yelled the killing curse and nailed one of the french students. " change of tatics dont hold back give it everything you got."

Harry was firing off spells he learned this year well ahead of his years. He took some of the water out of the bath and started to shot ice shards at them. They where climbing over bodies and some on the other side of the wall where casting summoning charms to get them out of the way. Harry gathered his strength and unleashed a high wind powered spell. It cleared the door way and took out a whole bunch in front of the doors.

One of the girls created a mist spell abunch of people entered it he hit with a lighting spell a lot of them fell. They didnt learn they kept coming " wink go find a buncch of boggarts and unleash them in the hall."

She vanished and 3 minutes later there where screams and the advancement stopped. " dobby i am sure some of the chess pieces are still down where i told you they where. Go get them."

He brought a few that werent destroyed the girls got it and animated them. The advancement started again. The chess pieces took alot of them out before they where destroyed. The hall went quiet no more screams just dead silence there was footsteps they where prepared but it was not needed for the headmaster walked in.

Harry sighed in relief " Harry i am more most impressed with you here today. You led your team to victory when you where far outnumbered. But why did you start to kill them? They could have been redeemed."

He pointed to the French girl " we knew they where blinded and needed to be brought to justice. But when i saw them kill her i knew this wasnt a game where one or a bunch of us would end up in the hospital we would up 6 feet under."

Dumbeldore smiled " thats what i wanted to hear Harry you know when its time to kill and when it isnt i didnt want you to learn this lesson for a while." he looked around " Harry i can sense you cast some sercious high powered spells. How is this possible?"

" I hide behind bad grades and my laid back attiude i want the enemy when they meet me to under estimate me." He walked over to the headmaster leaned up and whispered in his ear. " This is me just barely grasping my power imagine what i could do when i really try."

Headmaster chcukled " girls you also did well and assassiting Mr. Potter. The painting told me you guys worked well together. You even managed some spells in tandem without a signal."

Fleur couldnt hold in any longer " what took you so dam long to get up here we could have been dead by the time you got up here."

Headmaster sighed " Slytherins are known to be cunning and sly. they bobbied trapped the hall way so no one could get up here fast and also warded the stairways so we had to take time to break them down and ran into more traps and students. There goal was to slow us down but they didnt last long against trained teachers."

Harry was shocked they really wanted to kill him. " dobby winky." they came " you did well i thank you." he tossed them a gallon a piece " go buy a treat and some material to make some proper clothes for yourselves."

They took it without complaint and was gone " i see Harry you used two house elves to help you in your fight most wizards wouldnt have done that."

He smirked and walked over and put a arm around Fleur and Tonks " i fought with a veela and a metamorphgus what makes you think i wouldnt fight with a couple of loyal house eleves."

" Harry you will go far if you keep up your attiude of equaltiy among the spieces." he sighed " now i think its time for you to get to bed and rest up you had a rough day ahead of you tommorow you have the third task."

Fleur and him groaned and headed off by the time word got aound the next day of what happened they where shocked. They looked over and saw the Slytherin table was empty expect for a selecet few including Krum. Him and Fleur hung out until the task going over last minute spells to use they didnt use magic trying to rest up from last night.

Finally the time came for the task to start Harry entered the maze and took off. He was going for a half hour when one path over he heard a scream he doubled back. It was Fleur she was facing down Krum. " you should have died last night."

It was good thing he was behind Krum he stunned him Fleur looked and beamed at Harry " thanks..." He hit her with a leg lock curse and ran past her because he saw the cup.

She cursed at him in French and forgot to undo the spell he reached the cup he saw Cedric struggling along anther path with a spider. He sighed and grabbed the cup this would end it and they would save him. Harry though was whisked away he looked around and it was a graveyard. " capture him."

He saw a spell fly towards his head he ducked and fired back. He saw a large cauldron on a giant fire. He cast a silent but strong tiping spell the cauldron spelled over and he heard twins screams and a black mist raise out of some baby. There was anther body he ran over and it was Pettigrew with third degree burns. He bound him and stunned him he grabbed him and summoned the cup.

It brought him back to the begining of the maze where the rest of the competiors where. They where shocked when Harry arrived with anther body and gasped when they saw the face. Amelia Bones who was watching the event due to last nights events and Krum actions came forward. " i will take him Harry."

He nodded " madam you may want to look at Mad eye he was the last to touch the cup and thats what brought me to the graveyard where i found him. It also contained some wierd baby thing with the soul of Voldmort in it i dont know what that was about."

Amelia was taken back in shock " I ran into one of those before if a wizard is a shade because they used a Horocrux they can took over a body and use it until they regain there body. But that potion takes 13 years to sit to be ready and then you would need Bone of the father. Flesh of the servant and blood of the person who destroyed him."

Harry nodded " He had all that until i tipped the potion over and destroyed the baby thing and nailed him with it. So i think it best to find that graveyard and dig up Thomas Riddle Sr Voldmorts father just in case he has a back up potion."

Amelia summoned a bag Harry out the cup in it " we will look into all of this Harry and we will find his Horocruxes."

A dreamy looking student came down out of the stands " Madam you have one right in front of you." she pointed to Harry's scar.

He gasped he didnt see that one coming the crowd gasped. " i have been looking into for years how to get it out without killing him. I have been making pleas with the Minstry to have the Unspekables look at it but they refused and finally put me under restrictions not to bring it up again." Headmaster said.

Harry was mad not at the headmaster the minstry he was thinking Voldmort soul was put in there by accident. He focused his magic on it but it refused to let go and realized that way he always felt so weak his magic and body where constanly trying to push it out. " Headmaster can you call Fawkes here please."

The Phoenix didnt wait to be called it showed up with anther Phoenix like it knew his request before he did. The bird landed on his shoulder leaned down and peaked his chest and a connection went out like it did when he gained Hedwig as a familar. Speaking of her she came down and landed on his shoulder she wasnt jealous she knew this bird was going to help her master.

Headmnaster had to ask " Harry what are you going to do?"

Harry shock his head " the impossible i need you to get everyone out of here i do know what kind of damage this will do."

People scattered at those words after a while all that was left was Harry and his two familars. He closed his eyes and concertrated he entered his mind and finally came to a place where he saw a Black shadow thing trying to get in and his magic trying to push him out. Harry ended it and the creature charged in.

Harry meet the creature to fight it and he was losing but then he felt Hedwig nuzzling him that gave him strength and then he heard a Phoenix song not just from fawkes but his new pal. He also felt his pal giving him strength to use. The creture was being pushed back but Harry knew he didnt want that. He reached out with his magic to stop them.

The creature grabbed Harry and started to absorb him he knew what it felt like and was almost taken he reversed it and absorbed the creture he reached out and they started and finally the shade stopped fighting and was absorbed it and it was no more. His magic and body didnt sense the invader anymore so his magic drew back in the magic that was being used to keep it out.

Outside unknown to Harry there was a Brilliant flash of light. His magic unleashed to prevent to much power from building up. It destroyed the stands and half the maze was ripped up. His magic reached the castle and powered up the wards long since deplated. Harry opened his eyes and collopsed to the ground his body was changing because his magic needed to fix the flaws and under devolpment caused by this invader and his family.

Harry he fell to the ground unconcious but his magic created a dorm around him to protect him. No one saw him until he walked into the castle the next morning. They where shocked at his apperance. He was now 6 foot 3 inches tall well muscled and also saw the wild hair was tamed and his scar was gone.

Headmaster stepped down and greeted him " what happened ou t there last night we felt your magic reach the castle?"

He smiled " well i dont need to die to destroy the evil thing i knew i couldnt release the evil into the world. So as it was about to consume me i reversed the process and consumed it. My body used the engery that the creature had to survive the battle with my magic to fix my body and expand my core."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was watching his Twin sister Rose and the girl who lived struggling with the dragon after she recovered the egg. The competion was over soon as she had the egg people where trying to subdue the dragon to no luck. This was pissing Harry off no one messed with his sister expecially not some big bad dragon.

He got so pissed he felt something shift inside of him he leapt over the railing and into the arena with the drangon handlers. Harry leapt higher then a wizard was ever supposed to do. In mid air he caught the chain that was supposed to be keeping the beast locked down. He took the chain and leapt over the dragons mouth and managed to swing back over and over. He eventually had the dragons mouth chained shut.

He waved his hand and the chain meddled to one big piece of metal and was stuck the dragon couldnt get it off if she tried to. The dragon was still fighting with her claws and massive tail. Harry needed to do something besides killing the dragon he felt something on his hands they looked like gauntlets. He dodged the tail and leapt unto the dragons back he got to the back of the head and punched it as hard as he could.

The dragon slumped forward and then went still it was breathing but it was out cold. The crowd cheered but where shocked when the smoke cleared to see that her brother took care of the dragon. He jumped off and ran over to her " you alright."

She hugged him tight " please dont leave that thing scared me so bad."

He grabbed the egg from her and picked her up she threw her arms his neck and allowed him to carry her to the medcial tent. He set her down but she didnt let go so he sat on the bed with her in his lap. Madam Promfrey ran a scan and then handed her a potion " calming draught it should help settle you down that alot to deal with."

She nodded and took it she finally let go of Harry and got up. She exited the tent he followed Dumbeldoree was right outside of the tent waiting for her. He went to ask her a question " Please wait until tommorow she went through alot give her some time."

He followed her she went to his dorm and laid on his bed and reached out for him again. He sighed he went over took her shoes off and his and got into bed she crawled up to his back. He head her eventually go to sleep even though it was early. He joined her and they awoke the next morning to him having wrapped tight on his chest.

She got up and went to his trunk and grabbed a set of her clothes and went to his bed and closed the curtains and changed. He sighed she was kept clothes in his trunk for the nights she had nightmares and never made it back to her dorm. He walked her down to breakfast.

Headmaster was waiting outside the doors she sighed when she saw him. He approached them " Rose what happened out there yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes " i froze i know how to handle wizards and witches pretty well. But when it came down to a dragon i froze cause i didnt know any spells and the thing scared the hell out of me. So i did what any girl would do wait for her hero to rescue her."

Headmaster was shaking his head " Rose how can people expect you to finish off the dark lord when the time comes when you cant even fight off a dragon."

The hall was listening at this point " listen headmaster i can fight the dark lord. But not ever Hero can handle ever situation. So i have my boyfriend there for the probelms i cant handle or we cant handle on are own. Together we are unstoppable there is no challenge we cant handle."

With that she walked out Harry followed her in shock. She waited for him outside and saw his face and was worried " what's wrong?"

" Do you know what you called me in there?"

She laughed and smacked his head " duh my brother what else would i call you."

Dean came out and heard the conversation " you happened to call him your boyfriend and now has the whole hall talking."

She blushed deep red " i meant to say brother it just came out it was a slip of the tongue i swear."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron left them standing there in the tent after his blow up Harry though looked relieved. He went over to his trunk and grabbed something out of it. He walked back with a couple of potions. " drink these Hermione."

She looked them in confusion " why do you want to take a flushing potion and a purifer of the dark arts?"

He sighed " just trust me and take them. I have my reasons like you have times before trust me."

She sighed and took the potions and her mind cleared up and the dark thoughts left her mind. Her love for Ron was gone " see what i mean after the flight from my home i came across them making love potions. I couldnt risk anything because i didnt know what they would do and who was in on it. So when we finally got to the tent i made a decsion to wear the necklace knowing Ron would fall to his dark feelings first and storm out. We need to find out what of our stuff has tracking charms on it and get out of here."

She nodded and went to work well Harry went through Ron's trunk he left behind. He found the love potions. Then he came across a bank statement showing his payments from his vaults for all the years in school. This pissed him off she looked over her shoulder and saw it. Then she got pissed at the piece of paper she saw ' keep Hermione distracted so she really dosnt help Harry.'

They cleared all the tracers and any other charms they found on there stuff. " Harry what about Fleur she could be under a Potion."

He nodded his head " she was and she escaped and she sent a whore and gave her necklace so she appears as her constanly. Right now he should be finding out he is HIV Postive."

She gasped and kinda luaghed " let me guess she was a witch from France who couldnt afford to go to Magic school. In exchange for doing this Fleur gave her a copy of her memories of spell knowledge."

He nodded his head they got there trunks and anything they needed and they packed the tent. They apperated to Godrics Hallow " what are we doing here Harry?"

He smiled and whispered in her ear a address and she looked and she saw a cottage appear where one wasnt before. They walked in and it was way bigger on the inside then it was outside. There was a commucation station being manned by Fleur and her sister Gaberille.

They looked and smiled when they saw Harry " i see you managed to make your escape." Fleur said.

He grinned " took a little while but we managed to do it. So how are things going here?"

He pulled out a piece of paper " well so far we have ended talks between Voldmort and Vampires and giants. We managed to get the centaurs to kill the spiders not loyal to Hogwarts. So in the battle he will just have Dementors and his dark hord."

He grinned " oh she isnt telling you that the Dark Horde has been servely cripppled. We sent in French Aurors and hit wizards and witches in when we hear of attack early. So alotof his lower minons are dead. Even the Malfoy family and Lestrange family is dead they tried to vaction in France they didnt last long once they landed." Gaberille said.

He nodded his head " thats good so what have you found out about locations of Horcruxes?"

They both grinned " well due to Lestranges death you gained the hufflepuff cup which we destroyed. There is a rebel group in Hogwarts staying in the room of requirments we came across the diadem of Ravenclaw that was destroyed. Nagni was killed in one of are raids. So all that leaves now is you and the Locket." Fleur said.

Harry sighed and nodded his head and before he knew it both French girls had there wands raised at him. " Avada Kederva."

Hermione gasped as both bolts hit him one hit the locket the other hit his head. He collopsed to the floor. She went to reach for her wand and she was bound by Fleur before she could. 10 Minutes later Harry was standing a little shaky but ok without a scar on his head.

Harry shock his head " didnt think that it would be this painful. Alright girls call in the air strike on Riddle Manor and Malfoy Manor Voldmort is at one of them."

He turned to Hermione " i am sure you figured out that the hunt for the Horcruxes was a ruse." she nodded her head " you know they didnt really kill me but the soul pieces in me." anther nod. " you know i have been fighting this war the way it should have been for the begining and the first time." anther nod. " well good we dont have any probelms."

He undid the spell and she stood up and slugged him " you could have told me once we got here what you had planned i thought they killed you."

He grinned " that was payback for second year when you had me scared when you got frozen by the basslisk in second year and had me worried sick."

She was shocked " that was years ago and you have done plently since then to get me back. Dementors third year. The events of the triwizard tournament and then 5th year and well i couldnt really worry 6th year."

Harry grinned " well then it was the fifth year after you where hit by the curse."

She gave up the agruemt " what are you going to do about the money being taken out of your vaults?"

He smiled " alerady taken care of i just didnt know who was getting the money and why they got it. i kinda know nowfrom Rons trunk of information."

Fleur turned from the Mirror " we are getting reports that Voldmort wasnt in any of those locations at the time. He took his inner circle to sneak into Hogwarts and take it out from the inside out."

He pulled out his wand and pulled out a chain and activated it. He landed in Hogsmeade he ran to the shriking shack and snuck into the school. He ran to the room of requirments. The door would appear only for those with Da coin. He walked in they looked shocked to see him there so soon. " gather the troops we are going to war. Luna lock the entrances into the coommon room."

Harry pulled out his map and saw who and where they where getting in. He could see Slytherin was up in the common room they must have gotten word. But Luna sealed the common room no one was getting out. Harry handed the map to Lavender " write any names of people who are out of bed at this time."

They headed out to where they knew where Voldmort was. They got to the hallway he gave a signal to Parvarti and Padma. They drew two runes and the knights came to life and attacked the inner circle. Only 3 where cut down before they where destroyed that left 10. They backed up and gave the signal to Tracey and Daphane they let lose with Fiendfyre.

It tore down the hall and nailed 4 of the inner circle and was put out. They heard Voldmort speak " who ever is doing this better give up."

They could feel the the Dementors approching the group. A large portion of his group ran off to deal with them. He had a couple of more traps Neville acted without needing a signal. The more aggresive plants attacked the group this surprised Harry that it took out all but Voldmort and Greyback.

His last plan he had the house elves implored. " Dobby." he whsipered. The house elf apperead. " plan Beta aim for the wolf."

The house elf vanished and the next they saw a house elf is when they banished the silverware made of pure silver then vanished. Greyback fell to the floor dead it was just Voldmort. Harry headed down anther Hallway and was going to sneak up on him. Neville was long gone but he left a deviece that would take Harrys voice no matter where he was.

So when he was behind Volodmort he spoke like he was in front of him " its just you and me Voldmort. There will be no coming back this time i have destroyed all of your Horcruxes."

He laughed " like i need them to face you. I have the elder wand taken from the headmasters tomb. I had one of the Carrow's kill Snape and take it then when i got here killed them and took it."

Harry laughed " sorry to disppoint but no one is the ruler of the elder wand. You see Draco was killed in a explosion in France he disramed Dumbeldore. No one defeated Draco so it's lost its power."

Voldmort tried to unleash a spell with the wand nothing happened. Harry made his move " Diffindo."

It hit the dark lord in the back of the neck and his head slipped off his shoulders and fell to the floor. Harry picked up the head and burned the body. He ran out with the head the group cheered when they saw what he had in his hands. When he cleared the wards he portkeyed to the minstry. He knew they where in a emergency session from the explsions at two pureblood homes.

Sure Voldmort took over the Minstry but they still held the Wizagmont. But now it was more of a Kangroo court. If some one didnt vote they wanted they where tortured. He ran in Umbridge saw him " arrest him he is undesierable number one."

He held up the head of Voldmort " do really want to do that when i defeated the greatest enemy in the land."

The whole hall gasped " by right of conquest and Lord of Potter and Black. I am taking control of the Minstry until such a time it is back on its feet and better then ever."

The oath took people panicked he snapped his fingers and the French aurors walked in. They took the guards and Umbridge " until such a time the Minstry is back in bussiness France will be aiding us."

Cheers rang out in the hall they where glad to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had to get out of this world so he took to what his ex- best friends used to do go to books. So he deovred books on runes artimancy and anything else he could get ahold of. The whole time he thought of the break up between his friends it happened because Harry refused to see Hermione throw her life away and marry Ron he thought she desvered better.

Harry finally had it he stepped naked into the circle and activated the runes. There was a brillant flash and Harry's home was destroyed. Hary next opened his eyes he was sore as hell his arms where bound. He looked up to see Joker standing over him with a bloody pipe. The pipe was coming down again he rolled out of the way and he focused his magic and severed the ropes holding his arms.

Joke swung the pipe again Harry grabbed it and this surprised Joker most of all he thought he was tied up. Harry focused his magic and the pipe becme red hot and Joker let go. Harry swung the pipe and struck him he stumbled back in shock. Harry stunned him he sighed and used his magic to heal himself.

Harry picked up the woman and apperated out and his magic caused the electronics in the bomb to glitch and went off early. They landed outside to see Batman running up the road shocked to see them alive. " where is the Joker?"

Harry pointed to the building "we got out of there with plently of time for him to get out but it went off early for some reason. "

Batman was in shock his long time enemy was dead. " lets go home Jason."

Harry on the plane ride home absorbed Jason's memories and skills. They landed in Gothamn Harry had to do something before he went to the cave. So he took off as soon as they landed heading for the clock tower. He made there and to the top to see Oracle in her wheelchair.

After the war Harry became a healer he could easily heal Barbara Gordon. He was really good at wandless magic and it seemed here in this world it was real easy. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her upper. She looked up at him and smiled " i see you made it back."

He just nodded his head when she got a wierd look on her face " this is wierd i havnt had feelings in my legs since i was shot."

She was shaking her legs like a person would when they where trying to wake up there legs. She didnt even realize he just moved his head down and she caught it. She gasped she locked her wheelchair and tried to stand he helped her. With her standing Harry finished healing her back and restored her muscles in her legs.

She bounced up and down in awe he smiled " its fitting the day you get your legs back is the day Joker met his end ."

She looked at him in shock and he explained what happened. She hugged him tight and kissed him full on the mouth. she blushed " sorry heat of the moment."

He was blushing also " but how is it i got my legs back?"

There was a gruff voice " i would like to know that to and how you got of the warehouse when Joker showed me you being tortured and there isnt a mark on you."

He turned to see Batman standing by the window he sighed " its easy when Jason died and i was leaving my reailty. You see Jason is my counterpart my other slef from other reailty. With his death his body was vacant and i took up residence. In my world i am just like Zatanna but much stronger. I knocked out Joker with a spell and bascially used magic teleportation and i forgot about the bomb and the cheap electronic where damaged by my magic and went off."

Barbara gasped and Batman didnt look surprised " so i have Jason's memories and skills. But on top of it i have my memories and my magic. "

Batman nodded his head " i will be watching you."

Harry diillusioned himself " how when i can easily vanish before your very eyes?"

Batman managed to grab him " you still give off a heat signature."

Harry reaperead and stuck out his tongue " now that is cheating dont you think?"

Batman didnt say anything just went out the window and took off. He shrugged and turned back to Barbara. " so why did you heal me?"

"I figured with your new skills mixed with your old skills you would be a very powerful ally and Gothman will truly be cleaned up and nothing could hide from you now."

She smiled and he was gone she was feeling around blind and he reapperead with her old coustume. " i fixed it so fits you."

She took it and was gratful to be back on her feet and then a thought crossed her mind. " how do i explain getting my legs back."

Harry chuckled " with so many people running around with super powers you ran into one and paid him to heal you."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was walking back into he school after Dumbeldore's funeral cermony. When he was pulled into a empty classrom he looked to see who it was. He wasnt shocked to see it was Luna they talked through out the year and at Slughorns party they became pretty good friends. " Harry remember when i told you something wasnt right when you said you where dating Ginny." He nodded his head she grabbed his arm and led him out of the classrom and to Myrtles bathroom.

She barely opened it just enough for him to look in Ginny was standing brewing something and by the looks it was strong potion. " the love potion was supposed to make him love for ever how could he go off and do this to me and dump me."

Harry stepped back in shock " this could mean Ron is using love potion on Hermione i need to tell her."

Luna stopped him and pointed and he saw him in there " Harry you are going to have to let it go until Voldmort is dead you dont need to be fighting two sides at the same time. I know you are not coming back next year but whatever you do never leave Hermione alone with Ron. "

Harry sighed he knew she was right so Harry went back home for the summer. Then he got a letter in muggle post from Hermione stating she was going to the Burrow to help with the wedding. He pulled out a piece of paper.

Luna,

Hermione is going to the burrow early i am going to leave there right now. I want to thank you for all your help and i am sorry if i dont contact you again.

Harry

Harry sealed it " Dobby." The hyper elf apperead " deliver this to Luna and please no response back go back to Hogwarts." He grabbed the letter and was gone.

Harry grabbed his things and packed them up and let Hedwig fly free. He knew he need transportation but without being spotted. He was glad they where out for the day. He grabbed his Aunt's spare keys and took her car out of the gararge. He knew his aunt wouldnt check the garage until morning when she went shopping.

He pulled out and took off and drove it was surprising how easy it was to come to him. He made good time and drove to the town the Burrow was in and left the keys in the car and the doors wide open. He found a public rest room and made sure no one saw him. He put on his invisabily cloak and activated the rune on his trunk and it shrunk he put it in his pocket.

He walked the streets and arrived at the Burrow he walked in the front door. He spotted Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner. He smirked " smells delicious." He pulled off his cloak. Everyone came running when she screamed.

They came in to see Harry bent over holding his sides and laughing his head off. They where shocked to see him there alerady. He stopped laughing Mrs. Weasley frowned at him. " what are you doing here Harry you are supposed to be with your family?"

Harry sighed " i taped into my inner Slytherin and decided to come early counting on no one would know i was leaving. So i used the car i stole from my Aunt and left it in town in the rough spot doors opened keys in the car. I walked under my cloak and came here."

Moddy looked pissed " boy they can trace your Aunts car and it isnt such a strong leap to figure out you are here."

" Actually they cant if you listened to Harry he parked it in a rough neighborhood. Meaning the car has been moved and has been stripped. Its actually pretty smart expect the idea of stealing." Hermione said and smacked him.

The group sighed in relief Moody had a look of pride on his face " well it looks like we wont have to waste time getting Potter here and risking people getting hurt."

" so where i am staying?" Harry asked.

" you are sharing a room with Hermione there is no other place for you to be."

Harry was shocked but Ron seemed furious at the idea but didnt say anything. Hermione showed him up to the room they where staying in. It was small barely enough room for 2 beds and trunks. " i know Harry it isnt comfrontable to sleep in the beds but we are guests what can we do?"

Harry had idea flash into his head he stepped out in the hallway and spotted Mrs. Weasley. " Mrs Weasley i am sure you put wards around are room to prevent lust and to stop any sexual thing from happening right?."

She blushed a little " i did i know you can be trusted i just wanted added protection just in case."

He nodded " well since we are guests here i figured i would ask you before i told Hermione to do this is it ok if we combine the beds to give us more room in there? I Mean with the wards in place we will just sleep."

She nodded her head " like i said i trust you and like you said the wards are in place so go ahead."

He walked back to the room Hermione was confused as to where he went. " I asked Mrs. Weasley said we can combine the beds to have more room."

She looked relieved at that idea she pulled out her wand. She moved the beds away from the door and combined them into a queen sized bed. She moved the dresser to where his bed was. She put her shruken trunk on the dresser he pulled out his trunk and unshrunk it on the bed. She waved her wand and his clothes flew into the dresser. He activated the rune and shrunk it down and paced it next to hers.

Hs grabbed some clothes " go take a shower and i will change in here."

Harry grabbed some clothes and found where Hermione placed his shower stuff in the dresser. He went and grabbed a shower. He dressed in just a pair of sleeping pants. He walked back to the room. Hermione was just getting into bed in a small pair of sleeping shorts and a short sleep shirt.

He groaned but got into bed they slept on two sides of the bed. He awoke the next morning with his arms around Hermione and her head on his chest. He heard the door opened " Harry what are doing with my girl in your arms like that."

Hermione who was a farily light sleeper woke and some how heard everything he just said. " your girl i never been your girl now get out we dont have to be up yet."

She flicked her wand he was wondering where she kept it and threw out of the room and locked the door. She snuggled back into his chest then they heard yelling coming from downstairs between Ron and Molly. Hermione grumbled threw the covers back and got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and left he got up and changed.

After he changed he went downstairs where the arguing was still going on. " i still didnt raise you to claim a woman like she is some piece of poperty."

Harry didnt want to fight two sides but he couldnt risk passing up a oppertuinty to see where her loyalties lied. " did you teach him or your daughter to use love potions?"

She stopped cold " what did you say?"

Harry sighed " after Dumbeldores funeral i found him and Ginny in Myrtles bathroom brewing a very strong love potion. I was advised at the time by Luna not to tell to let it go because i didnt need to be fighting to sides. But the time at the Dursleys i thought about it and it was eating at me not telling Hermione. Thats why i came early hearing she would be alone with him at times under a love potion i couldnt allow him."

Molly was red and staring at him he thought it was directed at him. " thats what you have been doing in the twins room. You werent making some gift for the wedding you where making your love potion to use on the poor innocent girl."

Ron was angry " Harry you should have minded your bussiness and stayed out of pureblood bussiness you filthy son of mudblood."

There was a crack as Molly slapped him hard across the face " i never want to hear you saying those words around me. Ron you are to go to your room until your father address you. Tell your sister the same thing."

Ron stormed away he followed him and spotted Harry he sighed he looked away ashamed. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. " Harry you did what was right in the end and it was a sound plan to deal with it after the war but at that time i may have never forgiven you." She hugged him.

Harry hugged her back tight after breakfast they decided to go swimming. Fleur, Bill, Tonks and Remus joined them. Harry swam for a little bit at the small lake when he was feeling a little sleepy. He looked for a small tree to lay under when he spotted Fleur under a umbrella leaning against it for back support.

He walked over she never looked up from the book she was reading. Harry laid down and put his head in her lap. She gasped in surprise but didnt seemed to mind she went back to her book and stroked Harry's hair. She never saw Bill's furious face as he stromed over to where she sat.

He kicked Harry hard in the ribs he awoke gasping for breath. He stood on shaky legs " dude i was just sleeping not trying to take your girl."

Bill didnt even answer just hauled off and punched him hard in the face. Harry had enough he took it from his cousin but he wouldnt take it from Bill. So when the next punch came Harry grabbed his wrist and kicked his knee. Bill fell to one knee Harry let go of his hand and clasped his hands together and gave Bill a clubbing upper cut.

Bill flew backwards on his back he got up in flash and charged Harry. He sidestepped him and kicked him in the back. Remus got out of the water to break up the fight when Fleur stopped him. "Dont Bill started a duel for my honor and it now has turned into a duel for me."

Harry and Bill's fight went on when Bill decidded to cheat and use magic. Fleur knew Harry couldnt fight back with magic gasped at his cheating and Bill going so low. Harry doged until he got to handed him her wand he blocked the volley of the next attacks. This got everyones attention because he was using her wand just as well as he could his own.

Harry dove behind a tree off of the beach and spells hit the tree as Bill advanced. Bill got to the tree when he fell to one knee. Then saw a boa wrapping around Bill imbolzing his hands. Harry stepped out and took his wand and stunned him. Fleur's magic and her nature reached out and attached itself to Harry.

Harry felt and was shocked he never wanted this to happen but once Bill started the fight all he could do was continue the fight. He vanished the snake Remus came over and woke him up. Harry handed Tonks back her wand Bill looked around " i would have won if you didnt cheat."

Fleur who was alerady pissed at Bill actions " you are the cheater you started to use magic in a duel that started off as physical one you where losing and resorted to magic and Harry beat you. As a result i am now Harry's for life thanks to your actions we will never marry and never be in love again."

She stormed off and Harry followed her back to the Burrow. Molly was shocked to hear them back. When she heard what happned she was becoming more and more fustrated with her kids. She was wondering where she went wrong in rasing the kids.

Harry went and calmed down Fleur by hugging her. Which led to there coupling they didnt come downt till dinner. Nobody said anything but Harry noticed at the table Ginny and Bill and Ron where missing from the table. Remus wasnt going to let the incident this afternoon pass him by.

Remus who wanted to date Tonks had to ask " Harry how is it that you where able to use Tonk's wand?"

Harry shrugged he wasnt sure himself but she seemed to have the answer. " he is part Metamorphagus and was close to Sirius which was a Black and so am i."

Remus accepted the answer but Molly wasnt " if that was the answer i would be able to use Arthur's wand we both of simlar talents with charms and now are married and i was close to his family before we married."

Tonks wasnt going to give up the answer but Remus wouldnt let the issiue drop. He kept asking Harry had enough " Remus leave her alone if she dosnt want to tell you then let it be."

He didnt let it drop she stood up knocking back her chair and got in his face. " you want to know when me and Harry had sex we made some sort of connection. I felt more of a connection when i found out i was pregnant with his child."

She gave him and Harry a glare the rest of the table was stunned but Harry was confused. Before she left the room Harry blurted out his question " when did we have sex i dont remember that ever happening?"

She turned and gasped and looked upset Fleur went over and hugged her. " Mrs. Weasley please check Harry for a memory block every since we coupled i have been in his mind and i feel a block."

She pulled out her wand and spotted the memory wipe. She sighed she was part of the obileration team before she married. She undid the spell very carefully and Harry watched the memory flow back into his head.

_Flashback_

Harry smiled as he lay in bed with Tonks he was pleased he deicded to come here instead of going stright to Hogwarts. Harry thought back of the letters they shared during this term. Then he come here for her to talk and let him grieve and it turned into this he was happy.

He got up to go to the bathroom when on the way he ran into Remus " what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

He wasnt to happy " i came here to take you back to Privet drive. But i come here and find you in bed with the woman i want. This wont do you will never remember this. But i wont wipe her memory oh no i will be there to comfort her when you dont acknowledge this night and dont talk with her."

_End of Flashback_

Harry was stunned and very pissed he leapt over the table and crashed into Remus. He grabbed him by the collor "you where my dad's friend how could you do that. Sure you wanted the woman you had more chances then i did to get her and you blew it having a pitty party boo woo i am werewolf i cant control it. Man up Remus and own it and quit sulking."

Molly was stunned why where so many people against Harry and to prevent his happiness. " Remus i want you out of my house and dont come back."

He pushed Harry off of him and stormed out Harry stood and went over and hugged both Fleur and Tonks. Hermione came over and joined in on the group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

See everyone in the wizarding world knew the legends of the keyblade masters persons long ago who weild a keyblade when great evil arose. See when a great evil arose they learned of a way to transform a person heart into a monster. But the most dangerous monsters was the one who could change a wizards heart for they where the ones with the magic. Even wierder like a zombie the strong would fight and end up changing into nobodies. Like earlier the magic wielders had special powers to work with.

Harry was never at home he was also down by the ocean with his friends on there small island with his friends Ron weasley and Katie Bell who lived with her adopted family not knowing who her real parents where. They all wanted to get away from there famalies Ron was to surroded with his big family. Katie never felt in place because she lived with the mayor and she was always busy. Harry well the Dursleys never like him his parents died in a car accident and was left with them but he didnt have a mark to show for it.

They built a raft so they can escape one day knowing they could never use it. That night Harry was dreaming a nightmare. It was the most he had he had to chose a weapon and fight these small monsters and then he got to fight this really big monster. He woke uo with a smile on his face. He ran down and made it to there island and helped finish the raft.

It was fun day but it turned into a real nightmare that night when Harry awoke when he heard the storm. He wasnt going to allow there dream of escape be destroyed or washed away. He raced down and made it to the island in record time. He got there and the place was swarming with the same monsters from his nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Fleur Delacour was worried ever since she got heer and she got near one Harry Poter when ever he was free he would always be close to her but not say a word. He followed her around and he looked happy she was used to people stalking her but they would always talk to her but not him. One day she had enough and called him out " why are you following me around?"

He was stammering for answer " i will stop."

Before she could stop him he was gone and the next few days she saw him he was sad and lonely. Bu the times he got near her because it was unavoidable it brought a small smile to his face. Before the chossing of the champions she ulled him aside to talk to him. " Harry why is it when you around me you are happy and when you are not you are sad."

He sighed and gave in to her question " i grew up without feleling loved. when i am around you i get the feeling of love i dont seem to care that is fake."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Potter who happened to be the girl who lived was worried about her older brother. The night Voldmort attacked he brought a changed Greyback with him and had him bit Harry and tried to kill her. It all backfired and her parents survived and seemd to have 4 more daughters with anther girl on the way.

Harry and her where set to go to Hogwarts in a year but Harry would have to have himself locked away by Minstry Aurors the nights of a full moon if he wanted to go to Hogwarts. But Harry was always a loner he was by himself never spent time with his sisters because like Remus he saw it as a curse and he didnt want to burden them.

She didnt know if it was from excerise or the werewolf but he was always fit and didnt need glasses like the male Potters did and he had a very keen sense of most days he was locked away in his room with his books and potions working on gods know what. The only time he came out is for muggle home school lessons and meals.

But today was differnt Harry came out of his room running into the kitchen where there mom was preparing lunch with the house elves. She had to follow to see what he was so exictied about. Lily was shocked to see him out " mom i did it i finally did it."

Rose was confused and so was there mother " whatever do you mean son you did it?"

Harry was vibrating with exictment " i can change into the werewolf anytime i want to and have complete control of the transformation."

Lily was shocked and more so when he changed and changed back to human in a blink of a eye " how did you do it?"

" I did some research and number of times i changed my mind is there but it cant fight back the werewolf its like a completly seperate mind that comes along with the sickness. I decided to do research into my animagus form and found out i was a wolf. so with occlumency i managed to make a mental astro form of wolf when i changed."

He took a breath " i fought the beast and in my mind i was stronger i kicked the being that controlled the wolf out. But the wolf was still there i now had a mindles wolf nothing controlling it . So i merged it with my magcial core and it became one of my animagus forms . I keep in check by unleashing it on full moons and go hunting and run around the mindless wolf in there is happy."

Lily was fascinated her son found a cure for his werewolf virus Harry was so happy he was jumping aound and changing forms he was a werewolf and them a timber wolf. " Harry we need to register you with the minstry. Tipsy finish lunch."

She and Harry went to the minstry and to the animagus regrestration office. James was working in there today. " Lily what are you doing here?"

It was explained to him he was shocked and Harry changed and James took pictures and them put in a file and the paperwork was signed. He was happy for his son but the people in the office shocked to see someone had control over being a werewolf.

They bid there dad godbye and she leaned over and kissed him Harry was surprised his mom's pregnant belly never got in the way of the desk. " Lily dont you have a doctor exam today."

She pulled her watch " shot i forgot i am so late lets go Harry."

They where off to the doctors he was in the room with her. The doctor was waving his wand over her stomach " the baby is fine Mrs. Potter nothing to worry about."

Harry was confused " doctor you said baby are you sure its just one."

The doctor looked pissed " listen son i am fully trained mediwiazard i will not be questioned by a kid barely in Hogwarts and is a bloody werewolf."

Lily was pissed she stood " i want a new doctor someone isnt going to disrespect my son."

He huffed off and Alice Longbottom walked in " i am surprised you didnt ask for me before now Lily."

She sighed " i wanted someone who specliazed in babies no offense but i didnt realize he was prejudiced."

His mom laid back down " just like his report the baby is fine and will be due in about a month."

Harry again asked " are you sure its just one in there i can hear my moms heartbeat but also two other heartbeats."

She ran her wand all over stomach " just one baby in there like i said i dont see anything else in there."

Harry stood and sniffed and placed his head to her stomach. " no you are right its not human. Its something else in there with her attached to her feeding off of her."

His mom looked worried and so did Alice she knew werewolves can can carry over there senses to the human form. She went to run her wand over her again he stopped her " no it makes it stronger its feeding off of my mom and her and is alerady strong enough."

Alice hit the alarm button people came running " prep Lily Potter for a emergency muggle c-secton we have a major probelm."

Harry was ushered out of the room he saw his mom wheeled into surgery. Alice grabbed him " we are going to need you whatever it is may be afraid of you being a werewolf."

Harry watched the surgery with some fascination finally the baby was out and something was attached to her spine they tried pulling it out but wouldnt detatch. Heat nothimg but he noticed it sqirm when his mom screamed when it saw the creature. Then the baby cried and it stirred even more he sensed it was weakned by loud sounds.

He ran out and grabbed a patients wizard wireless he ran back in and turned it up full blast. " everyone scream its weakned by loud sounds."

Everone in there male and female looked at him like he lost his mind. He howled as loud as he could in human this scared the crap out of everyone and they screamed bloody murder. The creature detatched and Harry quickly caught it and put it in a spicemen jar and sealed it. Everyone clapped but Alice slapped him " i dam near pissed myself when you did that."

Harry laughed a couple days later after many vists Lily was released and the baby stayed in a magcial form of a womb to continue to grow. So it continued he became closer with his family and more so with the new member when she came home 2 months later. They where still doing tests on the creature trying to find out what it was. Harry was preparing to head to Hogwarts with his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was running from the death eaters that where attacking the quidditch world cup. He was randomly firing off the limted spells he knew at the death eaters hoping to slow them down. He saw a green spell it reminded him of the night his parents died he dove and tackled the person it was inteneded for.

The spell just brushed them Harry scrambled and stood and realized he was now facing down like 10 death eaters. He was racking his brain for a spell to help him. When he saw a bunch of wolves appear and attack them. He realized the girl was the one who did the spell when he turned to help her. He leaned down to help her up " i cant my ankle is busted and i dont know any healing spells."

He was thankful for his uncles chores he leaned down and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. " watch my back."

He ran well carrying her in one arm over his shoulder the next with his wand in hand. He ran for the forest they ran into multiple death eaters along the way. They got near the woods when a brunch of people showed up in dark blue uniforms. " drop the minsters daughter and lay down your arms." One of the older men said.

" Pierre you idiot he is helping me now stop being stupid and get us out of here and some place safe."

The man reacted quickly and handed them a portkey. He landed in what looked to be a expensive manor. He saw a couch and laid the girl down on it. A man who he assumed was the minster came out " I am Martin Delacour and i want to thank you for rescuing my daughter Fleur delacour Mr." Harry just lifted his bangs " Harry Potter."

This caused the girl to gasp and a little girl to come out of no where and reach in and hug him. Fleur laughed the sweetest sounding laugh he ever heard " Gaberille is your biggest fan .Not from the books we know are fake but the stories you did in school."

Harry rolled his eyes " it was alot harder to defeat then they probably put in the newspapers."

" well you did save a magcial artifact first year and defeat a gorgon second year and fend off a small group of dementors last year right Harry." Gaberille who was still holding unto him gave him the most adorable eyes and a hope in her eyes she was hoping it was all real."

"No." the look that crossed her eyes next was dissappointment " No first year i faced down a three headed dog i faced devils snare a giant chess board a logic puzzle that had posion in its bottles if i got it wrong. Then i faced down my defense against arts teacher who was possed by Voldmort all to rescue the Sorecerors stone." There was a gasp. " second year i wish it was a gorgon. But no it was a 60 foot basslisk with the help of the sword of Gryffndor and the help of the headmasters Phoniex i killed it. I almost didnt because i had fang in my arm i used it to stab the diary that was possing some young girl with the sprit of vVldmort and stealing her life force to come back."

Harry was handed a glass of water he took it and drank some " last year i had to deal with Sirius Black who was innocent mind you. A man they trusted named Peter Pettigrew who lived in his animagus form with the Weasley family and happened to live in my dorm room. That night everything went down i first had to fend off a werewolf. Then of course Peter escaped and then i went to help my godfather and when all hope seemed lost i a patronous saved us who turned out to be me coming back in time with a time turner give to my best friend to take extra classes. The patronous didnt handle a group more like a horde or whatever call hundreds of dementors."

The look on there faces was shock and awe the girls had tears in her eyes and Gaberille hugged him tighter. Martin looked fuious " why that laying sack of ..."

" Martin Dealcour dont let me catch you finishing that sentence in front of are guest and are daughters." Harry looked over to see the most beautiful woman he ever saw he saw now where Flur and Gaberille got there looks.

" i am Marie Dealcour ." she held out her hand he took it gently and kissed it.

Martin seemed to have his eyes glazed over and coudnt utter a word" whats with him ma'm."

She looked at her husband and gasped and her hair got lighter " i am veela and when i get angry my aurora flares up and makes most men lose there minds."

" i didnt feel anything."

Marie just smiled " Harry you wont it dosnt affect anyone younger then the age of fourteen."

" Mom he turned fourteen a few days before the qudditch world cup." Gaberille said she still hadnt let go of his legs and Harry didnt mind.

" she is right ma'm and the veela never bothered me at the world cup either can i be imune."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry saw the spell rushing toward Hermione like it was in slow motion. He knew down in his heart things would change between them if she got hit by the curse. He grabbed her and spun her around and took the spell to the back. He bit his tongue to hold in his scream. Hermione stunned the man and she helped Harry to the ground.

There was blood all over his back " keep fighting Hermione dont stop."

He stood on shacky legs and continued to hold off the death eaters. Then the order arrived somehow he and Hermione ended up fighting near the veil against Bellatrix. They where now in front of the veil Harry had a idea he shoved Hermione from in front of the veil. " accio Bellatrix Lestrange."

She screamed as she flew towards him he ended the spell and rolled out of the way. She was in front of the veil and Harry shoved her from behind as hard as he could she went into the veil without a word. Hermione saw what he did and smiled at him not mad. She knew he shoved her to not give away his plan.

The Battle flowed in the orders direction when Bellatrix went down because there strongest fighter was dead. Harry was fading he used what strength he had to fight Bellatrix. Then when all of the death eaters where down Voldmort arrived and summoned all of his death eaters. He was about to use his magic to portkey them out.

Harry gathered his strength he couldnt allow that to happen " reducto." The biggest bolt of the spell fired out of his wand. Voldmort just smiled and put a shield it was a weak one. The spell shattered the spell and hit Voldmort wand arm. It blew apart his wand and his arm from the elbow down. The bone fragments flew into his chest and he was bledding pretty bad his emerency portkey kicked in and he was gone leavng the death eaters behind.

Harry streangth was gone and he crumpled to the floor but Hermione caught him. She helped lower him to the ground and laid his head on her lap. Dumbeldore arrived and saw Harry and got him out of there. Harry awoke to someone laying next to him. He opened his eyes to see it was Hermione.

She got of the bed and smiled when she saw he was awake " well good morning spelling beauty its half way through July."

Harry was shocked Madam Promfrey came in " Harry that was the worst injury i have seen you recieve. But i healed it and decided to heal the lack of nutrion and eyesight and bond core your parents never mentioned so you are all better."

He was relived " Harry now i dont want to see you in my wing because i have to make a bed with your name on it the amount of time you spent in here."

Hermione laughed but stopped when she saw the look in Harry's eyes " why dosnt Hermione have one. I mean she has been in here longer then i have just look at second year."

Hermione gave him a glare Madam Promfrey laughed " its the bed you are in and stay in that she spent her long vists so i will name it the golden duo bed and change it to trio if Ron stays with us a long time."

There was laughter all around Dumbeldore came in looking happy to see Harry was up. " i am glad to see you are up because Harry the wards on your family home are failing."

He sighed " Headmaster i just got up and i am weak i need time to recover before i go back there. They will nevergive mechance to make the recovery i need. So this summer i wont be spending time at the Dursleys."

Dumbeldore sighed " but Harry you knew the blood wards need recharging if you dont your family and you dont get the protection it provides."

Hermione looked like the lightbulb in her head went off. " wait you said bloodwards headmaster." The headmaster nodded his head. " The wards are no longer effective because Voldmort has Harry's blood running through his veins. He could walk through the blood wards any time he wants to."

Headmaster was shocked he never thought of that he walked out he had some research to do on this. Harry looked kinda of happy " so Hermione what are you doing here?"

She smiled " i spend the time my parents are at work here then i use the floo to Ms. Figgs and then i portkey home from there. If you going to ask me why well i cant let my savior spend all of his time in here alone i mean no one has visted after school ended."

He reached out and squuezed her hand and dragged her to the bed and hugged her. " well Hermione you are my savior to. Its just a give and take i save you you save me. So Hermione the ball is in your court to save me next time."

She laughed he was given a restortive potion to get him back to peak fitnesses. This made him a little giddy and made him speak his mind without thinking. "Hermione." she looked at him " why have we never dated?"

She was shocked " I mean your pretty and smart clever and drop dead sexy. You have a good heart a good mind a perfect woman. We are the best of friends we never agrue we are like two peas in a pod we are made for each other. I will take you. You are mine and no one else's Hermione."

He rolled over and pulled her closer on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. He mind was going over what Harry said. She stayed there until she had to go. She went to move but woke Harry he looked up her " where is my good bye kiss."

She blushed leaned over and kissed his check she went to back up " thats not how you kiss your boyfriend goodbye." He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. Her knees went weak and Harry went back to sleep.

He didnt awake again unti Hermione showed up the next morning. She was surprised to see Harry up and moving around like he didnt spend months in the hospital. "Hi Hermione that restortative potion worked great."

She smiled to see him so happy but she had to know something " Harry do you remember anything after you took the potion?"

He blushed " Yeah i am sorry Hermione i never meant to force you into it but i couldnt control what i was saying. I always wanted to tell you those things but i never had the courage to do so."

She ran up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips " i am glad you did or i wouldnt have had the courage to tell you i feel the same way."

He kissed her " this is the best day ever."

He was released and told to head to the Burrow for now and to not over do it. They flooed over to the burrow and when they both where there he took her hand. They found the Weasleys having a pininc in the backyard.

They ran up and hugged them both glad to see them but Ron saw there hands. " why you two holding hands?"

They both blushed but Hermione needed to confirm it to Harry and to herself why. " because we are dating Ron."

The Weasley family looked happy for them but not Ron " Harry i told you i had feelings for Hermione Harry you vilolated the guy code."

Harry sighed " Ron i did not if you felt like you liked Hermione you wouldnt continue to fight with her and you would do anything to make her happy. You wouldnt use her to do your homework. You would visit her inthe hospital when she is in there ever day that you could. You would love everything about her not complain she is a bookworm."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was at the wedding of Fleur Dealcour and William Weasley he wasnt under polyjuice potion like they wanted him to be. He didnt care he knew the dark lord would know he was here but wouldnt be able to get past the wards set up. Harry was watching his very first wedding and it was a magcial one at that.

The whole time he was listening to the wedding a word kept creeping into his head. 'abject' it repeated over and over again he couldnt get it out of his head.

The pirest was wrapping up the cermony " does anyone here abject if so please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The voice was louder and more intense it was bad he didnt hear the pierst say anything he stood and shouted " i abject."

The crowd gasped never in a magcial wedidng cermony in over a hundred years did anyone abject. " why?" the pierst asked him in shock.

Harry shrugged " the whole wedding cermony i heard the word repeating in my head and as you got closer to the end it got louder and louder and more intense."

The pierst was at a lose so was the rest of the crowd they never heard of this happening. All the attention was on Madam Delcour when she sighed and stood up. " it has been heard of happening when a veela is about to marry someone who isnt there mate. They say magic interferes and targets the strongest person to get them to abject to put a end to make sure it dosnt happen."

Fleur scoffed " he is probably under the imperious curse and was forced to do this because they dont want me to marry Bill."

Harry growled " Voldmort himself couldnt get me under the imperious curse so who do you think can put me under this curse."

The crowd gasped Fleur was taken back but she turned her attention to the pierst " continue with the cermony he has no soild reason."

The pierst could see that and was ready to continue when a red beam struck him and he collasped. She turned to see Harry with his wand out when he spoke it wasnt with his voice. " this marriage will not go on Fleur you have turned your back on your culture for far to long. You will be taken to the veela community to get a reeducation."

With a snap of his fingers she was gone the crowd was in a uproar. Harry turned to Molly and Ginny. " your magcial potions on the vessel i am using and on his best friend will not continue to be allowed. I am going to place you in the dungeons of Camelot until your crimes have been paid off." with a snap they where gone.

People tried to leave but where trapped he turned to Ron "


	12. Chapter 12

Harry heard after the Malfoy Manor and now at Shell Cottage Hermione and Ron having sex it disgusted him. But he was thankful he got to her before he did she didnt even know it. The events of the events of that Christmas resulted in her getting bit and her wand broken. When she was out Harry decided to have sex with her and took her virginty.

So now it was after the finally battle that she ran up to Ron in the common room and hugged him " i am pregnant."

Harry gulped Ron's face went white " i thought you where on the potion Hermione how can that be?"

She smacked him on the back of the head " Ron i didnt take any since we where on this trip."

" well then it isnt mine because when i went home i got on the potion for guys and i should be still shooting blanks. So who else have you been having sex with?'

This time she slapped him on the face " how dare you imple i am a whore Ron i am no such thing."

Harry decided to get of the room before he was suspected Ron turned on him before he could. " so Harry did you and Hermione have sex."

Harry didnt want to answer but he did anyways the guilt was to much " No we have never had sex i had sex with her."

Ron was confused and Hermione gasped " whats the differnce?"

Harry sighed " she was out cold due to the snake bite to treat we made potions and made her sleep very deply. I ended up wearing the horocrux for far to long with the one alerady in my head it got to the point where i couldnt fight it and i gave in. So with her deep asleep i took advantage and had sex with her i am not proud of myself. Hermione i am sorry i will leave now so you dont have to see the face of the man who rapped you."

Harry walked out and roamed the halls and decided he was going to leave. He went back up and made it to his room and packed his trunk. He shrunk it down he was heading out when he saw Hermione in front of the fire. " why did you do it Harry?" she asked without looking at him.

" i did because you where beautiful i wanted to do it to save you before you ended up rapped at the hands of the enemy at least you where asleep and i sort of loved you. But deep down i just gave into my desires and dreams and acted on them."

She whipped her tears she never knew her best friend loved her and desired after her. " so Harry are you man enough to have sex with me when i am awake?"

Harry awoke the next day naked in bed with Hermione . She looked at him " Harry i could never love you as husband but as a best friend who does things together."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter was a werewolf but he was differnt for you see he could change into the beast anytime and had complete control. They suspected it had to do with the fact his magic trying to save him activated his animagus form and he was halfway through the change when he was bitten. With his form being a wolf it changed the DNA of the wolf animagus into that of a werewolf animagus.

They had to run tests all summer to deem if he was safe and he was just like any other animagus. He couldnt change anyone into a wereowlf and he had a silght allergy to silver that was it. He no longer needed his glasses and his other senses where heightned and he was now fit the minstry had him excersing with the auror cadets. They even went so far as to teach him runes and artimancy and some dueling tips and spells.

What they didnt prepare for and didnt think could happen did so the night the champions arrived for the tri-wizard tourment. Harry was clapping with the rest of the school as Durmstang finshed entering. But as soon as Beauxbatons entered he gripped the table hard. His friends saw this and was worried he was going feral or losing control.

Everyone was shocked when they saw a beautiful woman enter with the headmistress. Her hair was so blonde and she was like a grown up French version of barbie if barbie doll form matched human porportions. Nobody noticed Harry was almost salvating and trying to rein himself in. But he lost the battle of wills and he leapt acroos the table and over Ravenclaws table.

The hall reacted to get him under control but he was in wolf form and when he reached Fleur all he did was rub himself against her leg. She reached down and patted his head almost like she was nuzlzling him back. The crowd was confused at what was going on so was Hermione. Harry changed back and Fleur grabbed his neck and dragged him forward without resistance and kissed him back. He kissed her back then people realized what had happened to Harry.

He was reacting to her scent he had found his mate some of the girls where dissappointed. Fleur took a seat after the kiss with Ravenclaw Harry joined her and they talked all through dinner with each other no one else. They only seprerated when it was time to go back to the dorms for bed. When Harry walked into the coomon room some boys wolf whistled. Ron though got in his face " Harry you could let some other guys have a chance with her before you sunk you claws into her."

He never realized it was the wrong thing to say until he was pinned to the wall with Harry in his face. " do not speak of my alpha like she is a common harlot."

He released him he stood next to Hermione leaned down kissed her on the lips " goodnight Hermione." She blushed she didnt think he even realized that kiss was on the lips.

The next morning Harry got up and smelled something off he made his way towards it on his way to greet Hermione. He stopped in front of the person who smelled off and leaned down and whispered " morning Padma you dont belong here."

He walked off and she was left with a look of shock on her face. " Morning Hermione." He again kissed her on the mouth " lets go to breakfast."

She was blushing again she grabbed him " Harry i really like that you are making me feel speacial by kissing me. But i dont think she would like the fact you are kissing me."

He grabbed Hermione close and kissed her again " dont worry she wont mind because she knows you are my beta."

She was shocked she was part of Harry's pack and his second mate. Her mind was going through a million thoughts she grabbed his head and crashed her lips against his. " your my best fiend and i wouldnt mind being your beta you wouldnt you without me."

The bond took place and Hermione experinced what Harry had been he could hear Fleur and now Hermione in his head. Ron saw the kiss " so you took my advice and giving some other guys a chance with the French tart but did you have to take my girl to do so."

Hermione had to hold Harry back she turned and glared at Ron. Harry shouted at him " you insult my alpha or my beta again i will rip your throat out."

Ron laughed " then the world would be rid of you and the world would have your girls."

Hermione was having a real hard time holding Harry back. Ron was hoping he would attack so he pinched Hermione's bum and rubbed her breast. Hermione lost control of Harry and he tackled Ron and was the wolf. Mcgongall arrived at with her vast knowledge changed him back. " Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione explained to her Ron was looking smug " Proffesor i want to report Harry for a werewolf attack."

She glared at Ron " dont start with me Mr. Weasley the Minstry dosnt recongigze him as a werewolf and so would be assult. But from what i gather you had it coming i dont why you are treating your friends like this. But one month dentention and a bit of advice never piss off a wolf he is very territoal."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry from the moment his death was unavoidable he wouldnt die at the hands of a dark lord he would die at the hands of Ginny Weasley his new wife. Luna Lovegood one of his best friends and a seer unknown to most people and most of his friends told him the day was drawing close.

Harry hurried over to Gringotts and went up to his accountants office he learned of it after he came into his inheritance. He knew without a will Ginny would get everything and he knew Luna alerady desolved her British citzenship to be with her husband Rolf in America. " Fisthold." The goblin looked up as he took a seat. " I want something done but must be done in secercy and must never be found out."

He nodded his head " I want to name Luna Lovegood a Potter with the death of her father and having no family is it possible."

He nodded his head " yes you can sign with a blood quill and the signet ring to that effect and name her your sister and ever child born to her will be a Potter. Her name will change to a Potter and so will her husbands name." He handed him the form.

He signed the statement " i want a vault opened in her new name in the Amercian Gringotts. I want it to contain half my money and all items in the vaults. I want her to have all my shares and i want to have control of all properties and busssiness."

The goblin was a little startled " Harry if you do that this will make you very poor are you sure you want to do that."

He sighed " fisthold i was told my death was drawing near and i couldnt do anything to prevent that from happening and it would happen by my wife i want to make sure she gets nothing."

The Goblin grinned " very wise many famalies have done this in the past so you wont be the first. What do you want to do with the rest of the money."

" Take half for yourself and make sure all papers are filed immedatiely with out delay put all copies in Lunas vault . Then retire and take a oath of silence about what happened today." He sighed " I want the rest of money in muggle currency as soon as possible."

Harry waited 15 minutes and was handed the money. He took it and apperated to the mall. He bought alot of clothes electronics and shoes and they promised to deliver it to where he wanted it to. He went down the store and bought alot of non pershiable food items. They promised to also deliver the food to where he wanted.

He was almost done he went home he saw Ginny wasnt home he shrunk everything he owned and all of his books clothes and cloaks and his inviabilty cloak and maurders map. Nothing of his was left he went to the new owl he bought a female owl just like Hedwig. " Nym takes this and this letter and go to Luna's and stay there i wont be alive much longer i am sorry my friend."

She gave him a sorrful expression and rubbed his check and knew her companion even though for a short time life was coming to a close. She flew off and when the international portkey for owls activated he cried a little. He left the window and grabbed some firewhiskey well that was left of his collection there was a few drops. He drank it and sat in his favorite chair. He felt the wards change just before Ginny got home he knew Luna was in charge of them.

Ginny saw her chance Harry was out of it and was a little drunk. She leaned over and kissed his head. " Hi honey." All the while pulling out a posioned blade and stabbed him through the chair. He slumped over and to her surprise had a look of peace on his face.

She pulled out the knife and repaired the hole and cleaned up the blood and floated his body outside to just outside the back door and stuck the knife back in she took the blood she cleaned up from inside by the body. She called the aurors and she was thankful she took a potion that made her cry when she could'nt on her own. Once they took his body and left after looking around she Apperated to the burrow.

She looked at the clock only her mom was home the mastermind behind the plan. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother " the deed is done."

Her mom looked really happy and so for the next few days they planned his funeral and Aurors never found out who killed him. Ginny with the support of her Mom and her brother Ron and his wife Hermione went to gringotts so the Weasley family could take over his vaults.

She walked up to the counter " i am here to see the Potter accouontant."

The goblin gave her a sneer " that goblin retired and when we went to replace him there was no accountant to take over."

Molly was shocked " what do you mean?"

" it means he emptied his accountant and left nothing in it not even a single knut we dont know why but its empty. So with a empty vault that means he no longer considers himself British and so is family is no longer considered a old family nor does he have a wizgamont seat. Since there is no money and since the Potter family here in Britian is no more and you havnt been married longer enough nor the money to make sure he stays here you are now a considered a Weasley once more."

She was utterly shocked she couldnt believe some how Harry found out her plans and got around them but how? The same time as she was in the bank a local orphange recieved the packages Harry got at the mall. They and a homeless shelter got the food he bought. They where told who it was from and the charties would forever remember Harry Potter.

Back with Ginny she headed to the cottage she and Harry lived in and found all of her things just outside of the wards. With a note " Ginny you no longer own the house i do so here is the remanider of your things that you own take them and leave."

The note burst into flames she couldnt take it and found who's handwriting this was. She headed to the Burrow and was meet by Aurors " Ginny Molly Weasley you are under arrest for the murder of Harry Potter."

She was shocked " i am innocent i dont know who told you those lies."

Kingsley stepped forward " Harry Potter he forwarded his memory of him finding out you will pay for your crimes."

Sure enough she was found guilty of her crimes and since she killed there Hero they killed her and Ginny brought her mom down with her and she was sentenced to death also. Hermione with her being the best friend of Harry and people didnt have him around made her minstry and many changes for the better where made. They eventually where just like the Amercians and where living in the current centuary not in the past.

As for Luna well she almost had a heart attack when she found she was a Potter all but in blood. That was taken care of Harry sent her a ption mixed with his blood for her to be blood adopted. Then she was given 5 vials the number of kids she told him she and Rolf would have. It was a potion mixed with his blood and sperm once she found out she was with Rolfs child the nurse would take a needle and place into the baby and it would be a mix of Luna Rolf and Harry.

Rolf didnt mind this he liked Harry when he meet him and knew he was trying to keep his family alive. He also let Rolf know the second male born would carry on Rolfs last name. When people in America and Britian found out what Harry did they recgonized his guiness and knewthe Potter name would live on through his childern. They would go on to do a great many things and his oldest son married Ron and Hermiones oldest daughter and joined the three friends togther through there death.

You may think this is the end of this story but no Harry once he entered the realm of death wasnt allowed to move on he had one finally task in anther realitlty he needed to take of. He would finally live a full rich life and have the family he always wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry entered the land of the dead for the second time and this time he was going to stay or so he thought. A male voice startled him because it was his voice " good to see you mate."

He turned around and was shocked to see a exact copy of him looking back at him. " i know you are shocked to see me. But you see Harry for ever reality there is a heaven or hell for it. But you see Harry i am living nor dead i am in between and you can help me finally give me the peace i need."

Harry finally spoke " How?"

His copy just smiled " you see in my world my soul left my body and Voldmorts soul is still in it and keeping it alive. But the soul cant take over because your soul contains your magcial core and when i left the core left. So my body done there is like a dog its alive but it dosnt think and dosnt feel and cant speak."

A female apperead " i am destiny a agaent of death we told him he could chose a Harry Potters soul from a differnt realilty could take over his old body and he would be able to move on. He has chosen you if you accpect."

Harry did want to live a full life and he was being given that chance " How would it work would i get his memories or a copy or what?"

Destiny chuckled " of course you get his memories and he gets your memories and he spends enterinty in your realitys heaven if you accept."

Harry just nodded and with a flash he was in his new body and had his memories. His parents where alive he had twin named Rose and two younger siblings Violet and Ivy and his mother was pregnant with anther girl. His twin was the girl who lived and his family spent alot of time taking care of Harry.

Harry pushed the soul close to the surface and he turned as a killing curse came close taking care of the peiece of soul for good. Rose was panting there was death eaters everywhere. He looked around and saw his parents trying to protect the younger siblings.

He witnessed Rose hit with a spell she dropped to her knees she managed to take hm down with her. " now you die a little girl who didnt live."

Harry felt her wand sing to him but wasnt as strong but would do for now. One of the death eaters laughed " what is little brain dead Potter going to do."

"Incendio." a giant ball of fire shot out and nailed three death eaters turing them to ash along with there wands. The backlash from a destroyed magcial object killed two more.

Rockwood turned to one of the Lestrange brother " i thought he was a sqiub and was completly brain dead."

Lestrange growled " well does it look like it he is take him out then we will take care of them and be done with them."

The fight was on but didnt last that long he turned the wand to a metal dumpster that took care of the trash magcial. The now metal and very large tiger tore through the death eaters they couldnt fight the beast. They portkeyed out Lestrange smiled " enjoy the dementors."

Harry saw them coming he was thankful Ginny didnt kill him until he learned alot more spells after going through Auror training he also read alot more and found some new and rare spells he even came up with some of his own. The reason he didnt fight Ginny is because his death he knew he couldnt avoid.

His parents pulled out there wands he pulled Rose over to them and put a hand on there wands and lowered them while he raised his. " expectofiendfyre." they looked at him confused until they saw a large stag patronus exit his wand then it lit on fire. It charged at the dementors and when it hit them they turned to ash the rest went screaming.

People came out when they saw the danger pass and cheer but his family was looking at him in shock. They portkeyed back to there family manor just outside the wards was Dumbeldore he was standing there with the order. " how did you escape i just got the order together and where coming to rescue you. When we heard the battle was over and you won so we came over here. How is this possible?"

The whole family pointed at Harry. Snape sneered " like the brain dead twit had anything in his head to help you."

Harry had enough of this man and he was glad he died in his realitly. James didnt give Harry a chance to answer. " Shut up snivalious. He somehow spoke and used Roses wands and fired off spells."

Dumbeldore was shocked " i thought the test results showed that he was squib and couldnt do that."

Harry chuckled " of course i was like good old tommy boy for a while nither dead nor alive. I thought i didnt have a body to come back to so i wondered around and then today i felt like Rose was in mortal danger. I came back to see what i can do and i see my body is still up and moving around. I reentered my body and did what i could do to help."

The headmaster was confused " hw was it your body was alive? That you know so many spells?"

" well when your a sprit you tend to pick up on a lot of things and you can read any book that is left open. As for my body well thats what happens when a horocrux is left in a body and the main soul leaves."

This stunned the headmaster " you mean to tell me that you have the soul of Voldmort in your body."

Harry was about to answer when a person answered for him and he ddint think she saw it. " i dont think so the scar Harry has always had was glanced by the killing curse. I heard a scream and i thought it was my brother but i think it was the soul piece dying."

Snape sneered " dosnt explain your lack of a brain and you being a squib and now a full wizard."

Harry a full belly laugh " here i thought you where smart i think my little sister Ivy will know the answer." He looked to her.

Ivy she blushed at all the attention " he like muggle doggy no soul and no soul means no power."

Harry gave her a clap " wow so a 4 year old is smarter in some areas then Snape who knew."

This got people laughing " well its good to have you back i look forward to having you in school this year ." Headmaster said.

They vanished by various means of teleportation he turned to head back into the home. The celeberation went on for the night they where glad to have there brother back. His mother wouldnt leave him alone " mom please some room i mean we have a month before i go to school."

She hugged him again " i know but i havnt been able to talk with you and you have been so lost i dont want to let you go."

Rose chuckled as she walked by she never realized he pick pocketed the wand he gave back to her earlier. He waved the wand and hit her with a stinging hex she shireked Harry tried holding in his laughter. She stromed over to him and pulled her mother off of him " I will so hex you for that."

She went to reach for her wand and Harry held it up she was seething "jinxed with your wand sis such a shame what would Moody say."

She held out her hands like to strangle him he fired off anther jinx. Everytime she went to move towards him she moved backwards. She tried turning backwards but she moved forward. Harry walked awaywhistling his family laughed his mom went to hug him again. He could take so much so he jinxed her.

A bubble of water apperead around her head and then there was this flushing sound. When the water vanished she silghty gasping and her hair was a complete mess. She pulled out her wand his father was cringed "Son run i learned back in school not to jinx her will get you back ten fold."

She fired off a full arrange of spella Harry acted on instinct and thats what saved him. " Reflecto."

They all bounced off his shield and flew off into differnt directions hitting everyone but him with differnt spells. He blew on his wand " never mess with the best."

They sorted themselves out well Harry was having a good laugh at there expense. " he spends 14 years as a sprit and when he gets back he jinxes us he will learn not to mess with a maurder." his father said.

Harry was dodging hexes and jinxes he never saw his sister come up on his blind spot and snatch the wand. He know had his father and mother and twin sister pointing a wand at him. He dove for cover behind the couch he had to stop and think. " come out Harry we have you surronded." his mother said.

He then focused and remembred his multi animagus and transformed into his ant form. He crawled under the couch he stayed in there and when they looked behind the couch he made his move. He crawled out and up his mothers leg and out unto her wand. Her wand was pointed in the direction of his dad he thought of a spell and it nailed his dad and gave him a pig tail.

He scurried off and down his mom to the hallway and changed back. He heard the Jinx fight going on in the living room he saw Violet and Ivy run out dodging spell fire. they where surprised to see him out in the hall. " lets get you ready for bed you had a rough day."

He helped Ivy take her bath and got her dried and dressed for bed and tucked in and read her a story. She was asleep he went and checked on Violet and she was in bed he tucked her tighter kissed her head " goodnight sleep tight."

He went back to the living room it had been 2 hours and they stopped fighting each other and where now looking for him. " keep it down Violet and Ivy are in bed i dont want you to wake them after i get them to sleep."

They turned to see Harry in the hall and heard his words and realized he hadnt been in the room for a while. He walked off to his room " we will get you honey i promise you that." His mother said.

Harry warded his room and grabbed some books for the library to read and headed to his room. It was around midnight when he heard screams coming from Roses room. He got up and saw his parents getting up and checking on her. They all walked up and she was sweating " sorry guys just anther nightmare."

Harry sighed he knew what those where like he had them alot. He went to the potion lab and went to work on a quick solution. He headed back to her room James went back to bed well there mother soothed her. He handed her a potion "Harry i dont think its a good idea for her to take dreamless sleep potion its addicting and stops her from reaching REM sleep."

He smiled "i know that thats why this is a very simple and very quick good dream potion." she took it " now just focus on that fact and get some sleep."

She was back asleep in a instant they both left he headed back down to his room and his parents room was just past his. He went to head into his room when his mom comfronted him " Harry i never heard of a good dream potion."

He motioned for her to bend down a little she was still a little taller then him. " there isnt that was just a few idgrients that do nothing on there own mixed with water. That got her to think she will have good dreams and with that in mind it becomes mind over matter."

She stood up in shock " i recomend that she learn occlumency it will help her sort out her memories and then she will be able to keep the bad things locked up at night."

Her mother shock her head " i have been trying your dad also have been trying to teach her she wont learn."

He sighed " i learned some things in my travels i will try in the morning."

He went into his room and went to sleep before his family got up he excerised and showered. He spotted Rose coming down he didnt give a chance to eat he pulled her outside. " Rose i want to check your occlumency shields if you will let me."

She looked into her mind it was chasos and jumbled and all the bad was at the forefront of her mind. He pulled out " Rose go eat and when we are done we wil come back out here."

They ate and went back outside she couldnt focus enough to enter her mind. He sighed " Rose close our eyes and dont do anything just zone out and daydream."

He felt it when she entered her own mind he entered her mind. He saw her mind avatar. " rose its like cleaning your room you need to put things in containers you are familar with try to group things."

He could see her putting them in trunks and pretty soon she had them locked up. " ok Rose we need for you to hide them so create a landscape or place you are familar with and focus on it."

He looked around as she changed the scence to outer space. He saw her place trunks on Planets and her bad trunk went to Pluto. " now create defenses." He knew that there parents allowed them to see muggle movies. So he wasnt surprised when he saw various ships from Star wars nor when she guarded some of her trunks with Aliens or the Predators or the bugs from star ship troppers.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry ate the choclate given to him not knowing it was spiked with love potion. He was heading down the stairs when his vision blurred and he didnt feel so good and passed out. He awoke in the hospital wing wondering what the heck happened to him. Madam Promfrey walked in " glad to see you are awake Harry. I am sure you are wondeirng what happened to you?" he nodded his head. " well what happend to you is you overdosed on love potion. We sent your blood to determine who gave you the potion."

Harry was shocked what they didnt know was that with a spell the person could mask the potions in his system even from a test. She gave him anther potion to help get rid of the rest of the potion out of his system. He didnt finish the potion he went into a seizure. She stunned him he went still and so did his heart.

She worked hard to get it started and knew she couldnt use any potions she used what healing spells she thought would help. It was to late she felt his soul leave his body and knew he was gone. She put her wand away and pulled the sheet over him. She pushed him out and to a place in her office and wheeled it in and locked it.

She walked to her floo and made a floo call " Amelia Bones." a face apperead who looked like a older close cousin of Susan Bones. " Harry James Potter is dead and is in part due to posioning and overdose of potion it needs investgation."

Amelia was shocked the boy who lived was dead " i will be over with Mad-eye and Kingsley this isnt get swept under the rug. Dont inform anyone else of this matter."

She went back to work until 20 minutes later they arrived and took Harry's body and her report. " alright with the proper paper work in place i will take Harry to the coroners office. Kingsley and Moody gather his things and his bedding and bring it to the office."

They all went to do there assigments while Madam Promfrey kept people out of the long term ward and no vistors. Even though his friends tried finally Amelia came back " alright we will report this to the great hall at dinner we have the investgation rolling. evertyone will be questioned to see if they know anything."

Alot of aurors came out of the floos with the wands drawn cuffs on them and a bunch of potions. They marched to the great hall and walked in everyone got quiet and looked at them. " everyone stay sitted and one by one you will called out to be questioned by one of my aurors."

Dumbeldore stood " may i ask what this investgation is all about?"

" the death of Harry James Potter."

There where shouts of outcry and revenage and from Slyherin some shouts of joy. a student named Romlinda Vane broke down ran up to Amelia and got her knees . " please have mercy on me all i wanted to do is make Harry notice me i didnt know love potions could kill."

amelia picked her up and looked her in the eyes " honey what ou did wasnt so wrong it happens everyday." the girl looked relieved " we will have to question you futher."

She passed her off to a Auror " Next for uestion is the Weasleys and Hermione Granger."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter was wondering the school in his 4th year trying to find a way to survive the first round. He spotted a highly decorated door that he never saw before he tried opening it. To his surprise it opened and that wasnt locked. A voice rang out " greetings young heir you have found one of the lost rooms of Hogwarts. In here you will find the power that was granted to seven people back in there time."

He walked into the next set of double doors and inside he found 7 coffins ths was surprising to say the least. He walked up to the first coffin and read the name " here lies Snow White a friend to all cretures and all humans no matter the language."

Harry took a step back from the coffin but a light shot from the coffin and shot into him. He didnt feel any differnt but he felt like there was a new power there. He went to the next one Aurora he was trying to think who that was. But he read further put to sleep to handle her tranformations into other animals with a kiss of her mate she was back in control. The beam came out and hit him he was shifting into other animals uncontrollably just like her.

He managed to make his way to the next one Belle the princess who could tame the wildest beast. So this continued with the next few coffins Cinderella the woman who went from servant to princess to do to her fairy godmother. As a result she had the powers of a fairy. Alice the princess who could create the most beautiful and strongest mind shields that she got caught in her mind world twice. Jasmine the princess who hid from her Father that she could change her outward apperance to anything she desired. Finally the last one was Ariel the mermaid who bcame princess her power was that when she was on land she could control the elements.

Each time a differnt beam of light shot out and hit him " congratualtions you have the power of the seven princess and wlll for the rest of your life. when you die the power will be returned to them. Be sure to find the rest of the hidden rooms."

Harry though was still shfting he would have to do what Aurora did and find his mate but how would he do that. He caught a scent that was most pleasing to him he took off towards it. He ran into a girl who they called loony. It looked she was being bullied by some of her classmates and even the girl he thought he had a crush on.

He jumped between them and the girl but it didnt help matters that he was cute house cat at the time. Then he changed into a wolf and howled they ran screaming all but the girl. She ran over and hugged him and kissed his head. He managed to change back to human and stay there. He hugged her back he felt a new connection forming with her. Then he looked at her eyes they went white " you found the resting place of the seven princess of heart."

He was shocked and then remembered Seers eyes went white when looking into the future. True seers eyes turned white also when they looked into the past also. " yes i did Luna the truest seer."

She blushed and they stood up " i guess since we are mates i dont have to whip your memory of that. I dont like it when people know thye come up to me requesting that i see there future. Its not always pleasent."

He nodded his head he understood " then why dont you place what muggles call contacts in your eyes. They can make eyes stay your true color but behind them your eye can turn white and no one will ever know."

She shock her head " I can do with glasses but my power comes from looking people in the eye thats why i dont like people wearning sunglasses."

He patted her on the back " thats the beauty of contacts they are like glasses but go over your eye. So that way you dont have to worry about the glasses falling off your face and losing them playing a sport or getting damaged"

She looked like she wanted to try that idea right away. " i will be sure to do that over the summer."

He took her hand and headed down to the great hall " i guess i should ask this Luna. will you be my girlfriend."

She laughed like a angel " of course silly i mean i am your mate for life no matter what fights we have i am with you until the end."

He smiled when they entered the hall they sat at her house table and had lunch. Headmaster got up and walked next to him. " mind if i have a word with you Harry."

He stood " sure headmaster."

He was led to his office they took a seat across from each other. He then felt a prescence enter his mind he blocked it out but he heard the commands. ' you will stay away from that loony girl and take Ron back and ask Ginny to the ball.'

He stood up angirly which surprised the headmaster " i will not drop Luna because you want me to. You shouldnt call your own students names headmaster what kind of example are you setting?"

This pissed off the headmaster no one was able to resisit his mind control it always worked. He tried forcing more power into his commands then Harry reached out with his mind. He grabbed ahold of the headmasters probe and dragged him into his metal scape of his mind. He smiled he decided to use wonderland but make it a place of nightmares for anyone trying to force there way in.

The headmaster managed to leave his mind but he was clearly shaken up by what he saw. Harry stood and left the room and headed to his next class which was defense against the dark arts. He took his seat next to Hermione " today class you will be put under the Imperio curse to see how many of you can resisit and what you do to resisit."

One by one they where called up they all failed even Draco he walked around clucking like a chicken. Harry was finally called up " Imperio. " Jump on the desk he heard in his head he knew it was Moddy trying to get him to do what he wanted but it didnt even effect him." He stood there looking around.

He could feel the power Moody was putting into the spell " are you going to put me under the spell i mean i dont even feel a thing."

This pissed Moody off " you can resisit the Imperio and survive a killing curse why not go for all three." The class gasped they all thought he wouldnt. Harry brought his hand up and gave the signial to bring it on. " crucio."

Harry just kind of laughed " wow the Crucio isnt as bad as they saw it is like a middle tingle. Why dont you try full power maybe that would help."

Moddy yelled out losing his cool and the power of his spell increased. " that was full power."

The class gasped " i guess i am immune to all three unforgivables i guess to me they are forgivable."

He took his seat the class looked at him in awe even the Slytherins all but Draco Malfoy he had a look of Jealousy on his face. The bell rang for the end of class he ran off to meet with Luna. He ran up behind her " class was wonderful Harry thank you for asking."

Harry just smiled " Luna if you want to hide your power you might want to let people speak before you answer."

She continued to walk " be careful tommorow Harry i cant see what is going to happen because of to much magic blocking my visions."

He nodded his head for the rest of the day they hung out and got stares from the school. He didnt sleep much that night when it was time he got up and headed to the tent for the event where they had breakfast prepared for them. Everyhing was boring he couldnt even watch his fellow competiors go though the event.

Harry finally was called out and he faced down the meanest baddest Dragon around the hungarian horntail. " punny wizard you wont get my eggs just you try."

Harry used a sonorous charm and spoke to it " i dont want your eggs i want the false egg they placed in your nest."

The dragon bent her head down and sniffed her eggs and felt them and picked up the golden egg. It tossed it at Harry it caught it " thank you." The crowd was in shock they couldnt believe it.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry watched his whole life as his twin brother got away with everything and was favored. Harry wasnt mistreated but he was like a cousin nobody wanted around. He didnt care he took to reading books and creating his own spells and potions when he did he took it to the patent office at the minstry. They would pay him a set amount of galleons for his spell or potion. He opened his own bank accountant that no one but him could have access to.

He invested his money into bussiness muggle and magcial. By the time Hogwarts came around he owned the daily prophet and had majority of the shares in a new wand shop that was outshining Ollivanders and a pet store that sold people familars only.

Harry was walking around shopping by himself with the money his parents gave him. He had his supplies and his custom made wand from his own shop. He decided to do some bussiness with Ollivander. He wasnt to happy to see him " I know you are not happy to see me. But i was wondering if ou considered my propasal to merge with my store. Not everyone's main wand is a custom made one we can do really great bissiness if we stop fighting."

Ollivander pulled out the contract " its so hard my family has been in bussiness for so long i dont want to lose the name."

Harry took the contract and write in a line and signed it and handed it back to him. " we knock down this wall merge the two and we both keep are names but is under one bussiness."

Ollivander saw the potintal he finally could make some fresh new wands. He signed the paper it vanished in a flash Harry smiled. " Mr. Potter would you like to try for one of my wands."

Harry just nodded his head he was glad people where allowed to carry more then two wands. He was measured and he ended up with a elder wand but not as powerful as the wand of death. He placed in his holster and walked out and spotted his brother.

He smiled and snuck behnd him and waved his wand "vegrandis unda vortex" a small water vortex apperead around his brothers head. It swirled for a little bit and vanished his hair was wet and messed up.

Harry chuckled and fired off anther spell "prolato saeta" he stopped when he got to his butt. "vir ut puella" His brother grew a set of knockers and voice lowered he lost his adams apple and he lost his male parts. He shrunk in height Harry then transfigured his clothes to a mini skirt and tube top that read " i am a whore."

Harry walked away whistling he headed home his family got home his brother was still girl. He had to play it off like he didnt know what happened " mom dad where is Mark and who is she?"

His dad glared at him " soemone thought it funny to charge our brother to a girl and there is no known counter curse."

Harry was shocked he walked to his room and giggled. Revenage was sweet his mother came into his room and shut the door. " i want you to go and change Mark back and i wont tell your father it was you who changed him to a girl."

He was shocked his mother figured hm out he pretended to walk out and turned with his wand out. "ostendo mihi vestri caligo specialis" The spell hit her he saw a glimpse. of her darkest secret. " you pretended you know nothing and i wont tell dad you had had a affair with Alice Longbottom more then once."

She took a step back in shock he had her conered. She sighed and walked out of the room heer own son knew her secret and would use it against her.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sensed something was off with this whole wedding he could see Fleur struggling with something. He managed to get into the room where she was in before she was to walk down the asisle. " Fleur i remember the fire you had during the tournament where is it and your fun side."

She sighed " Harry." she was whispering for some reason " i just am nervous about this wedding." She walked out he knew when she got nervous her Veela nature came out more it was like it was surpressed.

He walked out and joined the wedding when it got to that point " anyone here have a reason why these two should not be married."

Harry stood the crowd gasped " something is affecting her nature i fear she is being forced into this marriage."

The crowd was whispering the priest was ready to ask her when shields popped up around the stage and Bill pulled out his wand and put it on his neck. " continue with this wedding or you die."

The priest looked ready to do this Harry saw people trying and couldnt get past the shields. Harry was thankful he was granted his lordhsip of Potter and Black last year before school started. Dumbeldore told him to keep him quiet until it was needed.

" I Lord Potter Black call in Fleur Marie Delacour's outstanding life debt to me. I order her to join her soul with mine and become my soul mate." He saw a beam of white light shot out of her chest and hit his and a beam out of his soul hit her soul.

She looked really happy she went full fury and grabbed Bills wand and burned it to ash. He growled at her " Your family will die because of his actions heer today."

She wagged her finger at him " you forgot Bill that when two famalies join together both of the wards join togther So with the Black and Potter wards over my family home i would love to see you get in there."

Bill looked defeated and turned to Harry " you will pay my Lord will kill you and she will be mine one way or anther."

With a crack he was gone Harry the whole time felt something leave his scar but before it left it managed to show Voldmort plan to attack the MInstry. " everyone to the Minstry Voldmort is going to attack it."

Everyone was apperating Fleur ran up hugged him with a crack they where gone. The whole wedding party was ready for the fight. But everyone was nervous with the Weasley family was there. Ever Weasley but Ginny and Ron swore loyality to Harry the new leader of the light.

Harry had them in roped and stunned Molly Portkeyed them back home to be questioned later. Minstry offcials showed up " shut down the floos Voldmort is on his way here."

They didnt question him anti- Appraction wards went up and the floos went down. Then there was attack of Minstry workers in the dark lords camp. The Aurors and unspeakables to the light helped put down the uprising. Then there was a boom as the elevator into the building was blown open.

Trolls and orgres jumped down and they realized the floor had a cushioning charm when the first one landed. " someone deactivate the cushioning charm and in place put a gravity increase spell. Those who can control Fiendfyre take care of the ones that landed."

The unspeakabes took care of the Trolls and orgres and some ward experts did phase 2. They watched when the new spell took hold as the troll crashed into the ground to splat. Pretty soon there was none of them left. Then there was a mighty crash. They looked up to see a new hole in the side of the building and wizards where flying in on brooms to get in.

Harry was rattling his brain " light the skies Twins i know you have fireworks in the shirking trunk in your pocket unleash hell. Also tie a darkness powder to one make the upper area had to see in."

They went to work quickly and pretty soon fireeworks where going off and the celing was dark. They where was crashing and they watched brooms and wizards and witches fall out of the sky. They never noticed the ropes and more descending but Harry noticed. " aurors change the bodies into dangerous animals and attack the people on the rope."

They went to work and there where more screams when all went silent Harry knew Voldmort would do anything to get in to have the building. He Pulled Amelia aside " Send teams to destroy everything that cant be packed up of value and pack up everything of value." she was confused " let them have the building we run the minstry out of some other building."

She smiled she got it and they went to work she even pulled some of the kids to help. The remaining group just was going to hold them off. Amelia finally after 20 minutes came to Harry. " its done we did it Minstry of magic is packed up and ready to go."

They made it to the emergency escape floo where people could leave but not enter. Pretty soon it was just Harry and Amelia. He winked at her she was confused " set the self the destruct runes."

She went to work and pretty soon they where activated and not a moment to soon he heard the death eaters at the door. They both flooed at at the same time and they exited back at the burrow special floo outside for the wedding. Thats where everyone was from the minstry.

" Alright Kingsley go and tell thr prophet they are now under Minstry control due to war and have them pack up and we will move them into the same building as the Minstry."

He left without a question it seemed like Harry was the new leader and no one questioned him. They waited until Kingsley got back and when he did he showed up with all the reporters with shruken down equitment. " alright folks we are moving to Black Manor where i have had the goblin outfit the wards with the strongets there is and i have bought alot of land around it and have more building bulit."

Harry handed out portkeys to people finally they where all in the manor in the grand ballroom. " you may notice some people who portkeyed here are not with us. That is because the wards activated and sensed there dark mark and have teleported them to the dungeons."

Some people gasped because some of the fighters from the minstry where in that group. Mcgongall showed up " Harry mind explaining why i got this note from Dumbeldore when he is dead."

Harry nodded his head " when his plan went into effect he had some letters he prewrote and now are being sent out. Hogwarts is closed and the wards have sealed off the castle and have hidden it while we are at war. Hogwarts will be run from Potter sub family manor . No one from the dark will get in and this year no nonense magic we teach how to fight and how to win."

The crowd cheered " because unlike last time we will win because we are prepared and will bring are A game."

The next months Harry got to know Fleur and helped the minstry and settle in the techers at the potter sub manor. They where gathering forces anyone caught and had the dark mark was kiled instantly after being questioned.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry did alot of reading while he was in the tent he was learning alot of advanced spells. He was also learning about wards and combat runes. He absorbed the new knowledge like a sponge. But he really couldnt do that now he was at shell cottage after the incident at Malfoy Manor.

The first night there he heard someone sobbing he got up from where he was sleeping to see who it was. He spotted Fleur at the kitchen table with her head laying down. Hary came over " are you alright Fleur?"

She looked up in surprise he saw a bruise on her face in the shape of a hand. He saw other tell tale sign he was used to them. " what happened to you?"

She looked like she was panicing " i fell down the stairs and when i got to the bottom i sprang up and ran into the doorway."

Harry put a comfronting hand on her shoulder " dont lie to me Fleur i have been there myself with my family. Tell me why Bill is doing this to you?"

She sighed she could see the scars and felt like she could trust him she needed to tell someone. " he hits me ever since the werewolf attacked him. He says my fault it happened, He hits because i dont cook a good meal, i dont clean good enough or not fat enough, I dont give him a good sexual experince, andhe think i am cheating on him which i am not. I am sick of it i want out and he wont let me."

Harry was losing control of the animagus transformation he learned well he was out there he had to reign it in. He couldnt though and Fleur was surprised when Bill walked in Harry atacked him. Harry gave him the beat down of his life all of his friends where now in the room shocked. " you dare hit a woman and dont expect the consequences of your actions." Bill was whimpering on the floor " sign the papers Bill." Bill took the pen shakily and signed them.

Harry picked hm up and dragged him out past the wards and apperated which Hermione didnt know he could do. He arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see him. She ran over and tried to take care of her son " let me heal the muggle way maybe it will teach this wife beater."

She was shocked " Harry are you sure he would beat his own wife?"

" Mrs. Weasley i am sure you saw it and know i am familar with abuse. When i told this she confessed it happened after the werewolf and beats her for almost everything that happens."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was very good with his hands and could fix anything and could make anything with his hands that his art desired. it was also good that he had a photographic memory because he memorized things he wanted to learn. So when Albus arrived at the house expecting the boy to be abused and mistreated he was sadly disappointed.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by what looked to be Harry but he was well feed and groomed and had the right sized clothes. He smelled like saw dust he shrugged " is your Aunt and Uncle at home Harry?"

He sighed he knew what this was about and was looking forward to going but he wanted to continue some part of the bussiness he had going. " Mom dad the headmaster has arrived."

This surprised the headmaster he called them mom and dad this wasnt good. His Uncle and Aunt came out none of them to skinny or overweight. " evening headmaster do come in."

He walked in and when he looked around he saw alot of wood items in the house all looked hand made. " wow Veron you are really good with your hands."

He shock his head chuckling " i wish i was this good this is all the work of Harry here everything you see is made by him by hand."

The headmaster was taken back he decided to piss the man off . "It is probably the result of his magic."

Petunia shock her head " nah its a nautal gift he was gifted to be well with his hands and have a photographic memory. He uses both sides of his brain very well i mean he uses both hands as well as the next. i mean the first time i caught him drawing with one hand and writing with anther it freaked me out."

Albus was getting pissed this kid could have dual wands he was treated well and probably very powerful. He pulled out his wand and blasted apart the bookshelf. This surprised the family. He stood and grabbed Harry " you will be under my control boy."

Harry who always carried a pencil with him pulled it out and stabbed the man in his hand that was holding him. He screamed he dropped to the floor Dudley rushed him and gave him a nasty right hook in the nose. He grabbed his nose Veron plucked the wand out of his hand. Harry took it out of his hand before Vernon could abject. He thought of knocking the man out and a beam of red flew out of the wand and nailed him in the chest he fell to the floor out cold.

He ran over to look at his runied piece of work it was damaged behind repair. Then the front door was bloasted open. " come on i just repaired that last winter."

He dodged a spell Petunia screamed " Harry use the wand."

Harry was doging and firing off the same spells they did. The Dursleys dodged and weaved and Veron came back in with a cricket bat and smacked a couple before he was stunned. Dudley knocked out 4 of them before he was stunned. Petunia was stunned after she shouted at Harry.

A woman came in and him bound in ropes where he couldnt use his wand. " Harry Potter you are under arrest for underage magic assulting a member of the minstry and assulting my aurors or known to you as bobbies."

Harry sputtered " but they didnt say anything when they got in here just barged and started to fire off spells. The Headmaster attacked me first saying i would be his i defend myslef. So i am innocent i cant help it if they where stupid enough not to say freeze aurors or bobbies i was again defending myself."

She glared at one man " Mungus tell me you said aurors as you barged in."

" no we came into save the headmaster and we saw him stunned and on the floor and him with a wansd we reacted before he could harm the headmaster."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was taken into the elf city behind the waterfall he was amzed by the sites when they where meet by the guards. " Princess you know better to bring outsiders to the city." They grabbed Harry " we will have to take them to your parents to decide to do with him and then with you."

She sighed and followed the guards to her parents palace. The king didnt look to happy to see Harry here in his city " ARYA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he shouted.

She quickly explained to her father why she brought him and what she felt towards him. Her mother being the rational one came over and looked Harry over she placed a hand on his forehead. " i can sense something evil in him but i can also sense the elf blood in his veins he is one of us." She turned to anther woman standing in the chamber " prepare the rituial chamber we need to do this quickly before he comes of age."

The elf ran off the King stood in front of him " you know once you do this the person you are now dies and the Potter name dies with you and you take on a elf name of your choice."

Harry was muttering and the queen heard him. " Harry with your death Voldmort becomes mortal and anyone could now take him out. You no longer have to be the child of prophecy it would be complete."

Harry was exictied and soon he went through the ritual he lost his black hair and had blonde hair and it was farily long. He was toned and taller and had the pointed ears. He was so exictied he kissed Ayra the elf he knew as Hedwig she blushed a deep shade of red. The king smiled " what name would you like to take on now that you live here?"

Harry thought and remembred a book he borrowed from Hermione one night when he was bored in the common room. " Legalos."

The queen smiled " a very good name to take."

So it was Harry Potter died and the prophecy was fulfilled. He spent his time now learning of the elf culture and its influence on the world. He ended up marrying Ayra and had a couple of kids with her life was good for him he was happy.

About 25 years later he learned what happened in the wizarding world after he vanished. Hermione with the death of the headmaster became the new leader and had Fawkes as a familar. She led them to a quick victory with the brilliant stragies of Ron. The only people killed on the light side was the headmaster and mad eye.

Hermione went on to marry Padma atil the only person she could keep up with in terms of brains. This was a surprise to the wizarding world and to Harry. Padma went on to be the best healer in the world and found a way for Hermione to get her pregnant and they had a couple of childern. Hermione was minster of magic and she led them into great change in the world.

Ron well he went on to marry Lavender Brown she became a columinst for witch weekly and later the owner. She and Ron alerady had 5 kids and anther on the way they where on the way to beating Molly interms of childern. Ron went on to be the captian of the Cannons and led them to many victories including the world cup. He later got his wish and owned the team.

Harry knew with him taking his rightful place amongst the elves was for the best for the world he left. But he wasnt forgotten they held a memorial each year on his birthday. Hermione still was searching for him she was worried about her best friend.

He went and visted her to put her mind at ease she was asleep on the couch he knelt down and shock her awake. Hs opened her eyes to see a very handsome man in front of her. Thats when she jumped up and was searching for her wand. He put a hand on her shoulder " be still Hermione i mean no harm."

His words seemed to calm her down " who are you?" he gave her one of his wicked smiles she had seen him give a number times. She gasped and ran up and hugged him " Harry." she broke the hug and smacked him " where have you been?"

He chuckled " Hermione i dont have much time to spend here. I went and joined my people thats all i can say. WIth me killing off my old persona i fulfilled the prophecy and the abailty to finish off Voldmort fall to anyone."

She was shocked Harry pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. " my place isnt in the mortal realm anymore and money is of no value to me. This allows you and Padma to take the name Potter and carry the heir of Potter. I know you will do well with this title and so will your kids. So i know i am in peace and stop searching for me and live your life."

He was gone she cired a little but she was happy for her best friend, Then gasped if he wasnt a part of this world how did he know about her and Padma and her having kids.


	23. Chapter 23

The sorting was to begin and this year the boy who lived James Marcus Potter. The world forgot about the other boy the twin Harry James Potter. That night his brother was declared the boy who lived they didnt detect Harry had his magic anymore so they sent him to live with muggle Aunt and Uncle.

But Albus didnt know everything nor was he a healer or he would have realized his core was just drained after reflecting a killing curse. With the abuse by his realtives and knowing his parents gave him up. He turned to a life of crime he never did caught he had stolen food money and clothes. His family never noticed is because he ran away at a young age and he lived in abandoned buildings. His magic managed to always keep him clean.

At around 9 when he was sick he finally got caught stealing and they decided to rough him up. But in the end with his magic he was able to kill them and he also enjoyed that. So he killed when he had to and vandalized people houses or bussiness that pissed him off.

He finally got a Hogarts letter he accepted with no probelm he took his money and went to the alley. He went into his first store and saw them paying with wierd money he found the bank. He exchanged some of his pounds for Galleons he bought his stuff. His magic was telling him that where really strong wards to prevent theft and pockets had anti pick pocket charms.

This pissed him off so he went back to his home and went to work on that little probelm. Finally near the time he was to start school he thought he had the answer. He put his special glove and grabbed his special bag. He walked thorough the alley until he saw a large man put a bag into his pocket.

He easily pick pocketed the man and some other men that day mostly the rich ones. He looked into the bags and he ended with 1800 galleons and a red rock. He was about to throw it away when he felt the magic on it. He went to work on figuring it out. He finally by the morning he was to leave school he got it to turn a rock into gold he was pleased.

He headed to a magcial safe and put all the stuff he didnt need into and shrunk it down and put into his trunk. He made it to the train on time the whole trip he wasnt bugged once. He was in the great hall when they decided not to make there boy who lived wait " James Marcus Potter." the stern looking teacher called out.

He walked up smug as could be when the hat was barely on his head " Hufflepuff." This caused the school besides the house of hufflepuff including the teachers to go into a uproar. But the decision was final until a boy named Longbottom was called by his name of Scion Neville Longbottom.

James stood " i am the oldest why wasnt i called by my proper title or called the boy who lived."

He was addressed they just moved on until it got to him and would cause the headmaster alomost have a heartattack. " Scion Harry James Potter."

Harry walked up smug well the hall gasped when someone stood from the teachers table " he cant be here he is just a squib."

None the less the hat was placed on the boys head the hat decided to address his father for him. " i wouldnt be so sure of that from what i gather he is more powerful then you and smarter then his mother and he hasnt reached magcial maturity yet." The hall gasped " what do i see here the events of the night a boy became the boy who lived."

Evryone leaned closer to see what he had to say then the hat chuckled. " The dark lord didnt even bother with James he said he was barely a wizard and always would be that. Harry he saw would be more powerful then him way more powerful. He tried killing him and Harry reflected it and it drained his core. Albus get the facts straight the Boy who lived is Harry James Potter."

The Hall gasped " with his desires and traits and skills i have no choice to make him a honary Slytherin but he wouldnt be safe there so i will make him a Ravenclaw."


	24. Chapter 24

Hogwarts had many rules about the number of animals you could bring to Hogwartswhic was one but there was expections. Harry Potter was going to be one of them for you see he discovered at such a young age he was a animagus and he ended up killing the pack leaderof the local wolf pack in the woods behind his house and he took over the pack of all females.

Harry was at Diagon Alley in the bookstore reading about animagus and how they where to register. Harry needed go to the minstry. He went back to the leaky cauldron with all of his supplies because it didnt take long to get his wand. He loooked around when he saw someone step into the fireplace throw some powder and call out Minstry of Magic.

He saw the jar above the fireplace and left a gallon he was going to try this he copied what the man did. He showed up in a big atrium he walked along till he came to a desk. " can i help you young man."

He spoke in a timid voice " animagus regrestration."

The man was a little shocked but it wouldnt be the first time a young person did accidential magic found his form and realized how he did it and managed to switch back and forth. He handed him a map follow the line and it will take you right there.

He followed the map and ended up a office he walked and spoke to the person at the desk. They got the paperwork going " alright i need your parents signature confirming you can practice animagus transformation when ever you please."

He sighed " sir my realtives are muggles they wont sign anything to say i have permission to turn into something freakish."

The person looked confused " according to this paper your guardians are Ted and Anmordora Tonks isnt that true?"

He shock his head " no its my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and i live with my cousin Dudley."

The man stood " walk with me."

He followed the man and they arrived at anther office and walked in " Amelia i have a probelm Harry came in today to register his animagus form. The probelm is he says he dosnt live with the realtives we have down for him."

She grabbed the paper " i will take care of this go back to your office."

The man left she stood and knelt in front of Harry. " i need your permission to go through your mind and see your memories."

He nodded his head he wanted out of his home and not have to sneak off to see his wolf family. She went through his mind and was a little shocked and pissed. " somehow someone violated your parents will."

She wrote a whole bunch of information down " ok we need to go to Gringotts and sort the rest of the mess out."

They headed there and what they found out made her more pissed then ever in her life. Albus Dumbeldore somehow bribed a goblin to become the boys magcial guardian and locked his parents will but forgot about informing certain offices in the minstry. They finally manged to get the will unlocked when Amelia showed he was the boys godmother.

The will was finally exectuted propely and the goblins helped Amelia in her case against the headnmaster. They walked out " alright Harry we need to get you to your true guardians."

They got there they where finally happy to have him and signed the forms for him to be animagus and practice anytime. Amelia even helped him move his wolf pack to the large woods outside of there home. That night as Harry was laid down for bed the wards where broken. The family and her daughter went running with there wands Harry changed to his wolf form and called his family.

With all of them in tow Albus Dumbeldore blasted through the door. " i am sorry Anmordora but Harry needs to be put back with the Dursleys."

She was pissed " thats where your wrong Albus the minstry's help finally unlocked the Potters will and i am the boys offcial guardian. Amelia is the boys magcial guardian so you have no say where he goes."

This pissed him off " but he see i control the Minster i can have him overturn any decesion and negate any will. I can even obliavate you to make you forgot he was ever here and was supposed to be in your custody. I can make you look like unfit guardians for your Nymphdora so i suggest you hand him over."

Harry walked in " i aint going any where with you old man not with you and i am not going to Hogwarts where i have to deal with your minpulations."

Thsi surprised him he wanted him meek and willing to follow him but he was defiant and strong willed just like his mother. " no matter Harry you will be mine."

He pulled out his wand and the fight was on when the headmaster thought he had the fight won he was taken out. He never saw a wolf sneaking up behind him he did when it bit his arm and made him drop his wand and then anther sneak off with his wand.

He went to pull out his spare when he was bitten and it broke it clean in half. He then was tackled to the ground he rolled over. Soon he had a wolf with there teeth on his throat. Ted Tonks stood over him " i dont think you better go anythere or do anything you do and i believe you will be dead."

He tried to apperate when he felt anti apperaion wards and portkey wards go up.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry knew the Weasleys where giving him and Hermione love potions she knew also. But with the minstry in shambles they couldnt do anything to stop them and every attempt to not take the potion failed. But they where so caught up for the wedding they managed to break free for a little while so they had sex with each other so they wouldnt lose it to a Weasley.

Grimwauld place they some how where still given the potion but not as often and any time they broke free they had sex with each other. This continued now and until the end of the war. Finally they where roped into a marriage with there respective Weasley but Hermione didnt seem to be under a love potion the first day of weddings her wedding.

The Minstry was going through the cermony when Hermione wa asked to make the vow to be with Ron for life and never cheat on him and have his kids. She smiled they took it that she was happy about it. But they where wrong " i cant make that vow nor Marry Ron." The crowd gasped " the reason i am up here is due to loyality and love potions which i am no longer under but Harry still is."

The crowd was whispering and gossping Weasleys where now matching the hair color with there faces and how angry they where. " but you see under Minstry law i have to Marry Harry and he has to Marry me."

Molly Weasley stood " why is that why does he have to marry a know it all muggle born who dosnt know her place in this world?"

She just continued to smile " I am pregnant with Harry's child actually this would be are 5th and 6th child if you want to be polictally correct."

The crowd was whispering Harry looked confused " 4th year after his name got pulled of the goblet he was upset i comforted him and we ended up having sex. I was able to hide it until i got home i had his kid but my parents pretended to be the parents." Harry Jaw dropped " then 5th year when he was upset over the attack on Mr. Weasley i came over to pull out of his funk. I ended up pregnant again and we did what i did last time. Then the last time was 6th year we had sex during winter break as a christmas gift to each other. I ended up with twins and i hid it so well that they never questioned me when i left Grimwauld place for a week because i felt the memory charms on my parents weakned."

The crowd gasped "then in December when Ron left us temporially we had sex again and after the battle i found out i am again having twins."

Molly looked ready to pass out the Minster came up " that is correct they must Marry at once and must take over the welfare of all there childern."

The Weasley family was pissed and more so when a very pregnant Luna got on the platform. " looks like i have to join in this marriage."

Hermione didnt look pissed but happy " Harry seems to very potent dosnt he Luna."

She had look of bliss on her face " yes one time i had sex after fearing i was going to lose it to rape i gave it to Harry to take that night at shell cottage. It was most pleasent expecially with you watching made it more fun. But man ending up with triplets was not the plan for the night."

Hermione sighed " i swear when it comes to Harry the anti pregnancy potion dosnt work at all."

Lavender who was diffently showing came up on the stage this confused Hermione and Luna the most. " what i got bit by Greyback and i need to heal. Once i was healed i decided to leave but Harry was there and he had sex with me to show me i still was worth something int his world. I didnt know at the time but werewolf females have multiple kids or pups. Right now i am pregant and its at a faster pace and i am currently due to have 6 kids."

The crowd was in tizzy Harry was trying to hide he liked to have sex he couldnt help it he didnt know why. Then Hermione looked to the Weasley family " you injected him with a lust and fertailty potion hoping to get Ginny pregnant but he was uncontrolled and had sex with alot of woman."

The minster finally spoke " any one who has had sex with Harry and has a kid by him or is preganant get up here."

Hannah Abott, Patil Twins and Daphane and Astoria Greengras came up. Patil twins had twins in each of there arms but the rest looked pregnant. A healer came up and confirmed it was Harry kids. So with the girls on stage he had a totally of 24 kids to take care of.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was exictied to go to school his family didnt abuse him just tolerated him he thought he could shine at school. He walked into his class and meet a girl that would be his best friend for a long time her name was Lavender Brown. As they became friends he learned about her and her family. They where very open and happened to be nudists. So on numerous of accucasions he spotted his best friend naked and she didnt have a probelm wih it.

Haryr finally got comfrontable and started being naked around there house. Pretty soon the whole family stopped wearing clothes when he came over. Harry got used to hugging people while naked he even slept with his best friend naked when he slept over. He even spotted Mr. and Mrs. Brown having sex and they didnt stop they kept going. Harry just watched after they explained to him the birds and bees and werent mad he watched.

So it was one of those days he was naked at Lavender's that two owls apperead. It was there letters to Hogwarts and they quickly agreed. Pretty soon they where on there way to Hogwarts. They studied and made sure they had the strongest locks on the door and obsecuring charms on the windows. They took off there clothes and sat naked one of the last few times they could.

There was a knock on the door and it didnt go away Harry just put a robe on. He opened the door just silghtly. It was 2 twin Indian girls " is there room for us to come in."

Lavender who by now had her robe on came to the door and she was more open with her words answred the question. " the rule of this cabin is you must be naked to sit in here."

The girls nodded they thought they wheer bluffing they came in and shut the door. Harry replaced the locking charms. Lavender took off her robe and so did Harry. The twins where surprised " well are you going to lose the clothes?" Harr asked.

The twins sighed and stripped naked and put there clothes in there trunk. they talked and the twins who where known as Parvarti and Padma got used to being naked. There was a anther knock " is there room in there for me and my friend?"

Harry put his robe on " names?"

"Hannah Abbott"

" Susan Bones we got kicked out of are last comparment for wearing short shorts and halter tops is there a dress code in this comparment."

Harry grinned " yes." the girls faces dropped " no clothes allowed."

The girls eyes lit up and they pushed Harry back in and shut the door and started to strip naked. By the time they got to Hogwarts Harry was in a cabin full of naked girls. The Patil twins Susan Bones Hannah Abott and Daphane Greengrass and Tracey Davis."


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was swamped after the announcment of the Yule Ball it seemed all the girls wanted to go with Harry and some of the guys. Harry sighed he wanted to go with someone who didnt want to go with him because of his fame. He was going to ask Cho but he over heard acepting to go to the ball with Cedric.

Harry was walking through the entrance hall when he saw Fleur being swamped by admiers wanting to go with her. A lightbulb went off in his head he walked through the crowd and managed to get her into a empty classroom. " thank you for getting me out of there Mr. Potter."

" Its Harry and Fleur i think i have a soultion to both of our times with crowds mobbing us. You Because you are veela me because i am the boy who lived." She nodded in agreement. " So i purpose we go with each other to the yule ball. I can brag i went with a Vella you can brag you want with the boy who lived."

She smiled " that is a wonderful idea Harry i would love to go to the yule ball with you."

" Then its agreed i will see you in the great hall at 7 that night."

He went to leave but she grabbed his arm " you dont get so lucky to just pick up at the entrance hall we have to match so me and you this weekend will be going to Hogsmeade."

He gulped he remembred 3rd year when he they seperated and he ended up clothes shopping with Hermione. But he knew if he wanted to make the girl happy he would have to agree. " i will see at the entrance hall at 9 after brekfast."

The rest of the week went slow as Harry dreaded going to Hogsmeade. He ate a heavy brekfast he knew he might not be eating lunch. He spotted Fleur and joined her. It was as bad as he imganied he spent almost al day helping pick out a dress with her and then finding him a suit that went with it.

He got back and was sore but time flew by and it was time for the yule ball. He waited for Fleur and when he spotted her she was more beautiful with her down up and the makeup. Instead of a flower he handed her a necklace " i thought this would go beautifuly."

She opened the box and let a low shirek she flew into his arms and hugged him. " its beaytiful." She handed him a box " a nice watch a man looks good with one."

He opened it up and saw it was a magcial rolex he took it out and put it on. He helped Fleur put her necklace on. They walked into the great hall arm in arm and it had everyone talking. They took a seat and listened to the speech by Dumbeldore then dinner was servered.

Harry went with a trandintonal English Roast beef dinner but he was eyeing Fleur's meal. Ratatouille is what she was eating she took a fork full and feed to him he liked it. He exchanged his meal for hers and when dessert came around they decided to share a crepe because dinner filled them.

Harry was nervous as it was now time for the first dance and despite his nervousness he actually enjoyed it he stayed out there. They where out there for a number of dances he was getting tired and his slipped down to her butt her blushed and quickly put it back on her back. She smiled and reached behind her and put it back on her butt.

He was shocked but he kept it there they finally got off the dance floor and grabbed drinks and headed outside. " Fleur i am having a enjoyable time."

She smiled " i am to Harry i feel so comfrontable around you i think coming together was a good idea."

He grabbed her hand and they walked in silence for a while. They took a seat in the rose garden " Fleur depite my feet killing me that day and getting bored in Hogsmeade i enjoyed the time we had speaking and goofing around and having fun."

" i did to."

He sighed " Fleur would be out of place if i where to ask you out?"

She looked at him in shock and leaned over and kissed him on the lips " not at all i would be honered."

He blushed but leaned over and kissed her they kissed for a while until they decided to head back in. They noticed Hagrid and Madme Maxine walk in " Opal i have a confession to make i am..."

He was cut off by Harry " not to be rude Hagrid but with Rita hanging around and managing to pick up juicy stories i would recomned you make the confession behind closed doors behind a silencing charm and make sure no else is the room."

Maxine beamed down at him " wise words i see you are learning from her getting stories on you."

He smiled at her and they headed back in and danced some more until he saw Hermione run out in tears. " I will be back Fleur." she nodded she understood.

He walked out and found her on the stairs and sat next to her and put a arm around her she leaned into his shoulder and cried. " why does Ron have to be so mean? He says i am betraying you by going with Krum."

Harry laughed she looked up at him in confusion " what is Ron dumb then what i am doing i am going with a fellow champion."

She giggled " no i dont care if you are with Krum i trust you no go to the bathroom and wait i will send Fleur in there to redo your makeup and you can enjoy the rest of your night."

She hugged him tight " thanks Harry."

She stood and headed for the bathroom he went to find his girlfriend she was at the champions table he sat next to her. " Fleur can you do me a favor my friend Hermione needs her makeup redone can you help her out."

" sure Harry."

She was gone maybe 5 minutes when he got a bad feeling. He needed to get to Fleur fast and Fawkes showed up and fired travled to just outsie the bathroom. He heard screaming inside " First you chat up Krum and now Fleur you will learn your place and you. " you French whore will stay away from my best friend if you know whats good for you."

He knew none of the girls probably had there wands on them. He stormed in Ron was shocked to see him " You are not my best friend because he wouldnt go around threating my girlfriend or my mate like that. Now get lost before i hurt you."

He scrambled out of the bathroom Hermione had a look of relief on her face " i am glad i am your mate."

" you are not my mate Fleur's my mate."

" but Harry that would make me your girlfriend and i dont remember you asking me out."

Fleur sighed they looked to her " guys its my veela nature i never realized me and Harry wheer on the path to being Mates. This makes him able to have a girlfriend and more then one if he wants."

Harry was shocked " but i am still not his girlfriend he never asked me out and i dont think i would want to be in a 3 way realtionship."

Fleur sighed " my magic sorta changed him and his views they way he sees you is as his girlfriend and he hasnt had the courge to say so until now."

She faced Harry " why?"

" we havnt alerady fought you are always helping me and i am helping you you make sure i do better. You stuck with me this year as i stuck with you that whole second year. What else what i would be but your boyfriend i just hadnt have the courge to say it until now."

He didnt even give her a chance to respond he grabbed her


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was amzaed by the wizarding world as he walked by he was more impressed by the size of the bank. As he walked in he studied the workings of the bank by the goblins. He followed Hagrid to a teller " i am here with Harry Potter to get money out of his vault."

A man in the next line over walked to where they where standing " you are not very smart Mr. Potter running away all these from your responbilty as a husband to my daughter to show up here today."

Harry was grasping for a answer Hagrid himself seemed a little shocked to help him out. Finally Harry got a grasp on his words " sir i dont know what you mean i have lived with my realtives my whole life i never knew of Magic until midnight today."

THe man glared done at him " That is very unlikely Mr. Potter just admit you didnt want to be married to my daughter so we can get the formalities out of the way."

Hagrid finally came to his defense " The headmaster ad me pick him up from his muggle realtives who wanted nothing to do with Harry going to Hogwarts."

The man was shocked " so you never went to live with your fathers brother to find out your responbilties as a Scion of the house of Potter."

He looked up at the man confused " my dad had a brother."

The man took a step back " whoever did this has gone to far they over stepped there grounds they will pay."

Hagrid seemed to have gotten " you will not threaten the headmaster that way he did what was best for Harry."

Harry lost it " what was best for me what would he know what was best for me he wasnt family. If he thought he was doing the right thing he would have kept a eye on me and made sure i was ok. No instead i had to leave with being abused and forced to live in a cupboard. So what was so great about what he did."

Hagrid seemed to have tears the man put a hand on his shoulder " come with me Harry and we will sort out this mess."

Harry looked to the man " i dont even know who you are?"

The man laughed " so sorry Harry i am Marvin Davis."

He followed the man outisde to a resteraunt off the main alley they took a seat at a table. Pretty soon they where joined by what looked to be his wife and daughter. He intercepted them and had a conversation he caught he was tellign them what he was told in the bank. He finally led them over to the table " Haryr meet my wife Annabelle Davis and my daughter your wife Tracey Potter."

The girl blushed " sir i have question how am I married?"

The Man sighed as they took a seat " before your parents died they wanted to make sure no one else could write a marriage contract for you. So they signed a document marrying you two at the age of one. You would have grown up as friends and when you could understand we would have told you of the marriage."

Harry was shocked his parents married him off " but things went wrong the day your parents died. You where supposed to go to your Dad's brother the day they died but you where gone and the will never placed you with them. Your location was kept a mystery so we didnt know what was going on until today. So who where you with?"

" My mother sister her husband and there son."

Marvin stood in outrage " those fool loatsome people you could only go to blood realtives your mother was adopted by muggles when her real parents where murdered when she was 6."

Harry didnt know how much more shock he could take. Annabelle took a scrool out of her purse. Harry was confused the scrool seemed bigger then her purse. She smiled at Harry " bottomless bag." She opened the scroll " so why was the will changed?"

Harry was amazed " you have the will and you didnt know where i was?"

She showed him the will " Harry placement to be discussied in other will for his guardians eyes only."

Harry was looking over the paper his uncle worked on sellign paper and one thing Harry learned was abotu paper. His uncle was always talkign about it and to torture some days he went over the history of paper with him. " when was the will written?"

Her and husband discussed it " they wrote the same day as your marrige which was the day of your first birthday end of July."

" Thats funny my uncle makes paper and this paper wasnt realsed until October 16th 1991. The paper simlarily to this was no longer made which my parents would have used."

They where furious Marvin screamed and this got the whole resteraunts attention " you mean to tell me this will is a fake that someone forged a document and interfered with a old family."

Harry again was confused Annabelle Cclarfied for him " a will has to be submitted 2 months before death."

Harry had one of his rare moments of guiness " yes but it could have been a revision not naming outloud who i was supposed to go to upon there death. Since it was so simlar it went through quickly. The one article you need to look at is the document naming my guardians that will tell you what is going on."

They looked at him surprised but knew he was right so they finished the meal and headed back to the bank. They walked up to a teller ' Harry Potter wishes to see the Potter Accountant."

The goblin only led Harry to the back and he was seated with his finicial advisor " i am Gripmine the Potter accountant. What can i help you with today?"

Harry had a uneasy feeling around him like he did his uncle. " I am here to to see everything releated to my parents will."

The Goblin got a evil loo on his face " I am sorry Mister Potter i cant help you with that."

The door opened and a old man with a large beard stepped in " Mr. Potter i am sorry to say i am going to have to obliterate you. You are not supposed to know any of this. as for the Davis i have plans to take care of them."

One thing Harry was gratful for was he always had to run to get away from his cousin the bully. He stood and kickd the old man hard in the shins and he ran past the guards. The chase was on he was lost in the maze work of offices. He ducked into one of the offices to hide. " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Harry looked behind him and saw the meanest biggest goblin he ever saw. It was fast and had ahold of his collor. " Please Sir let me go my accountant allowed a mean old man to come in here and try to Olilerate me whatever that is."

The Goblin looked furious " you expect me to believe that..."

" Harry Potter and yes i swear to you its true croos my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Even it was crude muggle saying it took hold the goblin set him down. He walked past him to open the door Haryr saw a ton of guards that wheer chasing him outside the door.

They stopped when they saw this Goblin " go and bring me the Potter accountant and throw the old man out."

Harry from behind spoke up if only in a whisper " can the Davis be here with me."

" Bring the davis back here."

About 20 minutes later the Davis family and Harry and the Potter accountant where seated across from the big goblin. " for those of you whod ont know me i am Rangrock manager of the Goblin banks."

Haryr jaw dropped he couldnt believe his luck running into this office. " Now Gripmine please provide what Haryr asked for."

The Goblin " i die with my secerets." He dropped to the floor dead.

" stupid idiot i have means of finding out secerets." They waited a couple of hours and Harry spent it talking to the Davis fmily. They stopped when they came back in " well we did we have found what he was hiding."

He opened a long scroll " according to this he was bribed to change the will and place you with the Dursleys instead of your Uncle. also he hide the marriage certifcate to Tracey Davis real well in order for a marriage contract to Ginny Weasley to be filed. He was also stealing money from you. every Galleon will be returned and the marriage contract ended."

He pulled out a small piece of paper " your parents left this for you."

Harry grabbed it and it flashed and a femine voice sounded " I am sorry to the Davis family for the troubles i know will be caused by that evil old man. I have found out James keeps trying to fight whatever the old man is doing to him. He keeps Marrying Harry off. I dont know how many times he has done it now."

Harry almost passed out the voice continued " I have made though where Tracey is the primary wife and the rest have to listen to her. So good luck and again i am sorry my son the old man couldnt leave well enough alone."


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter was 7 years old and he was getting a beating from his uncle. When he wished it would end and then it stopped. He looked around he was still in Number 4 privet drive. He looked down to see he was in Uncle's body. " what the.." He realized he was talking through his uncle's body. He smiled " Dudley get your coat we are going shopping."

He ran to get his coat Harry lumbered to the front door and grabbed his coat. He walked out to the car and started it Dudley got in. Harry seemed to be reading his uncle's mind in how to drive. He drove to the grocery store. He grabbed a cart and Dudley followed. When they got to the asisle with alot of glass bottles he shoved Dydley into the case. The shelves collopsed and glass jars rained down on top of Dudley.

He walked away and into the bathroom and Harry focused on leaving his uncle. His uncle saw him and chased him out of the bathroom. He grabbed some guys case of beer and was throwing the bottle's at him. " you will pay for your freakiness boy i wont stand for it."

The bottles messed him and where hitting other people in the busy store. Harry crashed into someone he thought he was doomed when his uncle caught up to him. He looked up to see it was the bobbies. He sighed in relief they pulled out the guns and pointed at his uncle " sir freeze hands up."

His uncle's face was a deep red " just stand out of my way and let me teach that boy a lesson." He took a step towards him the bobbies cocked theer guns he stopped and put his hands up. One cop came over Harry looked into his uncle's eyes and was projecting a though hoping his uncle got it and acted. sure enough as the bobbie went to arrest him he grabbed his gun and threw him to the floor. He went to raise the gun and the other bobbie fired and his uncle dropped to the floor dead.

The other cop got up off the floor and picked up his gun and holested it. One of the medics came in from the back and checked on his uncle to confirm he was dead " the boy in the back is also dead."

Haryr was shocked he wasnt going to be abused anymore with the two big bullies gone. The cops took him home to number 4 his aunt didnt look to happy to see him with the cops. " ma'm i am sorry to say this but your son and husband are dead. It seems your husband snapped and shoved your son into a shelf full of glass and one of the glass bottles crushed his throat. Your husband to get to this young lad and he stole a bobbies gun we had no choice but to kill him. we are sorry for your loss ma'm social services will be here in a few days to question to see if there is other abuse going on in the home."

The cop left he was brought into the house and his aunt shut the door looking devasted. Then once the door shut she got a really wide smile on her face " i am glad those bastards are dead."

Harry looked to his Aunt in shock " Your uncle was a bully i thought i could change him. But he got worse when he got his job and Dudley came along he started to turn Dudley into him. When you came he forced me to abuse you because he saw your magic as a act against god."

He looked down in shame " it is i used to kill them because i was mad at them and wanted the abuse to stop."

She picked up his chin " Harry it isnt your fault."

He shock his head and had tears in his eyes and explained to his aunt everything " so you see i am the devil."

She was in shock but knelt down and hugged him " Harry you did what you had to do in order to survive you helped us both out."

So from that day forth Harry practiced htis skill on his Aunt when she allowed him to and on animals. He was aslo moved into Dudley's old room and got his things. The life insurance went to his Aunt and she also went back to teaching the first grade. Harry was doing well in school now that he wasnt bullied and he was given proper food and sleep. He didnt have to do the physical demanding woek. Both he and his aunt went to the gym to keep in shape.

Harry got his letter and his aunt took him to the Alley she remembered it from all the times Lily went. He ended up with a Peregrine Falcon he named Storm because the falcon was all black which was odd for this breed and it also was faster then most birds. The ended up at Olivanders but as he looked the man in the eyes he caught that he was supposed to get one wand even if it wasnt suited for him. The reason he caught was because it was a brother wand to Voldemorts tracking charms and power reducer on it.

He walked out and looked for anther wand shop and found one in the seeder side of town. He walked in the owner eyed him but Harry knew he wasnt in danger. He walked up to the counter " come here for a custom made wand do you? who sent you?"

" no one i didnt like Ollivanders i dont trust him he is somebodies pocket."

The man smiled " then you are welcome here anytime." He pulled out 3 orbs Put your hands on this and we will see what your wand will be made out of."

Harry indidual put his hands on the orbs and the man seemed shocked " this is intersting the casing is Hungrain horntail bone and it is the most magcial resistant and the strongest bones out there. The core is chinesse fireball heartstring the most powerful magcial being on the eaarth. The jewel focus is diamond the hardest substance and can focus your power. This wand will be the most powerful i have ever seen this wand can'nt be summoned and forced out of your hand and the power you could focus out of this is behind belief."

He went to work and Harry watched and the last bit he took a little of his blood and smeared it on the inside of the wand and the core and put it together put the diamond in the back end and sealed everything. He then craved some runes and designs the wand looked sick expecially sense dragon bones where black. He picked it up and felt the power surge through him.

He meet up with his Aunt and they where ready to leave the alley when Ollivander outside his store saw them. " Mr. Potter why dont you come in anbd get your wand'

Harry smiled and took his wand out of his holester " alerady have one." He put it away.

Ollivander seemed pissed " but that isnt a minstry approved wand you have to have one."

Harry just grinned he knew he was fishing " funny the sign on the front of the store said custom made wands minstry approved."

Ollivander knew he was talking about and turned and headeed back into his store. Harry headed home but he got a uneasy feeling that some how he was going to have to get a Ollivander's wand. " Aunt Petunia wait here."

Harry headed to the book store and found a book and saw a wizard was allowed more then one wand but not more then 2. He walked back to Ollivanders and into the store he reached out with his magic and found a wand suited for him. He took over Ollivanders body and went back to pick it up. He brought it back he hoped out of his body paid for it and left.

Harry looked at the wand and saw it at least wasnt the one that soemone wanted him to have. So for the rest of the summer he read his books his Aunt then took him to the train station he got on the platform to be meet by some guard. " sorry we are checking wands this year the Headmaster put a rule in stating Ollivander's wands will have to be used for lessons this year. If you dont have one you will have to go and get one."

Harry smiled and pulled out the Ollivander wand the guard looked it over. " scans show you have anther wand."

Harry nodded " yes but it isnt illegal to own a second wand and yes it isnt a Ollivander wand but i wont be using for lessons just for everyday use."

The guard nodded handed his Ollivander wand back " your good to go. Personal i think its a good thing you have anther wand besides Ollivanders personal i think they are weak and plain suck i was happy to get rid of it and get a custom made one from Neils."

" that's where i got mine from."

The guard smiled and pulled out his wand " made out of whomping willow wood and talon of a griffin and a ruby focus." Harry looked over the wand and it looked cool.

Harry pulled out his the guard was amazed " that is some sercious wand."

" one of the most powerful he has ever made."

The guard was amzaed " wow that's cool i think it's time you got on the train."

Harry nodded and took his trunk and pulled it unto the train. He found a empty compartment he put his trunk up and took a seat and kicked his feet up on the seat across from him. He pulled out a book was just getting into it when his compartment door opened. " can i seat here every where else is full."

Harry caught the red head looking at a picture of him and being told to make friends with him. He also caught that he passed 5 empty compartments on the way to this one. " nope sorry i want to be left alone seat one of the empty one's you passed on the way to this one."

The kid was shocked but tried to take a seat anyways until Harry Pulled out his wand. " what did i saw about finding anther compartment?"

The kid scoffed " like you know any spells."

Harry smiled " i killed the dark lord withut a single spell what do you think i could do to you." He saw a wet spot appear on the kids pants he backed out of the compartment slowly and shut the door. Harry put his wand a way when the door opened he looked up to see a blonde haired boy and his goons. " just go away i dont want to be your friend so piss off."

The kid was shocked " i am Draco Malfoy its best..."

Harry cut it off " i dont care if you are the Queen of England piss off."

" you will pay for your disrespect."

Harry glared at him " the dark lord couldnt make me pay for being born what makes you think you will do any better. You are just a small little boy."

The boy and his goons stormed off and then his door opened again " what now?" He looked up to see a bushy haired girl.

" thats rude that isnt some way to greet someone."

" sorry i have had people barging in here all day trying to be my friend just because i am Harry Potter all i want is to be left alone so i can read my book."

She nodded her hed " i get it you hae the fame and i also get the book i get the same way. Mind if i join i cant find a place quiet enough myself."

He saw that she was in deed sercious so he waved her in. She dragged her trunk in and Harry helped her put it up. They each went to there own books when the door opened Harry growled. He looked up to see anther red head " if you here to say something about the way i treated your brother save it. You will not use your power of authroity to intmidate me to have him sit here."

The kid seemed put off the brat knew his plan before he spoke it. " well if you dont i will have you serve dentention for the year along with this girl."

Harry was know pissed " you do that and by tommorow morning you will get up walk naked through the school and be caught have sex with one of the house elves in the kitchens." The red head laughed but he read his mind he read the story of the maurders from his mother she actually told them to the twins but he over heard them. He leaned in and whispered in his ear" my father was one of the maurders and i have his journal and read so i will make good on my threat." He locked the kids memory fo that away so he couldnt tell anyone.

The kid gulped and a foul smell filled the cabin he ran out. He sat back down " Harry could you really do that to him."

" as easily as i could make you do the chicken dance in front of the great hall tonight."

She smiled she did make a new's years resoultion to be more bold. " prove it."

He smiled so the rest of the trip went in peace and they made it tot he castle and into the great hall. The hat sang his song and names where being called when Hermione was called he caught her eye and implanted a thought. Harry waved his wand and the chicken song started to play Hermione tried to resisit but she started to dance. The hall laughed Harry ended it he shouted " that is why you never tell me to prove it." she walked up the hat beat red with no thoughts going on in her head.

The hat was on there trying to shift through her rattled mind finally it decided " Ravencalw." She walked over and sat away from everyone finally Harry' name was called. He caught the eye's of some twins there hoping to prank him because they thought they where the prank kings. He implanted a thought and the twins turned to each other and kissed.

They gagged and spat as it ended " dont even think about pranking me or i will do much worse."

They just smiled at him and he put the hat on it barely touched his head " Ravenclaw."

He took the hat off and took his seat and he looked to the staff table to see the headmaster wasnt happy at all. After dinner they where dismissed from the hall to go to there dorms. The proffesor came in and took questions Hermione asked the most out of anyone. He was heading to his dorms when he heard a couple girl's talking. " at least we dont have to worry about her being a threat to us dating Harry she is plain and a bloody know it all who dosnt know when to shut up."

He heard crying to see Hermione upstairs to there rooms he was pissed. Sure she wasnt exactly his friend but he couldnt see her hurt. He looked around no one was looking he focused and entered one of the girls. " lets go upstairs and check out are room."

The other girl followed and Harry saw they shared a room with Hermione. " look Lisa we have to share a room with the..." Harry slammed a fist into her face she went down hard. Hermione looked shocked to see this the girl got up pissed Harry concertrated and hopped into Hermione but never over rode her mind just sat in there.

The girls fought until a perfect came in and broke it up and took them down to the hospital wing. Hermione started to gather her clothes for a shower he had to leave but he didnt want to be caught. He saw no choice he was ready to leave when Hermione spoke " Harry stay in there i am sure you alerady saw a memory of me showering."

Harry was shocked he concertrated to speak to her in her mind " how did you know?"

She laughed " Harry I am of the smartest people here. You are a mind mage i knew it when you looked into my eyes to do the chicken dance and then when Cho came in here i noticed she was walking differntly almost like she didnt fit in her body. The she punched one of her best friends after insulting me. Then when you entered my mind i would know when someone else is my mind i am natural at occlumency i have trip wires in my mind to let me know when someone enters."

" busted."

" no worries Harry i dont mind just sit back and enjoy the ride. So its fair i am a natural at occlumency and ok at legimency but when you are in my head i am a master so i have read your memories like you have read mine."

Harry groaned " Fine your right its fair so tell me what you know of mind mages."

She undressed and hopped in the shower she thought the answer she didnt want people to think she was crazy talking to herself. " they are one of the best when it comes to the mind arts. the ranks vary with the skills Number 1 is me natural at occlumency. Number 2 is natural at legimency Number 3 is a natural at both. Number 4 is Dumbeldore natural at both and can make you do small things. Number 5 is natural at both and can make you do anything like the imperio. Number 6 natural at both and can make you do anything and project a asteral projection. Number 7 is natural at all those things but can make a solid asteral projection and it can do things like magic. Number 8 all those things and can control small bugs. Number 9 is like 8 expect can control any animal which is Proffesor Sinstra. Number 10 the highest rank is you can do everyone of the mind arts but can overide anything that is living."

Harry was shocked " but i have never made a asteral projection."

She sighed " Of course not you didnt know you could be i will help you out."

" thanks Hermione." He over took her mind and forced her to slap herself " that was for listening to those girls. You know isnt true and plus there just jealous you are probable a threat to them and smarter then them. Plus they want the boy who lived not the real me."

She sighed " your right i was being foolish but did you ahve to hit me so hard."

" well quit working out and maybe you wouldnt be so strong."

She grumbled " yeah yeah smartass but you also work out."

Hermione got of the shower dried off and got dressed and got into bed. " umm Hermione what about me i need to sleep."

" i am sure you will get rest because i am not going to the boys side this late at night. I will find a empty classroom tommorwo and let you out."

He relaxed and pretty soon they where both asleep Hermione awoke the next morning and she didnt hear Harry i her head. She was confused she got dressed and headed down for breakfast and ate. She was leaving but reached in her bag pulled out a storage bowl she brought so she could have snacks and grabbed Harry some food. She was heading to the dorms to grab her bag when she felt Harry " morning Hermione."

He was there the entire time but sleeping she headed into a empty classroom and handed him the bowl. " eat up you missed breakfast."

Harry ate fast but kept his manners " thanks Hermione but why didnt you wake me this morning."

She sighed " i didnt know you where still in there i thought you found some way to leave."

He nodded he handed her the bowl back she used a simple to kill it and put it away. They went back to there dorms grabbed there bags and she realized she didnt stick around to get her secdule so they headed out to run into a perfect. " here are your secdules dont be late for class."

They headed off to the class and find out where it was thanks to Harry reading it off a older student. They sat in the charms classroom Harry leaned and over and whispered into Hermione's ear " i think there is 11 class." She looked at him confused " i have done it where i brought my Aunt's body into my mind." She looked at him in shock.

" Harry was she able to control you?"

He shock his head " never tried."

She nodded her head they went the classes and went down to dinner and afterwards Hermione pulled him into a classroom. " Harry i want to try something pull me into your mind." He did so she tried taking over but couldnt " now Harry allow me to take over." He did so she just walked around the room " now resist me." He easily took over his body.

Harry wanted to try something he concertrated andhis body changed into Hermione's and he was in her mind. He left her body she seemed to be exictied but he entered her mind again and took over. she didnt fight him she was wondering what he was doing. He caught up to a fist year and forced him to hop on one foot with a thought he did so. Harry then moved on to Penelople Clearwater a perfect he conertrated hrd enough he actually brought Hermione's body into Penelople's mind. He could control Hermione's body to control Penelople's he could let Hermione take over and control her. As he left he whipped it from Penelople's mind.

They went back to empty classroom Harry left Hermione mind. " Harry you have to be the strongest and most powerful mind mage there is no written accoutant of what we did just did. Harry most people need a spell to whipe some one's memory you did with just a thought."

"More then that Hermione i can copy or take someone's memory for my own and when i am in there body i can pick there memories and make it seem nothing is wrong." She was a little shocked " i want to try something though." She nodded Harry focused and he found himself in Hermione's body he looked up to his body.

Hermione looked down in shock " Harry did you mean for us to switch bodies." He nodded " ok i am offcial hating you right now for throwing eveythng i learned from the book out the window."

Harry shrugged and switched them back they walked out of the classroom. " Harry remember me telling you Proffesor Sinstra is a mind mage she happens to also be the leading authority on mind mages we should go see her she maybe to tell us more."

He shrugged " sure lets go Hermione." they headed to the astronmy tower.

The Proffesor looked up from her telescope " go to bed there will be no snogging up here tonight."

Hermione blushed " no Proffesor we have a question about mind mages?"

" alright ask away?"

Harry decided to ask " is it possible for someone to show above a 10 in the scale."

She thought about it " yes there are very few but rare enough not to be mentioned a Mind Grandmaster why do you ask?"

Harry explained to her what he could do " you are going to have show me i cant just take your word for it." Harry looked to Hermione and switched there bodies " well ."

" Proffesor i am over here."

She looked in his eyes and ran into Hermione's mindscape of a library. She turned to Hermione " can you still work your powers."

Harry took over the Proffesor body " yes i can."

She seemed shocked Harry left her and entered his body. She looked around " sorry Proffesor back in my own body Hermione is in here."

He released Hermione " Mr. Potter you arent a grandmaster you are like a god. No Grnadmaster ever written could so what you can do."


	30. Chapter 30

Harry always had a dark side in him but he served no one but himself. Sure he had friends in Hermione and Ron but it was all act to seem normal when he wanted to be left alone. Now here he was fighting a thousand year old Basslisk. Then as he ran he came across a skeleton with a ruby hilted sword. He picked it up on the run to see the name on the sword Godric Gryffndor. So this is what happened to the legendary founder of his house.

He climbed the statue and was ready to strike the seperant when time seemed to stop. The seperant knew it was doomed and looked the boy in the eyes hoing to kill him but he stood so allowed herslef to be absorbed by the boy and she know would be his animagus form. Harry climbed down and stabbed the diary with the sword. Tom seemed to snap out of his shock and as he screamed.

Ginny seemed to be waking up but Harry knew of some plans Dumbeldore would use her for. He wanted to kill when a voice echoed his mind 'shift' he was confused but he gave into the feeling and his primal side. He shifted into the basslisk he struck before Ginny fully awoke and swallowed her whole. He shifted back and Ginny seemed to shrink to fit his human stomach.

Haryr made it back through and on the other side of the collopse Ron looked behind him. " sorry Ron when i got there the basslisk alerady ate her."

Ron broke down crying he turned so he didnt have to look Harry while he cried. Harry shifted and ate Ron and Lockhart and slithered up the slide. He came out and shifted before Myrtle could see him. The humans where sitting heavy in his stomach but it felt good he wanted more. What Harry didnt know was when he ate them he absorb there magcial core and made him stronger.

He walked out and headed to the headmasters office and managed to work up some tears sometimes he thought he should be actor. It was good thing the Headmaster never changed the password he walked up and into the room to see th Weasley family and the staff in the room. They turned when they saw Harry enter the room they looked to him for any news.

Harry explained that Ron and Lockhart where killed after the tunnel collposed after Lockhart tried oblivating them. They where killed in the collopse he continued on and found Voldemort sucking the life force out of Ginny. He explained as he ran from the Basslisk and came up on Godrics corpse and his sword which he used to slay the basslisk. He then said he walked back to main chamber to see Voldermort pissed because the Basslisk ate Ginny before he could absorb her life energy. He then told them he stabbed the diary and left it in the chamber. He made his way through and dug his way out then he had to run as the whole thing cave in. There was no way back into the chamber to get the bodies.

The family broke down crying Dumbeldore stood " Harry if you have to let us in there we have to try."

Harry shock his head " i tried entering after the collpose it wont open any more it is sealed forever more headmaster."

He sat down heavy he couldnt believe 2 students and a teacher dead this year. Harry excused himself and walked out. The rest of the year was somber in the school at news of the deaths then the petrifed students where awoken. Harry explained to her in a empty classroom what happened.

She looked at him " what really happened Harry i can smell there magic on you." Harry tried to look at her in confusion " Harry i experminted with the animagus form i find out i am a dementor i can sense there magic and souls still in you. They will be become ghosts once you digest them."

Harry was shocked " ok i admit it i didnt defeat the basslisk i dont know what happened but i find myself a basslisk and i took 2 pawns out and ate them Lockhart was a brain dead meal."

Hermione smiled " i know Harry i knew of there plans i just want there souls they give me power."

Harry smiled " take them it will solve my probelm and your hunger."

She leaned over and kissed Harry and then shifted to a dementor and sucked the souls out of Harry even the one in his scar. Harry screamed at that one Harry whispered one thing " Voldermort." Harry felt lighter Hermione shifted back and ended the kiss.

" Harry i thin we will work well together i suck there souls then you eat the evidence of there bodies."

Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed her she didnt object. " i always was a loner just havnt found the right person to accompany on my dark path i think i found it."

Hermione smiled " glad to hear."


	31. Chapter 31

Lily Potter soul tried staying the night she was killed but she knew she would have to move on she couldnt stay. She noticed Voldmort's was staying she couldnt believe he did a ritual to keep himself here on Earth. She saw a piece of his evil soul flying towards her son's scar. She flew but she over shot and landed instead in her son's head. She knew a soul couldnt stay in a body it would reject it but her son's soul was unstable and latched on and used her soul as a anchor until his settled so her she was stuck in her son's head.

She saw through his eye's Voldmort's soul try and enter but couldnt and instead latched unto the rattle in Harry's hand. They passed out to next wake up at her sisters house. This wasnt what was supposed to happen he was supposed to go to First Alice and Frank if that wasnt possible Sirius black if that wasnt possible the Tonks family if all else failed Ameila Bones but never here.

So the years went by the abuse happened but Lily using her knowledge and his strong core helped him. She would unlock the cupboard and put silencing charms on his fet so he could get food. She would use his core to heal him and when he would cry and begin to doubt himself. She would talk to him from his memories he thought she was a imginary friend. Finally one day when he was 7 Harry ran away and apperated on his own.

She knew the time had come so she gave him a rest and apperated off the roof. They made it to class and home. Petunia forced them to cook dinner but Vernon didnt like and was ready to beat the boy LIly had enough. SHe took over and controlled her son and spoke in surpisganly her own voice. Petunia Ivy Dursley you should be ashamed of yourself." HIs Aunt looked shocked " Is this how you treat my son i knew you where jealously but to abuse and torture a small child all these. Do you think i would treat your son this way no due to you being my sister i wont report you but we are leaving."

Vernon was red " boy stop your nonsense you are not going anywhere you are my slave."

The bou turned and Lily using her limted knowledge of wandless magic and body bind him. " I am and never will be your slave Vernon Dursley and i no longer call this place a home."

The blood wards slammed down and Harry felt power rush back into him. Lily apperated them out of there. But the power continued to come Lily was pissed at Dumbeldore. She stumbled them over to Gringotts and walked in. She was going to go to her teller but something told her not to. She went up to one of the most senior tellers. " I am here to see the Last will and testament of LIly and James Potter."

The Goblin looked up " go see your family teller or accoutant."

She growled " i would if i didnt think he voilated the last will of my parents and put me someplace i wasnt supposed to go."

The goblin looked at him in shock and waved him around and took him to a private room. He pulled the will and handed him the will he looked over and throw it back at him " show me the real will."

" that is the will your parents left you."

Haryr slammed his hands down " i would never let my son go to the vile human beings no show the real will."

The goblin looked shocked and scrambled out there to come back with the director of the bank Rangrok. " You claim this isnt the will your parents left you how do you know?"

Harry sighed " because i am the soul of Lily Potter and i have taken over the body of my son for the time being to make sure he knows go to the right home. But all i am being shown is a will i never wrote and would never write under my own free will."

Rangrok looked shocked " how is this possible you should have moved on?"


	32. Chapter 32

Harry ran away at the age of 7 and he managed to take buses and trains without being spotted. He didnt know he had many people some from the magcial and some from the muggle he just ran. It was about 3 days later he ended up in Sherwood forest the old home of Robin Hood.

He ran into the areas not by the trails and found a small cave to sleep in. He was getting cold he kept wishing he was home. His magic instead of granting a small fire changed him into a wolf. He was no ordianry wolf he was way bigger he was 4 feet tall and weighed about 900 pounds of muscle and fur. Harry woke up a little freaked out at first but got the hang of it. It took him a while and living on berries for a while until he got a hang of hunting fish and big animals.

Poeple who spotted him tended to stay out of this area. When Harry was about 9 a man came into the woods. Harry heard the bobbies and rangers where chasing after him. Harry stalked the man wondering what he did until he passed by a ranger. " i hope we catch this son of a bitch he raped and murdered 20 girls i hate for it to go up."

One of the Rangers laughed " he may not make it he wandered into Shadows area of the woods he may be eaten alive."

One of the men shrugged " oh well no loss there."

Harry charged around and came around the man he was huge he lunged and took the man down. The man struggled and tried bringing his gun up Harry bit his hand and nearly severed his hand he screamed. He heard the Rangers and Bobbies getting close. Harry knew he shouldnt kill but he would harm he took a might swing and tear the man's gentials clean off. He screamed bloody murder when that happened and then he bit his leg hard around both his knees to make it harder for to escape.

They finally arrived to see Big John laying on the ground with Shadow standing over him. Shadow pissed on the man and then rolled him downt the small hill towards them. Then he took off they looked at Big John and almost sorry for him until they remembered what he did and they just smiled.

So it would continue any man or woman who was a fugutive would find there way to the Ranger station injured so they couldnt move as if delivered to them. The Bobbies seemed to enjoy it made there job easier they never let out to people what happened in the woods.

About a year later a little girl went missing in the woods they where calling her Emily. Harry or now called Shadow took off to find her he found her she was out cold and seemed to have broken her leg. He nuzzled her she didnt move he couldnt mover her so he laid down to keep her warm. About 2 hours later she nearly screamed when she awoke to see a wolf. But it just looked at her and let her pet him she relaxed.

He just nuzzled her and put his head under her arm. She got the hint and got on the back of the big wolf and put her arms around his neck. He took off at a fast pace and headed towards the familar smells of the Rangers. Some other people where also there calling out her name. " Hermione."

Harry walked down into the clearing her family screamed when they saw the wolf. Rangers looked up to see Shadow and didnt even blink he knew he was only a threat to bad guys. They then saw the girl on his back the parents did to " shot it he has my girl."

Hermione popped up " daddy no he is harmless he helped me."

One of the Rnagers looked at Shadow " mind carrying her out to the edge of the woods there is a ambulance there to take her to the hospital."

Hermione's parents looked at the Ranegr like he lost his mind but then the wolf took off. He got to the edge of the woods and walked out the head Ranger saw him and the girl sighed in relief. He came over and took the girl off his back the news reporteers where shocked. Harry took back off into the woods and to his cave. The next day he found a freashly killed sheep near his cave he never had that. One of the Rangers came out of hiding Harry knew he was there. " are way of saying thank you for helping that girl and getting rid of the scum."

The man walked off Harry ate to his delight expect he didnt like the wool. About a year later 20 days before his birthday he smelled a familar scent. He took off towards it to see the little girl. She was on the edge of the lake reading a book while her family swam. Her family was trying to get her to come in Harry strode out of the woods the family gasped until they recgoinzed it. He came up to Hermione took the book in his teeth and took off. She screamed at him he looped around and put the book in her bag. He took the whold bag full of books and took off into the woods and hid them.

He came back to see her huffing to catch her breath her father laughed " now what is your excuse for not coming in."

She gasped out " its to cold."

Harry charged and bowled her over so she landed on his back she hold on for dear life. He took off for the dock and took off towards it she was shouting no the whole time he jumped off and in with her on his back. It felt refreashing she came up sputtering and looked pissed. Her family laughed but she finally got into the fun of things. They got otu and dried off and got ready to leave.

Harry returned with her bag the family was confused they never saw a wolf act like a loyal dog before this confused them. The family came back on his birthday they where hoping to run into him. They spotted him in the woods then they spotted a owl that dropped off something in front of him.

Hermione walked over and picked it up but she got licked on the side of the face for her troubles she wiped it off. She recongized the letter it was one she got from Hogwarts her family wouldnt let her go until someone prove to them magic existied she didnt blame them. But the wizard who showed said that would break the secercy code or somehthing. She read the front out lod " Harry James Potter large cave in Sherwood Forest."

Her mother took the letter " i think they got it wrong there is no human around here."

Harry wanted to read the letter but risked exposing his seceret but he liked the girl and knew he could trust her and her family. It was a good thing he always practiced changing back and stole some clothes from campers so he had clothes that fit for when he did so. Thats how he avodied haberinating he stole from campers who came out here and the Rangers.

He sighed and shifted the family gasped as they saw the big wolf change and saw it change into a boy. " that would be me." He took the letter opened it and read it he seemed shocked he wanted to go. " where is this Alley at?"

He looked to the girl but her and her family where still in shock. He snapped his fingers they came out of it. " we never went we didnt believe in magic till now." Her mother said.

Hermione took the letter " well as soon as i said yes a teacher arrived and offered to escort me there." She wrote yes on the paper in the spot required.

There was a crack Harry grinned and shoved the family behind a tree. He shifted they looked confused the person showed up in robes and was a stern looking woman. Harry jumped out and beared his teeth and growled. The woman jumped in fright and screamed she was scramblign for something and pulled a stick. To watch the wolf change to a boy with the unruly black hiar of his father and bright green eyes of his mother. He doubled over laughing " just like your father Mr. Potter ever the prankster. Tell me how you manged the transformation so young?"

Harry stopped laughing " you knew my father?"

" Yes he was a wonderful man i taught him you know and just like you was a prankster."

Harry smiled " for your other question i have been living out here for the past 4 years as wolf when i ran away from home."

She was shocked " well i can take you to the alley to get your stuff and find you a place to live and take a bath."

Harry gave her a mock glare he knew he smiled " mind if i bring a friend."

" Harry you cant expose magic to muggles its against the law."

" its ok Proffesor Mcgongall I know all about it."

The woman grabbed her chest " dam i going to have a heart attack yet Ms. Granger where are your parents."

" right behind you." Hermione's father side.

She jumped in fright " ok no more scaring me today i have had enough."

They laughed she got everyone together and they took a portkey to Diagon alley and got there things. Harry didnt want a pet but Hermione insisted he go in there because she wanted a owl. Harry looked around to come to a glass cage with a wolf inside. The owner of the shop came " yeah she was caught about a month ago she was wounded. She is twice the size of a normal tiger and very intelligent."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that " you mind if i try to pet it."

The man shrugged he let the glass up and Harry grabbed a blanket off the shelf. " wheer was she found?"

" in the mountains we figured it was someone's pet they let go."

Harry draped the blanket it over her and whispered in her ear " go ahed and change back."

The owner was shocked when the tiger shifted to be a girl. " thank you i have been meanng to change back but he put me in here i am Lavender Brown."

Hermione who watched from the back was shocked ran out and got Mcgongall. They came back in she took the girl to get some clothes and find out what happened to her. Harry did up getting a pet it happened to be a Tinker fairy she took to Harry he couldnt understand her he named her Morgana. Hermione ended up with a great grey owl the thing was huge.

They caught up Lavender and Mcgongall turns out the girl was to go to Hogwarts this year also. They got there wands Hermione ended up wit yew with a Raven heartstring and feather. Harry ended up with a wand made of oak with werewolf hair and claw. Lavender up with a wand made of willow with werewolf fur and heartstring. Now they had to find a place for Harry and Lavender seeing as they had no realtives they wanted to spend time with. The Granger said they would take them in for the summer until something was sorted out.

So thats what they did the Grangers had a large house and had enough rooms for them. But during the night Harry couldnt sleep on the bed it was to comfrontable compared to the cave floor. He changed and tried the floor not good enough he changed back and found a sun room. It only had a few chairs and it had large windows that could open. He closed the door so the cold air didnt escape.

He opened the windows and as he was about to change Lavender came in. " sorry Harry thought i could sleep out here bed is to comfrontable."

" I agree i dont mind sharing."

He shifted into his wolf form and laid and curled up. " well at least i am not the only one who has spent a while as a animal."

She changed came over close to him and laid down. They where woken up by shouts "Harry, Lavender."

They woke and streched and changed back and closed the windows and walked out. Mrs. Granger saw them leave the sun room. She laughed Hermione looked to see what was so funny the two people her family was lookign after was missing. She saw and didnt see what was so funny. " Mom why are you laughing?"

" Hermione i cant believe we forgot it is going to take them a while to get used to a bed and not being outside."

Hermione smacked her forehead and they sat down to breakfast. Harry looked around the table and looked to Lavender she was having the same trouble. They forgot how to use silver ware. They copied them and managed to get under control but as they ate the eggs and bacon they had looks of disgust on there face. " My mom's cooking is the best what's wrong."

Lavender looked nervous but spoke up " I havnt eaten anything cooked or wasnt meat in a while."

Harry nodded his head " nice raw bleeding piece of meat is the best." Lavender gave him a high five.

Mrs. Granger shock her head " i know but you are going to have to get used to this."

They knew that so the next week they got used and tried working towards a bed. The food yes but the bed they couldnt do it they perfered the sun room. They got taken out to a nice resteraunt it was Dan's bosses treat about a promotion. Lavender and Harry looked uncomfrontable in the formal ware.

" Dan I came here to tell you that i am opening a anther denistry in your area and i want you to run it."

Dan agreed with no probelm it came to ordering. Lavender and Harry who where pointing something out on the Menu. The boss happened to be sitting next to Harry heard the conversation " if i had the money i would so do that challenge."

The boss looked at his menu and saw it ' The meat challenge a person with a partner of there choosing must eat eight 20 ounce steaks five rib platters two whole chickens with the final piece being a large trout.' He saw the price was 129 pounds. The waiter came back he thought about it and would like to see the kids try if they did it they ate here free for the rest of there lives.

" Yes the kids will take the challenege." Lavender and Harry looked to the man in shock.

" How would they like?"

Harry and Lavender spoke up " rare."

The waitress took the rest of the orders the food came out along with Manger who took a seat with a fancy clock. " you have one hour."

Lavender and Harry high fived each other and dug in. They used Silver ware but they ate as fast as possible without being pigs. They finished the challenge in 50 minutes they high fived each other again. The Manger was shocked no one finished the challenge he though it impossible. " since dinner was free and food for us here is free can we have acheese cake." Lavender said.

It was brought they where willing to share but everyone else was full so Harry and Lavender spilt the cheese cake. The thing was huge and they finished it Dan's boss was shocked. He was wondering where they put it all. They even finshed what the rest didnt eat.

They got home Dan had to ask " when you eat here do you get full."

Harry nodded " yeah but we wheer really in the mood for rare meat tonight we switched are stomachs to that of are animal. It worked and now we have free food there."

Dan laughed and they went to bed during the night Haryr heard glass break. He changed back and opeend the door Lavender followed him. They changed back in case it was a intruder. Sure enough guys in masks wheer coming through the front door.

They knew the rest of the family wouldnt be getting up because they only heard the glass break because of there senstive ears. They turned there flashlights on and walked forward till they illumatied Harry and Lavender. " dude check it out they are trying to freak us out with stuffed animals."

The guy reached for Lavender's she snapped at him. The guy freaked Harry ran up the stairs over the bannsiter and landed behind them. They where cornered but not freaking out because they pulled out wands. wizards robbing muggles how rude. They fired off spells Harry leapt over the spells and attcked one man and Lavender snapped the anther man's wand in her teeth.

The man tried to run but Harry stuck out his back paw and tipped him. Lavender landed on his back. He continued to struggle until she put her teeth on the back of his neck like Harry had his around the other man's juglar. More men and woman enetred but they blue robes and had badges and wands.

A woman with silver hair stepped forward and turned the ligths on and came over to the men. Ingoring the animals and removed there masks " well if it isnt Tom and Slyestver Hook. Caught at last but you where right not caught by Aurors but by animals."

The men where handcuffed and led out as the Grangers came down she introduced herself as Ameila Bones. She exlained why she was here and that Hermione was suspected of under age magic. " I think you have some wonderful trained pets here Ms. Granger."

Harry and Lavender changed back " who are you calling a pet."

The woman was shocked " you are so young how are you animagus."

Harry explained his story then Lavender's her's she didnt run away from home she was dropped off there because she was unwnated and it was bascial the same survival instincts kicked in and wham there you have it.

She left and they went back to sleep all was well until a few days later when the fun started. Lavender decided to mess with Harry well helping Hemrione wash her parents car. She took the bucket of soapy water and snuk behind Harry which was hard it was a good thing the radio was loud and the soap messing up his nose. she manged to dump a bucket of soapy water of his head.

He turned in shock and got a evil grin he shifted and he was still soaked he pounced on Lavender. He shock his wet fur off unto her and also gave her face a toungue bath. She had enough so she shifted and thye rolled around wrestling. Hermione couldnt tell if it turned sercious or not. Lavender had Harry pinned until he flipped her over and pinned her.

Thats when her parents came out and saw the wrestling match between the two. " hi you two we do have neighbors."

They stopped and shifted back looking embrassed they where called for high fences. But the pattern continued they seemed to get restless they would wrestle in human form. Hermione never got involved she didnt know what was going on with her friends.

They decided to head out for a week end trip to Sherwood forest where they met Harry. As soon as they got there Harry and Lavender didnt wait to help unload they shifted and where gone. The family was confused they decided to contact Mcgongall and see what was going on with them.

Harry and Lavender didnt come back that night Mcgongall though was there by morning. The family explained what was going with the two. " You have to understand they spent a number of years as wild animals. The animal is one with them and with Lavender caged up for almost 2 weeks. She fed it off to Harry who by 2 weeks was also feeling like a caged animal. They started to give into the insticts when you got here they let lose. They are out there hunting to let off some steam."

Lavender and Harry came back at the end of the weekend looking exhausted Mcgongall set up some wards to let her know when they got back. She portkeyed there and lot out a loud gasp. Hermione turned to Mcgongall " what?"

She saw how Harry and Lavender where standing to each other and the smell on them and how Lavender glowed. She ran a wand over her " i should of seen this i didnt think."

Hermione parents came out " Did think of what?" Emma asked.

She sighed " Lavender is pregnant."

They all gasped and stared at Harry and Lavender Dan was furious Emma was confused and Hermione looked Jealous. Harry and Lavender looked embrassed " i am sorry i dont know what happened." she said.

" no its my fault i just wanted to make sure you where well taken care of. I forgot to give you a spell that protects you from pregnacy in both forms." she looked to the parents " they couldnt help it. You see the basic insticts of the animal took over Harry sensed she was in heat and him being the closest one they mated. Thats why they have been acting off the last few days they been building up to this."


	33. Chapter 33

7 Year old Harry Potter ran away from home well not home per say more like the hotel home. The Dursley where forced to take him on vaction this year because no one could watch him. Harry ran into the Black Forest and kept running well into the night. He stopped to only be surronded by wolves he freaked and his magic flowed off of him in waves and the wolves came over by him and laid down.

He was confused he reached down and petted them and they seemed to enjoy it. So Harry stayed with them for the night. In turned out to be more he lived with them he learned to hunt with them even though he used a spear. But when he was 8 his animagus form kicked in and he turned into a wolf and was bigger then the Alpha.

The alpha had enough of him and kicked him out but most of the females stayed with him. They taught him how to hunt as a wolf but he would change back to keep his human half. Seeing as he was a adult as a wolf he was in top breeding condintion and he mated with the females and had pups. The pups couldnt change into humans but they seemed to be magcial meaning they where faster and stronger. The wierd thing was he only had female pups.

So this continued until he was 11 when a owl showed up in there forest. The wolf he named Becca showed with the owl in her teeth she feed to her pups. More owls showed up and they feasted because they seemed to find them and most of them where eaten. Until one day a old man with a long beard and a half giant showed up in the woods. " No Hagrid i dont understand why all the owls vanished."

They walked around and when they got close to there caves they acted. They formed a line in the path and growled. The old man pulled out a stick Harry acted and he ran and bit the man's wrist. Causing the man to drop the stick Harry released and took the stick in his teeth and ran off. The man was shocked but he pulled out anther stick and now was firing colored lights at him.

Harry dodged the lights and LIly went to attack the man when she was hit she went down. The pack turned on the man and charged the big man was smackign them out of the air and the other man was using lights they finally brought down the light shooting man down. They focused on the big man he picked up the bearded one and was high tailing it out of there. They couldnt allow someone who hurt so many of them to escape.

They chased the man down and tackled him and the old one went flying out of his hands. More lights where shot they looked up to see the rangers they backed off but kept close Harry was friends with the head ranger. He finally saw Bob and when he saw Harry he knew he only attacked when provoked or they got close to his home. There where signs up he was wondering why they ingored them for.

He woke the old man up he looked around and smiled seeing the ranger. Bob wasnt in the mood " sir tell me why you ingored are wards to stay out of a certain section of the woods."

The old man was shocked and stood " i am Albus Dumbeldore i will go where i want when i want."

Bob got in his face " not here you dont you almost got your companion and yourself killed by going into the terrioty of one of the biggest wolf packs in these woods."

The man scoffed " i could have handled it i happen to know one of the students coming to my school was in that area."

Bob eyed him and then Harry he changed back into a human and being a wolf for so long he had a adult body even though he was just 11. " sir i dont care i am not going with you i am staying with my family."

The old man seemed shocked " sorry to say i am your magcial guardian i tell you where to go and you are coming with me." He went to reach for Harry when wolves surronded him and growled at the old man.

He pulled his hand back " sir i happen to read on occasion and i came across a book on guardians. Once i became Alpha of this pack your job was done because i am seen as a adult. Why because i cant have someone else telling me what to do when i am head of a pack of wolves."

The man looked pissed and looked into his eyes and was going to force the issue but he was meet by a barrier he couldnt break through. He knew he couldnt do anything but he had a trum card to play. "That maybe but the law clearly states a person under the age of 11 must attend Hogwarts until they graduate."

Harry laughed " no it says any magic school and i am going to one but i aint telling you where."

The man was furious he vanished with a pop and so did the big man. Harry sighed and knew he had to inform someone. He was thankful for Bob teaching him some stuff. He also apperated and landed at the German minstry and informed the minster of what happened he was thankful Bob taught him German. He then headed to Beauxbatons and informed the headmisstress of his visit from Dumbeldore.

He then headed back to his pack and stayed until he left to get his stuff for school. His trunk stayed in the cave he read when he could. One day before he was ready to leave a big distribance was going on in the woods. Harry left to scoot it out. He saw Albus Dumbeldore leading a group of over 100 men and woman and headed for his cave.

He apperated to the minstry and sounded the alarm he went to the ranger station sounded the alarm and even went to Beauxbatons and informed the headmistress of what was going on. He popped back he kept his pack in the caves this was a matter for the humans to take care of. Harry left and saw them getting closer until the German Minstry and the rangers and Beauxbatons teachers arrived.

Albus seemed shocked and Abe the German Minster showed him a notice. " Albus if you do not leave these woods Germany will Declare war on England so leave now."

Alexander Delacour showed up with French Aurors and handed Dumbeldore a notice. " on this issue we side with Germany so leave now Albus."

He wasnt backing down " stand down and allow me to get Harry Potter and we wont mess with the wolves."

Alexander gave him a dirty look " no he is part of our countries now and as such he is protected."

More British aurors and some in hoods hiding there faces showed up. Albus smiled he had the odds in his favor. " attack."

The light show was on Harry watched people fall to spells he saw people blown apart. It looked like Britian would win until more people showed up from the minstries and evened the odds. But Britian seemed to have the odds stacked in there favor with the hooded men. Hary risked and howled for his best fighter and they started bringing down the hooded men. The odds tipped to there favor Albus went to grab him but he was blasted back he got up wounded and apperated.

He was the only one who escaped the rest of the Britians where brought down. Harry changed back " Minsters take your men and whatever else you need and attack there minstry while they are weak."

They smiled and healers showed up and prison wardens to take care of the wounded and to arrest the Britians. Harry portkeyed with the rest of them to Britian and stood outside of the Minstry builidng. They managed to break in Harry changed to his wolf form and entered. The Minstry tried fighting back but most surronded without a fight. It was easy without most of there Aurors Fudge stood defeated he surronded and they took over.

All of the Minstry workers where escorted out of the country to Germany dungeons to be questioned. So the Minstry building was empty expect the inner chambers of the Minstrys office. Albus flooed into the Minsters office and he looked worse then he did when he escaped the fight. He looked ready to give a sob story when he was placed in cuffs. " what is the meaning of this?"

Abe laughed " we warned you Albus your actions would mean war and after the fight we came here and took over."

Albus was pissed everything he worked for was crashing down around him.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry decided to take Runes in 3rd year and he also decided to take Arthimancy which made impossible for Hermione to take every class. Harry for his final project came across the runes for healing and undo the damage. He did some research and found it killed alot of wizards or witches. He found a for slow and time and he mixed them with the healing and undo damage.

He showed his teacher she said he would have to report to Madam Promfrey everyday but it should work for him. She helped him with the year long ink and drew it on his chest. Nothing changed for about a week then Harry got really hungry he kept eating and eating. Madam Promfrey explained that his body was dealing with the lack of nutrition she put him on some potions and had the house elves deilver him food when he needed it.

Harry over the next year also felt the need to burn alot of the energy so Madam Promfrey again put him on a work out program. Harry began to grow he one day noticed he didnt his glasses anymore. He started to gain muscle all sorts of things happened. By the time he got down with school the rune was gone because it finished the job needed. Harry stood at 5 foot 4 inches and weighed in 140 pounds most of it muscle.

Also that year he really knuckled down and did really well in his other classes and even learned the patrnous charm. He found out his godfather was innocent but Minster Fudge refused to listen to childern. Harry stood in anger went to a large section of the hospital wing wall. Hermione seeing what he wanted to do stood to help. They drew the truth viewing spell Hermione removed his memory of the shriking shack.

It played out on the wall Minster Fudge was shocked he didnt well when he took rubnes but he knew enough. He left but he did a investgation and Sirius BLack was proven innocent he was no longer a wanted man. He took custody of Harry and they went back to Black Manor. The place was a disaster Harry turned to Sirius " do you know where the heart of the home is?"

Sirius looked down at Harry in a little confusion but led the way. Harry was amazed he knelt down and whispered " i mean you no harm i am here to repair you." He began to draw the undo the damage spell. The house glowed with magic built over the years. Harry watched the cobwebs vanished lamps that hung off the walls fixed themselves and relit.

They looked around it looked like the day it was built Sirius smiled. " Man Harry your mom would be proud."

Harry smirked " I am not down." Sirius was confused until Harry explained to him what he wanted done Sirius agreed. The food in the house never lasted long but during the summer he was taught Auoror combat and some advanced spells and even how to woo the ladies. They decided they didnt want to go to the Quddditch Tournament it turns out they missed out ont he fun when death eaters showed up.

Harry arrived at the train station 4th year he did stay in touch with his friends. He now stood at 5 foot 8 and weighed 160 pounds.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter went to his aunt and uncles his Uncle happened to be a man who worked on movies and soon after Harry joined there lives they moved to Hollywood. His Uncle was one of the best set builders and his Aunt was the leading expert on movie makeup. They never did have time for kids and where not sure if they could take care of Harry they didnt have a kid of there own.

They worked on mostly on Tv movies when they arrived in Hollywood. In 1987 Harry potter was given a spot on Full House and he soon became a regular as a friend to Stephenie Tanner. He stayed with the series till the end still going to school even fitted magic school in there. He next went on to star in Big Bad Bettleborgs he enjoyed the time there it was fun. The last Tv show he did was for Power Rangers lost Galaxy then he got into movies because thats where his Uncle was sent next.

He decided if he wanted to get alot of good movies he would have to use his Metamorphagus skills. He worked on it and created differnt actors and he could also change his voice. He smiled he would be rich of course he used a Goblin bank to make sure all his money was in one vault. He would irrate the reporters because they could never find where he lived.

He went on to star in Xmen as Iceman this really broke him out and people took him more serciously. He also got to play Boormir even though he died in the first fil he was glad to be a part of it. Then he got to play Spiderman and the movie did really well it seemed to have better flow then they got from the one acotr they considered Toby something. He was glad for his magic it let him go long hours without sleep because he next went to work playing Anakin Skywalker for Star Wars.

The next year was a busy one for Harry he stared in three movies. He stared in X2 Curse of the Black Pearl and Terminator 3. He was exhausted but life caught up to him he got a call from his parents the ones who left him to focus on there other son Matt who was the boy who lived. It turns out the war wasnt going they had hoped and needed Harry help. He scoffed and turned them down and told them he was to busy to help them.

He stared in Spiderman 2 and he managed to get them to change the story and made it more increbile and shot it to number one in the box office he even did a voice for the Incredibles. He would have done more but he was kidnapped by his family forcing him to help. He did so until the amercian aurors showed to rescue him. His mother would have known not to try if she stayed in touch with her muggle roots.

He finshed out Star Wars then he stared as Peter in Chronicles of Narnia he also went to work on War of the Worlds. The following year he noticed the war was getting bad at home but he continued to act. He played the new James Bond in Casino Royale and his time at home he hid in the shadows and helped out and it crippled Voldermort just a little bit. He then went on to do Cars the final Xmen and also did Superman but he also convienced them to change the storyline.

He next finshed Spiderman but this time helped write it and it really did well. He finished out the Pirate films. He went on to star in Transformers that was a excellent role. But Voldermort really stepped up the war Harry was having a tough time ingoring it.

So much so that he only did one of the Chronicles of Narnia and went and helped out. It was tough but they managed to servely cripple Lord Voldermort and force him to back down. It didnt seem that magcial England knew any stragery.

He stayed in Engalnd when he was off filming Avatar or the next Transformers movie. Which turned out to be one of his last films for a while as Lord Voldermort exposed magic in a moment of stupidty. A new witch hunt was born muggles came out with detection and everything else and found ways to kill them. They had to hide out Harry in his anger unleashed his anger and whipped out Voldermort and his death eaters.

The news was a buzz with it and also the differnce of actors in Hollywood he laughed they where all the ones he made up. But also other acotrs and actress vanished and celebertaties as they went into hiding. WWE wrestlers vanished and goverment offcials. The enconmy went into a slump as alot of the workers vanished because of fear of being killed.

The world began to relaize how much a magic was a part of it but refused to change. Bussiness shut down brand names vanished resteraunts began to shut down. They couldnt deal with it anymore and willing to accept them. But they didnt trust them and stayed away. Muggles began to get sick and started to die because they didnt realize how much they used magic for medicine.


	36. Chapter 36

The Crumpled Horn Snorlack was a wierd creature it would never be found no matter hwo tried to find it. For you see they could turn into any creature they came acroos right down to the gene level. They could chnage into any human as long as they looked at them long enough. They could even copy the powers of said himan if they where magcial. Some Snorlacks went so far as to mate with humans when they where in human form so the DNA was in the human. They never mated with witches or wizards because they feared they could activate the changing gene within them and would not be good in the wrong hands.

Now a fairy the reason they where never where caught is they could travel forwards and backwards in time. Meet themselves and never cause trouble they could go as far as travel reailtes. Now they could change once a year into a human to mate. They never did this with any one with magic for the same fears.

But one day a Muggle born was born with these powers but she never activated them. But her son did one day running away from a group of kids his name was Harry James Potter. He ended up on the roof of his school he didnt know how he got there but as he looked down Dudley looked differnt. " always knew you where a mutant Potter."

Harry looked down confused not freak mutant he saw the word thrown about in one of Dudleys comics. He wished he was truly home he ended up back in his cupboard. He sighed in relief when he reached there. He waited till school ended to come out. Vernon got the call during dinner Harry skipped the last of his classes. He looked down in the pan and wished he was Dudley. He blinked as Dudley looked back at him.

Harry smiled and so did the reflection Dudley came in playing his game and sat down not looking at Harry. Harry had to try it " dad." He yelled " the freak changed into me and stole my game."

Vernon charged in and saw this but Dudley was so wrapped in his game that he didnt hear what Harry said. " boy what is the meaning of this." Dudley ingored his father. Until he got punched in the side of the mouth and anded on the floor. He looked up with tears in his eyes. Answer me he kicked him in the ribs.

" Dad why are you hitting me?"

This set Vernon off and he pulled off his belt and whipped the tar out of Dudley " boy i aint your father." He was shoved into the cupboard he barely fit " you can come out when you change back boy."

Harry smiled and got to eat that night he continued this for a week. Vernon pulled Dudley out of the cupboard " still havnt changed back have you maybe you need anther beating." He whipped again and he passed out he was shoved into the cupboard. Anther week Harry was himself he couldnt change into Dudley he didnt undertsnad until he went downstairs and smelled something horrible. He went to open the cupboard door when Vernon came down " boy how did you get out."

He was like a deer in the headlight he bolted out of the kitchen door and outside and took off. He wished to be in town with a mighty pop he was in a side asisle and across from the fire station. He ran across the street and ran up to a fireman. He tug on the man's shirt. He turned and looked down at the boy Haryr managed to come up with some tears. " sir i live at Number 4 Privet drive and my cousin was abused to death the smell is horrible."

The fireman was in shock he ran over to a phone and made some calls. The fireman took him to the house the bobbies and medics where there. As they showed up his uncle was outside holding a plastic garbarge bag. He dropped it and ran to his car and ran into his car and took off. The Bobbies gave chase he barely got anywhere before he crashed into a neighbor's house.

Harry was taken to a orphanage for the night and as the weeks went by he was questioned. He even went to court finally his Aunt and Uncle where put away for life. But one day a old man came and talked with him " i am sorry Harry dispate the abuse you need to go back to your Aunt and Uncle's"

Harry laughed " good luck sir my abuse might have some reason to do with them in jail for life but what did it was the murder and torture of there son."

The man was shocked " they killed there son why?"

Harry shrugged the old man sighed " i guess i will have to take you to a magcial orphanage i cant leave you here."

Harry was glad to be among peopple who would understand him. Sure enough a week later he was sitting in a magcial orphanage. But there was a catch they gave him a fake name and hid his scar so any who adopted him didnt adopt just because he was the boy who lived. One day a woman with like 5 kids came in looking to adopt they seemed intersted in Harry. But he wasnt into them he just walked away but the matron came to get him. " Harry these people came to adopt you."

" Yeah well i dont want to go with them."

The red haired woman seemed shocked " why not?"

" Madam it looks like you can barley take care of your family. Second with so many kids you can barely give them one on one attention they have to fight to get it. So go home and take care of your family and dont think about adopting."

The woman seemed put out but seemed determined Harry sighed and just walked away. The matron held him in place he was here enough to know about oaths. " I solemnly swear on my life i would never go live with this woman or her childern."

The adults where in shock they had no choice but to give it up. Harry went back to his home and when ever people came to adopt him the matron listenied to him from now on. Harry was walking around and he saw a family with two young grls they where both beautiful. Harry tugged on the matrons shirt she looked down at him " i would like to go with them."

She smiled and walked over to the family " Mr. Greengrass I think i just have the child for you." She pointed out Harry " he would like to go with you and your family."

The man looked down at Harry " he is so small how old is he?"

" 7 years old we have a nutrient potion he was abused at his old home."

The man got down on his level " why would you like to come with us?"

Harry smiled " i always wanted a sister and i can tell you focus a lot on your childern i like that."

The man smiled " my daughters always wanted a brother and it helps he is the same age as Daphane we will take him."

They where led to the office and the paperwork was filled out. The matron sighed " sir now that you have filled out the paperwork would like to know the true name of your child."

The man was shocked " you mean to say he isnt Thomas Carter."

" no sir we had to do this because of who he is we had to be sure you wanted him not his fame welcome your new son Harry James Potter."

The man was in shock he looked down at the boy " i am happy to have him."

He went home with them by portkey Harry hated it. " why dont you go play while i go talk to your mother."

They where playing when they heard yelling " you mean to tell me the boy who lived was abused." They heard feet on the stairs and a woman with jet black wild hair came in Harry was scared. He knew he could pop away he focused on his favorite comic. Sure enough he looked down he was on the rooftops of some city in the dark.

He was startled by some voice behind him " where did you come from kid?"

Harry turned around to look in the eyes of Batman " My adopted mother scared me and i ended up here sir."

Batman looked down at him " so you thought to come to some rooftops."

He shock his head " no i decided to come here to my favorite comic book."

This took the man back " did you say this isnt your reailty and in your world i am a comic book charcter?"

" yes sir."

Batman knelt down and took the kids hand " son you may be scared but you need to go back they will be worried about you. I am sure you did nothing wrong she wont hurt you."

" My last one's did."

Batman was shocked he took the boys chin " why dont you go back and see what they want i am sure if you are strong enough to leave once you can do again."

He smield and let go of Batmans hand he hugged him and whispered in his ear " thanks Mr. Wayne."

He let go to see the shock in Batman's face and he faded away back to the bedroom. He faded in to see the family was in a panic he was standing next to Daphane he saw the adults talking back and forth. He leaned closer to Daphane " how long will it take for them to reailze i am back?"

She turned to him and smiled " any minute now."

Sure enough Astoria gave him away " Harry."

Her mother looked down at her " yes hun we are trying to figure out what happened to Harry."

She pointed at him " Harry."

They looked and where surprised to see him she looked pisssed " where did you go young man?"

Harry was freaking out again Daphane had enough " Mom enough its your fault you are scaring the hell out of him chill out."

Her mother was taken back but she quickly regained her ground " young lady you will not talk..."

She was cut off by her husband " Becca shut up." She looked to her husband in shock " she is telling the truth i guess you didnt hear me when i said Harry was abused."

Finally it clicked in her head she looked down in a shame " Harry i am sorry i am not going to hurt you." She reached towards he flinched back. " i am not mad at you i just furious you where abused and i am whats called a healer or doctor i just want to check you over."

Harry sighed and she was shocked of the results " i am going to give some potions to take to make you healthy."

Harry got healthy and he fit in well with the family he also enjoyed being home schooled. One day Daphane got him in trouble for dragging mud shoes in the houseshe ratted him out . He was grounded for 2 days. He came downstairs one morning as Daphane and pinched Astoria and ran back upstairs and into his room and changed back. Daphane was on the stairs in front of him she got to the kitchen to give her usually greeting. When her father glared at her " why did you run down here pinch your sister and run back upstairs."

" I didnt i just got down here."

Her father growled Harry didnt notice the big man in the corner but he came over and back handed the girl. " dont lie to your father."

Daphane was on the floor with tears in her eyes and her lip was bleeding. Her father who was smaller stood between him and his daughter. " Matt i got this."

He was shoved aside " David i will teach this welp to respect her betters."

Harry was torn between his secret and helping Daphane. He grabbed the man and shifted reaities and they stood on the edge of Hell and left him there. He shifted back to his reailty the family was shocked. He got there David was looking at him " Harry i dont know what you did but you need to bring him back."

Harry sighed and went and got him he was frightned and rocking back and forth on the floor. " i will be a better person i will be a better person wont be bad anymore."

Rebecca who came down when he went and got him had to ask the question. " where did you leave him?"

Harry smiled " Just on the edge of Hell."

The family was in shock but David smiled " well maybe he wont so be bad anymore."

The family kinda grinned Matt looked up to see Harry screamed and popped away. Harry was given tests the rest of the day to test his power. They couldnt figure it out they couldnt explain it. Harry sighed and relaxed in his bed he feel asleep.

Harry got along with the family one day he was asked to watch over Astoria while they went out to deal with Gringotts. The thing they didnt tell him it would be along time and that she was given candy which made her very hyper. He was not happy Harry was pissed David came in and smiled " you are truly part of the family seeing as you dealt with Astoria hyper."

Harry grumbled the next day Harry was going out with Rebecca and Dahane to go clothes shopping. Harry woke up early and grabbed Astoria she was confused until he shifted them to Willy Wonka's facotry where she drank from the choclate river and ate some of the edible trees. She was bouncing off the walls he left her there well he went for breakfast. Harry was on his way out when he shifted and returned Astoria.

They finished there shopping and came home to a mess and to David in disary and Astoria clurled up on the couch sound asleep. Harry smiled " welcome to the family David."

He was pissed " you did this you are evil Harry i dont know how you got so much candy."

He smiled " Willy Wonka factory."

Rebecca laughed " or you are evil Harry but as the saying goes David revenage is sweet."


	37. Chapter 37

Harry never went up to see what Ginny wanted he instead pulled Hermione off to the side. " Hermione have you read anything on the old families." She nodded her head " so you know the Potter's are one of them and i am the last of them."

" yes Harry why are you telling me this?"

He sighed now he got nervous " Hermione with your parents in Austrailla is it possible to remove the memory charm?"

" Yes no probably why Harry?"

He started rubbing his hands together " i want you to leave after the wedding and go to them and only come back when its safe." She looked hurt he sighed " because i want to be the last of the Potter's i would like it if you carry my heir."

She was stunned " Harry what about Ginny?"

" Hermione she cant get away from England like you can and use muggle means."

" Harry you knew i like Ron."

He sighed he had tears in his eyes " I know Hermione but i want to have some insurance my family will live on."

She could see he put some thought into this " Ok Harry i will do this but how will you insure i am pregnant."

He handed her a potion " extermly feritle potion it will make fertile be on the time of the month and maybe cause you to have twins."

She sighed and led Harry up to a empty bedroom and she took it they spent the rest of the night making love. The wedding came Hermione knew she was pregnant without a doubt. She wanted to tell Harry but she never had chance expecially when the Minster was announced to have fallen. Hermione apperated straight to house and she packed quickly and grabbed the plane ticket sure preordered after hearing Harry's idea. She drove to the airport and she got a plane and was gone carrying the heir of Potter.

Harry spent the months following all by himself looking for the Horocruxes. By the time the final battle was won Harry was still alive he thought he would be. Now he felt guilt that he may have ruined Hermione's life for no reason and betrayed his best friend. Harry left Hogwarts didnt stick around went to the Minster and manged to score a international portkey and landed in Austrilla. He used the tracking charm he gave to Hermione to find her.

He was shocked to see a newspaper and see it was the month of May. He finally saw the tracking charm was at a hospital. Harry went into a bathroom cleaned his clothes off a little bit. Then asked to see Hermione Wilkins he was told she was in maturinty ward. He made his way up he heard the screams he shuddered he wasnt sure if he should be in there.

He sighed and pushed open the door the family turned to see who came in they gasped. He moved and stepped around them and took Hermione's hand she looked to him and smiled. " Dont worry Harry i made sure everyone here today is a squib so we can talk freely." He smiled then her face changed " Harry James Potter what in the hell are you doing here you are supposed to be finshing off Lord Voldemort not being here. Just how did you know i was giving birth anyways."

He smiled " I didnt." She was confused " the war ended today Hermione i came here to tell you it was safe."

She looked surprised " you surived."

He smiled " i may not have if i wasnt a you know what in the first place i came back to life and finished him off."

She squeezed his hand really tight " you bastard you made me think you where going to die so i felt guilty a enough to carry your childern and you live dam you."

He winced " Hermione i didnt kno if i would live i had to have a back up plan."

" since when do you plan Harry James Potter?"

He shrugged Hermione finally gave birth to a set of twins one boy one girl they where named Sirus James Potter and Rosealie Lily Potter. Harry would forever remember this day the day the war ended and his child where born.

Hermione told Haryr she made a life here and worked for the Minstry of magic in Austrilla. Harry wanted to stay because he needed to get away from the magcial world. He went to work on a magcial reserve working with animals he also spent time doing wood work. Then just barley before he began to work Hermione was transfered to New Zeland. Harry left with her and he managed to get himself involved with the Lord of the Rings.

He wanted to help build the sets but he ended up playing the part of Aragon. Hermione was surprised but happy for him. It was a good thing he had his eyes healed and his famous scar removed. He also changed his name to James Wilkins somewhere during the filiming he and Hermione began to date. By the end of the last movie they where married.

The Lord of the Rings wasnt his only film he managed to be a extra Jedi for the fight scence in attack of the clones. He went on to be of the Wookies and a Jedi in revenage of the Sith. Hermione also was pregnant again and she gave birth in April of 2005 to Violet Jean Wilkins. He also went to play Bruce Wayne in Batman Begins he was thankful that he could come home due to a international portkey so he was gone long periods of time he would be home everyday.

Hermione was now a Lawyer and no longer worked for the minstry due to her Muggle backround she took part in muggle and magcial cases. Harry was busy making anther movie he was playing Davey Jones for the Pirate's film. This was a happy family Hermione was pregant and gave bith in December 2007 to Remus Charles Wilkins. Harry was also working Dark Knight and also playing in Prince Caspian as the Prince.

Hermione decided 4 kids was a enough and Harry agreed he then to work playing the main role in Avatar and due to delays he managed to score the role of Edward he was thankful due to magic he could look so young. The next year he went to work on the next film in the series and he aslo happened to be one of the white knights in Alice in Wonderland he also did the voice for the catapillar. He also did the voices in Tangled and How to train your dragon.

The next year Harry took a easy and spent time with his family and only worked on one film and that was the next Twilight film. He decided to do the last films for Avatar and Twilight and then he was done with acting. Hermione was thankful because she announced she was pregnant this time with Triplets. Harry was in shock he couldnt believe it.

Hermione and Harry forgot all about England and there friends they where enjoying the life they made for themsleves. But life has a funny of catching up to you they where called to the New Zeland Minstry of magic. They got into the Minsters office to see England Aurors New Zeland Aurors and the head of there departments and also both Minsters.

They where confused New Zelands Minster Tom stood " Hermione Harry we seem to have a probelm. It seems after you both left England the Minster inacted a Marriage law and chose your spouses for you but now you stand in violation of it and finally tracked you down to take you to your spouse."

Hermione was enraged " i happen to change my citzenship along with Harry as soon as possible. Harry and I are married and have childern together and we also created a soul bond they cant spilt us up."

The British Minster they saw it was Ron Weasley there best friend he was pissed " The law was inacted in August 1999 when did you become citzens of anther nation."

Harry answered " May 1999 we where no longer under the laws of England."

Ron was pissed " so me and Ginny waited around for you for ntohing all these years."

Hermione sighed she explained everything to him that happened to them since then. He was steaming " so Harry you go behind my back and get my girl pregnant and then come here and build a life with my girl."

Hermione had to restrain herself " I was never your girl Harry lets go we have no other reason to be here."

Ron was playing at something " run like the mudblood you are."

Harry and Hermione restrained themselves Hermione turned " Ron i am a Lawyer and know you are trying to get me to hit you. So you drag me back to England that isnt happening."

They stormed off and packed and left New Zeland and made there way to the US and thanks to the MInstry there they became US Citzens. They again changed names this time first names. They became Daniel and Emma Watson.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter was standing with Parvarti talking with Cho and Cedric when Hermione came down the stairs. Harry's jaw dropped " dam she looks hot."

Parvarti nodded " i agree."

She went over and stood to Krum he could'nt believe it she was going with Krum. Part of Harry was pissed Parvarti whispered in her ear " go deal with her then come back to me."

Harry walked over to Hermione " can i talk to you for a moment."

She nodded he took her over to a unused classroom. " Just what in the hell are you thinking." She looked at Harry with confusion and hurt in her eyes. " Hermione you are the smartest person in the school but here you are tonight not thinking." She looked shocked.

" what do you mean Harry?" She half shouted with anger in her voice.

" You show up as Krum's date Hogwarts will see you as a traitor." she looked really confused. " Hermione you are best friend going out with my competion you might as well have gone as Malfoy's date to this thing. If Rita is heer what kind of story do you think she will get out of this clearly you do not think. Hermione he could be using you to get to me."

She growled " Harry he never asked any questions about you?"

He ran his finger's through his hair " Hermione its a enough of distraction seeing here with Krum. Then he is going to want to continue to hang out which means i have biggest hope gone. If some task involves you he will have i might get disquilfied because i might think i have to rescue you or something. Hermione he is using you to get to me. "

She was shocked then it clicked " Harry i didnt think i am sorry. He asked me and i was over whelmed and said yes."

Harry sighed " Hermione he did it on purpose he has done it before with other woman probably he knows how to play them."

She looked annoyes with herself " I will take care of this thanks Harry for setting me straight." she hugged him and walked out.

He followed she walked up to Krum and then her eyes gazed over and she grabbed his arm to walk in. He growled he then noticed the necklace around Krum's neck silghtly glowing and Hermione's also. He marched over and Krum's robes and yanked backwards. The crowd gasped Krum landed on the floor Harry jumped on him and ripped the necklace off of him and threw it up and destroyed it with his wand.

The one around Hermione's neck vanished without its mate. Her eye's where full of fury people thought the boy who lived was going to get it. Harry was shoved off by Krum but as he stood he had a wand leveled between his eyes. " you dare use the imperious on me to get to Harry." Hermione screamed.

Krum was taken back even with out the necklace she should still be under his control. " how?"

" Harry broke through it but talking with me."

Ameila Bones the head of the Auror department grabbed Krum and had him in Cuffs. " I am taking you back to the Minstry to deport you." The crowd gasped " By the Victor Krum you are hearby disquailfed from the tri-wizard tournment for the use of illegal spells your contract is heraby voided."

After Krum was portkeyed out Drumstrang marched out and headed to the ship to go home. The night was coming to a close before it started but the remaining students where ready to get the party started. Then there where shouts of "you Veela whore you stole my boyfriend." Then a caught a fight broke out and Fleur was disquailfed for not upholding the honor of the tournament.

Croutch stood " it gives me great pleasure to announce..."

Then Cho barged in dress torn and exposiong her breasts. In the midst of her crying she sputtered " Cedric tried to rape me." Amelia who was coming back had to arrest him and disquailfed him. Harry looked around Beauxbatons was gone and the Hufflepuffs where leaving from being disgraced by Cedric. Ravenclaw was gone being the smart ones didnt want to get caught up in the mess. Slytherin left along with Drumstrang the school they wanted to win. All that was left was Gryffndor and the teachers and Judges.

Croutch stood " there is no winner..."

Harry spoke up " forgetting about someone."

Croutch was taken back " Yes i am Harry your winner of the triwizard tournament is Harry James Potter."

Gryffndor cheered even though it was by default the Judges left. Gryffndor turned the ball into a celebartion Hermione and Harry where ready to join when Ameila showed up to get there statements. She didnt care that she was taking away from the party. They had to stay all night and go over the details and provide memories and this and that. They only got back in the morning and the school was in chasos.

Most of Slytherin was gone because they decided that Hogwarts was the cheater and didnt want the pureblood childern mixed up in it. Ravenclaw was gone expect one girl becase they also believed Hogwarts cheated and went to Beauxbatons. Hufflepuff was to disgraced with there house they dropped out to go to some minor school or be homeschooled.

Gryffndor was still here but Dumbeldore stood " I am sorry Hogwarts dosnt have enough students nor money to stay open. We are going to have to close we will send out your records to your new school."

They spent all that day looking over schools Hermione and Harry decided on going to Salem and sent it out they where accepted. They where sent international portkeys and landed on the schools front lawn. The rest of the year they werent in classes they where being caught up on there classes muggle and magcial. They where brought up to speed on the core classes Hogwarts was a little behind. They had to catch up on battlemagic runes arthimancy creatures and technomagic. They couldnt believe how far behind they where on theere studies.

Harry got word that the Minstry was selling Hogwarts and some of the bussiness in Hogsmeade where being sold. Harry saw the price and couldnt believe how little it was going for. Harry on his way back to england stopped at Gringotts and asked if he had enough to buy it. Goblins said no one wanted it was to expensive to take care of.

Harry though decided to buy it Harry then contacted Paul someone he meet who's father was in hotel's. They discussed it and decided it was possible and so Harry never stayed at the Dursleys he was at Hogwarts turning it into hotel and also conviencing Hogsmeade to stay. They gave him until the end of the year then they where gone.

Harry along with Hagrid who stayed and was hired by Harry went into the woods to talk to the centaurs. The Centaurs expressed interest in helping Harry they gave him trails that led to the forest good clearings to camp in. Harry talked with the spiders and they agreed to give up there silk for food. Pretty soon Hogwarts hotel was up and running.

They managed to get the moutains ready for skiing and snowboarding and sledding and any other winter sport. The woods had wards on them to protect them from any werewolves or really dark creatures from getting. The spiders had there own section where where only the workers could go. The centaurs village was off limts but some came out to teach som how to hunt.

The lake became a swimming hole and diving site the merpeople how no troubles as long as the people left them alone. Hogwarts itself was changed the great hall was now a couple of resteraunts. The dungeons became employyes and spilt into apartments. Along with the classrooms and old dorms where changed into rooms. The old perfect baths became saunas and message parlors. Astronmey tower was turned into a observation lounge. Divination tower became a hair salon.

Harry had a life when he managed to convert the old chamber of secrets into a swimming pool. The old entrance got turned into a water slide. This was the best magcial resort out there. So over the years he couldnt to go to school even began to date Hermione. The resort really took off the ground they even somehow moved all of Diagon Alley to here the only thing left in the old alley was Knockturn and the leaky Cauldron but that was even booming.

Leaky Cauldron boomed because Harry bought it out and this is where he made it a discount for people who couldnt pay to stay at Hogwarts. Even more so because this was the barrier and way into muggle London. Harry even made the Cauldron offer tours of the city. He used a knight bus to do it the muggles never saw them. He even did shopping trips. Harry was rich beyond his wildest dreams.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Potter late last night was getting drunk with his godfather and Remus for this was Remus bachelor party. Harry Potter woke up hungover Remus decided that if he wanted to get drunk he needed to know the side effects without the potion. So Harry was standing up as one of the groomsmen for Remus very small wedding.

Seeing as it was Tonks family and Harry and Sirius in dog form. Harry who was acting as best man was feeling really faint. The priest got to the important part of the cermony " Join hands." He started the spell work Remus went to reach for Tonks hand was knock aside by a stumbling Harry. He helped him stand up straight but he feel foreward and towards Tonks. He fell on the floor she reached down and helped him up making a major error.

Her mother yelled at her to stop but it was to late there was a flash and the priest stopped his spell work. " I present to you Mr. and Mrs Harry James Potter."

The room gasped and Remus looked pissed he yanked Harry around " what is the meaning of this Harry?"

Harry who was shocked gave the purest answer he could give and threw him under the bus. " you are the one who refused to give me a hang over potion saying i needed to know what it felt like to be hung over."

Tonks rounded on him " you mae him come to the wedding hung over. what is wrong with you Remus? You know everyone has to be within there right minds or things like this can happen."

He was red until a Goblin aperead and was holding ring boxes. " due to your marriage you will be emcipated early and no longer under the trace."

Harry opened the boxes and Tonks held her hand out willingly and he slipped the engagement ring and wedding ring. She took the ring box and gasped when she opened it and placed two rings on his hand. He was confused she looked down at her hand to confirm it and it was true. " Harry your family is a old family you are Lord Potter and i am Lady Potter."

Remus was kicking and fuming at beating himself up at how stupid he was. Tonks grabbed his hand " we have to finish the bonding."

Harry the next morning arrived at Grimwauld place wearing a grin from ear to ear and so was Tonks. Sirius laughed he knew what happened he slid a ring box across to Harry. " I talked with the Goblin yesterday made a will and named you my heir." Harry opened the box " you are Lord Black and must find a wife."

Harry looked to Tonks she laughed " sorry Harry i am Lady Potter you have to find a anther wife."

Harry sighed and grumbled but Sirius and Tonks trained him the rest of the summer until the Weasley wedding. He never told them of his Horocrux hunt he wasnt sure what to do without talking with Hermione face to face. He arrived at the wedding the day of not having talked with anyone since the wedding. Hermione saw him and walked up and hugged him and so did Ginny. She saw Harry holding Tonks hand and saw the rings she was ready to get pissed when she saw the other Lord ring and smiled. Haryr looked down at her and smiled and nodded letting her know he was still available.

She skipped off and Tonks him sat in the front row and the first part of the wedding was for Fleur to bind her aura with Bill. There was a flash of light and a explosion Harry leapt forward and tackled Fleur. But he wasnt the only one Hermione, Ginny and Gaberille went to tackle Fleur and Harry was amongst them. They where all bathed in Fleur's aura Harry detangled himself.

There death eaters here at the wedding he saw Gaberille who's aura was flashing a little unstable next to Angelia and Alicia and Katie. When he saw twin beams of late Harry launched himself and hit Katie and it was like a domino effect they all went down and the shocked Gaberille bathed them all in light. Including Hestia who came over to dfend them.

Harry stood pissed off no one ever saw him like this he pulled out his wand. He was firing off spells without saying a wor. The power behind the spells was amazing he was shattering shields and anything the death eaters where behind he was full on fury mode. The junior death eaters ran in fright Bellatrix was laughing and making fun of Harry but then Harry went still. Then he turned to the grinning Bellatrix " For your actions in trying to harm your family i absolve your marriage and bind your magic until i release it and i bind you to the family home now go and you shall do no harm as i command."

She vanished with a pop all the death eaters ran with there top fighter gone Narcissa Malfoy went to run. " stop there Narcissa." She stopped at Harry's voice the head of her real family. " i absolve your marriage and banish Draco Malfoy from the family and i bind your magic and i bind you to the family manor now go and cause no harm as i command."

She vanished with a pop Harry turned to Tonks " lets go home honey."

She nodded when a Goblin apperead Harry groaned it was never good. " I need to know which of your wives will be Lady Black. Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Alica Spinett, Angelia Johnson and or Hestia Jones."

Harry was confused " i didnt marry of those woman and Fleur is going to marry Bill."

The goblin sighed and decided to clear the air and turned to Fleur. " where you interrupted when you went to bind your aura to William Weasley." she nodded.

Fleur got it " when i was tackled by you Ginny Hermione and Gaberille my aura latched unto you and made us married."

Harry nodded it made sense then he looked to Gaberille. " you your aura finished the deal didnt it?" She nodded Harry gronaed he turned to the Goblin " why them why not Gaberille or Ginny."

" they are under age."

Harry nodded and one of his lesons learned it couldnt be Fleur she was Veela and with the minstry the way it was wouldnt recongize her. Nor would it be Hermione she was a muggleborn and so Angelia and Katie. So it was done between Hestia and Alicia and then he grinned. He took the ring boxes and placed the regular rings on the other females and then held the Lady Black ring and a regular ring in front of Alcia and Hestia. They looked nervous he closed his hands around them and put them behind his back and shuffled them. " you chose."

Thy both looked stunned he was leaving it up to fate.

Author Notes- No my dear readers i am leaving it up to you who do you want to be Lady Black Hestia Jones or Alcia Spinett. Please review and chose wisely.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry Potter knew from the moment he was born something was wrong with his mother. He even refused to breast feed from her when he was offered this worried her all magcial babies needed to breast feed. James could'nt understand what was wrong with his child. " Healer." The healer came in " my child refuses to feed from me what is worng."

The healer turned to James " i am going to ask you to leave the room while i check her out."

James sighed stood and left but he stood right outside the door. He couldnt hear anything so he opened the door a little. " James Potter close the door." His wife yelled he closed it and couldnt hear anything this worried him.

Meanwhile inside the Healer was checking Harry out. " nothing wrong with him." She was ready to put her wand away. Then turned to Lily " Mind if i check you out."

She nodded her head and then gasped " the reason your son refuses to feed is because he sensed you are under a powerful love potion." The Healer reached in her pocket and pulled out a emergency flushing potion. Lily took it a few minutes later the Healer conjured a trashcan and Lily was throwing and shaking violently. Good thing the Healer but Harry in his crib or he would be on the floor.

Lily eyes was full of fire after the potion was out of her system. The Healer handed her a pepper up potion. She had her strength back and was handed Harry he quickly latched on and began to feed. She turned to the Healer who was ready to vanish her puke " dont call the Aurors." The Healer nodded and made the call from the room and they came through that Floo connection.

Lily explained and they tested her puke then put in a special thing to keep it for evidence. " where is your husband?" Amelia asked.

" outside the door and please test Alice Longbottom i fear she may be under the same potions as i am she is in the next room."

Amelia walked out with Aurors he was surprised " James Daniel Potter you are under arrest for the use of love potion loyailty potions and rape and line theft."

He was shocked he was ready to run but he was arrested before he could. He struggled " i did it for the greater good."

Amelia next stop was the Longbottoms room and she find the same thing she find in Lily as Frank anther auror was led away he shouted " i did it for the greater good."

Amelia was confused something was going on and she wasnt sure what it was. Two of her top Aurors where in jail. Then she came to find out her 3rd highest Sirius Black or Lord Black since his mother was dead and his brother no where to be found was the one who made the potions and supplied them. She didnt know how far this went or who was involved.

Lily and Alice where given there divorices in record time and they had the family fortune due to there kids. But Alice kid Neville was taken from her seeing as it wasnt her child. Frank cheated on her and stole the womans fertile egg and placed inside of her. She was upset but treated Harry like he was her own she even breast feed him. LIly seeing this decided Alice should move in.

They should up to the trail ever step of the way. Finally it came down to setencing. Amos Diggory stood to give the verdict when Dumbeldore stood. " we are in a war dont we need the best Aurors out there fighting the dark lord not rotting away in a jail cell let them go and let them do there job."

Amelia glared at him and Amos continued " we find the defendents guilty on all accoutants. They are to sepnd the rest of there lives in Azkaban all family fortunes and titles pass to the next of kin when they reach the age of majority."

They where being led away when Albus spoke again " I move to have Harry Potter placed in my care because old pureblood law states a heir to a Lord must be raised by a male Pureblood."

Augusta stood up " Albus you know as well as i do that law was over turned years agao. So sit down and shut up."

Albus glared at her and smied to himself at least they werent wise to the fact he needed a magcial guardian. If one wasnt placed in the next month he as Chief warlock would take over. Lily stood and walked to the front and stood before the wizgamont and turned and olled her eys at him and shock her head. He was confused by the look " I stand before you to announce that Alice Maria Vance as Harry James Potter magcial guardian and his godmother."

Albus stood " this is a outrage no woman can be a magcial child."

All the woman glared at him Amelia looked at hm " no states a woman cant not be his magcial guardian."

He grumbled Lily took a seat soon after everyone was dismissed. Lily took Harry from Alice and they headed to the Floos. They called out Potter manor but they ended up at Hogshead and they felt the anti apperation wards and anti portkey wards and no one was in the bar. Finally aberforth and Albus came foreward two of the strongest magcial men in England. " I am sorry Lily but you have runied way to many plans they cant not be allowed i will make sure your child is well taken care of." Albus said.

They where shocked but stuck they had no where to go. Albus and Aberforth but none of them reached them. There was a shield around them this confused the men and they looked to see the child he was doign this without a strain on his young face. This made the men nervous but they really laid into thee spells but non eof them touched there taregt. Finlly Albus wand was yanked out of his hand into the babies he chewed on it.

He pulled out his spre wand and then the baby wailed when his mother took it out of his mouth. The building shock and then they felt the wards crash down around them Lily and Alice apperated out. The building collposed and Albus and Abeforth where dragging themselves out.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry ran away from his realtives after he caused Aunt Marge to float away like a balloon. Fudge meet him and told him he was in the clear and told he coudl stay here or go back home and then left. Harry went downstairs of the Leaky Cauldron to get a room but they where booked solid until school started. He sighed and went outside and went to Gringotts and was about to convert some gold into muggle money when he over read someone talking. " I am staying at the Way Down under in Knockturn Alley."

Harry got his gold and saw the guy outside and followed him to the hotel. He managed to score a room and was warned to stay off the other side of the alley. Turns out there was two sides to Knockturn Alley the gray side and the very dark side. After he dropped his stuff in his room he decided to explore and he found a clothes shop it sold everything from wizard wear to Muggle. He went in and when he walked out he had a whole new wardrobe he even wear the new clothes with his new boots that sales woman was good so was her daughter who was hot.

He was glad all of his stuff was deilvered to his room by house elf he peeked in a few shops. He passed a eye place didnt think twice until a woman pulled him and started to wave her wand over his eyes. He was to stunned to say anything she took off his glasses and placed over a trash can. 20 Galleons i can permantely fix them with a few additions. A smart idea popped into his head " you will do it free of charge you keep the glasses display them and say this is where Harry Potter got his eyes fixed bussiness would boom."

He lifted his hair she gasped and smiled and put them on the counter " deal." She grabbed a potion. " tilt your head." She poured the potion in his eyes " this will fix them and give you the abailty to Aurora's and see in the dark." Harry bit his lip " scream curse do whatever i know it hurts."

He screamed and cursed and kicked the counter. Then the pain went away and he could see perfectly. He pulled 14 galleons handed them to her and picked up a pair of Oakleys put them on and walked out. He was stopped he was handed a instruction booklet by the woman. He read it " see through mode what the heck is that."

When he looked up the woman was naked so was everyone in the alley. He blushed " see through mode off." Everyone was now clothed he said in relief and walked away embrassed. He made many a purchase that day including books and other stuff and repalced all his school stuff and got the things he needed from this side of the alley.

This summer was great he got taught many things by the people in the hotel Runes artimancy and some gray spells and how to fight and everything. He didnt even realize his friends came to the alley because he never wrote them he was so wrapped up. He read that a post owl wasnt concerned a animal and you bring one so he smiled got on the train with his new pet a magcial wolf. It was bigger faster smarter and could change itself to look like any dog breed.

Harry sat in his usually compartment and was reading a book when his door opened he heard his two friends agruging. " Ron what makes you think i know where Harry is? He hasnt written me either."

Harry laughed " i happen to be right here."

The friends turned and glared at him Hermione went off on him " why havnt you written? We have been trying to get ahold of you no owl would deilver a letter to you."

Harry sighed " i got busy having fun this summer and forgot ok i am sorry and as for the owls Knockturn Alley has anti post owl ward you have to deilver mail by house elf."

Ron was shocked " you stayed there that place is full of dark wizards?'

Harry stood in anger and faced Ron " one side of the Alley is not the side i was on there are nice people there who are very helpful."

Ron glared at him " i cant believe you have gone dark standing up for those people."

Harry closed his hand and made a tight fist then smirked and relazed. " So Mad Eye is dark because where do you think he stayed when his house burned down. Kingsley Shaklebot had his family stay there when they came to visit and he ran out of room at his house. Those are two of the most light sided people and they stay there."

A with bown some gray haired man stood outside of the compartment " Sorry to over hear but did you stay at the Way Down Uunder."

Harry smirked he recongized the man from the pictures and after reading his Dad and Moms journal he found in his vault. " sure did Uncle Remus."

The man was stunned " you remember me."

" I read my parents journals and it triggered some memories i remember a little not alot."

The man smiled and hugged him " i missed you to Pup you know i ouldnt take you right."

He nodded " yup but why couldnt Sirius?"

Remus was shocked " Harry didnt you hear he got your parents killed and then after blew aprt Peter and 13 muggles with a reducto aimed at a car all they found was Peters finger."

Harry shock his head " no way he couldnt have Sirius took the godfather oath to make sure no harm came to his godson he could prevent or he would lose his magic. He couldnt have if he exposed me to Voldermort he would have been able to cast magic. "

Remus was shocked he forgot about that now things didnt make sense. He took a seat in th corner Ron sat next to him and Hermione sat next to Harry. Ron jumped and Scabbers landed on the floor. " he bit me." Harry went to catch the escaping rat when Ares his wolf came in and caught it by the tail and returned it to Harry. He took the rat and petted him on the head.

Remus snatched the rat out of his hand and stunned it. He waved his wand it was in a cage and then placed a unbrakable charm on it. " OI what are you doing with my rat."

Remus picked it up " Peter Pettigrew."

The kids gasped Harry looked at it " figures a rat would be the one to rat my parents location."


	42. Chapter 42

Harry was in potions class at the end of second year and Hermione was in there just released from the hospital wing. The potions they where working on was waking a latent gene. Hermione was paired with Harry seeing as his potion was almost done and she didnt start on hers. You had to add any ingredient at the end that you thought would awaken in you. Harry added 4 leaf clovers hoping it would really kick up his luck. Hermione was going to add a piece of her mothers hair because it was straight and a lighter brown.

As she had her hand over the cauldron Draco walked by unknow to them he looked up to see if Proffesor Snape was looking. He grabbed her hand and shoved it into the potion. He didnt expect her to scream Harry decked Draco and knocked him out and pulled out her hand from the cauldron it was burnt bad. Hary led her over to a cleansing sink and washed it for her. Draco picked himself up off the floor with a broken nose. Proffesor Snape snapped. " Malfoy." He shouted Gryffndor was surprised he was yelling at one of his own.

He was fuming " 300 points off of Slytherin you are banned from my classroom for 2 months and next term you will serve 3 months of dentention with me. Now get out of my sight you idiot boy." Draco grab his bag and tore out of there Proffesor Snape turned to Hermione " would you like to try your potion before you go to the hospital wing."

She nodded they walked back over and Harry poured the potion in the goblet. He held up the goblet for Hermione and tipped back when she put her lips on it. Harry drank from the other side when she was done. " now the potion should take effect almost instanly."

Harry felt a shift inside of him he grabbed his stomach hermione was doing the same thing. Harry bit back a scream but the class heard the snapping of bones from the both of them. Snape was confused and released the class and had Neville grab Madam Promfrey before his next class.

Harry through his pain had to ask " what was on your hand Hermione?"

She hissed as the pain rushed through her " Ink." Through her pain blushed.

Snape needed to know " what Ms. Granger?"

She blushed hard " I have been a staue for so long my libdo is strong so i have to you know alot and i didnt realize the time and didnt wash my hands just dried them on a towel."

Harry got it and so did Snape. " Ms. Granger you both my be awakening a sec gene inside of yourselves thus the pain." Snape conjured a mirror " sir your apperances are changing."

Harry looked in the mirror he was getting taller and more built but his hair strightned out and turned red and his eyes got greener. He looked to Hermione she was becoming more famaine her breasts got bigger. Her hair got straighter and was turning blonde and she gained green eyes. Madam Promfrey came in and all she could do was mointor them. At one point she swabbed the blood from there lips because of them bitting them to deal with the pain. She went over and made a quick potion.

She split into differnt cauldrons and put there blood in it. " Ms. Granger it looks like your family at one point was magcial. It seems you are activating a Veela gene and Lepherchaun. Mr. Potter you are unlocking a metamorphagus and Leperchaun gene."

Finally the pain stopped and the body felt like it stopped shifting. Proffesor Snape and Madam Promfrey talked what the best course of action would b to take with them. They turned around and Hermione and Harry where gone. They looked to each other confused then they heard moans and groans comign from the store cupboard. Snape went to break them up Madam Promfrey stopped him. " dont it may not be pretty if you where to walk in there."

So they waited until they came out when they did there clothes wheer neat and so was there hair." How are both of you feeling."

Harry blushed " good sorry about that i couldnt help myself."

Madam Promfrey smiled " it will take some getting used to you will both have to stick close to each other. A good thing is Veela can decided wether or not to become pregnant."

They where released from the classroom


	43. Chapter 43

Harry Potter was in the hospital wing after getting bitten by Remus Lupin rescuing his godfather. Madam Promfrey was fast at work Fudge wanted Harry out of the school. Madam Promfrey turned to the Minster. " there is no trace of Lycan virius in his system."

Dumbeldore was startled by this " how is it possible?"

Madam romfrey shock her head " my guess would be last year when the Basslisk bit him with the Phoniex tears negated the effects. It was system last year and when we started this year and ever month since then." She ran her wand and gasped " i found the virius." Fudge loooked gleeful " But it was absorbed by the basslisk venom and Phoniex tears." She turned to Dumbeldore " you are licensed in legimancey check to see if he has the sperate enitity for the wolf."

He walked over and opened Harry's eyes and looked in. He was met by a wall but he didnt try to get in he explored around it and didnt sense anther enitity. He pulled out " i dont sense a thing. What does this mean?"

Madam Promfrey was confused but Mcgongall spoke up " i think he is in the process of crating a hybird." They looked at her confused " an animagus always has the blood of there transformation in there blood thats why you have one form. With Harry the basslisk venom would have killed him but the phoniex tears negated the effects. With it in his system his body couldnt have it so it absorbed it and made it his animagus form. But now the Lycan Virus was a threat to his body so it did the only thing it could do mix with the 2 most powerful beasts out there and killed the virius and sperate enitity. Now Harry's animagus form will be a hybird between a phoniex bassalisk and werwolf."

Fudge was stunned " amazing."

Harry was stirring he opened his eyes and groaned the adults looked at him. Harry was sniffing and looked to be sick. He looked to Ron who was there and was intersted with the conversation about his friend. " Ron you stink."

Ron looked offended Hermione who was in there giggled Ron glard at her " i do not stink."

Harry plugged his nose " mixture between bo bad breath and i cant place it." Then it clicked " potions the bathing potions Ron you know its for emergency only so you mask the smell not in place of the bath. Ron also the breath freashing charm is only a mask brush your teeth."

Ron looked offended he was being outed in front of adults and Hermione. Harry was looking to be sick at the smell. Madam Promfrey waved her wand and Ron was being levitated " lets you get scrubbed and cleaned."

Ron was protesting Harry and Hermione giggled. The other adults where smiling at the scence. Harry turned to the Minster " so will you listen to us about my godfather."

The minster sighed " i cant a minor word is void in a court of law and so is a dark creatures and Snape was out during the whole mess."

Hermione spoke up " what about Lord Potter." Harry and the rest looked at her in confusion he knew about it but he couldnt be one until he was 17. " Mintser you can declare empacipated which would give him access to be a Lord but he would to have a proxy in the Wizgamont and he would still have to have a guardian to look after him. But with him a Lord you could listen to his testimony and would look good in the eyes of the public." Now Fudge was confused " sir you make Harry Lord a good point. Bring in a fugutive good point right the wrongs of the former minster good point. I am sure would put in a good word when it comes time for reelection if you help free his godfather. Then Sirius as Lord Black would vote for you for releasing him and making him a free man."

Fudge smiled he liked the power and it was something Lucious Malfoy couldnt offer him. " By the power invested in me I declare Harry James Potter to be considered emicpated and declared Lord Potter." A flash a ring was on Harry's finger " Now Lord Potter tell me of the events of tonight."

Harry smiled and laid it all out for him Fudge took notes. " Harry i need you to swear that the events here today are true?" Harry did so and proved his magic still worked. " ok have Sirus Black turn himself in for a retrail."

The next day was a wizgamont session so was the trail Sirus came in willingly. The trail was long Harry made Mcgongall his tempoary proxy. Finally it was time for the verdict Dumbeldore called for a vote. " Sirius Orion Black you are hearby cleared of all charges and escaping from Azkaban will not be held against you. You will have to register your animagus form. Peter Adam Pettigrew is now declared alive and a wanted man."


	44. Chapter 44

He and Luna learned years later the maniupilations Harry was put through. Ever since he was born Dumbeldore saw him as a threat to his power. He learned Dumbeldore used loyailty potion to get the Potters out of there manor. He then then used Oblivation to whip Lily's knowledge of wards from her mind so she couldnt protect it like she could. He also wanted to be the one to cast the Feildius charm on the home.

Then he also Imperioed Sirius to go after Peter when he just wanted to look after Harry. Then he made sure Sirus had no trail so he want straight to Azkaban Prison. Then he was brought to his Aunt's house who didnt hate her sister actually reallly loved her. Thats was until her memories wheer arranged and with some potions to be make her the horrible family Harry remembered.

Then he made sure Harry was keep down further by giving him magcial induced ADHD. Then also made sure the Dursleys made sure Harry got horrible grades by not doing better then there son. He did that by scrambling the sons brain early on. Harry's magcial core was bound as soon as it started to show signs of truly manifesting itself. Then he also put a power transfer ward around the house Dumbeldore feed off of Harry's core.

Then scholl started the Weasley was planted from the very begining. Harry from the first day he meet them was given loyailty charms to be loyal to the headmaster and the Weasleys. Then he became Hermione's friend she was given loyailty potions and made sure he nagged her new friends. The Philsophers stone he wanted Voldermort to rise he didnt expect Harry to stop him nor kill Qurriell.

But he got down there before the Stone started to heal him. The next school year he fooled aroudn with the house elf so it missed with Harry. He smiled when he heard the boy went down there. He was gratful it was that dam Metamorphagus he forced to do the work unde rmassive spells and potions. He again didnt expect Harry to survive but he did. But he had Hary's blood drained so it didnt contain magcial properties and before he reailzed his body ws now a wand.

Third year omething else was planned but it changed when Sirius escaped. Then he fell off his broom Dumbeldore pretend to try and save him but it was enough because he lived. He wanted the friendship with Ms. Granger so he planned the whole broom thing but they repaired there friendship. Then then the last event he made sure Remus didnt get his potion and that Peter escaped. He didnt know how the boy held off the dementors.

Dumbeldore stepped it up a notch in 4th year by the triwizard tournament. He had the Weasleys take him to the Quidditch cup and orranged the death eater attack but he survived. So he helped Moody be caught he also had Ron leave his side to fell alone but Hermione stuck by him. Then he survived the first task and barley got hurt. Yule ball he made sure he didnt get the date he wanted and made sure his night was horrible with Krum going with Hermione and a love potion so he watched Cho all night and ingore his date.

The secnd task he manged to save his hostage and Fleur's this pissed him off. He downplayed the incident so Harry didnt gain favor from the French. Then when he came back with Cedrics body and telling Voldermort was alive Dumbeldore was surprised he survived.

So his plans stepped up he made sure of the Dementors attacking him to get him expelled. He even put a half arsed attepmt of defending him it didnt work. He had Umbridge brought in and Snape mind rape him all year. He saw Harry led the charge on the Minstry. Dumbeldore made sure Sirius was killed but all the kids did this pissed him off expect the Weasleys living.

Thenext year he used potions and that dam potions book and pretending to train him. He didnt touch the horocrux he pretended to he took the potion to limit his powers. He saw he convinced Draco and Snape was ready to go through with faking the headmasters death. But something shifted in Snape and he killed him but his plans where in effect.

Harry went back but the Weasleys continued the headmasters plan. But they werent as good and lost Fred George and Percy in the final battle. With Harry all potioned up along with Hermione they where forced to marry there respective Weasley. Anyone trying to help Harry was killed over the years. But one day with Arthur and Molly dead plans began to be relived. Ron and Ginny hid it but when Ron dying of a heart attack and Ginny dying in a qudditch accident he foudn the journals and this pissed off Harry.

Hermione body couldnt take the lose of potions and died this upset Harry. He began to find a way to right the wrong. He was now taking of Hermione and Rons kids along with his own. But they where killed in the attack from the dark resistance they where trapped in the home and killed by Fiendfyre Harry wasnt home. Harry went on a rampage and killed the dark wankers.

Harry had the soultion but was missing one igredient. He went to his friend Luna the last one alive. The plan would allow him to trnasfer his memory and Luna body to a younger body. But the catch was Harry had to rape and kill his best friend and her and his memories would be transfered to the past. He had to do without her knowing so he made sure she saw him pouring over his books and each day he would leave the page open to the ritiual.

The runes and cicrle was complete he grabbed Luna she scremaed. Harry did what he had to do and he felt himself going to the past. He saw Luna with him she was smiling at him " darn Harry you beat me to it i was hoping i got a chance to rape you."

Harry laughed leave it to Luna to make a joke about what he did just did. Harry landed with a thump and he heard a grunt. Harry was confused he was in the dark then he realized he went all the way back to the day he was conviced. Then the lights came on he looked and he was in his mothers mind. He saw they where in Potter Manor.

Harry felt his mother fall asleep Harry managed with herr sleep take control of her body. He went downstairs and accessed his moms knowledge of potions and his and made a flushing potion. He forced his mom to drink it he went upstairs and injected his father. He didnt even wake up Harry then went to work on the wards improving them and making sure Dumbeldore couldnt enter. He took her back to bed he awoke to screaming.

Harry looked around to see his mother was alerady up it was Dumbeldore in the house they must have find his wards and took them down. " No Dumbeldore i will not move out of this house. This house is the safest place for my family to be not in some cramped cottage."

Dumbeldore was shocked " James i thought we agreed."

" I have had a change of heart."

Harry saw Dumbeldore discertly waving his wand and shocked he knew what he found. Harry took over his mother " surprised not to find your potions i flushed them out of his system last night and the one in me."

Dumbeldore looked pissed raised his wand James was stunned but Harry used his knowledge and dodged. He kept dodgeing " Potter wards emergency intruder alert elimnate threat."

Spells fired off the walls and ceiling at Dummbeldore he waved his wand and they shut down. But he was meet by a right cross and was flat on his butt out cold. Harry let his mom take over and she woke up James. He dragged Dumbeldore off there property and revoked his acess.

His mother went to the bathroom and shut and locked the door and put a silencing spell. " alright who is in my mind dont think i didnt fell you taking over."

Harry concertrated and spoke in her mind ' mom its just me your son Harry James Potter. I came from a future wheer his sick plans played out i came back to change them.'

She was shocked " how is this possible i mean you hould be able to get in your younger body with your memories."

He sighed " very dark magic no one dare use and most people would stop because of the cost."

" which is?"

" you must rape your female best friend without her knowing and she will be brought back with you to the past so that way you have a enemmy." Then Harry forced his memory from the void into her mind.

Lily was angry then laughed at the scence in the void " so she planned the same thing you just beat her to it."

" yes."

She nodded " so are you always in there?"

" yes so dont embrass me and avoid sex and warn when you have to go so i can close off the connection."

Lily nodded and headed downstirs Remus and Sirius where thre his mom was remembering how Sirius pranked her yesterday and could so so because she never got back at them. Harry took over " Sirus you are in my seat"

He looked up with a grin " so."

He pulled out his wand " mutare ad princeps." He his clothes changed to a fancy ball gown he gained a tiara and pumps. Then he grew a set of breasts he gained a hourglass figure and he lost all his body hair. Sirius jumped and screamed like a girl Harry as Lily took her seat.

James and Remus where laughing Sirus managed to change himself back "so not funny Lily i will pay you back."

Lily scoffed " be careful Sirius i may lock your animagus form and take you to a vet and be neutered if you dare try."

Sirius gulped and covered his parts and took a seat away from her. James looked to her " what has gotten into you Lily you where never this funny"

Lily shock her head " If i told you i would need a oath from everyone here not to tell anyone outside of this room."

They decided to humor her and Harry tracked for listening devices and or paintings and found none that would report to Dumbeldore. Harry backed off to let his mom explain as soon as she had the oaths she jumped striaght to the point. " your future son got into me he managed a spell to transfer his memories to his baby body. But until he is born he is up here in my head and he take over when i let him."

James ran over and hugged her " your pregnant." He went to kiss her but he was stopped.

Lily tried holding a laugh and let Harry speak. " Sorry i only like ladies you are not my type."

James looked shocked and then he got it " Get out of there so i can kiss my wife you little scamp."

Harry laughed " occuring to her memories you are the one who is little."

Sirius and Remus started to laugh " James your son is funnier then you are."

James looked offended " i will show you."

Harry/Lily stopped him " dont i dont want you to think you may strain something."

James turned red and saw his friends laughing and went ot punch him on the arm " you wouldnt hit a woman."

James grumbled and smirked " just wait until you are born i will make your life hell."

Harry/ LIly patted him on the shoulder " remember a mother will protect her young and i will leave my memories of prank spells in her mind. Just me i got a lot more because i worked in the spell creation division in the minster."


	45. Chapter 45

Harry was sitting in his compartmen alone when the door opened and he was over come by a horrid odor. He looked to see the bother of the twins and the family that helped unto the platform. He took a seat " can i sit here every where else is full."

Harry at this point lost it he tossed his lunch on the floor. He whiped his mouth grabbed his trunk " I can see why" He went to leave the kid went to follow Harry turned and hld up his hand. " you stay you deserve a compartment to yourself because you frankly stink i hope you take a shower when we get to school."

The kid looked offended Harry walked away and found a fairly empty compartment full of girls. He pulled his trunk in shut the door and placed his trunk in front of it and sat on it. " Only place you could find." a asian girl asked him.

" no i had one to myself but a kid came in here caused me to lose my luch i decided he could have it."

" Ron Weasley dosnt know what a bath is nor a tooth brush." The asian looking twins said. She handed harry a mint he took it " welcome i am Padma my twin Parvarti are best friend Lavender Brown. This is Daphane Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

Harry nodded he sighed and just lifted his bangs " Harry James Potter."

The girls gasped before Harry knew it he was wrapped in girls arms they where fighting to hug he was also getting kisses on the check or anywhere they could. By the time they sat back down Harry had lipstick marks all over his face. He was handed a napkain he whipped his face. " what was that for?" he asked.

Daphane spoke up " Harry are famailes grew up in the magcial world if it wasnt for you none of us would have are famailes nor be alive."

He nodded " Ok i dont have to worry you about you doing that again do i."

The girls laughed " Only if you want us to." Lavender said.

The door was yanked open Harry fell back and knocked into someone said person fell back. He heard a crash Harry looked up to see the person head went through the glass on the next compartment. He was grabbed by the two goons who accompied the man where ready to whelp Harry. But they where assulated by the girls in his compartment. The boy through the glass stood with blood covering his face.

A perfect who was passing by at the time pulled out her wand. " Epsikey." The cuts healed " scogrify." His face was cleaned but had scars " go see Madam Promfrey she will clean them right up." Malfoy pointed his finger " dont i saw you yank open the door it was your fault learn to knock before you open a door."

He grumbled " my father will hear about this."


	46. Chapter 46

Harry Potter knew he was going to die he told his friends to get the snake and Hermione hugged him hard refusing to let go. He was about to go he turned back " MIone."

" yeah Harry." she had tears in her eyes.

" I just." He stumbled over his words " bugger it. He pulled Hermione close and kissed her on the lips she melted into the kiss. He broke it off she was shocked and Ron was confused and pissed. " Just so you know."

He walked away and met his fate in the woods and was carried back by Hagrid. He heard the screams and Hermione's was the loudest of them all. Neville killed the snake then Harry made his move and vanished. Harry saw Mcgongall and Flitwick fighting Voldermort. They where about to take a nasty curse Harry placed a shield in front of them it hit the shield with a gong. This stopped all the fighting in the great hall and everyone turned to the front.

Harry pulled off his cloak everyone gasped " when it comes to me Voldermort you cant get that spell right can you."

He looked pissed and the battle began but Voldermort was struggling with the wand. Harry smirked " having troubles." Voldermort sneered " thats because it dosnt belong to you." Harry held out his hand and it flew into his and he launched twin reductos to his chest. He flew back and struck the chandiler impailing he dangling swinging back and forth dead. The fighters cheered and death eaters just gave up without there master. Harry levitated the body off the chandiler now people where confused he held out his hand the sword of Gryffndor apperead he cut off Voldermorts head. He dragged the body to the fireplace in the great hall he grabbed some salt from the Slytherin table dumped it all over his body. Threw it and his salted head in the flames he turned to the shocked looks on the crowd. " what this way no one can use his body for anything and the salt and buring prevents him from coming back as a ghost."

Then the crowd laughed and cheered Voldermort was gone for good no coming back for him again. Harry took a bow and pulled on his invisabilty cloak and left the crowd. He walked past Hermione and Ron agruging " why did he kiss you for and why did you kiss him back?"

" Ron i dont know and i kissed him back because he was about to face hs death i wanted to give him at least a good memory before he pased."

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear " because i love you just have been to afraid to admit it." He walked away leaving a shocked look on her face.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry Potter was listening to Ron talking about what house he would be in and Qudditch and this and that and wouldnt let Harry talk. The door opened and this girl walked in " have you seen a toad Nev..." she paused and eyed Harry " Harry."

He smiled at her " so Hermione how is the leg doing."

She smiled " better since i was introduced to the magcial world they used some potions to repair the damage done its good as new."

He stood up and hugged her " i am glad i was afraid you would limp for the rest of your life."

she hugged him back " well it was a small price to pay have a smashed leg from a car or being run over. I am just glad you have fast reflexes."

They where still hugging when she looked p and saw his scar " well what do you know my savior is none other then the boy who lived." He graoned she hugged him tighter " dont worry i know you dont like being famous from the way you played down rescuing me."

He smiled but was interrupted " hi i am Ron Weasley i am Harry's best mate."

Harry turned his head towards him " we just meet and second i never said that."

Ron smiled " of course i am i know everything about you and you know all about me."

Harry growled " listens you cant know anything about me because you wouldnt let me get a word in edge wise. As soon as you started i started to tone you out when you wouldnt shut up."

He looked offened Hermione laughed " i see Harry you perfected your talent with the bit of information i taught you."

He laughed " yes and it looks like you are not believing everything books tell you or not reading as much."

Someone else walked in Harry put his head on Hermione's shoulder to see who it was. It was the blonde pronce from the clothing store " so i see you convienced your dad to allow you a broom."

The kid looked around " i dont have a broom."

" well then whats that sticking out of your ass."

Just then the kid screamed his pants ripped and there was a broom he pulled it out and was crying " i am going to tell my father." He took off runnning.

The two kids he cme with where about to chse after him " i broke him in for you."

They paled and went the other way. Hermione head was in Harry's shoulder laughing seeing as she turned them to see what was going on. She stopped " Harry you are so mean. But yeah i ran into him he so desvered it."

They broke the hug and took a seat and Ron couldnt to talk Hemione waved her wand and Ron had a steel plate over his mouth he couldnt remove. She sighed " peace and quiet."

They finally arrived they got into the school and then when the toad was mentioned she gasped and an over to the boy. The boy just waved her off she came back in a huff " what ever i forgot to help him look for his toad and he is being a jerk about it."

Mcgongall just then called Hermione it paused " Ravenclaw."


	48. Chapter 48

Harry after the incident with the troll something was telling him to take of Hermione. Meaning tell the truth to Mcgongall and then deal with her about her lying and other things. Harry wrestled with it all night but in the morning he decided he had to do what he had to do. He got up showered and changed and went down and found Mcgongal in the great hall. He walked up to her " can i speak with you."

" come with me." She led them to a a empty classroom " what did you want to talk about?"

He sighed " Some reason last night something was tellling me to tell you the truth of the matter last night. Hermione was in there almost all day after Charms because Ron insulated her and made fun of her faults and weakness. She never knew of the Troll i wanted to let her know and i had to drag Ron along with me to help. We got surprised by the Troll being up there we didnt have time to get a teacher she was in danger."

Mcgongall was shocked " misty." A small creature with big ears apperead " go to the perfects and let then know i want to see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the headmasters office."

The creature vanished and he followed Mcgongall to the headmasters office. Soon Ron and Hermione joined them. Harry was told to repeat what he had told Mcgongall. Dumbeldore sighed " I am going to leave the points as is but Rn you will serve one weeks dentention there was no need for your words. You can go." Ron walked away grumbling.

The headmaster looked to Hermione to hand out her punishment but he noticed Harry was fighting himself. He was ready to address it when he spoke out " i will deal with her personal seeing as it is my responsibilty."

Dumbeldore was confused Mcgongall was shocked she understood now why he wanted to tell the truth. " His animagus form is emerging his form will be that of one with a pack mantailty and Hermione is aprt of it. He needed to set the example and now he feels he needs to take care of her punishment because he is the leader."

Dumbeldore nodded " alright Harry i will leave you to it but please dont do anything to harsh. Mcgongall please see to it that you help Harry find his form and maybe then we can help get control of it."

Harry stood and grasped Hermione's arm and dragged her out and to a empty classroom. He released her and she turned and faced him "i dont know what sepll you have over the teachers but i wont allow you to punish me."

She was bankhanded " you will not talk back to me." She was dragged over to a chair he sat down she fought him but he was stronger. He placed her over his knee waved his wand and set it out of her reach. He yanked up her skirt and ripped down her panties she went red and fought harder. She was met by a harsh smack on her bare butt she screamed.

This went on for 5 minutes her butt was stinging " thats is punishment for lying and for being a know it all. You will cut down on that you will do the assigment asked nothing more or nothing less. You will only answer if called upon or no else is answering and give the answer needed nothing more nothing less. Do you understand."

Hermone struggled she had fight left in her " go to hell i will do as i please."

Harry growled and reached for her bag on the floor and pulled out her hairbrush. Her eyes widened. With a crack she unleashed a unholy scream this went on for anther 5 minutes. " Now will you do as i say or do you want more."

Hermione nodded her head " yes Sir." Harry Pulled up her panties and lowered skirt and let her up.

He hugged her " " now be on your best behavior because i dont have to do that again." She nodded I care for you and love you and hurts me when i have to do this." Harry was a little surprised he said he loved her he assumed it was the pack mind in him.

She broke the hug " I understand Thank you i wont diappoint you again."

Harry gathered her bag and his bag and grabbed his wand and they left to try and catch the tail end of breakfast. They managed to but Hermione was squrming in her seat. Breakfast finished he gathered there bags and headed to Transfiguration and took a desk in the front. Mcgongall eyed them but class started she taught the lesson and was shocked Hermione wasnt answering her questions until the end and then answering only the question and not giving extra information. Mcgongall smiled class was better this way she knew Harry had something to do with it.

As class ended she noticed Hermione sigh in relief as she was allowed to stand. Mcgongall was shocked " Harry please stay behind Hermione wait outside." Hermione left her bag. Harry turned and faced the Proffesor " what did you do to her?"

Harry growled a little " what i do to my pack stays there i did nt hurt you to mch if you must know." Harry covered his mouth " proffesor i am..."

She stopped him " I get it Harry i undertstand you still respect your elders but will protect what happens in there."

He nodded she dismissed him they went to the other classes. Hermione helped with his homeowrk before he went to quidditch practice. He went down there and he enjoyed practice but Katie was talking back to OIlver. " come on OIlver its supposed to rain tommorow we cant practice in that."

He glared at her " yes we can seeing as we play in it we have to be ready for anything."

She huffed " see if i show up tommorow for practice."

" you dont show up you are off the team."

She laughed " you dont get the Chaers 3 without me and you lose."

Oilver sighed and walked away the Alpha in Harry was telling him to put Katie in her place. Harry sighed and marched over there " Katie you shouldnt talk back to your superiors even if you dont like it there is a better way to apporach it."

She laughed " who are you to tell me this you little pipsqueak." Harry was reining in the beast " thought so you are just the freak who got on the team because he is the boy who lived."

Those last words hurt he growled and snarled and showed his teeth Katie stumbled back. Harry advanced and shoved her into the girls tents Alcia and Angelia heard everythign where shocked. Katie bumped into the lockers Harry reached down and picked up the ruler Angelia was using to trim her new broom bristles. Harry grabbed Katie and shoved her across one of the benches he ripped down her pants and Panties.

Angelia and Alcia where going to intervene when Harry glared at them and made them stop. He whacked the ruler across her butt she screamed the girls silencied the tent they ddint want him to get into trouble. Maybe if he did this she wouldnt be such a bitch. She almost through Harry off but Alicia and Angelia came over and held her down she needed this. Harry looked at them " thank you." He rubbed there checks with the back of his hand. They sighed Harry went to work spanking Katie with the ruler he did this for 5 minutes.

He put the ruler down Angelia and Alcia lifted her up to face Harry. He got close to her face he didnt get a chnace to ask she spit in his face. Without needing to tell them they turned her around and bent her over the bench. He did it again her butt was all red when he stopped. They went to turn her around but she bit Alcia hard and punched Anglia hard in the face and made a break for it. But she forgot her pants where around her ankles and she tripped. Harry sat on her back while the girls healed themselves.

They came over and grabbed ahold of her this time they conjured one of the benches into a stockcade. Placed her in it well anther conjured a belt Katies eyes widened. She went ot hand it to Harry he paused " she harmed you and Angelia give her a few whakcs. They didnt go easy Harry took over and whacked her hard. Harry came around to the front "are you going to be a good girl."

She nodded she had tears in her eyes " i am sorry i was such a bitch."

Angelia released Katie she crumpled to the floor they got her redressed. Harry came over and hugged her and whipped her tears. " i would heal but i want this tom be a reminder not to do this again. I care for all of you and hurts when i have to do this." She nodded " now i want you to apolidgze first to the girls then Oilver and tell him you will be at practice tommorow."

She nodded and turned to the girls " i am sorry i hit you and bit you i deserved what you gave me." The girls hugged her and comfronted her.

She stood and walked with a grimace as the clothes rubbed her butt. Harry and the girls followed her. Oilver was still in the mian tent coming up with game plays he looked up and seemed surprised over half his team was coming to see him. Katie came forward " Oilver i am sorry i should have respected your decision to practice tommorw i will be here ready to go."

He was shocked but nodded " i am glad to hear but for your punishment i am going to have you clean the tents tommorow after practice."

She looked to protest Harry glared at her. " I will do it." Oilver seemed surprised but happy she wasnt protesting.

They left the girls went back to the castle Harry cleaned up and dressed. He walked to the castke and sought out Mcgongall. She looked up not surprised to see Harry " ma'm i feel like i am turning into a monster."

She sighed " Mister Potter you are not turning into a monster. You are doing what ever pack leader who is a human has to reign in his pack."

Harry sighed " Ma'm i did things today i swore i would never do to my kids or anyone else and here i am doing it."

" What do you mean Harry?"

He sighed " Ma'm my family abused me growing up whipped me for doing something wrong. " She was shocked " among other things but the whipping was the worst and i swore i wouldnt wish this on anyone else and here i am doing the very same thing."

She pinched the bridge of her nose " we will get back to your family later but what do you mean whipping Harry?"

He took a seat " meaning i strip them down to there bare bottom and spank the tar out of there butts until they have a turn around."

She seemed a little surprised but not to surprised " Harry do you only want them to change there bad behavior." He nodded " do you hug them and tell them you dont want to do this." He nodded " Harry you are doing what a father does but you have to take it much further because they have doing this for years it wasnt nipped in the butt early on."

He nodded " i get so in the future if they misbehave i wont have to do as serve as a punishment and it dosnt have to be a spanking."

She nodded " yes Mister Potter exactly. Now lets get back to your family what did they do to you."

He explained the whipping not across his butt but across his back how they straved him they kept him in a cupboard. How he was forced to do every chore how he wasnt supoosed to ask questions and not do better then Dudley in school. How he was forced to wear his cousins cast offs and how he was bullied in shchool. " I will see to it you are taken from there." She sighed " but Harry we do have to get you in control of your animagus form."


	49. Chapter 49

Harry opened his eyes and he looked around to see he was in some place strange after the explosion in the Time Turner room. He was confused then he heard the dreaded words that hunted his dreams for a number of years. " " Take Rose and get Harry and go."

Haryr got of bed and as he passed the mirror he had to be about 5 years old. His mom was coming up the stairs. He hoped over the railing and landed softly ont he floor. The door was blasted open Harry waved his hand " ad mittentis." The shards of wood returned to those standing in the door way killing them dead.

Harry was pushed back by a spell Voldermort stepped forth he was pissed he was unleashing hell with his spells at his father ingoring him. " somnum." The spell hit Voldermorts spell arm causing him to drop his wand and get hit by his fathers spell and sent back and hit the wall.

He pulled out a spare wand with his left hand " Advada Kederva." The spell was aimed at Rose who was still in his mom's arm. The spell hit Rose dead in the middle of her forehead.

The spell ate away at the protection she had over her Harry knew it would fail. He waved his hand at her and aimed his other Voldermort. " translatio potestatem. Voldermort screamed as the power was stripped from his core and trnasferred through Harry Into Rose. With the power the shield increased and bounced off and rushed back towards the sender. There was a bright green flash of light Harry closed his eyes knowing this would happen. He quickly opened his eyes" discute vaga anima."

Voldermorts soul was rushed out of the house before his lose piece of soul could break off and enter her scar. Harry stumbled the young body was meant to use this type of magic. James caught him " i got you Harry." He lowered him to the floor.

Lily came down and placed Rose in her play pen and pulled out her wand and aimed it at Harry. She ran some scans " just exhausted with those spells."

Harry with some of his powers his eyes went white " beware the light lord and his plans. For he plans to kill the girl who lived to be the hero once more and have his name rejoiced through out the streets."

LIly gasped James looked shocked speaking of the man he showed up in the home before the Aurors could. He seemed surprised that Lily and James and Harry where alive. But qickly hid it " i just got back to see that my alerts on this house where going off what happened."

James was very short " Voldermort showed up we as a family fought back and the dark lord is gone."

The Aurors arrived and took statements and where amzed at Harry's skills. But took the bodies and Voldermorts robes and wand and left. DUmbeldore looked worried " with him being so powerful it may harm him we may have to bind his power."

Harry stood up from the floor a little shaky and sighed knowing he couldnt put the fear in him with this body. " No one will bind my powers. I may have over done it tongith but my family was in trouble and something needed to be done to protect them."

Lily nodded " yes Albus containing such a power could kill the kid when its unbound later on."

Harry smirked "unless thats wha you are hoping happens one less person to stand in your spot light."

Albus looked pissed James was smirking but the headmaster regained his ground. " we must protect Rose so what i am going to suggest..."

Harry growled and cut him off " no you will send my sister to the Dursleys she is safe with us. Plus we will be safe in Potter manner as soon as we get the goblins to restore the wards that have come down. Plus who better then a seer to know better when she is danger."

Albus looked upset his plans where being shot down by a 5 year old wizard. He couldnt come up with a plan just yet but he would have one. " i will bid you a good night."

He left


	50. Chapter 50

Ron Weasley in the middle of the Horocrux hunt left them over agrument that started because Harry dint know what he was doing. After that Harry stopped wearing the Horocrux and so di Hermione figurinng it was one reason Ron left. The other was it was getting colder and Ron hated the cold and also the food was running out.

Harry one day after Ron left made a run to Diagon alley got the books he needed and Hermione needed and left the Galleos on the counter. He made it back Hermione yelled at him but agreed with him it needed to be done. The first thing they read was the new law book and learned Voldermort name was jinxed. They set up better wards so thye didnt have to do night watch anymore.

They also started to steal from Muggles so they broke into homes and bussiness and stole. They used magic to cover there tracks they got the food they needed. When it got colder they stole sleepign bags and heavier blankets. They also dug a pit in the tent and placed the fire in the tent. They put a anti ember barrierr around the fire and also a charm on the fire that vanished the smoke.

During the nights though the fire went low and it got cold in the tent. One night Harry got into bed with Hermione to share body heat. Hermione agreed it was the best option and so it continued. They did find the Gryffndor sword but that was the next morning when they got up. They destroyed the locket and that was a relief for them not having to worry about it.

Sping came around and Ron wasnt back and Hermione and Harry continued to sleep together. They didnt even realize they didnt stop then one day Harry had a nightmare of Luna being tourted by Voldermort and Bellatrix. Harry had Hermione get caught to rescue her. Harry with a tracking charm found the manor and rescued Hermione from her cell before she was tortured. He freed all the prisoners Peter caught them and tried to kill Harry. But somehow his silver turned and killed him when Harry mentioned the life debt.

They escaped out the back door Harry cast Fiendfyre with Peters wand not bothering to keep in control and just threw the wand on the lawn and apperated away. Hermione and Harry took them to Shell Cottage where they knew Bill and Fleur where. They again sleot in the same bed they where questioned the next morning. They didnt have a answer but it did begin to make them think.

They found out from Griphook they needed to get to Bellatrix vault. Griphook was trying to get them to break in. But Harry knew better he took Hermione to Diagon Alley they went as Bill and Fleur who worked there. They where called to the Directors office as soon as they entered. They had water dosed on them and they changed back they quickly explained why they where there and the reason for polyjuice.

The Goblins went down to the vault and indeed found the illegal Horocrux in the vault. The Goblins destroyed it for them and where told it was a good thing they didnt try and break in. They where also to help but wanted to do more then just sit around but they couldnt do anything in else they attacked the bank. Harry smiled and explained the jinx the Director gathered all of his warriors and Haryr spoke the name and then he and Hermione left.

The next day as they left to leave Shell Cottage saying hundreds dead as they tried to break into Gringotts. Harry smiled and they spent one last night that night Harry had a dream of Voldermort cursing his men for the incompetence. He was also worried about his horocruxes. But he was glad the one he left in the room fo requirment would be safe seeing as Harry couldnt get in.

Hermione and Harry left for there the next day they found the rebel group took up the room of requirment when they saw Neville in hogshead. They had the Rebels go to Hogshead. Hermione and him searched for whatever it was and saw it was Ravenclaws diadem they destroyed it. Only one more to go but Voldermort knew they where here somehow and had his army marching through Hogsmeade now.

The rebels came back through after Harry restored the room. Harry and Hermione took the Carrows and Snape in no time due to the books they read for more advanced spells and also sneaking under the invisabilty cloak and take them out before they could fight back also helped. Haryr killed the Carrows but questioned Snape in private and should Harry his memory of what Dumbeldore told him.

Harry braced himself for what he need to do. Harry heard Voldermorts voice he walked out and fired a arrow. They didnt even blink seeing as it was going to be low. Then they heard a wierd noise they looked down to see it hit Nagani and it fell over dead. Harry knew Voldermort had the dark mark so he could pull on his followers magic to fight because without it he was pretty weak.

Harry walked out " I challenge you Voldermort to a honor duel the loser has to give up without fighting."

Voldermort smiled " i accept."

The fight was on Voldermort started off with the killing curse Harry didnt even raise his wand he fell over. Everyone laughed thinking it was so easier Voldermort turned to his followwers and riased his hands in victory. Then he was hit in the back with a muscle cramping spell he screamed. He turned to see Harry standing " it aint over yet not by a long shot."

They fight continued then there wand locked up the killing curse verus the disarming curse. Harry just held out his left hand and Voldermorts wand flew to his hand the engery vortex made by there wands hit Voldermort and he exploded. Death eaters grabbed there arms and screamed the magic was sucked right out of them. They collopsed to the ground dead. Hogwarts cheered Haryr had won Hermione came out and ran towards him and wraped in a giant hug.

That night they went to bed in Hogwarts they slept together but Harry woke to yelling. Ron waht the hell are you doing i was in the middle of sleeping."

" Hermione your my girl you are sleeping in the wrong bed."

Hermione was pissed " i am not your girl and even i was dating you it would have been over the night you left the tent."

Ron looked stunned " i realized my mistake i tried to come back i just couldnt find you."

Hermione sighed " thats what you get for leaving but me Harry where better off for it it made us open a eyes and realize wheer doing things wrong. But besides that you should have stuck with us unlike second year 4th year but you repeated your mistake yet again. I have to go with the Amercian Muggle expression 3 strikes and your out Ron."

Harry got up wrapped Hermione in a hug " come back to bed honey and leave the prat alone."

She sighed and walked back to bed and closed the curtains. They got up the next morning did there rotuine down at breakfast. Hermione though had to know " Harry what are we friends or more."

Harry sighed " i think we started out as friends moved to best friends and now without me asking i think we started to date."

She nodded " good then i can do this." she kissed Harry and he kissed her back. The rest was history they married and went on to have kids. There kids went on to change the magcial world becuase hi there are the kids of the brightest witch and one of the strongest wizards in the world.


	51. Chapter 51

Umbridge stood smiling with a stone in her hand " the Minster has given me special permission to use this stone. This stone will force you to marry the one it choses for you." She tapped with her wand before Dumbeldore could protest. There where Aurors there to enforce the ruling.

The stone decided to start with Harry it floated over to him. He gulped it touched him and then went up and down the tables. It hummed and then moved unto the next male and so forth. Then floated down the head table and then stopped in front of Umbridge. " since i know one student has a brothel Contract lets start with his bethrothed. Show me the results for Pansy Perkinson." It hummed and floated over and stopped in front of Dean Thomas. It shot twin beams of light connecting them the hall gasped.

Draco stood "Filthy halfbreed how dare you steal my girl but no matter i am sure the girl i get is much better." The stone heard him and floated over " yes show me my beloved new wife." It must have had a sense of humor it floated in front of Hermione she gasped but nothing happened and took off and went back to Umbridge.

She sighed " show me the results for.." she never finished it did its things and Draco and Umbridge where joined togther.

Draco loooked pissed and sick Umbridge though seem pleased. " Show me Harry Potters Results."

It floated over to Harry touched him and went over to Alcia Spinnett his fellow Quidditch team mate and joined them. Then hummed it wasnt done Harry was confused. It projected his name and some titles ' Heir to Pervell Heir to Slytherin by conquest. Heir to Black last Lord was imprisoned diqualifed. Needs wives to gain heir for the lines.'

Harry groaned it then floated over first to Angelia Johnson then Katie Bell. Harry sighed in relief so far he had some of the hottest girls in school. It then went over to his girlfriend Cho Chang and joined them. Harry had a big grin on his face he was pleased with himself.

George and Fred stood before they could even air the compliants the stone floated over them touched them. Then floated over and touched Hestia Jones and Nymphdora Tonks and joined them. The twins smiled Harry knew why they where jokers like themselves but on a smaller scale.

The stone floated over to Hermione she gasped she didnt want to know who she was going to be placed with. It touched her and floated over to the Slytherin table she under the table was trying to wave it off. it must of listned to her and went over to Ravenclaw. It then touched Luna Lovegood and joined them the hall gasped and Hermione fainted.

Author Notes- I am not going to be updatinf for a while just like last time i want to get a bunch together and post all at once so please give me time i am a busy person.


	52. Chapter 52

Harry Potter walked in a empty classroom after he saw Ron drag Hermione in there after the classroom where she laid into him about the levatating spell. " listen you filthy mudblood you dont tell me how to do a spell i am a pureblood wizard." She was pissed and he could she was trying to hold in her anger but then he slapped her " you got it."

She shifted and she changed into this cloak weilding happiness sucking monster before him. But Harry thought she still looked hot for being a monster. Then she stuck her mouth over his and sucked. Harry was confused and then saw a white light exit Ron. Ron was now acting like animal Harry finally understood she sucked out his soul. She changed back " what have i done i am going to be in so much trouble." Harry fully came into the room she saw him " i didnt mean to do it i swear."

Harry smiled and he changed into his giant snake form he used to scare the Dursleys to treat him bettetr they never knew it was him. She freaked thinking he was going to kill her but he turned to Ron. He wrapped himself Ron and bit him the posion took effect he crumbled. Harry swallowed him. He changed back he knew his magic took care of shrinking it for him. He patted his stomach and burped he was so full now. " probelm solved."

She shock her head " they will know he is missing?"

He smiled " not until someone reports him missing its a big castle and i am the only one who saw him drag you into here."

She smiled " one last thing that has been bugging me." She changed Harry felt cold and heard some screaming. He held on and Hermione placed her lips on his forehead and sucked. Harry saw the flash of white she changed back " you had just one piece of the dark lords soul in you."

He was glad to be rid of it but know he couldnt see worth a darn he took off his glasses and he could see. He threw them away and he didnt feel as tired and as weak anymore. He did the first thing that came to mind he hugged Hermione tight she hugged him back just as tight. They finally found someone who was as dark as them and a person to cover there tracks.

They left the classroom with a plan and slowly over the months they became the best of friends. In private they alerady where the best of friends the man hunt for Ron was under way. It was at that time Harry felt the need to get rid of his bones out of his stomach. Late at night with Hermione he went into the woods and found a stream and puked up the bones. The stream would wash away the bones away and any dna of Harry's.

About 2 weeks later someone in the village found the bones. They came to the conclusion Ron wondered into the forest and something ate him. They couldnt figure if he died a violent death and his body not laid to rest where was his sprit was. The next day it was confirmed Ron was dead Harry had absorbed his magic but now it was his own no trace of Ron on it.


	53. Chapter 53

Harry was walking around trying to figure out what the letter from Gringotts meant. also why there where calling him Lord. When everything went dark Harry awoke in what looked to be a dungeon. He groaned the door opened 5 minutes later to see Voldermort Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. " well Potter it looks to me like i finally caught you."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood and put his hands in his pockets. They never emptied them he felt the device Gringotts gave him to arrive at the bank. " How long have i been out."

Bellatrix laughed " your order wont be able to save you it is morning and they havnt came to your rescue."

He sighed and spotted Lucious time piece " you got the time?"

Lucious " you dare ask..."

Voldermort cut him off " oh do just answer the boy so we can get on with the torture."

He looked at " it is about 9:50."

Harry gripped the object and felt it get warm " sorry old chaps i have got places to be people to see. See you on the flip side."

They looked at him as if he was crazy but with a mighty whoosh he was gone. Voldermort was pissed. " you didnt check him."

Bellatrix jumped in " we have anti portkey wards on master."

He slapped her hard she fell to the floor " yes for minstry and any other wizards portkeys. No one can ward against a goblins portkey you fools i am surronded by neandthrals."


	54. Chapter 54

Harry Potter at the announcement of the Yule Ball knew who he wanted to ask and he wasnt going to waste time and be scared. After class he took out the map and saw Cho and what class she was in. He ran off then he looked at the map he saw class was being emptied and Cho was being pulled aside by Cedric. He came up to the two talking " Cho will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry hearts dropped as he saw the exictment in her eyes. He dropped the map his wand and sat hard on the floor. She heard this as she was about to say yes she was concerned. She came over to Harry " are you alright Harry?"

He didnt look up he had tears in hs eyes and was muttering to himself. Cedric was confused but came up " I have to get to class so is it a yes or a no."

She turned to him " go to class then you insenstive jerk cant you see he is in a bad spot."

He scoffed " what ever your lose."

He stormed off she couldnt believe she almost said yes to him. She turned her attention back to Harry who by now was muttering. " how can i have been to late? I wanted to go to the ball with her. How can she yes to him?" Why? Why? Why/" With each yes he hit his head on the wall.

She was confused what was he talking about it who did he want to go to the ball with. Then he started sniffling " dam you Cedric taking her away from me."

Cho fell back unto her butt Harry wanted to go to the ball with her. When he heard Cedric asking her he got heart broken. The boy who lived no Harry Potter loved her. She had to admit he was cute and a gentlemen and was showing he really loved her. She got to her knees and lifted his chin and did the one thing she could think to pull him out of his funk. She kissed him he was quickly brought back to reailty the tears stopped she ended the kiss he wiped his eyes and looked up at her in shock. " Cedric was a jerk i would be glad to go to the ball with you."

He grabbed her head and smashed his lips against hers it was the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten. They snogged for a few minutes Harry ended the kiss " Thank you thank you."

She smiled she helped him pick up his stuff they held hands to the library seeing as none of them had classes. By the time the Yule Ball rolled around him and Cho where going steady. Cho quickly fell in love with Harry when he listened to her and was willing to spend all of his time with her even fly and practice qudditch with him. They even practiced for the tournament together.

Harry bought her for christmas the books she wanted and she bought him so me cuff links and a tie for the ball. During the ball they danced alot during the last dance Harry kissed " i love you Cho."

She smiled and kissed him " I love you to Harry."

He was so in love with her he let his mouth speak from his heart instead of his brain. " Marry me?"

She giggled " Harry yes this fulfills the romantic part but you are lacking one thing..." He looked down at her she held up her hand " a ring."

He smiled reached in his pocket and pulled one out she was shocked was he planning this. " Dumbeldore told me this was my mothers wedding ring he said it was found in the process of turning the home in Godrics hallow into a national memorial."

She smiled and deicded to see if he was sercious. " So are you going to ask me properly?"

She didnt expect him to she thought he did so in the heat of the moment. He dropped to one knee " Cho Lyn Chang will you do the honor of being my wife and Marry me?"

She was stunned he was that in love with her willing to ask in front of a crowd. She thought of her feeling and couldnt see herself with any other man. " yes."

It slipped it on and and with a flash she knew they wheer bethrothed and would have no choice but to marry one day or face the consequences.


	55. Chapter 55

Harry Potter after that Halloween night something strange and wonderful happened to him. He didnt figure out what this was until his Uncle tried to give him his first beating. 5 year old Harry saw his Uncle fist coming to his face he closed his eyes and then heard a thud nd then a crack. He opened his eyes and his Uncle was holding his hand which was red and turning purple.

He was shoved into his cupboard and his Uncle was driven to the hospital. Harry though was hungry he pushed against the door to see if it was unlocked when he went through the door. This shocked the hell out of the boy but he took advantage and ate till he was full. Then he realized he had no way of getting back in he focused and he slipped on through.

So over the next few years he perfected his gift he could fly under his own power. He go intangable and invisable and was super strong. The developed to forming a shield and this cool ray type power. Then he noticed he was walking on walls and then he whenhe screamed it sounded like a wail and it broke windows. Harry was enjoying himself when he gained ice powers he was waiting for what come next t in this power.

The answer came when his Uncle refused to give him some letter he recieved. He launched himself at his Uncle and then nothing he looked around. Then he noticed he was controlling his Uncle he smiled he was possesing his Uncle. He read the letter that could explain his gifts. He grabbed a pen and wrote accept and handed it to the bird. His Aunt came in the room Scandilzed " vernon we discussed we didnt the boy any of this and would'nt let him go."

Vernon smiled " sorry aunt Petunia Vernon isnt here right now if you leave your name and number he will get back to you."

She took the broom and smacked him but Harry by this point left his Uncles body. His Uncle looked pissed " woman what is the meaning of this.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry smiled his plan worked in the Minstry building during the death eater raid. He caused a mass explsion to be hurled back in time. He looked around sure enough he found himself in Greece. It was a good thing he apperated at the same time or it would never would have worked. Harry checked his pockets sure enough the book was still there. He pulled it out " spells to fight and beat a god." He found it in the room of requirement.

Harry wandered around he was glad he took the charm to learn ancient greek in weeks. He found a quiet corner and pulled out the book and read through it. He found what he was looking for. He pulled out his wand "Σημείο για έναν θεό." His wand spun around and pointed to a woman in the crowd. He slipped out and flipped through the book. "Δεσμεύοντας θεού." The chains wrapped around the woman people screamed and fled.

She spun around as best as she could being chained. " release me mortal and you wont sufffer much."

Harry smiled grabbed the chain and apperated to a vacant hillside. She was struggling Harry wrapped the chain around a tree. He used his magic to create a rune circle. When it was done he freed the chain and dragged her to the circle undid the spell and threw her in. She tried escaping but it was to no avail Harry began to chant. She glowed and with a flash she was gone in and in her place was a coin. He picked it up and made a small hole and placed it on a rope and put it on his neck. He read the coin " Tyche." He smalled he caught the godess of luck.

He put runes around this place so no man nor god but him and his captive could eneter this place. He stayed in there studying the book because he knew the rest wouldnt be this easy when they noticed she was gone. He went out and used magic to get money to eat. One day he was grabbed " i am Nemesis here to take revenage."

Harry smiled it would be easy if they all came to him. He broke free they fought Harry heard the soilders coming. She did to she turned to address them when conjured a chain and wrapped it around her neck. She was gasping for air he apperated to his hideout. He threw her in she tried breaking free he did his thing. Same flash as last time and he had a anther coin. He put it on his necklace he now controlled luck and revenage.

Harry wandered around hoping the gods would find him. He did it at night also when one night something caught the corner of his eye. He didnt think nothing of it. But it bugged him so the next morning he bought some materials. He made a potion to fix his vision and sharpen it. He was blind for 3 days he was hunger for he dared not leave. He ate and waited for the night he saw it again this time he saw it was a person.

He went back and looked for answer and got it he realized he was seeing Nyx goddess of the night. She travled by shadows he would need light to catch her. He forged some chains which emitated light and others so he wouldnt have to keep conjuring them. He opened the light one on his left and the other around his right. He went out at night he spotted her again he wrapped the chain he whipped it around like a lasso. She moved but he saw where to and threw it. She screamed as it wrapped around her waist. She tried vanishing into the shadows he pulled and tugged it was like trying to reel in a big fish.

He let go one with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other. " Lumos solarias." The whole place was lit up she scremaed and went limp. He pulled her and grabbed her around the middle and apperated. He threw her in to his cirle and this time there was a flash of shadow. He looked he was left without what looked to be a dementors cloak. He placed it on he concertrated and moved within the shadows and he felt more powerful at night.

As he walked the street he came to a theatre he walked in. The play was good but he noticed some in the front seat. He made his way down and chanted a spell and sure enough it was a god. He sat next to the god " you stink take a shower." Harry was hsocked he was just insulated by a god.

Harry grabbed the person and apperated the person was shocked. Harry dropped kicked him into the circle. " You do anything to me my mom Nyx will have revenage."

Harry laughed " you must be Momus sorry to tell you i alerady captured her." The god went silent. Harry did his thing and this time with the flash it sounded like a bunch of insults where flung his way. There was a half mask Harry went over and placed it on. Harry chuckled the only thing this god would was improve his insults.

Harry took Momus insult to heart his hideout had a stream. He conjured some bath items and took one. He felt better he put his clothes and items on he would continue his search until he had them all.

It had been a whole month without seeing a god or godess did they go into hiding or return to olympus. Then one day he walked the marketplace he spotted a woman with the Necklace of Harmonia caused misfortune to those who wore it. He looped around and walked behind her. But a sense of peace came over Harry like he didnt want to hurt her. He walked away but at the last second launched his cahin wrapped her he made a porteky out of it.

When he landed he was in a perdictament she was outside the circle he was in. She though was dazed and he was trapped. He was glad he the emergency escape he pulled out the pendeant she was coming to the apperation wouldnt daze her for long. He made it out and tried to yank her. But he realized his chain got her necklace it landed in the circle. She was now free and she escaped he cursed himself he left the necklace and followed her trail and used the shadows. He got ahead of her and this time made sure he chained her body.

He brought her back and got her in the circle with her dam necklace. He chanted it and a melody played that made him feel relaxed. Her necklace was all that was left e was careful when he picked it up. He ran tests the curse of misfortune was gone and replaced by Harmony. He put it on and he felt at peace for once in his life.

Before he went out he reworked the wards so only he could get out. Then as he left he felt he was being watched. He felt a gentle breeze he knew it had to be Aura. He used his wand discretly and pinpointed her. He walked the breeze was behind him he turned quickly and unleashed a very strong wind spell. He heard a scream Aura was in the circle. " You will pay mortal i will get free and report where you are to the gods."

Harry chuckled " you cant leave i made so no one but me can." He chanted and with the flash he felt a cool breeze. She was now a cloak clasp he attached it to his shadow cloak. He chuckled " how am i supposed to use a gentle breeze to my advantage. I am glorifed fan." He sighed he was now talking to himself he shock his head and left.

He wandered the woods until he came to a mansion in the woods. He at long last found Circe. He would have to be careful with her. As he walked in he saw Circe brother Aeetes. He stunned him and portkeyed him back to his hideout. He looked around he couldnt belivee his luck she was asleep in bed when he found her. He quickly wrapped her in chains. He took her back and threw in the circle which woke her up.

She was cursing and reached for her potions but she had none for she was in bed when she was taken. He searched her brother and saw he recovered the Golden Fleece. He threw it in the circle and killed him since he wasnt a god or titan. He chanted and with the flash there was a bang which knocked him on his butt. He went to the circle and saw the golden fleece was one big piece of arm guard. He took the chain off and put the arm guard on and then wrapped his special chain around that.

He felt the knowledge of potions and drugs and herbs increase and felt his magic increase also. He was doing well he decided to take a break and relax. So the next week he took in the market place. He then felt chains wrap around him he looked to see who dare challange him. It was Bia and Kratos " Zeus sent us to capture you and take you back to Olympus to stand trail."

Harry smirked he shadow travled out of the chains they fell. He apperead behind and went to attack when Kratos turned and punched he flew back and hit a building. Harry reached in his pocket but Bia was wuick and grabbed his wrist. She didnt watch his other hand he smashed a vial in her face she slumped out cold. His hand was broken and Kratos took advantage and drove his foot into his knee. Harry bit his tongue and head butted him he stumbled back. It gave Harry time to kock him out with his wand.

He brought them to his hideout he shoved them both in and chanted. There was a flash and they where both gone in there place was a sword. He picked it up his thrist for vilolence increased he also felt his physical power increase. He healed himself it took 3 weeks to completly heal. When he was he bought himself a sheath for his sword he enchanted it so his sword would always return to it and only he could pull it out.

Harry decided to explore the islands off of Greece. He then found a island not attached to the ocean. He had to explore that but in shadow form because it seemed strange to him. He came across a woman then he remembered something this was Lato. "i can see come out and face me like a real man."

Harry smirked and threw the chains she tried to roll out of the way. But he caught her with the other chain. He was glad he got the chain Bia and Kratos tried to use on him it was stronger then his. He apperated her back and threw her into the circle. " My son and daughter will make you pay." He threw in his old glasses since he didnt need them since he fixed his vison. He chanted and she was now in them he went in and made them sunglasses and put them on. He could see the wind blowing and alot of cool things he thought about it and he also could become invisable.

He decided he would work on the 9 muses of fate they where weaker and could easily be captured. He could now see them he made 9 jars and sealed them with runes. He then a tool to direct him to the muses. It toook him 13 months but he finally had all 9 of them. He released them one at time and chanted they each become a charm and he put them on his necklace. He looked at the charms they where a old writing tablet, a scroll, a cithara,aulos, a tragic mask, a veil, a lyre, a comic mask, and a globe and compass. He felt the knowledge and ideas flow into him this would make things easier.

He went to sleep that night and he dreamed but soemthing came to him in his dream. He needed to act fast he created his rune circle and took to the shadows but his dream was changing he was finding it hard to control his own dreams. He focused and made his rune circle look like a pit trap. Morpheus came forth and laughed at him and floated over the pit trap. " i am the god of dreams and you will die in yours and i will be the hero of olympus."

Harry smirked as he about to cross it he focused and changed back. Morpheus was shocked Harry woke up with the god trapped in his mind. Harry took his wand and like a memory strand drew the god out of his head. He flung it into his real circle he took off his cloak and removed the cloak clasp. He threw it into the circle and chanted with a flash he picked up the cloak put the clasp back on and put the cloak on. He know could control the dreams and that inclided the olympians.

Harry next set out to find Iris he searched for rainbows after big storms. Then one day he saw a man making a call using a rainbow. Iris came down Harry leapt and landed on the godess. She struggled he shadow travled but kept her there for a while. He came back she was out cold he dragged her to the circle and chanted and took the rainbow charm and put it on his necklace.

Harry was shocked he almost felt ready for the big ones. He walked out at night and stood near the ocean and questioned if he was ready. Near dawn he saw a woman leave a home near the ocean and she was crying. He had to see this and then he noticed where her tears landed created dew. Eos he jumped on her like Iris and into the shadows. Like Iris she was out he did his thing and for hsi efforts got a dew drop charm.

Harry decided it was time to chain the winds. It took him 2 years to find and catch them all. He know had 4 differnt fans with the minor gods. He was heading home when he was challanged by Aeolus King of the winds and master of the seasonal winds. Harry had a special potion made for him he threw it and it shattered it stoped time. He dragged him into the rune circle and put the 4 fans he chanted he felt a strong gust of wind. The four fans wheer one and metal he picked up and knew which he thought of would be brought forth.

Harry knew it was time to challenge Ares he heard Greece was at war. He headed there it was to far he created a new hideout in a cave. He headed into battle within the shadows and searched. He came across Deimos in the enemies trying to strick up fear. Harry distracted him with a rainbow he looked around " who does interfre with my work."

Hary exited the shadows and when Deimos was attention was fully on him. He controlled the shadows behind him and chained Deimos. He struggled Harry with the shadows took him back to the cave. He bound Deimos into the sword now to find Phobos. He also found him in the enemy camp he snuck up behind in the shadows when he was stabbed. He was caught off guard because Enyo was there also. He pulled out his sword and fought them. He was getting beaten because of the lose of blood.

He would not be beaten he grabbed the fan and unleashed the north wind and it froze them where they stood. He transported them by rainbow travel and put the frozen gods in the circle and collopsed. He treated his wounds and passed out for 4 days. The gods where unfrozen and trying to find a way out Harry threw in his sword and chanted. They where absorbed into the blade he smirked this would draw the attention of Ares. But in his condtion he couldnt face him and win he took a break and waited to heal up.

He went to take a swim in the ocean when he was drawn in he tried fighting it. He used the shadows to escape but he brought something with him. He turned when he got on land 2 somethings Amphitrite and Triton. He couldnt fight them he was still to weak. Then a wall of water surronded them Harry had no choice but to fight he was to weak to shadow or rainbow travel. He drew his sword the power had little effect on the gods but it helped Harry. Because with a mighty punch with the hilt of the sword Amphitrite was out. It was him and Triton and he raised this twisted conch shell. Harry charged as he put it to his mouth. He punched with his hand and drove the shell down his throat.

Triton was gasping the wall of water dropped Harry quickly drew in the sand the runes. He dragged Triton into the circle and chanted he was absorbed into the shell he was chocking on. He dragged Amphitrite into the circle and she to was drawn into the shell. He picked it up he could scare Giants and raise and calm the sea. Now he would be on Poseidons hit list. He fled from the sea he needed major rest but he was in a cave. As he entered he felt sleepy he summoned what strength he had and threw a potion and he hearch a scream. He chanted quickly and the sleep faded from him he went to his rune circle he hated to use the potion on Hypnos but he needed to. He put the charm on his necklace. He put up alert wards and used the charm to sleep he slept for 6 weeks.

He woke up well rested he headed out and passed the battlefeild which was empty. He was meet by Aphrodite Ares and Zelus. " You will pay punk time to meet your fate." Ares shouted. He unleashed a boar he threw a potion and it caused the boar to turn and gore Zealous. Ares growled and charged at Harry he drew his sword and Harry did aslo. But he knew he couldnt beat Ares in a sword fight. He opened a portal of shadow and Ares stumbled right into his rune circle. Harry chanted and Ares was now a shield he placed it on and Harry concertrated and it changed to a braclet. He went back Aphrodites was gone and Zealous was there being treated by Paean.

He stunned them both and brought them to the cave. Both became charms one of a cross and wings with a Z. He placed them on his necklace and was off he was close having Ares. He walked along until he came to a cross roads and woman was there she chanted something. Harry slipped below ground he looked around he noticed a large set of doors in front of him. He felt his soul slipping away near this door and they opened and Harry saw Thantos exit. Harry tried running but stopped and drew some runes and drew some runes in front of them. He ran then he turned when he heard shouts.

Harry turned around Thantos was wrapped in vines. He chanted they released he fell forward into his rune circle. Harry threw his cloak in and chanted and Thantos was now his. He put it on and felt his soul settle if he stayed to long in the underworld he would have lost his soul. He then was tackled he scrambled but releaized he was in the circle with Styx. She was grinning and chanted but Harry chanted faster he didnt know what would happen. He then felt the god drew into him and he felt himself become invunerable. The power was to much and blew the runce circle away and released Harry.


	57. Chapter 57

Harry Potter lived with his Aunt and Uncle they ddint abuse him just tolerated him. His Uncle was the manger of a Village that did everything the old way from every period. His Uncle took Harry everyday during the summer because his Aunt didnt want him in the house. At the age of 7 Harry was in the blacksmith shop he was learning he started off casting rings. Since he had a steady hand he got to inscribe them.

People loved them but as he walked to his work station today he passed a old fashioned book store. He walked in and he saw a strange book of runes. The man let him have it. As he was casting a ring he decided to make it fit him and inscribe one of the runes. He was busy doing that he didnt notice the Black smith behind him watching him. Harry finished it added the blood needed and put it on and put his hand near the forge and actually picked up a coal without burning himself. He smiled the rune for heat protection worked he tried the one for fire he actually called the fire to himself. He even managed to create fire and when a ember touched his clothes he didnt burst into flames.

The Blacksmith clapped his hands startling Harry he turned around. " You must be magcial." Harry was shocked " dont worry i am what is called a squib can see the magic cant control it." Harry nodded " with you i will be able to reach out to the magcial community."

So Harry continued to work for the man all the while well making stuff for himself. The Blacksmith even got him magcial metals and with it reforged his ring and changed it and handed it to the blacksmith with it resized. " I cant use this Harry it works on magic."

Harry waved him over behind the counter and showed him a device. " this will charge it it draws in wild magic and refocus it so you can charge the rng every night."

The blacksmith smiled he knew this kid was smart. When Harry got his letter to go to Hogwarts the Blacksmith took him to Diagon alley for his Aunt and Uncle. He knew this kid would go far once he learned magic. This was Harry first time but he did alot of work for the people in the Alley. The fist stop was Gringotts to pick up some gold for Harry. Harry chuckled when he saw the guards carrying some of his weapons they handed up a book on Goblin Runes to put on the blades.

Harry saw his parents who he was told his whole life didnt want him because his brother was special. His parents and siblings where in the long line when Harry Just walked by the line. She spotted him and gasped " Harry cant be." Everyone turned towards him.

He turned towards her " yes Lily dont be so surprised to see the son you didnt want to be here."

She had tears in her eyes when someone else spoke up " but your dead you died in Halloween of 1981."

He was shocked " no i didnt they sent me to my Aunt and Uncle a pair of non magcials because they believed me to be a squib."

Lily gasped " i would never do that to you Dumbeldore told us when he inspected the house you where dead i swear it on my life."

He saw the flash Harry knew what swearing did because the Blacksmith told him. she was still standing. Harry paused the Blacksmith knew Harry was thinking this was scary when he put his mind to work. He started to think out loud " my brother is the boy who lived." everyone nodded " i am his twin." More nods. " Then i was taken out of the picture so A no one confused me with him and steal his glory. B i was thought to be a squib and Dumbeldore thought i would be jealous of my family magic just like Lily's sister was. But i am not a squib so why was i thought a squib."

Harry waved his hand and the Blacksmith laughed when the Jeopardy theme song played. Most muggle borns or Muggles in there laughed. Then the music stopped and alightbulb popped over his head and turned on. Ths got those laughing to laugh harder. " The answer is simple." People where holding there breath waiting for the answer. " whatever was done to protect us from Voldermort was starting to fail. I waiting to save my brother fueled my magic into the protection. It magcially whiped me out but it was enough to defeat the dark lord. "

A voice rose up that sounded arrogant and full of himself. " No i killed the Dark Lord all by myself no one helped me." He looked to see it was his twin Mark.

Harry laughed " Mark the only thing we could do then was eat sleep and shit. We couldnt focus are magic to do what we wanted thats why we go to Hogwarts. I am sure are Mother who is currently the smartest witch of are time. Probably drew Runes on both of us to redirect the killing curse. I added my magic to said rune and said Rune was destroyed. It probably is the reason for said jagged scar. Her actions marked you as the child of prophecy but not the person to defeat Voldermort at the time."

People gasped " How did you know i marked you with Runes? No one beliveed me when i told them i did this." Lily asked.

Harry smirked " because i am skilled with runes and came across the redirection rune it was matter of a tweak to use it on a human one time only."

She smiled and ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back " Harry i am so sorry that i believed you to be dead."

" No worries you believed a trusted man."

She broke the hug " so do you want to move in with us."

Harry sighed " i want to but my home during the summer is at the Blacksmiths where i work. I wouldnt be there that much only at night."

James smiled " this is fine i am sure you will be home at 5 and you will be in bed by a 11 so that gives us 6 hours."

Harry looked to the Blacksmith " Go ahead Haphaestus get to know your family now that you know they didnt abandon you."

He smiled the Blacksmith left Harry waved his family over he walked to the front of the line to a open teller. People didnt care at what just happened because he was cutting. But the teller quited them down " he is a vauled client as such dosnt have to wait in line nor does his family."

James got the gold but then had to ask " what did he do that made him a vauled customer."

The goblin smiled which was wierd because they never did. " who do you think helped forge and inscribe are weapons."

James was impressed from what he saw it was fine craftminship. So they did there shopping everywhere Harry went he was treated to the front of the line. They got back to the mansion he was introduced to his 2 sisters Rose and Ivy. He was shown to his room. " Hi Lily is there a forge in here i heard most old mansions do?"

She nodded " yes in the basement hasnt been used in years. But why dont you call me mom?"

He sighed " because i grew up hearing you as Lily and grew up believeing ou abonded me and didnt deserve to be called mom. So for now you are Lily." she nodded and left himt to get sorted and unpack all of his new clothes.

He went downstairs and find the Forge he got it to work properly. He find a store house full of metal. He went to work this was his element he made necklaces with a medallion at the end. He went upstairs to find his sisters he found them in the gym watching his brother and father sword fighting. His brother lost " Mark how many times do i have to tell you keep your guard up you will lose everytime."

Mark grumbled and spotted Harry and smirked " why dont we see Harry fairs?"

Harry glady got into the ring Mark tried handing him a sword. " I dont need your lame sword."

Mark shrugged " your funeral."

Harry took off his shirt to reveil a breat plate and a shirt with no sleeves. They noticed he had Tattoos that looked like chains. He waved for his father to begin his father attacked. Harry dodged rolled away all of his fathers attacks. His father was tired Harry knew it was time. As he rolled he rubbed a braclet on his left hand and a gauntlet that went to his shoulder and covered it. It looked gold he deflected his father's sword with his right hand grabbed his dads hand and twisted it. He grminaced and dropped the sword. Harry dropped his right hand caught rolled back and stood had the sword at his fathers throat.

His father put his hands up " i yeild." Harry lowered the sword " My father was right never take on a Black smith and never take one on who is skilled in runes."

Rose piped up " why dad?"

His father smiled " because Black smiths to see if a weapon is balanced practices with it. One Skilled in Runes is smart and therefore more deadly."

Harry chimed in " Plus we can spot poor workmanship and spot the flaws in a sword." He threw the sword at his dad and took his bothers who was protesting.

His father got the hint raised the sword Harry swung and shattered both the swords with one swing. " Told you garbarge every weapon in here is."

His father now looked pissed " These weapons are centuries old and made by are family."

Harry sighed " yes but not well i will go to my work space tommorow and get you of mine and my masters to replace the ones i broke and show you quailty work."

His father nodded " sounds fair."

Harry reached in his pocket and handed the necklaces to his sisters. They gasped they where beautiful. " They are portkeys to here in cause of a emergency or to St. Mungos in cause of life thearting injuries. Will act as shield for moderate curses so always wear them."

They ran over hugged him Mark huffed " where is mine?"

Harry looked at him " arent you the boy who lived who defeated the dark lord when he was one."

Mark stormed off Harry that night talked with his family. The next morning he got up and keyed his Portkey to take him back here. He left a note grabbed a bite to eat and went to the Blacksmiths. His master smiled " Haphaestus didnt expect to see you here today."

He shock his head he got stuck with that nickname because of his mad skill with the forge. " i want to get paid and your biggest bussiness comes when i am working during the summer."

They got to work they worked all day and took orders from people and even some magcial people stopped by. At the day he took the swords he promised James and headed home. He arrived to see the family in the back hard flying on brooms playing a game. He walked out they waved at him expect Mark he watched them play then he saw Mark shove Rose with his broom he knocked her off. She screamed as she fell Harry ran towards her.

Harry concertrated and wings grew out of his back. He launched himself and caught his sister. She hung on tight he put her back on her broom the family was shocked. Harry flew towards Mark who tried getting away but was to slow he snatched out of the air like a bird catches his prey. Harry flew him over the family pond anddropped him in.

Harry heard a roar of laughter he turned to see hsi father holding his broom well laughing his butt off. The gils where just snickering at Mark. Mark swam to shore dripping wet with water. Mark fired spells at him and his mother was yelling at Mark. He ingored her one of them hit Harry in the breast plate but tore his shirt and dented the armor. They where nasty curses. His family where landing and going to disarm Mark. When anther hit him and serciously put a dent in his armor.

If you knew Harry it was never good to piss him off and he was now ticked off. Harry hand now had a device and it was glowing he raised his hand. He threw his hand forward and pointed to a spot in front of Mark. A lighting bolt came out of the sky and blasted the spot in front of Mark. He flew back and landed he got up hair sticking up and shaking. But he raised his wand James stopped Lily from disarming him " the boys need to settle this."

Harry was dodged the poorly aimed spells one of them climbed his wings. This sent him on a tailspin he tucked them in and dropped to the ground. He raised his hand. Fire arrow shot out of his hand and struck Mark in the shoulder he lowered his wand. He went to shift it to anther hand when Harry charged so fast he slammed him shoulder first in his chest.

He flew back and struck a pole used to judge the tide it snapped he was laying on the beach sore with no wand. He stood he would not be defeated he was the boy who lived. Then Harry dropped to his knees his brother looked behind him to see Dumbeldore. James glared at the Headmaster " stay out of it the boys need to settle the differnces."

The headmaster turned his eyes twinkled " James you dont Mark to be hurt by this stranger now do you?"

Lily was red " stranger that is my son Harry who you told me was dead old man who is alive and well and back wheer he belongs."

Dumbeldore was shocked this couldnt be he thought the child was a squib but he was magcially. The child stood and glared at the headmaster he was glowing " you want to play with the big boys." Harry stomped his foot and swatted his hand a large boulder flew back at the headmaster.

The headmaster barely blocked it but the force knocked him back into a tree. Harry waved his hand and the vines on the tree wrapped around the headmaster wrapping him tight. He couldnt move Mark jumped on his back he reached up grabbed him and threw him. He landed against Dumbeldore now the vines wrapped around him. Harry shouted " whos next." Full of venom and anger.

He was kncoked out of it by Rose grabbing his face and kissing him. Harry's anger deflated like a ballooon. Rose smiled " number one way to calm a guy down."

James laughed " but you kissed your brother sweety."

Rose shrugged her shoulders "needed to be done."

Lily was cutting free Mark and the Headmaster from there trap. Mark was out cold Dumbeldore stumbled out. He went to raised his wand when Lily glared at him " Rose just calmed him down dont you dare get him going again."

Dumbeldore saw the devices and the runes on them. " you know those are illegal at Hogwarts right."

Harry smiled " Howgarts ancient Rules which cant be broken or negated by anther rule. Any student may bring any sword or bladed weapon to Hogwarts to use in defence. Ancient Rule 87 a person may bring with them any thing made and insribed with runes because it is a form of focusing magic just like the wand."

Dumbeldore was shocked the boy know the Anceint Rules he would brining those things to school. He had to think he popped away to do so those things where dangerous.

Harry went to the porch and picked up the swords where he dropped them. Lily tended to Mark to see the damage done. Harry walked over and handed him the swords. His dad checked them over and noticed they didnt like cheap and wheer well blaanced. after making sure Mark was in his romm James went and practiced with Harry till dinner.

It was peaceful till the next morning when during breakfast when Dumbeldore arrived with a minstry offcial. Harry was expecting this ever since yesterday " He is my sworn statement and my memory of yesterday." He picked up some papers " copies of all the patients on my invitations regestired with the minstry. My license as a rune crafter and license to be a blacksmith."

The Minstry offcial looked everything over " well the invitations are covered and the license are in order." He pulled out a device with a screen and plugged the memory vial into the device.

Harry chuckled " here we are discussing my invitations and here you are using one."

The minstry offical smirked Dumbeldore looked pissed. James and Lily just sighed knowing there kid was smart. The offcial looked up " so is Mark taking being taken care of by you."

James spoke as head of house " Yes we have given out his punishment."

The offcial nodded and turned to Dumbeldore " I am fining 300 Gallons for interfering in a family matter and 100 Gallons for wasting the Minstry time here today." He handed him a slip of paper " Good day." He turned and left the front hall.

Dumbeldore was staring at the piece paper with a glare he looked up " I am here to take Mark for his training."

" Sorry Dumbeldore he is grounded for a month he wont be leaving the property. Nor will he be sending out any letters and doing chores." Lily said.

He was grumbling " what of Harry's punishment."

James just shock his head " nothing he rescued his sister and acted according to the threat."


	58. Chapter 58

Harry Potter saw the world was in chasos the muggles saw it and they saw it was falling apart at the seams. Harry decieded to do some research as to terms why this was happening. He went to the library and dug into the books and history books. Hermione came in and saw the pile of books in front of Harry. " Harry what are you doing?"

He looked up " Tryin to save the world."

She sighed and took a seat across from him " you alerady did that by destroying Voldermort."

He shock his head " the whole world by seeing what happened to the gods of this world."

She shock her head " Harry there is one god."

Harry smirked " yes but no where in the good book does it metion any magcial creature but the greeks do."

" If they did exisit there time has come to pass there gone from this world."

He shrugged and went back to his books this continued for a couple months. Then he went to Greece. His friends let him go knowing he would get the point. He came back 3 months later. He dragged Hermione with him to Ireland country side in the middle of the feild was a old statue of a woman. Harry pulled out a tool kit and painted some runes on the staue. Hermione gasped when she saw the stone break away. A bright rainbow shot out of the statue and a woman walked out and stretched.

She looked around " I am Iris the rainbow godess i thank you for releasing me from my prison."

Hermione was sputtering Harry though was prepared " Iris i need your help in finding the rest of the gods."

Iris mouth dropped " you mean to tell me the rest of the gods have vanished." Harry and Hermione nodded. " they must be released or this world will come to a end. How long has it been since they vanished?"

Harry shrugged he looked to Hermione " it would have to be towards the end of the Roman empire well over 2 thousand years ago."

Iris was stunned "we dont have much time before this world falls apart its good you woke me up first i will be abale to find the other gods."

Hermione shock her head " Harry this is a nice trick and all but when you get ome have your mind checked." She turned and left.

Iris was confused " whats so hard about believing in the gods and godess and Titans."

Harry sighed and explained to her the christian culture. Iris looked pissed " there is one God he made us all. He created the titans to do his work here on Earth. They had kids but the Titans fell from grace the Gods and Godess took over in there place. Mortals dont know this but he does have a son he does come in and check in on us gods to keep us on track but he never came to Earth. I never heard of Hades described as the Devil but ok. It seems like whoever captured us made the stories up so the world would forgot about us so the world would fall apart."

Harry nodded " we need to move."

She nodded so for the next few months they searched high and low but came up with nothing. Then in a Gringotts Garden they found Hermes and released him. He smiled when he saw Iris Harry glared at him. " Iris long time no see."

Iris explained to him what was going on. " we need your help."

Hermes shock his head " i will do what i can but i have to reestablish my power and bring it to balance." He vanished in a sparkle of light.

Harry spent the next few nights thinking then it dawned on him. " Iris does it have to be a statue there trapped in or can be anything."

She thought about it " No they can be forced into anything. Why?"

Harry sighed " we need to go to Hogwarts."

They headed off they got back and Harry Iris took for the woods. They where intercepted by Hermione. " Harry you need to stop this people are worried and there are rumors Voldermort ghost is teaching anther death eater to take over."

Harry waved her off " if i am correct we wont have to worry about ghosts for much longer."

Hermione slapped him " Harry snap out of it you are delusion."

Iris slapped Hermione back " you will be the first to be punished when the gods make a come back."

Hermione sighed " now you got her believing in it Harry you started your own cult."

Iris was pissed but Harry pulled her away " ingore her she will see soon enough."

Harry went into the woods and they found the resurection stone. They went to Dumbeldores tomb and got the elder wand. Then they went to his bank vault and retrieved his invisabilty cloak. It took them to a room in the Leaky Cauldron he drew the runes.

The items glowed and Thanatos Artemis and Hecate came forth from the items. Harry turned to Iris smiled " what did i say."

Iris rolled her eyes " i never thought i would need to be rescued by a man but i thank you." Artemis said.

Thantos sighed " the gates of death are opened ghosts roam free."

Hecate sniffed and got close to Harry " a male magic user unheard of my power is being abused." She rubbed her hands together and Harry felt the power.

" wait i need my magic to free the other gods please every other male then me please." Harry begged.

Hecate smiled " for freeing me i will allow it but there needs to be someone to take your place."

Iris smiled " there are some evil witches out there maybe them."

Hecate waved her finger " i alerady have them in sight."

Harry smiled " Hermione Granger until such a time she believes and admits openly in the Olympains. When such a time occurs Ginny Weasley for trying to use love potions on me."

Hecate smiled unleashed her magic when Harry blinked the gods where gone but Iris. She looked at him " you are so evil Harry."

They headed out of the woods they heard the cries by the school all male voices wondering where they where. " On to the next." He grabbed her hand and they vanished in a rainbow.

Over the next few weeks they noticed the changes magcial newspapers where reporting the lose of there magic and alot of the older men died because there magic was sustaining them. Then there where reports of ghosts all of the world vanishing and big bad monsters vanishing and some females vanishing.

The world was starting to come into balance but it wasnt enough. Iris and him needed to step it. Iris woke up Harry " i found Hera."

Harry sat up " where?"

She pointed to a article on the hope diamond. Harry was confused " ever person who has touched htis has been cursed because they have cheated on there wives or have had childern out of wedlock."

Harry nodded they gathered there supplies and headed out. They paid for there way to get in. But no way to get to it Iris smiled and without saying a word. Harry knew what she was planning. Harry generated a wandless fireball and hide from the cameras. The fire alarm went off Harry went into the bathroom and Iris was waiting with the diamond. " I thought Hermes was the god of thieves."

She punched his arm " do your thing."

Harry drew the runes and sure enough Hera was there. " i am glad to be out of there." She smiled at them and vanished.

Harry sighed they walked out and left. They noitced over the next month or so famailes being knitted back together. They where now coming up dry the leads running out. They knew if they found Zeus there troubles would be over he could undo it all.

Harry out of the blue remembered something. He knew where Athena was but he should know where was Zeus. Harry was searching the web for any signs then it clicked they would put Zeus out of reach of moon not a god. " We need to go to Themisto."

Iris looked confsued " where."

Harry sighed " Its a moon of Jupiter and its the only known its family and was discovered and lost. Out of reach of man but not gods."

She sighed " and me i travel by rainbows."

Harry nodded " Selene godess of the moon but not just are moon."

Iris scartched her head " we dont have her free."

Harry sighed and then eyes lit up. He grabbed Iris hand and apperated to the Lovegoods home. Luna was outside " i knew you would get here soon come with me."

She led them to a cave which was a statue of Selene. " my family has worked years to get her free."

Harry went up and drew the runes she broke free. Harry though knew there wasnt time. " Selene we need to Themisto to free Zeus."

She was shocked " give a woman a break she was just released from her prison." She then got a look of shock. " you said Zeus was captured there isnt time lets go."

She grabbed Harry and they where on the moon surprising Harry could breath. He went to work and drew the runes. Selene grabbed his hand and took him back home. A lighting bolt crashed in front of Harry there stood Zeus. " Harry James Potter you have freed me from my prison and many gods and godess before me. There is much work to do to restore the world. I am going to make you a god."

Harry was shocked " of what though everything has been taken though."

Zeus smiled " of technolgy you will decide how far man kindd advances and how the gods can use it to work in this modern world. But every god needs a wife so who do you want."

Harry was shocked but whispered " Iris."

Zeus was shocked " You could have said Artemis or Athena one of them why her?"

" she helped me and has been my compinaion on this trip."

Zeus smiled " done and now lets get to work."


	59. Chapter 59

Harry Potter saw how nervous and afraid Fleur Delacour was. They both heard the battles of the first two champions. She was given a 5 minute warning she walking back and forth muttering " i can do this." Then came the one minute warning she walked away looking to walk out " i cant do this." Then she walked back to go in for battle but was tempted to walk away when she was called. She looked to not be going out there she was to nervous.

Harry stood he didnt know what he was doing or why. He grabbed her shoulder turned her around and then with both sides of his hands grabbed her face. " Fleur you will be fine. You know what you are doing play your strengths and hide your weakness." She nodded but the look in her eyes he knew she wouldnt go out there. He sighed he let her face go and pinched and rubbed her breast and groped her ass.

She was pissed Harry shoved her out of the tent into the arena. He didnt know what happened but her fight only lasted 10 minutes and was almost one sided. Harry was next he shock his hands danced on the balls of his feet. He went out when he was called he went for cover behind a rock. He looked around to see where egg was then he heard something among the roar of the crowd " Come out come out where ever you are puny human. You wont be getting my eggs this day."

Harry was stunned but smirked he wouldnt need his broom. He waved it and it modified the ward protecting the crowd to block out there noise. Harry waved his wand to his throat. " Hi dragon you see a golden egg in your nest."

The dragon looked down " yes but that isnt one of mine nor does it smell alive."

Harry sighed in relief " thats why i was sent in here for that egg. I will take that one and leave yours alone."

" come out and get it if you mess with the others i will fry you."

Harry walked out and up to the nest. He picked up the golden egg " thank you." He backed away from the nest.

The dragon bent her head down " you mind doing me a favor i have this dam itch above my left eye i cant reach."

Harry walked over and strached as best he could a bunch of scales came lose. He picked them up. " better."

Dragon nodded " much keep them."

So Harry walked out of the arena with the golden egg and scales in his hand. Hermione was waiting for him ran over and hugged him. " you scared me out there. What happened to using your broom?"

Harry smirked " Hermione what did you tell me everytime i fight Draco i should use my words not magic."

Hermione broke the hug and had a look of shock o her face. " you spoke to the dragon?"

Harry nodded " figured it had to do something with parseltongue."

Hermione shock her head " if that was the case Voldermort could have had them in the last war."

Harry just shrugged " you will figure it out i am sure." He walked into the medcial tent to be checked out. He was given the all clear and told to go back out there. The rest of the champions where out there in the arena.

Baggman stood " we have determined your scores Victor Krum orgingaly scored 35 points out of 40 but 5 where taken off for every egg destroyed so he now has 10 points." Krum was pissed. " Cedric Diggory scored 30 points. Fleur Delcaour scored a perfect score." Fleur was shocked and Baggman seemed scared. " Harry Potter scored no points for cheating."

Harry was stunned and pissed " what the hell i didnt cheat. I was going to summon my broom when i heard the dragon talk. So i talked with it and we came to agreement to have the golden egg."

Dumbeldore was stunned " you talked with the dragon?"

Harry nodded " yeah like i am having with you."

The judges talked amongst themselves Baggman turned to him. " we are awarding you a perfect score also."

Harry nodded " thank you."

The crowds cheered and booed the champions walked away. Fleur pulled him aside and slapped him. Harry rubbed his check and then Fleur kissed him on the lips he got a glassy look in his eyes. " that was for actions the kiss was for your help in getting out there and facing the dragon at my strongest. But you will never do that again."

Harry nodded she walked away and Harry hand betrayed him. He reached and pinched her bum again. He looked at his hand in shock and then at her pissed off face. He slapped his hand " bad hand she said not to touch her again."

His hand reached out for her boob he grabbed it. " no you dont." He was losing but the bad hand was his right hand. " Run Fleur its out of control."

She rolled her eyes but he lost and he grabbed her boob. She was really pissed but Harry wasnt letting go and was trying to force his hand off of it. He then started to rub he really tried pulling it off. He tried backing up but his right hand grabbed tighter he was shocked. Fleur had enough grabbed his right hand it started to burn.

Harry bit back a scream his hand let go she let go. His right hand went limp and Harry noticed a flash of magic and then saw a rune vanish from his hand. " what was that?"

Fleur was shocked and looked around and then waved her wand. There was a yelp in the woods. He then saw Draco and his goons running out of the woods she nailed them all with spells she was pissed. She turned back to Harry and healed his hand. " that rune was like a imperio but for just the hand. They have to have line of sight for it to work."

Harry was shocked " But how did they have it in the tent?"

She shrugged " probably a survillance charm. They where hopping i took you out."

Harry was pissed he would so get them back. Fleur kissed him again " what was that one for?"

She pointed to his wrist " hurting you."


	60. Chapter 60

Harry was in the waiting room well Fleur gave birth. Bill was out on assigment so Molly was in there while the rest of the family was out here waiting. Molly came out " Harry Fleur is asking for you."

Harry was confused he was just a friend what could she want from him. He walked in " push Fleur." The healer said Fleur screamed as she pushed.

Harry walked over when the screaming was done. " you wanted to see me Fleur."

Fleur grabbed his hand " yes you are going to take the role for Bill until he gets here."

Harry nodded he was embrassed because he was looking at Fleur's privates. This went on for 2 hours. He was surprised Bill wasnt here they should have told him by now. Finally it was done the baby was born and was a girl they handed to him so he could cut the cord. He did so with his wand as instructed. They cleaned it checked it and handed it back to him. He took it and sat on the bed handed it to Fleur.

Fleur was smiling when she finally got her kid. " so Harry what do you want to name her?"

Harry was shocked " you want me to name her?" Fleur nodded he thought about and said " Victoria Justice."

The healer wrote the birth certicfate and handed to Harry he looked it over. He went to catch the healer. He handed it to Fleur she read it over " everything seems to be right."

Harry was stunned " but i am named as the father when Bill is the father."

Fleur chcukled " Harry Bill lost that right when he wasnt here." Harry looked at her confused. " Harry the father is not the one who provided the sperm its the person in the birthing room and with the woman in the process."

Harry was still confused " why is that?"

She sighed " magic because me and you created a bond when i gave birth You and the baby made a connection as you cut the cord. Bill is my husband but you will be the one who helps me feed her change her bathe her and everything. Me and you will decide as she goes where she gets her education me and you will be the one to punish her and who she marries."

Harry was stunned " so i am going to be rasising her as my own. Meaning i now have to move in with you to help raise are ' kid' is what you are saying."

She nodded " yes you are Harry."

He groaned and the door opened to a Bill who was out of birth. " I am here."

He looked at Fleur in shock " Bill meet your creation Victoria Justice Potter named by her father."

Bill looked to Harry pissed and leapt across the bed over Fleur and the baby. Knocked Harry to the floor and began to pound the crap out of him. Harry was blocking the punches. Harry finally rolled him over and used his wand to stun him. Harry stood with a broken nose and a black eye. Fleur was trying to soothe Victoria as she was crying. Harry fixed his nose got rid of the blod he went to Fleur and took the baby.

The girl went quiet Fleur glared at him " figures she would be a daddies girl."

Harry chuckled handed her back she started to fuss but Fleur managed to calm her down. Harry dragged Bill out of there and to the waiting room the rest of the Weasleys where shocked and so was Hermione. " Molly Arthur you are the grandparents so come on back."

Harry brought them to the room they took the baby and dotted on her. Molly had the baby and Arthur looked to Harry. " Bill didnt make it back in time did he?"

Harry shock his head " about 30 minutes to late."

Molly sighed and handed the baby to Fleur " Lets go Harry the father needs to pick out the next people to see his new baby girl."

Harry groaned so people came in and saw the baby. Hermione was shocked when she heard Harry was father but she knew why he was because of her books. No one bothered to wake up Bill until the stunner wore off. When he awoke he just left no one saw him again until Fleur was allowed to go home.

She was at the Burrow picking up Harry' clothes so he could come live at Shell Cottage. Bill showed up she stood to give him a hug but he blocked her he grabbed the baby. Harry went to grab her back when he stabbed a neddle in her arm. The girl cried " there she will no longer have my DNA and also i had are marriage annuled you are once again a Delacour."

Fleur slapped him " you bastard who's DNA did you use?"

Bill just growled at her " Her fathers."

Fleur sighed " if you werent so wrapped in work this wouldnt have happened."

She was slapped agan this time Harry charged and speared Bill right out of the door. Harry stood and kicked him hard in the ribs " never hit a woman."


	61. Chapter 61

Harry laughed along with the rest of the quidditch team at Katie. The twins pranked her so she was lactating. She glared at them as a wet spot apperead on her shirt. They tried ending the spell but she still felt full. She glared at the twins " you fools i am not lactating anymore but i am still full."

The twins laughed and they and Oilver left. Harry took his robes hung them up as Alicia and Angelia left. " you are going to have to go to the hospital wing Katie."

She glared at Harry i am not walking through Hogwarts like this and breasts full of milk."

Harry shrugged " the only way not to would be to empty them and for that you would need someone to suck them dry."

Harry was shocked when she ripped off her shirt and bra and was standing there topless in front of him. " get to work then."

Harry was shocked but he was a guy he wasnt about to pass up a oppturinty to suck on a hot womans tits. He went over she sat down Harry sat on her lap and went to work. He was careful and sucked her dry Harry burped like a gentlemen after he was done. " thanks Harry that was a amazing experince."

Harry nodded the rest of the team didnt know it but he Katie for the rest of third year they would continue this. Katie would keep the spell on and breast feed Harry when she could like a mother would. Harry seemed to notice he was healthier and the malnurtion was leaving his body. Harry was glad he had the twins map so they would never know.

The last day before they went home for the summer Katie ended the spell and she and Harry had sex with each other. Both of there's first times afterwards they agreed to date. So they wrote each other the whole summer until the World Cup. They found each other and had sex a couple of times. One of those times was when the death eaters attacked they got dressed and headed out for cover.

Harry and her ended up getting cornered they made a last stand. They battled hard avoiding the green lights of death. Harry saw a bunch of them coming towrds them they couldnt avoid them. Harry remembered he saw in a book to block some spells depending how strong you where. " Mirrious Reflecto."

The green lights hit Harry's charm he grabbed Katie hand she feed him some of her power and put alot of his power into it. The charm took place and the green lights flow back and hit there casters they dropped to the ground. The rest of the death eaters fled. Harry turned and kissed Katie then they heard a wolf whistle behind them. They turned it was the twins " are little boy all grown up and kissing a older woman."

She stuck her tongue out at them " more like dating a older woman Fred and George."

The twins where shocked finally the rest of the weasly family caught up to them. Molly shouted at him " Where were you young man nobody know and we wheer worried sick."

Harry turned to Ron " you didnt tell i went over to Katie's?"

Ron shrugged " i forgot."

Harry shock his head " see Mrs. Weasly i told someone where i was going cant help it if he is forgetful."

She sighed " lets go home."

Someone men showed up " I am Auror Rockwood Harry James Potter and Katie Elizabeth Bell is under arrest for the use of the killing curse."

Harry was shocked " i would never use that spell but just so i know was it the green one they wheer firing."

The Other spoke up " Auror Shacklebolt you mean to tell me you dont even know what the curse was but managed to cast it."

Katie shock her head " no we reflected it back at them."

This stunned them " Thats impossible the person would have to be strong in order to use that." Rockwood said.

Harry shrugged "i did most of it but Katie gave me some of her power to feed it."

They couldnt believe they ran tests on Harry and Katie's wands. It proved there story right. They where let go and Katie went to go find her family the Weasly him and Hermione made it back to the Burrow. The next morning Harry was out jogging when he finished Hermione was waiting for him.

" Harry so why did you have to go over to Katie's tent last night. You spent all day with her even watched the game with her."

Harry smirked " i think you know why Hermione."

She shock her head Harry went over and whispered in her ear. Hermione grew red in the face. " Harry you know the dangers of doing that?"

Harry chuckled " i have had the talk Hermione i know the risks."

He walked away Harry wrote to Katie the rest of the summer. They got on the train Harry excused himself to go find his girlfriend. He found her all by herself they shut locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. But it didnt last long Katie quickly conjured a blanket and pulled over themsleves when the door opened. Harry Katie cursed whoever came in there not seeing who it was. This time they locked it with multiple locks and put a notice me not charm and silencing spell.

They didnt leave the compartment until they got there. They got off the train they saw the twins and they looked like they where cursed mutiple times. He and Katie chuckled thats who busted in on them. Alicia came over " the twins want to know why you cursed them before they declare a prank war on you."

Katie chuckled " they need to knock because they almost walked in on me and Harry having sex."

Alicia was in shock " you and Harry are having sex. I heard you where dating i am not even sure how that started i thought you had a crush on someone else."

Harry chuckled " she might have been but i sucked it right out of her."

Katie elbowed him " Harry she dosnt need to know i breastfeed you."

Alicia was shocked " i didnt until you told me Katie." Katie was red " so its the twins fault. You two liked it so much continued it and it turned into this."

They both nodded Angelia who was next to them but didnt notice spoke up " no wonder Harry is so healthy he is getting the proper nutrtion. I wouldnt mind helping him continue."


	62. Chapter 62

Harry Potter woke up the next morning for the first day at Hogwarts. He got of bed and changed he wondered the halls to explore before breakfast. He ended up in the hospital wing. The healer came out " can i help you Mr. Potter?"

Harry wasnt going to say anything but maybe she could help. " say i grew up not on the best diet and may of missed a few meals anything to fix that?"

She pulled out her wand and waved it " i would say you have missed a few Harry." She went to a cabinet and pulled a potion and handed to him. " you will have to came by every mrning before breakfast and dinner to take that."

Harry opened it he almost passed out due to the foul smell coming from it. " tell me there is something else i can do. Because i do not want to be taking that."

She sighed " there is one option but it might be embrassing."

He nodded " what is it?"

She sighed " Breast feeding you could get what you need from breast milk. We can cause woman to lactate but the trick is finding girls who would want to do that. Second is we dont know how long it would take for you to get better it would be longer then the potion."

Harry nodded and smirked " i am the boy who lived who wouldnt want to get a chance to breast feed me."

Madam Promfrey though seemed to ingore him snapped her fingers. " i can milk them and then they you wouldnt have to see there breats."

Harry waved his hand in front of her face " how about we give them a choice. I am sure its better coming straight from the source."

She nodded " thats true and a good idea. Lets go down there and see if we can get a volunteer this morning."

He followed her down he walked in with her. He looked around it looked like everyone from last nights feast was in here. She went to the headmaster and they had a whispered conversation. The headmaster stood " Harry Potter had nutrinoal probelms and needs them. He and Madam Promfrey agree the best thign for him is breast milk. She needs volunteers to breast feed him in the morning before breakfast and before dinner. If you are willing make your way to the hospital wing throughout the day and sign up."

The conversation got started Harry was glad it wasnt a class day. Harry ate breakfast and continued his exploring. He made it to the library and read a few intersting books and found a Hogwarts a history. He walked to the librarian " ma'm can i have a copy of the map in the back of the book."

She looked at him and smiled " you are the first person to ask me to do that."

She made a copy it made Harry's exploration alot easier. He made marks on the map of landmarks. He even found his class rooms and walked the routes to find the quickest way there. The map even had the hidden tunnels and Harry marked where they came out. Harry went down and had dinner seeing as he skipped lunch. Harry after dinner found a piece of paper big enough. He copied the map because he remembered what the librairan did and it seemed to fit the paper. It also included all of his notes he made. He folded it and headed to bed he got up and followed his map to the hospital wing.

Madam Promfrey was there waiting " Harry this is Penelope Clearwater she will be the frist one." Harry nodded he looked over the list none of the names seemed to over lap until Easter break. Harry breastfeed from Penelope that morning they where both embrassed but got over it. Harry walked her down to breakfast and sat with her. They talked during breakfast she taught him what she knew of clases and Hogwarts. She even marked on his map some hidden passages not on his list and where they came out.

He thanked her and she told him she would help him out anytime he asked. Harry made his way to Transfiguartion class he was the first one there. He sat at a desk close to the front he saw a cat sitting perfectly still on the teachers desk. He read about animagus yesterday and Penelope told him him some more this morning. He put his bag down " morning Professor."

The cat seemed midly surprised but she continued to sit there. The bell rang to signal the start f class and Harry was the only one in there. Harry looked confused the Proffesor changed back and started class. The whole class he got a one on one lesson because no one showed up. They finally filed near the end of class she gave everyone dentention. The girl from the train spoke up " we got lost Proffesor the stairs changed on us and kept changing."

The proffesor sighed " i would have let it slide if none of you showed up because i know how the stairs are. But Mr. Potter saw fit to get to class on time this morning. Now you might as well head to your next class because i am not letting you in ."

They filed out she finished up and he didnt have any homework. The bell rang he headed to his next class. He got there none of his classmates where there this confused him they left before him. The Potions Proffesor walked in slammed the door looked ready to give a speech. " Mr. Potter where are your classmates." He said with a snarl.

Harry shrugged " they never showed up for Transfiguration till the end. They said something about the stairs changing. She didnt let them in told them to come here. 5 minutes later i was let go and came here."

The Proffesor was confused " how did you get here if you went the same way they did?"

" i didnt i took the back way which is faster and you dont have to deal with the central stair well changing."

The Proffesor nodded " smart Mr. Potter why didnt you tell any of your classmates this?"

Harry shrugged " they could have if they got a map and explored yesterday like i did."

The Proffesor smirked " you take after your mother she did this her first day."

The rest of class they talked and Proffesor Snape came to find out his home life. He found out why Proffesor Snape didnt like his father. Proffesor Snape stopped seeing hsi father in his face but his mother. " Proffesor i prank people only when they deserve it or bully me."

The proffesor laughed " i do the same thing they learn there lesson and get humbled."

His classmates never showed up he headed out. He went to lunch the older students where there. Some of the first years where there and Hermione she sat next to him. " I hate missing class mind if i follow you to Charms."

He shrugged " i dont care."

They finished lunch she followed " The central stairwell is over there."

Harry shock his head " not going that way."

She protested " but thats the way to class."

Haryr turned and faced her " who was the only one who managed to get to his classes this morning."

She looked shocked " i dont have to take this and ou are going to get us lost." She headed towards the stairwell.

Harry shrugged and continued on his way he ran into a couple of the older students alon the way. He was the only one there and class started he once again got the one on one lesson. The Proffesor taught him some basic household charms not learned in Hogwarts since he was the only on there. The bell rang he made it to herbolgy and again was the only one there.

This was the last class of the day he cringed this wasnt good for them. Sure enough the bell rang to signify the end of the day. Harry headed to dinner he meet the headmaster along the way. " Headmaster are my clsssmates going to be picked out of school."

The Headmaster was confused " what do you mean?"

Harry sighed " Hogwarts rules state a student not showing up for all of his classes on the first day means they have chosen not to attend Hogwarts and wil be taken off the class list."

The headmaster was shocked he forgot about that rule he did hear alot of the first years did have a hard time finding there classes this morning. " i will have to see."

He headed off away from the great hall. All of the first years where in there the headmaster and the teachers didnt come in until halkf way through dinner. The headmaster stood at his podium and let off a loud bang everyone got quiet. "everyone who never made to class this morning please stand up."

Almost all first years stood expect a select few Harry was the only Gryffndor first year not to stand. A few of the older students stood they didnt attened probably because they didnt want to hear the speechs. The headmaster sighed " please file your way out to the carriages out front." Everyone was confused " Because you ddint attend classes at all today Hogwarts saw that you dropped out."

They filed out but there where protests and crying. Hermione walked past him with tears in her eyes. She looked to him " i shouldnt have been a know it all and i wouldnt be here."


	63. Chapter 63

Harry on his first trip into the Alley acted the book store with a passion seeing as he had the money. He got every book required and other books he found of interest. The last stop was the wand store the man started to pick out some wands. " sir i read i could request a custom made wand."

The turned around in shock " No one has asked me for one in years. PLease come on back."

Harry went to the back and found he had elder wood and Dragon heartstng wand. It felt very powerful to weild. Harry was taken back home when he wasnt doing chores or eating or sleeping he was devouring his books like crazy. He was making notes and spells he thought where useful. He knew he couldnt use magic so he practiced with a regular stick and somehow his spells wheer working. So he dropped the stick and did it with his hand then stopped the movements and then stopped talkign all together.

He noticed the wandless spells werent as strong but could get him by in case of emergencies. Finally Semptember 1st came he walked unto Platform 9 3/4 he was glad he read or been up the creek. He took a compartment in the back and put some lockign charms on his door. He was pulled out of his reading by a knock on the door he opened the door. " Can i help you?"

A red haired boy answered his question. " yes every where else is full can i sit in here?"

The boy tried walking in " There are 20 compartments and each can fit 4 rooms which can fit 6 people. Which fits 480 people and there are only 400 wizards and witches going to Hogwarts . Which means its physcial impossible for every compartment to be full. The reason being some travel there by floo or portkey some of the older students use a expanding charm to fit more people in there. "

The boy looked like he stopped listening " so can i sit here?"

He tried coming in " No i dont like liars go find some place else." The boy walked away in a huff.

Harry went to head back into his compartment when he was stopped by a bushy haired girl. " I am Hermione Granger can i sit with you?"

Harry shrugged " sure i am Harry Potter but there is no talking."

She came in and took a seat and Harry went back to his books. He took notes she was wrapped in her own books writing notes. They did this all the way to Hogwarts they didnt even notice when the other changed. Harry grabbed her trunks and took them to the station track where they got told to leave them. Then the first years where told to get a boat.

Harry grabbed a boat with his sister Harriett Potter the girl who lived. "Harry who is your friend here?"Hermione introuduced herself. Harriett shot out of her seat and was hugging him as best as she could on a moving boat. " I missed you so much. I hate the fact that are parents seperated us."

Harry was happy they seeing each other for the first time in a while. Harriett retook her seat. They managed to get in there for the sorting Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw and so was Harry." Harriett Potter."

She walked up confident she looked to be having a opened the connection that kept them in touch. ' i dont want to go to Gryffndor i want to be with my brother who has been taken away from me.'

' I am sorry the best place for you is...'

Harry cut it off ' The best place for her is with me. Second off she is showing loyailty to me why arent you considering Hufflepuff.'

Harriett wasnt shocked her brother was sticking up for her. The hat was in a diliema Harriett kept chanting Ravenclaw. The hat huffed " Ravenclaw." The hall was stunned but it was taken off her head it spoke again ' there you happy.'

The hat was taken off she beamed and sat between him and Hermione and gave each of them a one armed hug. Harry looked up to see there parents where none to happy. As they where heading to Ravenclaw tower Harriett was pulled aside by there parents. Harry broke off from the group and sat in a empty class room.

He focused he was seeing through Harrietts eyes and was hearing what she was. " Harriett Jasmine Potter i forbid you from talking or sitting with your brother."

Harriett huffed " why mom what do you have against him so much?"

James growled " he sat there when you where being attacked and did nothing to help you. Plus he is barely above average in terms of magic he and that Neveille boyy should be glad they wheer allowed in here."

Harriett channled there mom's anger. " what could he do he was one he or i didnt know any better. But mom you never asked me all those years what happened that night."

Lily laughed " you where one that night what could you remember."

Harriett started pacing " everything i dream about it every night. I see how the house elf scarficed itself to protect me. I see how when i was about to be killed i did accidently magic and did a reflecting charm. It was barely holding the elf who wasnt died yet gave power. My own brother gave me power which is why that night he regestier that night as above suib he was macially exhuasted. But did you keep him long enough to find that out no he wanted to focus on me and threw him away like trash."

Her parents where shocked but James got in her face. " i forbid you from talking to him or sitting with him."

Harriett laughed " i am going to talk with like i have been all these years who has kept me grounded and becoming anther Malfoy."

This stunned them there mother was confused. " Talked with him we dont have a telephone how could talk with him?"

Harriett smirked " where twins mom we have a connection. It makesus a natural in occlumency and impervious to the Imperio."

James was shocked she was talking to her brother this whole time and they could stop it. Lily was stunned " Harriett he is trying to turn you against us."

Harriett looked ready to speak when she stopped and froze for a second. She shock her head and mumbled 'this is always strange.' The parents where confused " you talk like i am trying to turn you against my sister when you are doing just fine on your own. I am her best friend i have been there the whole time with her the good and the bad. Like she has been with me you may have seperated us but we never stopped being best friends."

Now there parents where confused behind belief. Then there son entered the room and glared at them. " who do you think did the real nasty chores you made me do?"

The parents where really confused then Lily got it. " your twin connection you somehow managed to switch bodies."

Harry and Harriett clapped there hannds. The headmaster who was inviable reapperead. " Harriett i didnt want to tell you this but your parents know. That night you had a piece of Voldermorts soul attached to your head."

Harry and Harriett laughed and then went still and shock themsleves out. Harry turned to the headmaster. " that thing has been gone for years. It couldnt stand up to are combined power we exsponged it."

Dumbeldore was shocked " twins can share a connection in there mind but not in power."

Harriett laughed " wrong he did that Halloween night and again that night we got rid of it. Just like we can switch minds we can combine or switch cores with each other."

This surprised the adults in the room.


	64. Chapter 64

Harry watched all year 6th yeat Hermione fighting to have Ron as her boyfriend. She was so wrapped up in it she didnt see Harry become disconnected. Ron being who he was and with Lavender didnt notice either. Harry's grades slipped and wasnt going to classes. Even stopped going to the meetings with the headmaster. He did try but Hermione wanted nothing to do with him.

Dumbeldore did try to get Harry to go with him on some adventure he didnt go. While he was away the death eaters attacked but as soon as they entered alarms went off. The house elves and teachers meet them and then some of the older students. Hermione dragged Harry because she figured Voldermort would be there.

He was and conered Harry and Hermione was left looking on she wanted him to watch the fight because she never saw them fight last year. " so Harry come to die."

Harry sighed " yeah Tom i have." Harry threw his wand towards Hermione she was shocked " whats the point of living if you cant feel alive."

Voldermort smirked and raised his wand but he was blasted back. Dumbeldore arrived and Voldermort signaled for the retreat. Dumbeldore turned and didnt see Harry he walked in the only direction he could have gone. He was at the top of the astronmy tower. " Harry my boy i am worried about you."

Harry sighed and looked over the ledge " you ruined it my chance to die without killing myself."

Dumbeldore was shocked " Harry i saw you bright and cherry earlier this year. Then i slowly watched the light go out what happened."

Harry sighed and sat on the ledge " someone broke my heart."

Dumbeldore nodded " Harry we all go through that in life but we show are strength and fight against the darkness and know we will love again."

Harry stood in anger " dont you get it i wont love again i cant love anther like i love her. She has been my everything my rock my fonduation the one has pulled back from the brink before. We have had are ups and downs more ups then downs. Then she turns around and crushes my heart."

Th door opened his friends came in Harry sat back down. Hermione spoke " Harry i will help you fight for her."

Harry scoffed " you cant."

Ron spoke up " you know how good she is mate. Give her a chance she fought for us and we are together." He grabbed Hermione's hand.

Dumbeldore saw the light go completly out of Harry's eyes. " goodbye." He leaned back and fell over the ledge and tumbled out. Hermione screamed and they ran but it was to late he alerady had hit the ground.

Hermione began to sob they headed down. Harry was alive his magic kicked and slowed him down. But he was in a coma not coming out of it and they knew he wouldnt hold on long. Hermione wanted to go look for the girl who did this to him.

Madam Promfrey gasped Dumbeldore looked to see a sprit appear. They saw it was Lily Potter his mother she stroked his hair. " dont worry Harry not much longer."

Hermione was stunned her best friend wasnt long for this world. She buried her head into Ron's shoulder and cried. " Bitch." She knew it had to be from Lily because it was the only voice she didnt recgonize. She looked up to see Lily looking at her glaring at her.

She was shocked " what did i do shouldnt you be giving that look and words for the girl who did this to him."

Lily snarled " I am you are the girl who did this to him."

Hermione stumbled back " me Harry didnt love me."

Lily laughed " didnt love you you hung out with you and stuck up for you. He did his homework to be near you. The Yule ball everyone thought he was eyeing Cho but he was focused on you. He came to cheer you up when your date was ruined. He turned to you when he needed help or advice. He was always there visting everyday you where in the hospital wing. He decided this year to ask you out but you spurn him and then yell at him and walk away from him because of a potions book. The reason because he was cheating because it had notes your books have notes in the colums he used your books you never accused him of cheating then."

Lily was now in her face " but no you decided to go for the one guy who mocked you and made you run and cry in the bathroom. Same bathroom where Harry came to rescue you and had to drag Ron along with him. Same person who accused your cat of killing his rat. Same person who turned on you and Harry 4th year. Same Person who ruined your yule ball. Same person who 5th year mocked you all year for writing to Krum. Same person who didnt see you loved him until he was posioned and you told him. Same person who never came to visit you in the hospital wing. "

She tried to slap Hermione but she went through her " so you see you are the reason my son wants to die. Because you chose the walking talking waste of skin over him"

Hermione fell to her knees crying Ron tried putting a hand on her shoulder. " stay away from me." She shrugged away from him.

He knelt down " Hermione i love you just as much as Harry does he has got to see that."

Lily scoffed " when did you begin to love her was that before or after Harry told you he loved her. Was it when the twins handed you back how to woo a witch."

Hermione turned to Ron in shock " she is making up to protect her son he never told me that."

Lily waved her hand and a book floated out of his pocket and expanded and sure enough it was how to woo a witch. She waved her hand again and a memory started. It showed Harry in his second year in the boys dormintory Hary talking to Ron. Harry was telling Ron that every day he felt like he was being pulled apart and that he thought he might love her.

Hermione was shocked " but he never told me."

Lily sighed " you kept turning him down this year to go to Hogsmeade alone with you. Then the incident with the potions books you walked away from him. Then you started going after Ron forgetting about him."

Hermione started to cry " i am killing Harry he never told me he loved me i loved him since the day the troll attacked me and he rescued me."

Lily came over tried putting a arm around her. " Hermione they say actions speak louder then words. Harry showed it but the one thing you didnt see and you would have known he truly loved you was this event."

She waved her hand again and it showed the events after Sirius had been killed Harry seemed pissed at Bellatrix. Then when she was cursed badly by Bellatrix she saw the shift. He chased her down she was mocking him she was stopped as Harry waved his wand no words wheer said. She feel screaming she saw it was the crucio curse but it was a differnt shade of red almost pink. Voldermort interupted Harry spells where stronger but in his anger he wasnt watching what he was doing. Then Dumbeldore stepped in. She watched as Voldermort took over his body.

Lily waved her hand again it showed Harry's inner fight. Then she watched as images of her began to go through his mind. Her almost telling him she loved him first year all of the hugs the kiss on the check. He it was enough to fight off Voldermort.

Hermione was crying stood she ran over to Harry and kissed him on the lips. " Harry i was stupid i see now how much you love me. I love you to always have i should have said something. So Harry come back to me please i love ou i dont want to lose you."

Ron was stunned " does this mean we are over Hermione?"

She glared at him " yes Ron Harry does truly love me you where going to use me like you used Lavender."

He stormed out Hermione held his hand and was crying and kissing him. " come back to me Harry so we can be together."

His mother came over and kissed his forehead. " Harry it isnt your time come back to the girl you love her eyes have opened."

Hermione kissed him on the lips she poured everything into it. She felt a hand on the back of her head. She broke the kiss and was looking into Harry's open eyes. She squealed and he lifted up and hugged her. She broke the hug and lightly smacked him " never do that to me again."

Harry saw his mom fading " thanks mom."

She smiled and faded " your welocme son now be happy."

Author Notes- I am sorry to say i wont be writing for a while because i have exhausted timeturners stories. I am going to search for more may take a while. I may just continue Stories edited for the time being.


	65. Chapter 65

Harry Potter knew his brother Alex was treated better then he was because he was the boy who lived. HIs mother seemed reluctant to do so but she did it anyways. Harry couldnt figure out why so Harry walked theproperty to get away from his family. He made friends in the woods and he made friends with a female wolf when she was a pup. Harry would look out for his sisters keep them safe.

When they came to him when one night saying Dad came in smelling like Alchocal and touching them in inapporite places. At night they slept inhis room and Becca his wolf was in there with him. There Dad didnt like it but ever night they would do it. One day when Harry was 10 he was sent home from school because he had a bad cold. The family house elf took him home so he entered the house was going to go to his room.

He a crash from the kitchen he didnt go in all the way but he peeked in. He saw his mom on the floor. James was over her with a belt whipping her " you dare give Harry more orange juice then Alex."

She whimpered " he was sick he needed it."

There father growled " I dont care if the brat dies he dosnt get more then Alex."

Harry had enough he walked away he ran for the woods and whistled for his frineds they came. " My friends my mom is being beaten by my dad. Will you help me get her away from him and here?"

The wolves looked up at him and nodded they marched for the house. Once they reached the wards because they had Harry's permission they got through. He got in the house the beating was still going. He told the wolves to wait by the door. He stormed into the kitchen. " Dad stop."

His father was stopped mid swing. Lily looked up at him in panic " Boy walk away now or you will get the same beating she is."

Harry growled " i dont think so. I am taking my mom out of here. I am taking sisters away from here where they dont have to worry about being molested by there own father."

There father smirked " how you going to do that boy i am not going to allow you to just walk out of here?"

Harry whistled the kitchen filled with wolves. There father gasped and backed up tried reaching. Harry snapped and pointed as soon his wand was out the wand was bitten in half. He stumbled back Harry went over to his mom helped her up. She held Harry's hand they backed out. The wolves came with them until they left the house the wolves went back to the woods. She pulled Ivy and Rose from school. She went straight to the Minstry she filed for divorice from James.

She was surprised when she was granted a trail that day. It went back and forth the Judge made his ruling. " I grant the divorice from James Charles Potter. I award James Charles Potter custody of all the childern. Lily will have no contact with her childern."

Harry was shocked but not unexpected but he was ready for this. He stood " Granted Judge Abbott. But do you want to be responsble for the Potter girls turnign dark."

The Judge was shocked " what do you mean?"

" well if James continues down this path..."

His father glared at him " If you say anymore Harry i will beat you within a inch of your life. You wont be able to protect your sisters."

The Judge was shocked " James Charles Potter i am revoked my last ruling. I am granting Lily Evans..."

He was cut off when Lily stood " I do not want custody of Alex he is James golden boy he can have him."

The Judge sighed " Lily Marie Evans is herby granted custody of Harry James Potter. Ivy Marie Potter and Rose Marie Potter. James Charles Potter is granted custody of Alexander Charles Potter."

James smirked " I hearby cast Harry..."

Harry cut him off " Jame syou know grandpa isnt dead yet right andhis still Lord."

James glared at him " well i will talk with him."

There grandfather stood even Harry didnt see this coming. " I cast James Charles Potter and Alexander Charles Potter from the family. I also grant Lily to keep the last name Potter. She may also remain in the house she has been living at. James and his son are heraby banned from any Potter manor."


	66. Chapter 66

Something was telling him to open his last present in private away from Ron. " HI Ron lets go get some breakfast i will open this later."

Ron seemed exictied to be getting breakfast. They went down there and Harry ended up with a Chess set of his own. Ron went to bed Harry opened the last gift it was a cloak and belonged to his father. Something felt off about it he remembered in Charms they would learn detection Charms. The next morning Harry without Ron grabbed a quick bite to eat. Went up to the library and got some of the advanced charms books.

He spotted what he needed and wrote it down. He ran back to his dorm pulled it out of his trunk and took it to a unused classroom. He ran the dianogstic charms on it. He detected Tracing charms a complusion charm and a power limter. He stuffed into his bag and ran back to the library. He found the charms he needed to remove those charms. He went to a differnt classroom and removed the tracking charm and complusion. Then went to a differnt classroom and cut his finger and put a little blood on the rune he found. The cloak glowed for a second and then stopped the cloak would now only work for him. Harry thought about it and he seemd to know where it was at all times.

Harry with that in mind went back to his dorm and put it away. He pulled out the warding book some where to advanced for him. But then he noticed a rune on the trunk. He searched the trunk and tucked away in a pocket he didnt use was a instruction manuel. It turns out his trunk was alerady warded he just need to add blood. He opened the cut from earlier and it dripped on the lock it glowed. Harry closed it and it was locked tight. Harry put his thumb over the lock a slight prick and it opened. He grinned this was so cool no one could get into his trunk.

Harry knew tonight he would have to use the cloak to get into the restricted section of the library. He went to his drawer and pulled out a choclate frog and he ate it and then looked to see who he got. He ended up with anther Albus Dumbeldore he read the pargraph and grinned like a loon. He ran to the library and pulled some books down on Alechmey. He found out who Nicolad Flamel was he decided to do some light reading while he was in here.

He went to dinner and then went up to his room and had a couple of choclate frog. Due to his dormates helping him and Ron giving him some duplicates he like Ron was missing only a few. He checked to see who he had Cornelius Agrippas and Ptolemys.

Harry organized his cards in order. They glowed for a second he put them away the next morning during breakfast he got a owl. He opened it and filled in the slip of paper and handed back to the owl. Harry waited until lunch until the owl returned. Ron was now confused " who are your writing to?"

Harry smirked " i am now the proud owner of a card that grants me free candy for life."

Ron was shocked " how did you get that Harry?"

" well Ron i was the first person to have a complete collection of the Choclate frogs."

Ron was shocked " when did you get the last two cards i have been searching for 2 years."

" Last night before i went to bed had a couple and got both in a row."

Ron was stunned " can i see them at least."

Harry nodded so after breakfast he opened his trunk and pulled out the cards. Ron read them over and handed them back. He put them in his trun and shut it. " you do know Harry that now this collection is done they will move on to modern wizards and obescure. "

Harry was stunned " you mean to tell me i am going to have to collect all new cards."

Ron laughed and then the same owl came. Harry read the letter and groaned again. " Hi Ron i hope your family likes Chcolate frogs." Ron looked at him confused " I have a vault full of the choclate frogs they just discontinued because it has the old cards."

Ron laughed " Harry you wont be skinny for long or have such good teeth."

Harry glared at him and then a bunch of owls apperead with choclate frogs and dropped them on his bed. He opened one and ate it and realized it was the new cards. He handed a couple to Ron he took them and opened them and laughed. Harry turned around Ron handed him the card he got and he was looking back at himself from when he was baby.

The rest of the hoildays went by in a breeze and since he had a life time suply he opened the frogs and threw them out to have the cards. Ron didnt seem to mind because he got all of the duplicates. Hermione the night she got back questioned them. " so did you find out who Nichloas Flamel was?"

Ron shrugged " Never even looked."

She looked at Harry " yeah the item hidden is the sorcerors stone."

She smacked her self " of course he wouldnt be in great wizards from the past or any of the books we read. How did you know to look for him in there."

He handed the Albus Dumbeldore card. She was shocked " you mean to tell me lal i had to do was open a stupid choclate frog."

Harry and Ron laughed Harry went back to his research and decided to look in fairy tales maybe they could give him a clue. He did find it it was a deathly hallow. He found a book on fictional magcial items. The cloak would grant the user inviabilty but not only that. The cloak couldnt be summoned nor could any magic detect him nor smell him. It also granted the user the abailty to walk through walls.

Harry ran back at closing time and his dorm mates where sound asleep. He opened his trunk and put it on he looked the mirror he was gone. He walked out and decided the first place he would explore was the girls dorms.

Author Notes- this is offical there is no more notebooks there is no more computer files. This is the last works of timeturner so there will be no more stories.


	67. Chapter 67

Harry Potter knew he was being followed by someone he didnt know who. Who ever it was was light on there feet but a little clumsy. He walked to the park and since it rained the night before he could see the foot prints. He discretly looked around saw no one and headed back towards the swings. He passed the peron wide enough but close enough so they wouldnt move. Sure enough they didnt move he reached out and snatched at the air and grabbed a cloak and yanked.

" Watcher Harry." He was greeted by a young woman with Pink hair.

He wasnt in the mood for games " why are you following me?"

She was taken by his tone but she wasnt a Auror for nothing she was used to this. " Dumbeldore told us to keep on a eye on you."

Harry growled " tell the old man that i am fine and i dont need a guard to watch over me. Now get lost and dont come back."

She reached for the trunk he slapped her hand away. " You arent getting this so i know you aint following me."

She restrained yourself " what is with the attiude?"

Harry growled " none of your dam bussisness."

He stromed off Harry didnt see anyone for a couple of days. Then he was down at the park. He was ingoring his cousin when he felt the air grew cold. He got up and walked towards the cold. HIs cousin was trying to follow " Big D unless you want to die i would walk away now because a big bad monster is down there waiting to eat you."

His cousin took off screaming the oppsiote way. Harry headed into the tunnels to see Dementors he braced himself. He walked to the nearest Dementor grabbed the floating creature as he fought the visions. He pulled down its hood to see abeautiful woman this would make it easier for him. He kissed for the first time some one willing kissed a Dementor. Dolores Umbridge who was watching from down the tunnel was shocked.

She then grew gleeful as she saw the creature draw his soul out. But the brat was still up and went back in for anther kiss. But there was no soul being drawn out he was making out with a Dementor. She walked away in a huff she didnt want to see this. Harry though was shocked there was no visions and he was enjoying the kiss.

He broke the kiss the Dementor was smiling " well that was a first i am Lisa."

Harry almost fainted a Dementor who could talk. " How is this possible?"

She smiled " well to answer your question we are made to make people believe we are soul less monsters. The hood gives that horrid look we are like the Sirens a bunch of woman with the abilty to suck out a soul and a nightmare Aurora. But once are shift at Azkaban is over we head home like everyone else."

Harry was in shock " what are you doing here?"

" Some minstry fool ordered use here for some crimnal with black hair and glasses and a scar on his forehead."

Harry lifted his hair " you mean like this?"

The Dementor gasped " but you are no crimnal." She growled " the minstry will pay." She kissed Harry again " its been fun do keep this to yourself for now."

Harry was in shock " why dont i feel angry or want to lash out at the world."

She kissed his forehead where the scar was was but was fading. " i sucked a soul out of you that didnt belong and was dark and was beinging to influence you."

Harry was in shock " Hi Lisa if i need you can i call for you?"

She smiled and handed him a coin. " Just press this if you need me."

She gathered her friend and was gone. Harry headed back home feeling lighter and happier. He got home to see Dumbeldore sitting on his bed he smiled at him. This shocked the headmaster " Harry you seem to be in a better mood."

Harry grinned " the joys of having a soul that dosnt belong to you sucked out of your head."

Dumbeldore was confused " what do you mean Harry?"

He smiled but or now needed to lie. " just feeling not myself snogged a Dementor. " Dumbeldore gasped " what ever nasty piece of work Voldermort left behind is gone."

Dumbeldore was surprised but happy. " Thats good Harry i have been searchign for ways to elimante it from you."

Harry was stunned " You knew but didnt want to concern me until you had a solution that could work because the most obvious would to be kill me."

Dumbeldore " yes i see the soul has opened the brain. I will be going and i will send Tonks by so you can say you are sorry." Harry cuckled.

The next morning Harry got the Daily Prophet. The articles that werent slamming him there was one that caught his attention. The Dementors quit because of the Minstry corrupt doings. There was a knock on the front door " Harry." Vernon sounded scared and afraid who could do that to him.

He walked down it was Lisa " come on up."

She walked past Vernon and then he went pale and passed out. Harry went down and shut the door. " dont want the neighbors to call the police."

They went up to his room " Harry i can see you read the paper that we quit the minstry for there doings." He nodded " Voldermort is trying to recruit we are not going for it. The thing is we need a leader and since i am the Senior Dementor i am chosing you."

Harry was shocked " why me?"

She beamed " because you are the first person willingly to kiss a dementor."

He laughed and then grinned " no one knows you arent human right?" She nodded her head. " take all your sisters to Voldermort." She was shocked " hear me out take them there pretend to hear Voldermort out and then attack the death eaters steal there souls."

She smirked " It will be done." She kissed and pushed him unto the bed. Harry woke up in bed with her the next morning. She looked over at and smiled " you are the boy who lived boy who willing kissed a dementor and boy who slept with a dementor."

He laguhed " dont you have some where to be."

She stuck her tongue out " spoil sport."

She got of bed and dressed and headed out the front door. Harry waited all day she finally returned late at night. She came in and hugged him " its done."

He kissed the top of her head " how many?"

She shrugged " i didnt count it hurts every time we suck a soul of a person because we feel the fear in the last breath."

Harry hugged " i didnt know but there will be no more we have serciously hindered there numbers."

She nodded he pulled her into arms and unto the bed she curled into him. He got up the next morning and took a shower. He came back in and saw she was still asleep he pulled the blanket over her. He read the newspaper and was shocked hundreds of death eaters dead inner circle dead. Prisoners escaped and killed more and the manor was destroyed.

Lisa was stirring he put the paper down. Then there was someone pounding on the door. He went down stairs and opened it it was Dumbeldore. " we need to get you out of here the Dementors are the loose."

Harry was confused " didnt they attack Riddle manor how are they a danger to the light?"

Dumbeldore sighed " they had a meeting with the dark lord it didbnt go well if they meet with the light or the minstry wants them back it wont end well."

Harry sighed " there is no need to worry sir." Dumbeldore was confused. " I sent them to Voldermort to take out his froces."

DUmbeldore was shocked " You are the new leader of the dementors."

He nodded " yes and they wont attack the light."

Dumbeldore nodded " but Harry they could have been redeemed."

Harry sighed " sir in war people die we shot first ask questions later no innocent people had there souls sucked out right?"

Dumbeldore sighed " yes it makes sense but there will be consequences for this."

Author Notes- This isnt a timeturner story i tried my hand at writing a story. Now though i need help finding a couple of stories if you know what they are message me or leave it in a review. First is where Haryr saves Hermione and bonds with her and then he saves ginny second year and bonds with her. The second story is where he talks with Myrtle in the gryffndor common room and he puts his invisabilty cloak on her and she has her body back.


	68. Chapter 68

Harry Potter ever since the incident in the grave yard has been having nightmares. But mixed in with those nightmares he was reliving his early years before he came to his aunt and Uncles. He figured seeing his parents ghosts must have unlocked something. The memories forced him to turn his thoughts inward not out and he tried sorting his memories.

He chuckled as he imangied his memories where home movies. He found a apporite movie titles and imagined himself putting them in a cd case to hold them. Then he imagined he needed a tv and dvd player. He imagined all that and something inside of himself told him he needed to keep it safe. So he managed this set up was behind his mountain of gold in Gringotts. He then imagined shutting the door and imagined the key. He then thought of a vault inside was the Mirror of Erised he placed the key in there like the philsophers stone.

He sighed he didnt anther key and then chuckled he placed a griffin as the door man. He then imagined the whole set up of Gringotts right down to the goblins and other customers. Then he imagined one of the tellers with a key pharse that you needed to know to get past them. Then he imagined dragons placed along the tracks and other deadly animals.

Harry noticed something though one tunnell seemed to be leading off somewhere he followed it. It seemed to get darker and more depressing as he got closer and then he felt the familar of Voldermort. Then he realized it had to be his scar and sure enough he got to this pool of black tar. He wanted it out of his mind he tried forcing it out but nothing worked. Then he remembered 4th year what the fake moddy taught him about the killing curse. He wondered he focused to what his magic was and focused it like a laser towards the black tar.

As it got close he thought of the killing curse and the words. The golden beam changed color to the sickly green. It struck the pool it started to churn and smoke and scream. He was pulled out of his head as the pain did this to him he walked to the bathroom. He got there in time as his scar burst open puss and black tar and blood poured out of the now open wound. It stopped his magic closed the wound and sealed it and the scar faded to a small white scar. He cleaned the sink out as best he could.

He walked to his room there was a knock on the front door. HIs Uncle opened it " we are here to arrest..."

Harry interrupted them " no one."

The man glared up at Harry he noticed and recongized the woman with bubblegum hair. " what do you mean no one Mr. Potter."

He held out his wand with the tip facing him. Vernon hand reached out so fast and grabbed the wand and was ready to snap it. But he was stunned the man picked it up and ran some tests. Handed it back to Harry " your cleared last performed was last June." The man levitated his Uncle and the woman placed cuffs on him " as for him he is under arrest for attempting to snap a wizards wand."

Haryr spoke up before they left " sir can she stay i wish to talk with her."

He nodded " its almost quittin time if she wants to stya she can i will take care of him."

He left she stayed " How can i help you ?"

He ran forward and hugged her she was shocked. " I missed you Nymmie." SHe was almost ready to faint.

She hugged him back tight " i missed you to Harry. But can i ask how can you remember me?"

He sighed and broke the hug " in the graveyard that night when me and Voldermorts wand connected i saw the ghosts of my parents. It triggered some memories i sorted them out and i remember you more then them."

She chuckled " that isnt hard to imagine even when you where hiding i came over and played with you."

There was a pop and Dumbeldore was on the front steps. " Mr. Potter i am glad to see you are not in trouble. But i am worried the killing curse was perfromed near here."

He nodded " yes sir that was me." His and Nym's motuh dropped open. " let me explain i entered my own mind someone i was setting up defences and sorting my memories. I came across this black tar in my head i felt the same thing i did when i was near Voldermort. I directied my magic through my body to the tar and whenit got close i changed it to the killing curse and it was exsponged from my mind."

Dumbeldore smiled " You Harry discovered Occlumency like most wizards have before own there own. The thing in your head was indeed the same as the diary i was unsure and didnt want to worry you as i did research into it and how to remove it. But it seems Mr. Potter you have done this on your own."

" i understand why you did it and why you havnt trained me and kept me here ou where afraid like i could see him occainsly and feel him he could do the same."

He nodded his head " exactly my boy. But now that dosnt seem to be a probelm. Do you mind if i check you defenses."

Harry nodded his head the headmaster pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. Harry felt the headmaster enter his head. Harry followed and they stood outside the bank. " nice job Harry not may think to use buildings." They walked in he found the only empty teller. " I like to see Harry's vault."

The goblin looked up at him " password."

Dumbeldore stunned the teller and headed for the carts. The goblins swarmed him he hopped in one of the carts. Harry just waited and 10 minutes later he felt Dumbeldore leave his mind. He came out of his mind " my boy that is some nasty defenses you have in place. If you i know the password what would i have to go through?"

Harry smirked " now that would be telling sir. Just say sir you would have to know triva and know muggle technolgy."

Author Notes- if i could i would complain to the people in charge of this website. But the redesign on the site stinks. It went from filling the web page to just the center of the website. Personally i dont like it i dont know why they changed something that was working they need to change it back.


	69. Chapter 69

Harry Potter loved many woman in his time at Hogwarts. The probelm is he never could remember any of it. Some days he swore his diary wasnt in his own writing style. Some days he would wake with bruises or marks on him and not remember where he got them from. He was begining to hate this he would remember heading to a place and then he was back in his own dorm. On top of all that he would'nt remember what he was heading there for.

Harry had now just lost his godfather and just like last year no letters. Harry was pissed he was not only a prisoner he was grieving. He read his summer books and then came across something in one of his books. He smirked he went downstairs and went for a walk. Sure enough he heard familar footsteps behind him and then heard them trip. " walk much Tonks."

She snorted a few seconds passed she pulled off the cloak. " Very funny Harry if i could i would jinx you."

Harry smirked " yes but you have played right into my hand." She was confused " I would like to report a crime."

She was shocked and was'nt sure what Dumbeldore would say about this but she was duty bond. " what is the nature of the crime?"

Harry sighed " not that i dont trust you Tonks i would like to be taken to the minstry to report my crime."

She sighed grabbed his hand cand dragged him into the public woman's room and apperated. They landed in the minstry and she walked him to some department. They got to just outside the office when Dumbeldore made his apperance. " Tonks what are you doing brining Harry here?"

She sighed " my duty as Auror Harry here needs to report a crime."

Dumbeldore nodded looked to Haryr his eyes twinkling " Harry dos'nt need to report a crime do you Harry?"

Harry felt compelled to say no but he was fighting it. Then a voice broke the connection " i will be a judge of that Dumbeldore." Harry looked to his left to see it was Amelia Bones. " Harry come with me."

She walked around Dumbeldore into the office when she was stopped. " well as Harry's magcial guardian i would like to be present."

Harry turned this time smirking " Headmaster the only time you would need to be present is if i am being questioned. Seeing as i am not the suspect here just reporting a crime i dont need you there."

Dumbeldore was looking for answer when they entered the office. He was led to a room for questioning. " So Mr. Potter what brings you here?"

Harry sighed " i dont know if it is a crime but i needed to tell someone. I fear i am losing my mind and i dont know if someone is using oblivate on me or not."

Amelia Bones didnt looked fazed " Harry it is normal for people on occasion to forgot things dosnt mean some one is erasing your memory."

" Ok is normal to remmber walking some place and then the next minute find yourself some where else dont remember why you where walking to that place in the first place. To end with injuries and you dont know why or how they got there. To read your diary its in your hand writing but not in your own writing style."

She gasped and pulled out a mirror. He knew what that was he didnt know why she was pulling that out for. " Auror Jones in here now we have a class 4 memory crime."

A few minutes later Healer Jones came in but with albus Dumbeldore. " I brought Dumbeldore for he is the leading expert on the mind arts."

Ameila Bones was pissed " i wanted you not him Albus leave now this dosnt concern you."

His eyes twinkled and he pulled out his wand " it does indeed concern me and dont worry you wont remember this ever happening. Oblivate."

She on instinct alone raised the memory to have it bounce off and hit the wall. He tried casting it again but Harry flew across the desk and tackled him. Albus tired pushing him off but Harry jumped to his feet and stomped ont he headmasters arm. He screamed opened his hand and Harry snatched his wand and stunned him with it.

Harry then looked down at the wand confused looked to Amelia. " How did i do that?"

She chuckled " oblivate dosnt erase the memory just buries it deep in the mind. What you did was over ride the mind and went on instinct which is the bodies natural defense."

Hestia shock her head " dam bastard." They looked at her confused " his eyes twinkling is his legmenicy working and he is trying to get you to do what he wants."

Harry was confused " isnt that like the Imperio curse?"

She shock her head " no that is for people who dont know that lemenicy can be used that way. It is more much more powerful because you implant what you want and is more likely not to be over ridden. But can be protected with occlumency but Albus is so strong no one can protect there mind from him."

Harry nodded " i know but i think that i was and that is why he had me learing occlumency from Snape to tear down what walls i had."

She growled and then noticed something Albus face was shimmering and cancled the charm. His face changed his nose got smaller and forhead got wider and ears got bigger. He couldnt pass for Albus now but couldnt place who he was. Harry though snapped his fingers and remembered a spell Hermione used to cut his hair for the yule ball. He got to work and stepped back from his masterpiece " I give to you Aberforth Dumbeldore."

She moved him to a chair and waved her wand " enverate." He moved to escape but she was quick had magic surpressing cuffs on him and had him tied to the chair. " alright Aberforth where is your brother at?"

He gasped and caught his reflection on the window " dead he died from a case of dragon pox shortly after the demise of the Dark Lord."

Harry was shocked " why didnt you report him dead?"

The man smirked " i took over his life because i wanted to be famous i even sold my bar." The man tried reaching for something Harry kicked the chair over and there was a nasty crunch.

Amelia smirked " obivously you didnt pick up on your brothers gift of wandless magic."

He scoffed " i did inherit his mind trick." He looked up from the floor and stared at her in the eyes.

Harry moved his hand and covered her eyes. She shock her head she cast a spell and it him in the glasses. He screamed and Harry looked over to see him riping the glasses off.


	70. Chapter 70

Harry and Ron where in the the Slytherin disguised as Goyle and Crabbe in thanks to a large part to Polyjuice potion. But it seems that a house meeting involving all the men was called. They only had 45 minutes before the potion wore off. Marcus Flint Harry knew from quidditch stood. " as you know we have 2 ice queens who have not had sex in this house. That will not be tolerated the first one to rape them will be the one to use the slave spell and have them as there's. But there is a catch if they are not caught by the end of the holidays they will be not touched at all during there time here they will have immunity." For the next 15 minutes he explained the slave spell.

Harry left without finding out if Draco was the heir of Slytherin. Ron still as Crabbe turned to Harry. " we have to find the girls and warn them."

Harry nodded Ron went off to go looking for them. Harry picked up the club one of the suits of armor hard. He clubbed Ron the back of the head and he collposed to the floor. He dragged Ron to the closet and locked him in. Harry who was changing back made his way to his dorm and changed back into his clothes. As he was walking out he saw the twins on the couch talking. " Hi boys i know you have a knack of finding people in the castle how do you it? Dont use twin speak to tell me i dont need a headache."

They smirked and nodded " ok Harry we have this map." He pulled out what looked like a blank piece of paper. " You can have it if you figure out the password." Said George.

He was handed the map he unfolded it he was looking for a clue. He accidently gave himself a paper cut on the map and his blood dripped on the map and seemed to be absorbed by the map. The twins came over smirking reaching for the map when words appear on the map. " welcome Heir of Prongs. we gave access to the prankster twins but not full access which you shall have. You shall be the only one who knows the true wonders of this map."

Hary smirked and all of Hogwarts apperead on the map. " Gentlemen seeing as i am the heirs who made this map it belongs to me."

The twins where stammering Fred found the words. " How can you be the heir of Prongs when you havnt shown a sign of pranking."

Harry chuckled " because i take after my mother."

Geroge was stunned " how do you know it isnt your mother."

Harry laughed " i have read some books on her do you think she is the type to play pranks. second don't you think she would have come up with a better name then Prongs."

He took the map and headed off because he saw Daphane and Tracey hiding out on the 3rd floor where the stone was hidden. He headed there and he walked in to be meet by 2 wands. " Potter what are you doing here?" Daphane asked him.

He explained what he heard in the common room and how he was in there. Tracey looked exictied " we just have to get through the holidays."

Harry shock his head " you think you can last 3 weeks without going to your dorms. Last 3 weeks with out eating meals last 3 weeks without showering."

They hung there heads " we cant and we know you could'nt protect us from all those boys." Daphane said with tears in her eye's.

Harry walked over and whipped the tears away. " there is if you listened to the last part. The person to rape and perform the slave spell gets you and can do what they want with you. I have came across this speel first year when i was in the restricted secection. The spell can be performed if a woman submits to be his slave after sex. So i am willing to be gentle when i take your Virginty and perform the spell. The second time I will put on a show so they know you are mine."

They talked amongst themselves and bowed there heads and both said at the same time. "we agree." So for the next couple of hours Harry made love to them and enslaved them.

They finshed Harry handed over his invisabilty cloak. " stay here under this until i come back for you." She took it and walked to a corner and put it on. He turned to Daphane go down to dinner and eat at Slytherin table then when done wait for me to leave give me 5 minutes then go to the library."

They went down at differnt times she ate at the Slytherin table she ate slowly and the guys eyed the whole time they ate. Harry finished and headed up towards the library he watched the map the whole time. Then she got close he saw some Slytherin boys following her one of them being Draco. He pulled her into the classroom and wedged a chair in front of the door. " Daphane i need you to put ona good show so resisit me."

She nodded and struggled as he tore off her clothes and his. He slammed into her one they wheer naked. She screamed " stop please don't do this." He heard the banging on the door.

Then he heard Draco's familar voice " whoever is in there she is mine so back off and you won't get hurt."

He eyed the map to see Marcus and some 7th years joining them. Harry finsshed and as he almost finished the slave spell they broke in. Harry had his back turned to them so they couldnt see who he was he finished the spell. Daphane used some wandless magic to give off a light spell to play off that the spell took place.

Marcus growled " He got the best one but Tracey is still fair game."

They walked out Harry repaired her clothes. " Daphane go bring Tracey here both of youn under the invisabilty cloak. When you are close take off the cloak put it in your bag and pretend to drag her here."

He watched the map and about 20 minutes later Daphane literally dragged Tracey in by her hair. Harry fixed the door and barracked it better. He did the same thing he did when he pretended to rape Daphane. sure enough it looked like Marcus saw them. He made this quick but Marcus used magic this time which made Harry jump in shock as he took his eyes off the map. He drove himself deep in Tracey which set her off which set him off. Marcus fight to pull him off of her Harry muttered the spell and Daphane did her thing.

Marcus cursed " you better share or your time in Slytherin will be hell."

Harry pulled out of Tracey and pulled up his pants he was glad he dressed after Daphane left. He only pulled them down to pretended to rape Tracey. He turned to Marcus " but i am not a Slytherin."

Marcus was in shock " No not possible your the golden boy of Gryffndor what are you doing using a dark spell."

Harry smirked " when i oer heard your plan i had to have a piece of them for myself."


	71. Chapter 71

Harry was out on the first day exploring the Alley he did'nt see many people from Hogwarts here. Then he decided to explore Flourish and Blotts that's where he ran into someone from school. He knew she was a Ravenclaw but did'nt know much more then that. He sighed he braced himself and walked over " Hi."

She looked up at him " Hi Harry. What brngs you here?"

Harry chuckled to himself thinking about it " I may have gotten angry at my aunt from Uncle's side and blew her up like a balloon. Umm this is a little embrassing but i don't know who you are."

She smiled " that's ok i am Su Li. As for you Aunt that is a impressive bit of accendintal magic."

He smiled and took a mock bow she laughed a sweet laugh. " So what are you doing here?"

" I am here because i need a good book to finish out this summer." Harry nodded " Harry do you mind if i ask you a question?"

Harry smirked to himself he would try something he heard a guy use once. " it will cost you having lunch with me."

She lunch " Smooth Harry but yeah i dont mind having lunch with you. Why don't we get lunch and i can ask my question there."

They headed out and went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered there lunch when it was ready brought to the table. " So Su what is your question?"

She finished her bite " why do you wear these rags for clothes?"

He sighed " I wear them because my family dos'nt want to spend on me. So they force me to wear my cousin's hnad me down's."

She followed him but still was confused " why did'nt you buy yourself some clothes went you brought into the magic world?"

" I did'nt because my family first would think i was a thief and either destroy the clothes. Second off may ask where i get the money from and i would have to tell them about my vault because they know when i lie then they would come here even they don't like magic and take it all."

She was shocked but she heard of famailes doing worse. " First off Harry you can but a trunk that opens for you. Second off they can't get into your vault only a Potter can. Also they could'nt get into the bank anything they hate worse then Wizards and Witches is Muggles."

Harry lost his cool and answered her with a hush whispered angry tone. " They would beat me until i opened the trunk. They would beat me until i came here and got all of the gold and brought it home."

Su was shocking with anger " those filthy muggles will pay for what they have done."

Harry reached across the table and put a hand on her's " Su it's ok i only have to live there for a few more years."

She grumbled " Why do you put up with it?"

Harry sighed " because there my legal guardians where else would i live if i left there."

She rolled her eye's " Duh Potter manor you are 13 you can empinpate yourself and become Lord Potter."

Harry laughed " Su i think someone would have told me if i was. Second off do you think my family would live in Godric's Hallow if they had a Manor."

She growled at him and her aura leaked out but he did;nt flinch. " Someone want's to keep you in the dark. As for Godric's Hallow someone bypassed the wards on the Manor and brought them down. Your parent's as target's and had to be moved because the Manor is to big to hide."

Harry could see the truth in her eye's " what did'nt the Minster tell me i saw him yesterday. He said they where going to ingore this little bit of accidental magic."

She dropped a few gallons on the table grabbed Harry's hand and left back into the alley. She dragged him right up to a teller " Harry Potter demands he be brought to his Family accoutant to take his rightful place as Lord."

The Goblin squaked and got down " follow me."

They where led into a small office. The accoutant seemed surprised to see them. " what i can do for you today Harry?"

He spoke up barely above a whisper " i wish to take my place as Lord."

The goblin looked pissed and pulled out some paper's as if he wheer looking away to stop him. Then he smiled " Here it is your magcial guardian has stated that in order to become Lord you must marry a pureblodo witch."

Su was pissed and knew she could'nt do anything until he was Lord then she smirked she could do alot as Lady though she would love to be the one to take Harry off the market. " I am a pureblood witch Heiress of Li family he will marry me."

The Goblin looked ready to fall out of his chair. " well i can't perform a marriage cermony."

Su grabbed a dagger and slammed it down " yes but there are Goblins here who can. Now do your job and take us to them."

The Goblin looked pissed su did'nt give Harry time to agrue about this. They where now back in the office after being married. Harry was taking the oath as Lord and she took the oath as Lady Potter. Su grinned " i demand you hand over any file you have on ny family files you have of Lord Potter's." She was handed a stack of files she handed them to Harry. " Good you are fired."

The goblin was pissed leapt across the desk with a dagger in hand ready to kill her. She was faster and the dagger she still had from earlier meet the Goblin's throat. GOblin guard's ran in due to the noise. They where dragged before Rangrock the director of this bank branch. " why is your family accoutant dead by your hand Lady Potter."

She growled " because that bastard was working for soemone else not in the best interest of Lord Potter."

The goblin seemed a little shocked " what do you mean?"

She eyed the Goblin and could tell he was confused. " Because he was never informed he could become Lord Potter when he turned 13 until i said something. when Harry tried to become Lord he looked for a excuse that he could'nt become Lord. Then according to him he could'nt become Lord until he married a pureblood witch. Thus the reason i am now Lady Potter i ordered to him to hand over all files and then fired him. He tried to kill me so i acted in my own safety and killed him first."


	72. Chapter 72

21 year old Harry Potter was doing a examantion of the Veil because he wanted to see if the veil could truly hold Voldermort. Because the last time he killed him it didnt stick and so knew he had one last horocrux out there but did'nt know where. Harry made his friends believe he snapped the wand but it was a fake. He also had the stone and the cloak on him. When he went up the stairs and stumbled and fell he was glad he did'nt need glasses anymore.

He heard footsteps he stood but it was to fast and he passed out. He fell back through the veil. In that instant Voldermort wraith gave up the ghost because his last soul anchor was gone. But Harry being the master of death and having a piece of the soul he was let go but in anther time and anther place. He came to with two woman and 2 man and 2 ghosts over looking him. He sat up the man with the sweater decided to question him " who are you? How did you get here?"

He shock his head there accents where wierd but he answered the best answer he could give. " you don' know who i am?"

" should we know you?" The one with the red shirt asked him.

He sighed he was confused " I am Harry James Potter the boy who lived."

The one in the white t-shirt laughed " a anther person a fan of the Harry Potter book and film series who thinks he is a wizard and him."

Harry was helped up then a door opened everyone looked towards it. " I'll be dammed." One of them said with his gun out.

"Darrell do something." The red shirted one said to the other man.

The man sighed " he is a cop Piper and he has a search warrant"

" Believe me i foudn what i have been searching for." The other man in a suit who was in here when Harry came to moved. The cop pointed his gun at him " dont move i will shot."

The man in the suit did'nt miss a beat " so will i."

The man man in the sweater tried to pull him back " Cole."

" Inspector there is a good explantion for all of this." She said trying to difuse the situation. " feel free to chime in any time guys." Looking for support from her friends.

The cop moved forward " i suspected there was evil magic something more. I seen to many horrible thingss in this the job to suspect anything else. Not to mention the 2 murders that happened here."

Piper was confused " you accusing us..?"

She was cut off by the man moving forward and rasising his voice " i have just begun to accuse you lady."

One the ghost put her hands on her hips. " Congratualtions what are you doing to do about it shot us."

" easy grams not all of us are dead remember." The lady in the white t-shirt said.

" you can't us expecially them." Blue sweater guy said pointing to the ghosts. " no one will ever believe you.

Harry had enough with a snap of his wrist snapped his wand out of his holester leveled it. " stupefy." The man slumped to the floor everyone looked at him. Harry walked over to the man forced open his eyes and sorted the man's memories. Brought forth the memories he needed pointed his wand " oblivate." Harry reached in his pocket with his left hand and put his glove on and picked up the man's gun. " Portus." he laid the gun down ont he man's chest." activate."

Harry stood and with a smug look on his face " you really are Harry Potter?" The white t-shirt said.

Harry nodded " i have gotten some names but not all of them."

white t-shirt one smacked her self in the head " Phoebe you know my sister Piper. The ghosts are my grams and my mom. The one in blue is Leo and the one in the suit is Cole."

Harry groaned " i should have known just did'nt click. My friend Hermione who lives with me has me on occasion makes me watch the tv show Charmed with her."

They where shocked Leo was'nt " your from a differnt realilty how did you get here then?"

" It must have been the Veil of death i fell through some reason it ddint kill me." They nodded Harry looked around " where is Prue."

The sisters got a sad look on there faces " she died 3 days ago a former white lighter works there he is holding the body and she has'nt been declared dead.

Harry nodded Grams broke his thoughts " She has'nt arrived here yet so she must be either be reborn or awaiting to go back to her body. So the girl's have been trying unsuccesfuly to bring her back."

Harry nodded turned to Leo " can you bring her body here please."

Leo orbed out and came back with the body " what are you going to do?'

He sighed " Leo i need you to heal her wound and decomp please."

He knelt down and did his things " its done."

Harry sighed reached his pocket grabbed the stone. " I Harry James Potter master of death call forth Prue Halliwell and order to reenter her body."

There was a small vortex over Prue's body then it died down. Nobody moved then Prue sat up gasping for air.


	73. Chapter 73

Harry watched the names being called for the Tri-wizard tournament. Then his name came out of the cup. But Harry noticd something his slip of paper was differnt. " Harry Potter." Dumbeldore called out again as if he was the 4th champion.

Harry stood and walked forward but stopped next to the headmaster. " stop calling me like i am the 4th champion Headmaster."

People where muttering and Dumbeldore for his efforts pretended to be baffled. But Dumbeldore's eye's twinkled. " since you seem to know so much tell us why you are not the 4th champion"

" because sir that is the piece of paper you have to stick in there with everyone's name from the tournament. When the people stuck there name in the cup it signifes they wish to compete and there name that you stuck in there and the one they stuck in there absorbed into each other. Then the name pops out of the cup and thus a binding contract is formed. But with Fleur's name coming out of the cup ancient law was activated."

Madam Maxine was following " what ancient law?"

" a woman must have a partner to take her place in case one of the task falls on the time of one of her monthly's. But also in Fleur's case she happens to be part Veela you must put in the cup as it activated what the taks will be and what creatures will be involved. There must have also been a water task which happens to go against her nature. My name came out is because i am to be Feur's partner for this tournament."

Hermione stood up " is'nt partners defined in wizarding culture as husbund and wife. This is the reason aurors dont have parntners they have teams and why quidditch players have tema mates."

Haryr nodded " yes thus why my name came out of the cup i am the closest match for her."

Harry walked away and went into the room the champions went into well the teachers discussed this. Fleur looked up " do they want us back in the hall?"

" No Fleur i was chosen to be your partner in all of this."

She was shocked but she knew this was a risk of being in the tournament. But she did'nt think she would get placed with someone younger then her.


	74. Chapter 74

Harry Potter was running from his cousin and his gang and he knew he was running out of space between here and the fence. He was hoping the wierd things he did would save him this time instead of causing him trouble. Then the screams of " get him" stopped behind him. He stopped running and turned slowly because he knew Dudley and his gang wouldnt stop the chase unless they got there victim.

He was amazed they where completly frozen he looked around so was everyone else. He looked up to see a football frozen in mid air and also a bird taking off. He also saw wierd streaks of white light in the sky. He looked back towards his cousin and moved towards him. He moved them and they seemed to be weightless he formed them in a straight line and postioned there hands just right. He was on the opposiote side of where he froze time so he would have more room to run.

He concertrated and everyone unfroze which resulted in Harry's plan to play out. Dudley and his gang where giving each other wedgies there was cries of pain. Harry snickered because what he didnt count on was they started a fight amongst themselves. He walked away and headed back inside for class. He got home to find out Dudley was suspended from school. His Uncle got into his face " you did this?"

Harry was'nt surprised he was being blamed. " I saw it but i had nothing to do with it. I figured it was a contest between them to see who could give the best wedgie."

So it would continue over the years Harry would stop time to avoid his cousin and get something to eat. If he needed more time at the library he would have it and so would learn alot more. Then the letters started to arrive and Harry waited for the right time. Finally a whole bunch of letters came down the fireplace and flooded the living room. He stopped time picked up a letter pocketed it made sure it was hidden and restarted time.

He walked out of the room like he wasnt interested in it at all. He got to his room shut the door and opened the door. He was shocked when he read the letter that he had to read it again. He read the last part twice _" please right your response at the bottom of the page." _He found a pen and wrote _" I accept." _

The letter flashed and was gone all he was left was his school supply list. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Next thing he knew his Aunt Petunia was screaming " no no isnt it bad enough you send the letters you have to show up in person. That freak is not going to that school he wont know nothing about your world under are roof."

The person didnt miss a beat and he heard his Aunt yelp. " I am here to pick up Harry Potter. It isnt your decesion if he goes or not it is up to him and he has alerady accepted."

He heard a grumble then a shout " we made sure that boy never got his letters so how could he have accpeted. Now put that stick away and get out off my front porch."

Harry came down with the list in his back pocket. He walked past his Aunt and Uncle who where fuming. " Like she said isnt your choice anymore now is it."

The woman backed up to let him out Harry slammed the door shut. " lets go i dont want have to deal with them anymore."

So Harry gathered his things and his supplies at Diagon Alley the rest of the summer was spent in a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

Author's note- i have been busy as of late i wanted to do more with this story but dont have the time. Second i never thought this would happen but right now i cant seem to be getting into fanfiction and thus i cant think of any ideas.


	75. Chapter 75

Harry saw the world sprailing into chasos the Muggle's saw it to and they tried to fix it nothing worked. Harry could'nt understand what was happening to the World. Harry decided to do some research into it. He kept coming back to one thing the gods thing's seemed to be almost in balance when they where around. Harry was reading the true account's not the storie's the Muggle's made up.

Hermione came into the Library to see Harry behind a pile of book's. " What are you researching Harry?"

He looked fromt the note's he was writing done. " I am trying to found out what happened to the ancient god's. Because with them i think the World would be brought back into balance."

Hermione was stunned " But Harry there is only one true God."

Harry nodded " Yes i know that Hermione i believe that. But Hermione think of the Creator as a owner of a major bussiness. Now does the owner run everything in the company?"

She shock her head " no he has other people in charge of the division's." Harry tapped the side of his nose. She gasped " So you what you are saying is that the god's run the differnt divinsion's here on Earth. But Harry i heard some storie's about the god's."

Harry nodded " written by Muggle's. The true accoutant is here in the book's and i am trying to sort through it to found out what happened to them."

Hermione sat down " Harry what about the Bible?"

He smiled " Most of it true just changed around to exclude the god's. Hermione i think the Old Testament is back when the Creator was trying to run it all . Yes before you ask i do think the Egyptian's did have god's. I think they where version 1.0 but the Creator was running the rest."

Hermione seemed to catch on " Then in Greece he started 2.0 with the Titan's. But they rebeled and became known as the Fallen Angel's and thrown in the pit's of Tartus by Version 3.0 the Olympian god's."

He nodded " yes and they apperead in every culture. But the Muggle's drew them differnt and made up seperate power's for them to fit there culture and there view's."

Hermione sighed " it dos'nt fit Harry what about Jesus?"

" Hermioen i think this at the time they started to vanish. The world needed hope and that's what he was. He would be hope until such a time the god's came back."

Harry picked up a Bible opened to the book of Revealtion's. He handed it to Hermione. " this is what is going to happen if we don't find the god's."

Hermione put it down " i read it before Harry. But could'nt the Creator take back over."

He shock his head " he gave the power to the god's. When they vanished they took the power with them."

So they both researched all day. Ron tried to get them to join in the celebration's but they where to absorbed in the book's. He stormed in one day and used his wand to flip the table. " Guy's i am sick of this all you do is read. You need to come out and have fun. also Hermione you keep putting off are date."

Hermione growled " Ron we are trying to save the world here. Do you want the world to fall into chasos?"

Ron scoffed " it won't Hermione the wizard's have it under control thank's to Merlin."

Harry stood and grabbed Ron's shirt " what do you mean by that?"

Ron grabbed Harry's hand's and pulled them off his shirt. " meaning Merlin with Arthur locked the Ancient god's away."

Hermione looked pissed " why would he do that?"

Ron roled his eye's " because he knew we did'nt them. We could run thing's on are own."

Harry turned to Hermione " Excailbur."

She nodded " i think in the begining they used the Sword in the Stone. But when it broke they used it as Merlin's focus in his staff and then used that and Excailbur."

Harry nodded " i think Arthur threw it into the lake when they where done. Because he knew they would need it to release the god's so he made sure they could'nt get to it."

Hermione nodded " i think even though history denies it i think Merlin's staff is done there to."

Ron walked off in a huff. Then Harry thought about it and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. " Hermione remember when we did a project on the History of wand's." She nodded " staff's can be shrunk down into wand's"

She gasped " The Elder wand. It was passed by defeat because it wanted to be in the storngest hand's."

Harry nodded and ran out of the Library Hermione followed. They got down to Dumbeldore's tomb. No one was around they used there magic to push back the lid. Harry reached in and grabbed the wand he asked Mcgongall to put back in there. They sealed it shut and walked away. They walked past the Lake and the Squid popped out. It had'nt been seen since Dumbeldore died.

Hermione smiled " funny it alway's only came out when Dumbeldore was out here."

Harry nodded " then what is it doing out here now?"

Hermione shrugged they continued to walk and it seemed to follow them. Harry paused Hermione kept walking not noticing he stopped the Squid stayed focused on him. Hermione finally noticed and stopped and turned around to see Harry staring at the Squid and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry gasped " Hermione would a squid who live's long enough fused with magic get this big?"

She did the math " yeah Harry but it would have to have been here since the time of Arthur." Then she realized what she had said and gasped.

" exactly Hermione this is the Lake Arthur threw the sword into. The squid is the guardian and it will only give the sword to the person who hold's the staff."

She nodded "so get Excailbur Harry."

He nodded raised the Elder Wand. " Please bring to me Excailbur."

The Squid dived below the water few minutes later came back up. It had Excailbur In it's Tentacle's. It lowered it's Tentacale to Harry and he grabbed the sword. He held the sword to Hermione. " I am going to need a Arthur."

She laughed and took it. " well let's go find some god's and release them."

Harry this time laughed " Hermione are you forgetting something?" She looked confused. " We are going to need to do some research into how to free them."

Hermione sighed walked over to Harry and snatched the wand out of his hand. He felt it switch to Hermione and she handed the sword to Harry. " You be Arthur. Because i alerady looked up how to release them."

Harry nodded " show me so i can learn."

She etched the runes into the dirt with the wand. Harry wrote it down " then we place the item inside. It dos'nt matter what language we say it in but we say Release with the sword and wand on these two runes. She pointed them out Harry marked them on his note's"

Harry looked up " would'nt it be easier if it was a staff." She thought about it and it switched to a stagg she grinned. " Let me test my theroy Hermione?"

" what's that Harry?"

He pulled out his cloak and placed it in the circle. She decided to humor thinking it would'nt work. They got to there postion's and then both shouted " release."

Fire seemed to envelope the circle they had to look away. When the fire died away they looked back and where shocked. In the place of the cloak a man was standing in light armor and had a helmet on. Harry whispered and bowed " Lord Hade's."

He looked to Harry " Yes i am and i thank you for releasing me." He then pointed to the staff. " I would suggest releasing Thanto's next."

Hermione was shocked " but how i only the ritual to do it with two powerful relic's."

Hade's shrugged " your probelm but i have work to do."

He was gone and Harry looked to Hermione. " would the Sword of Gryffndor work."

She gapsed and beamed at Harry. " But time you used your head beside's to seperate your shoulder's."

Harry lightly smacked Hermione. " i will go get it."

Harry conjured a hilt and put the sword in it and then put it on his back. He took off for the Castle. He raced through the hall's and was notcing none of the ghost's wheer there. He managed to get to the Headmaster's office seeing as there was no door. He grabbed the sword and was gone.

Ron stopped him with Mcgongall. " see i told you he did something. Harry who did you release?"

" Hade's."

Mcgongall " how could you? Merlin and Arthur worked so hard to catch him."

Harry rolled his eye's " to bring balance back to the world. He will be the first of many we release."

Ron and Mcgongall leveled there wand's. "we can't allow ou to do that ."

Harry raised the Sword of Gryffndor to block the spells. He took them out with there own reflected spell's. Harry was about to head back to the lake then remembered something and headed to the forest. He knew exactly where he dropped the stone he ran and grabbed it and ran back out to Hermione. " about time Harry?"

Harry sighed " Ron and Mcgongll tried to stop me. Plus i had to stop and grab something."

He held up the resurection stone. " who ever hold's all three will be the Master of Death. Of course they would hold the god's that represent death."

She placed the staff into the cicrle Harry lowered the stone into it. He handed Hermione Gryffndor sword. They got into postion's lowered there sword's " release."

It was'nt as strong but it was enough to crack the item. Then it erupted they blinked and saw two me in the circle. Hermione bowed " Lord Thanatos and Lord Charon."

They looked around " It look's like it's time to get back to work Thantos"

Thanatos nodded " yes some people have put off death long enough." He looked to Harry. Harry gulped " if you were'nt the one releasing us i would be coming for you. But next time you die on time you will remain that way no escaping this time."

Harry nodded and they where gone. Hermione came over and hugged him " it will be ok Harry."

Harry hugged her back " i don't thnk it would be safe to go back to Hogwart's."

She broke the hug " I know i still have the tent."

Harry groaned " I hate that thing."

She nodded her head " i do to. Harry while you where gone i got to thinking. Ravenclaws Diadem was said to gift those wearing knowledge. So it could have held Athena."

Harry was confused " but it held Voldemort's soul."

She shock her head " yes it did. But noticed where i stabbed it. I missed the headpiece and hit the main gem on the front. Voldermort could'nt get his soul to stick and instead used the gem."

" yes but you threw into the Fiendfyre before i shut the door."

" yes but god's are immortal and can use there power's only the object they are locked into."

Harry nodded and started to walk Hermione grabbed the staff out of the circle and they walked in to see people have a meeting in the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him behind one of the door's to listen in. Mcgongall was speaking " so to conclude we need to stop Hermione and Harry because they seek to release the god's. We must stop them."

They took off for the Room of Requirment. They walked into front of the door and they opened it. It looked like there was'nt even a fire in here. Harry was confused so was Hermione. " i suppose it used some magic to get his need protection from Fiendfyre."

" good as a guess as any Harry." Hermione walked in to see the Diadem right there on the floor in one piece and not damaged. She picked it up and they headed out of there. They walked back to there circle and did the ritual.

They both bowed this time " Lady Athena."

She looked down and smiled at them. " Rise." They stood and looked at her and she was beautiful. " I am glad you have used the knowledge put down in book's to start to release the god;s. I will be there if you need me just pray."

She was almost cut off as a group of student's came around the lake and spotted them. Harry smirked " we do have a need. Take the book's from Hogwart's library and any book in the world that has knowledge of locking you up again."

Athena smiled and patted him on his head " finally a man who is thinking." She left her head on his head and grabbed Hermione. They where in some wood's " good luck."

Hermione sighed " i am glad i destroyed the circle before she took us."

" Kreacher." The house elf appread " good job in the battle." The elf beamed " I need you to bring me and Hermione's thing's from Hogwart's."

They sat on a stump waiting. The house elf came back " is it true you seek to relase the god's."

They where both startled that Kreacher was talking without the broken speech. " Yes Kreature and it seem's Athena has seen to improve your speech."

Kreature came over and hugged Harry's knee's. " maybe the right one will free us. Thank you master." He popped out.

Harry was shocked but they set up the tent and the ward's. They walked into the tent to see the book shelves full of book's and it looked to be one's they would need. They both gave silent thank you to Athena. They read through the book's for the next few day's. " Harry." He looked up from his book " I don't think all the Titan's fell that day." Harry was confused " I mean they incorpted what was left of Version 2.0 and upgraded them to 3.0."

He nodded " it's possbile."

" more then possible it's true."

Hermione and Harry jumped up and both had there wand's pointed at the voice. It was Luna. " how did you get in here?" Harry asked her.

She got a goofy grin on her face " the nargle's told me."

Harry sighed Hermione though was sucpicous " Luna how you here to prevent us from releasing the god's."

She shock her head " nope." she pulled out her cork necklace she alway's wore. She waved her hand it changed to a moon overlayed with a sun pendeant. " to get one released."

Harry was stunned " you have been carrying this around all this time."

She nodded " my mom told me to carry it and keep it safe. The day would come when i would know to give it up."

Harry prepared the cicrle and Hermione checked it over. " good job Harry." Luna came over and placed the necklace in the circle. They did the ritual and there was a shower of lights. Luna bowed they followed Luna spoke. " Lady Selina."

The woman laughed they looked " i am not my daughter i am Theia Titan of sight." She stopped out of the cicle and knelt down in front of Luna. Placed her hand over Luna's eye's she removed her hand. They no longer had the glossy look to them. " You saw thing's no mortal should have which made you lose your mind but you shall not see them no more."

Luna leapt forward and hugged her " thank you."

Theia smiled hugged her back and then back it and stood back up. " I shall be off. If i learn what happened to my kid's i will let you know."

They nodded and she was off. Luna smiled " now i will help you because i have heard of a few myth's. Plus you shoul learn how to use those sword's my dad taught me sword fighting."

So with that Luna joined the group. Luna told them stories she heard they used the book's to do some research into took there time practicing and researching trying to find something. Harry then decided to do some research on Howart's itself and then on Arthur's castle. Hermione saw what book he was reading " Harry now is'nt the time to study castle's."

" I think it is because i think alot of the remaining god's and titan's are at Hogwart's."

Luna nodded " would make sense seeing as you think it was Arthur's castle. He would want to keep his trophie's close at hand."

Hermione sighed " we will never get back there. School is session and people are out looking for us."

Luna beamed " Christmas break."

They nodded and got to work at what in Hogwart's could be the god's. If the item was huge how to release it. Turn's out the bigger the item the easier it is to release it. They studied the runes and made a plan of attack. Luna was handed Gryffndor's sword. During Christmas break they would each take a tower and try the release spell.

The day after Christmas break started and at night they gained access through the Whomping Willow to Hogwart's. They split up they each got to there towe rkept one eye out and got to work. They all witnessed as they released there god's at the same time a bright flash if light. They all where standing back in the tent in the wood's. They instantly bowed to the god's and goddess. " Lord Apollo, Lord Herme's, and Lady Nyx."

Herme's was bouncing on the ball's of his feet. " it feel's so good being free after al these year's. But i feel like the thieves these day's have no honor. I will have to fix that." He was gone they held in laughter as he vanihsed it sounded like a car zooming off.

Apollo looked unhappy " i have lot to work on and alot to fix this wil take forever." He was gone with a bright flash.

They where left with Nyx " no one should fear the dark."

They stood " I fear there may be more at Hogwart's" Hermione said.

Harry nodded " with no way of looking into it without getting caught."

Luna nodded " i can they think i am away grieving for my father. I can go back and take a look around Hogwart's."

They all nodded it was the best idea. They hugged as she left she left the Sword of Gryffndor behind. They researhed while they waited word from Luna. They where sent a newspaper. It showed wanted poster's for them and Hogwart's without it's tower's. The castle did look wierd without them and also smaller.

Luna wrote a Howler to them. She was keyed into the ward's so she could send letter's. It opened " The main green house has to be one. It has been forever none of the glass pane's ever had to replaced."

Harry grabbed Excailbur and headed out " Harry where are you going?"

He turned " Hermione it's night i am heading there. I am used to sneaking around due to family. Plus with me just going less risk of us being caught."

She nodded he left he got unto the ground's the same way. He sneak around he had to be careful. Proffesor Sprout was in Greenhouse 3 she was facing away but had good hearing. He got to work drawing the Rune's on the glass. He taped Excailbur on the glass " Release." He whispered it. The Greenhouse got wrapped in vines and then formed into a person. Harry quickly bowed and lowered his head.

Proffesor Sprout came walking " what is going on out here?" She gasped " where is my Green House?"

Harry looked up the godess turned to Sprout. " Your Green House. I am Demeter a godess first you bind me and then try to lay claim to me."

Harry could'nt tell what was going on behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder it was Sprout she brought it up and pointed a finger in his face. " you did this bind her back up. You don't know what you are doing?"

Harry noticed all the Green House's become empty. " No plant's shall grow on this land. You shall not be able to own anther plant and you shall be able to eat any vegetable as long as you shall live."

Sprout was stunned she dropped her hand. Harry took that time turned to Demeter. " thank you my lady but i must go before i am caught again." She vanished to and Harry took off.


	76. Chapter 76

Halloween night Voldermort broke into the house. All mean's of escape where cut off and Voldermort burst into the Nursery. The house elf there stood her ground and gave her life to try and save the twin's. Voldermort walked up to Rose " The last to born the first to die." He raised his wand " Avada Kederva." The Protection was in place plus the accidental magic Rose was using was holding. But the Protection was failing and her core was near empty. Voldermort did'nt catch it but Harry switched core's with his sister. With the power behind her she reflecteed the spell back at Voldermort and he was gone.

Just after that there parent's where in the room with Dumbedlore. They where running test's on the kid's. Dumbeldore ran test's on the kid's " i can see why he went after Rose. Harry is near squib level's in terms of magic he won't get much back."

Lily noddded " take him to my sister. We don't him growing up to be jealous like my sister is of me."

So Harry was sent to the Dursley's shortly afterward hen he was recharged there core's switched back. When they learned to talk they discovered there connection and would talk with each other. Harry began to notice she was becoming spoiled he was getting a beating. He wished he was in sister's place he blinked and he was in a differnt room. He got up and looked in the mirror to see he was in a woman's body. Then he heard his sister's voice in his head " Harry please help me i am in a strange body and i am getting a beating."

Harry relaized he was in sister's body. He sat down on the bed " not a strange body my body. I think magic is trying to teach you a lesson about being a spoiled brat."

Harry cut off the connection and headed down stair's. He over heard his parent's talking. " Jame's are daughter is becoming like the aful Malfoy kid. We try and correct it the next thing we know we are spoiling her."

Jame's nodded " I know it feel's like we are under some complusion and we can't stop it."

He looked in to see his mom hug his dad. " Jame's what's worse we sent Harry away to my sister and her husband. I have tried to get him back but everytime i do i am back here."

Harry due to his year's at the Dursley's heard someone coming. It was some old man with a long beard. He walked into the room Harry looked in his parent's looked up and they seemed to be in a trance. Then he saw the old man pull out a wand he was thankful his sister told him he was a wizard. He burst into the room Dumbeldore turned around and his parent's seemed to wake up out of there trance.

Dumebeldore " Rose."

His eye's twinkled and Haryr looked at him " neat trick when can i learn to do that."

Dumbeldore was taken back no one ever broke his hypnoisis well not true a true master of Occlumency could. But Rose never showed this kind of gift before " why don't you go to bed so i can talk to your parent's."

Harry this time saw the twinkle increase he felt a silight pus. Harry though rolled his eye's " so what you can put them under your Jedi mind trick's."

Dumbedlore turned around to be facing down down wand's from Jame's and Lily. His eye's twinkled his parent's began to lower there wand's. Harry walked over and low blowed him. He dropped to his knee's holding his nut's Jame's raised his wand and stunned him. Jame's picked up Dumbeldore and Dumbeldore's wand rolled out of his hand's and under the couch. Harry looked out the door and out the front door to see Dumbeldore dropped uncermionalsy out of the gate. Jame's came back and wrote in a book.

He walked back in " it look' like we are going to have to find a way to protect ourselve's from legimency."

Lily nodded " Rose seem's to be a natural at it."

Jame's was confused ' but i remember her fallign under it a few time's."

Lily looked at Harry " Rose why are you protected now."

Harry smiled " because i am not Rose."

His parent's looked confused " if you are not Rose who are you?" His mom asked him.

Harry's grin got bigger " simply i'm Harry."

Jame's laughed " very funny Rose."

The Harry turned the connection back on and shared the mind with Rose. She took over and ran up and hugged Lily. " mom i won't be a bad girl again. But you have to save Harry the Dursley's have beat him badly."

Lily was hsocked she knew the last name of her sister she never mentioned it. " why would they do that Rose?"

Harry took back over " Dudley may have seen me turn are teacher's hair blue because she was pissing me off."

Lily broke the hug " how do you know that name Rose?"

Harry groaned " i told you i am not Rose roght now i am Harry."

Lily got it " Oh my gosh i can't believe it."

Jame's was confused " what?"

Lily looked to him " They unlocked the true power of magcial twin's. They can switch mind's with each other. They can talk mind to mind with each other."

Jame's was amzed " cool."

Rose took over " yes we can but we need to save Harry."

Lily nodded and now looked worried " we need to get over there. We can take the floo to Figg's."

Rose sighed " mom we can't use the floo i don't have y core right now."

Lily was confused " what do you mean?"

Harry took over " meaning she moved the core in her body to min because mine was being taxed to keep me alive. With her's my body is abale to survive."


	77. Chapter 77

Rose Potter was declared the girl who lived that Halloween night. But her twin Harry was dead. The parent's where worried she never seemed to miss Harry. She grew up she seemed to play by herself but noticed she seemed to play two player game's. She dance in victory then mope that she lost. At time's it seemed Rose could draw and then other's she could'nbt even draw a stick figure. Day's she had neat handwriting other's it seemed she seemed to have a boy's handwriting.

They even noticed her speech was difernt she would talk like a proper girl should. Then other's she would talk a boy very crude. They could'nt understand it then one day it became clear. Lily walked into a room to see Rose picking out a movie. " Come on Harry it is a good movie."

" That maybe Rose but you promised we would watch a movie this time we both liked. This is a girl movie."

She put it down " fine Harry but can i watch it next time."

" sure Rose i have no probelm it's your turn next time anyway's."

Lily walked " Rose why are you holding a conversation with yourself?"

Rose looked at her confused " i'm not i am talking with Harry."

Lily was confused " honey Harry died that Halloween night." Lily had tear's in her eye's.

Rose rolled her eye's " yeah my body may have died that night. But my mind and core live's on."

Lily was stunned " what do you mean?"

Rose sighed " mom before Harry was hit witht he killign curse he moved out." Lily had a look of confusion on her face. " he moved his mind and his core in with me."

Lily was stunned " so you mean to tell me all these year's the reason you hav'nt been said and those wierd shift's is because Harry was in there."

Rose nodded " i let him take over once in a while because he like's to get out. Like you said sharing is caring mom."

Lily nodded and she knew Rose was 10 and would be thinking about boy's. So what are you going to do about dating boy's."

Rose shuddered " Mom i have Harry in my mind. He theartned if i ever wheer to try kiss a boy. He would force his way forward and cut off his lip's."

Lily laughed " what are you going to do if he trie's to kiss a girl Rose."

She looked at her mom confused " nothing i would let him."


	78. Chapter 78

Harry was in the Cementary and was a part of the Ritual to bring back Voldermort. He thought back to this year everyone from Hogwart's turned his back on him including his best friend's. His best friend's led the Gryffndor led the house to kick him out Cedric led Hufflepuff against Harry and Draco for Slytherin and Cho his crush against him in Ravenclaw. Beauxbaton's and Dumstrung thought him a cheater and so where against him. The teacher's stood with the majority so he struggled to do well in classes because he did'nt get help and was graded unfairly. He struggled throught the beating's and the Jinxes and Hexes. a good thing was he was allowed to stay in the Hospital wing and she allowed him to leave his trunk in her office so nothing was stolen.

So now here he is in the Cementary and one of the Leader's against him was dead this brought a smile to Harry's face. Voldermort rose out of the Cauldron and was robed he summoned the Death Eater's. He turned to his troops " tonight we get rid of the annoying pest Harry Potter. But i will face him in a duel to show you that night was accident and he can't beat me again."

Harry was untied and handed back his wand he threw it away the Death Eater's gaped. He ripped open his robes and shirt and barred his chest and pointed " put it right here Voldermort end my life."

Voldermort was shocked " why should i Potter?"

He sighed " because i have nothing worth fighting for anymore my realtives hate me and the school and magcial community has turned there back on me. So just end it please."

Voldermort raised his wand and then lowered it " no we will duel because i refuse to kill you unarmed."

Harry growled " You had no probelms doing to my mother or me when i was baby. What happened Voldermort did you get soft in your old age. Or are you to weak and pathetic or are you without magic."

Voldermort was pissed " Advada Kederva."

It nailed Harry and he woke up in a all white room to see the woman he alway's saw in his nightmare's. He got up and hugged her " mom."

She hugged him back " Harry you are'nt supposed to be here until you old and gray and have ton's of grandkid's."

He broke the hug " have you not seen waht has been going on down there."

She shock her head " we are'nt allowed for fear we may inefre."

Harry explained his story " so you see i don't want to go back. I am tired of fighting and i will not fight for people who have turned there back on me."


	79. Chapter 79

Harry was in a panic he and his friend's where cut off by the Death Eater's and facing down 9 wand's. THey began there incations Harry spotted a box he grabbed it and flung it across the room. It almost reached the spot where the death eater's where before it was hit with a few differnt spell's. There was a mighty explsoion it knocked everyone back.

Harry stood up still seeing star's he looked around and realized he could see clearly without his glasses. He saw some of the Death Eater's where not getting up he looked to his friends. Ron and Neville got up and looked to be old men complete with the beard's. Harry spotted Ginny and all he saw was her clothes until they moved and out crawled a baby. Hermione and Luna looked to be a few year's older. He hoped his firend's could be helped but how did this happen.

He looked over to the Death Eater's and had to hold in his laughter. Because they where so close to the backside of the explsion it was more chaotic. The funniest one was Lucious Malfoy he had the hand's of a old man and the head of a baby. None of them where getting up so Harry went over and relieved them of there wand's and bound them. He walkd back then knelt down when he spotted a glimmer he exmained it to see it was a Time Turner. He sighed of course his luck he would shot a box of Time Turner's.

Voldermort bursted into the room " How hard can a bunch of teenage brat's be."

He saw his Death eater's on the floor and what shape they where in. He looked up to see himself facing down 3 teenagee's with wand's in there hand's. He took off for the door. Harry was quick " Accio door." He did this with his left hand so it was'nt as strong and only ended shutting the door. Voldermort charged head on into a closed door.

His wand flew out of his hand Harry summoned it. Then the door bursted open to have the order along with the Minster and Auor's burst in. Voldermort grabbed something and then was gone. Minster looked round " what is the meaning of this?"

Harry sighed " well as you can see Death Eater's and as you could see Voldermort as well tried to break in here. I tried to warn your Minstry pet but she refused to listen. So i had to come here and take of it myself."

Minster was fuming " Put these brat's in a holding cell for breaking into the Minstry. For damaging the building."

Harry saw a woman that looked like Susan step forward. " I will decide what they will be charged with. Until my team is done with the investgation they are free to go back to Hogwart's. But they are to stay there until i am done."

Harry stepped forward " Ma'm maybe we can go to the hospital first. Seeing as we had a accident with exploding Time Turner's."

She nodded " Kngsley take them to 's"

They where taken there and they where poked and prodded. They where all brought into one room. " what people don't know is that when you use a timeturner you not only go back in time so does your body clock. When the Time Turner's exploded the magcial dust in them forced your bodies to change without going back in time. The people out front Luna Hermione Harry you caught the first wave and changed to babies and on the second wave changed back to 17 years old. Ginny who only caught the first wave will have to grew up all over again. Ron and Neville live the life you have left."

They where shocked Hermione spoke up. " doc what about are immune system's if we whre babies and now adult's we hav'nt been exposed to any diseases."

Doc smiled " knew someone would ask that. For some reason we can seem to figure out your blood and immune system are not effected by the change."

Hermione sighed in relief but Harry was confused. " Doc i read a baby dos'nt get a magcial core until they are one. So if we went as far back as Ginny did would'nt we have two magcial core's and would'nt those core's have matured now that we are 17."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock that he was sounding so smart. Doc was shocked that he did'nt think he thought of that. He waved his wand and wrote thing's down. Then he left the room and came back in with there chart's. " You are correct Harry. But it seems they have merged together. So with them together mixed in with maturity you are about 4 times as strong."


	80. Chapter 80

Harry Potter knew his girfriend Ginny Weasley if he was a hour late home. He sighed thinking about his new home. He bought and fixed his parent's old house and Ginny demanded he let her move in with him. She now ran his life he did'nt like it but he did'nt want to be on the out's with the Weasley's. He opened his desk and pulled out a Time Turner. It was for Emergency's only and this was technically a Emgerncy he did'nt want Mount St. Weasley blowing.

He put it around his neck and headed out and headed home. He got close and headed into a back alley and turned it. He walked out 2 hours earlier and a hour before he was due home. He made it home and hid the Time Turner in a lose brick on the front step's. He walked into the house.

He was in the bedroom Ginny used a gateway spell to get him to bedroom and he could just make out Ginny laying sexily on the bed. He sighed he knew if he did'nt have sex with her she would make his life hell. He took off his robe's and glasses. He could'nt believe it but the next four hour's where the most passionate of his life.

The next morning he got up and looked around nothing looked right. was he kidnapped during the night he rolled over and the woman screamed " your not Jame's. Who the hell are you?"

Harry gulped " mom."

The woman was shocked " i never had a son now who the hell are you?"

Harry was thinking then it hit him he was glad he was forced to improve and study harder for the Auror's. He did'nt realize he was working out the probelm out loud. " If i used the Time Turner that would make my body in temporal flux. If Gunny used a gateway spell trying to get me to appear in the bedroom. But with my body in Temporial Flux it knocked me here to the past."

Lily was confused " what's a gateway spell?"

Harry was starled he forgot he liked to mutter to himself. " It's a spell for a ward stone. It allow's you to travel anywhere there is a ward stone and a gate way spell you are keyed into. So if you had a spare closet and needed to get out of the house in a hurry you could enter the room. You would be transported out to the other place you had designated as the exit." Harry then clamped his hand over his mouth " I should'nt have said that i may have just changed the future."

Lily giggled " honey i think you did that lat night when we had sex. Oh crap i just had sex with my son and now pregnant with his child."

Now Harry was confused " what a minute wait do you mean pregnant."

She sighed " I made sure it was safe with Madam Promfrey and Slughorn. I have the reciepe in Gringott's so one day i can sell the idea. The Potion bascially insures a female get's pregnant when she has sex with her partner."

Harry gronaed " i think we don't have to worry about changing the future." Lily looked at him confused. " when i came throught that gateway spell and stepped through time. Magic insured i did'nt muck time and cause it to implode in on itself. It transported me here where it is where ever the year is and the future has'nt happened."

She sighed " this is so confusing to think about. What's worse is i had the cermionally ward's up also."

Harry gronaed " Don't tell me you had the Potter Cermional Ward's. The one if the female become's pregnant it result's in a automatic marriage." She nodded " i am glad your potion never got out and i never taught my girlfriend those wards."

She started muttering to herself " not only am i married to my own son i am pregnant with his kid."

Harry butted in " i see where i get it from." She glared at him he ingored it. "Technically if you want to think about it you are not my mother anther Lily is."

"Don't it is hard enough to think about it. But i am so glad the wizarding world is open minded because we are married for life."

He nodded " will take getting use to. But the up side is this time around in this time around Voldermort won't win because i know his weakness."

She looked at him confused " who is Voldermort. If he is a dark wizard then you must be mistaken the dark lord here is Hagrid."

Harry was stunned " he can't be he is the most kind hearted person i know. Plus he had his wand snapped in his 3rd year."

She sighed " well know we know what is differnt here."

Harry groaned " just when i think i have the advantage."

She was confused " you do if you know him."


	81. Chapter 81

Harry was upset he missed his chance with cho the girl he crushed on and looked at all these year's in Hogwarts. He sighed he would have to look around for anther date to the ball. He walked to the Great Hall for dinner he sat down in his usual spot and took a look around the hall to see if any girl caught his eye.

He then noticed Hannah Abbott she was friend's with Susan Bones. He knew she was good in Herabolgy and was pretty smart in the rest of her classes. He knew she did'nt agree with the rest of Hufflepuff this year or second year. He knew she helped people even if they were'nt her friend. Plus she was cute and way under weight like the rest of the girl's here she had some curves to her. He looked around the hall no other guy seemed to looking at her or seemed intersted in her.

His friend's came in they took there seat's but Harry stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione called out to him " Harry where are you going?"

He ingored her and walked over to Hannah. " excuse me Hannah." She turned around " Can i talk to you for a second out in the hall?"

She nodded " sure Harry." She stood up was following me out. He was waiting just outside the door. " what did you want to talk to me about Harry?"

He sighed and was now nervous " i was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball?"

She was caught off guard but answered him " No why?"

He sighed and then blushed and struggling to ask her but he finally got the courge he was'nt a Gryffndor for nothing. " i was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date to the ball."

She smiled and hugged him he was caught off guard but hugged her back. " I would love to Harry." She broke the hug " Since i am going to the ball with you maybe you would excort me to the Hogsmeade to hang out and tell a shop keeper the color of your robes so we can somewhat match."

" I would love to Hannah but why don't i help you pick it out."

Hannah patted his check gently " Harry Harry don't you know anything about woman. We like the men to be surprised when they see us in the dress ."

Harry nodded and she grabbed his hand. " you are going to sit with me."

He followed her in and sat next to her. Susan looked at Hannah " why is Harry here?"

Hannah smiled at her best friend. " well i figured i would get to now my date to the Yule Ball."

Susan was shocked " Dang it alright a bet's a bet. Who do i have to ask pubicly to the Yule Ball?"

Harry was confused Hannah caught it. " me and Susan made a bet. Whoever got a date first to the Yule Ball would have to in the middle of the Great Hall ask someone loudly to the ball." She caught Harry's look " No i did'nt accept just to win the bet i like you and saw this as a oppturinty to get to know you." Harry nodded and whispered Hannah smirked.

Hannanh leaned over and whsipered in Susan ear. She looked at Harry " your evil." She stood up and headed over acroos from Ron and Hermione. She looked in Ron's direction he looked happy and had a smug look on his face. She turned to Hermione and breathed deep and loudly so the whole hall could hear spoke " Hermione Granger will you go to the ball with me?"

Everyone in the hall went quiet they where shocked a girl was asking a girl to the ball. Hermione was stunned she was blushing and biting her lip Harry gave her a look and mouthed something to her Hermione then smiled. Harry groaned Hannah looked at him confused. " I would love to Susan. Why don't we go to the Hogsmeade to work out the detail's."

Susan nodded and came back over to take her seat. She looked over at both of them " Harry can you please go over to her and tell her it was on dare and she dos'nt have to go to the ball with me if she dos'nt want to."

Harry smiled " Susan i told her alerady before she answered you?" Hannah and Susan looked at him confused " we got reading each other's lips and body language down to a science."

They both nodded but Susan was confused. " She knew it and still sad yes. Do you know why?"

Harry laughed " did'nt you catch the predatory smile? She is making you pay for asking her. She also know's you are to kind to take back the offer so you are stuck with it. "

Hannah laughed " well at least you are not going with a guy who might get handsy."

Susan rolled her eye's at her. Harry laughed " well i am going to go and finish my homework before Monday."

He went to stand up and Hannah pulled him back down. " eat."

" But i alerady ate."

She sighed " don't think i hav'nt noticed how you eat. Now sit down and eat some more."

" But Hannah i am full." He went to stand up again she grabbed him and pulled him down again.

She shoved some food unto a plate and saw a look in her eye that scared him. " i don't care you are not getting up until you finish that plate of food."

Harry looked to Susan for help. " Don't look at me for help it's best you do as she say's."

Harry grumbled and got to eating. He finished his plate and showed it to her " May i please go now."

She smiled " yes."

He got up and could barely move he was so full. He went upstair's to do his homework. He got distracted by Ron asking to play Chess. Harry decided to play to put off doing his homework. He was settling into play when Hermione sat next to him " Harry i know your homework is'nt done."

Harry rolled his eye's " so i will get it done."

She nodded " yes but it will be a rush job and you won't get the best grade. So why don't you go do your homework."

Harry rolled his eye's " Hermione i will do it later."

She sighed " well you left me no choice Harry." He looked up at her confused " I guess i am going to have to go get Hannah."

Harry gulped but Ron put his two sense in " Why would you go and get her?"

Haryr stood " alright Hermione i will go and do my homework."

Ron was shocked "Hrry you can't be sercious."

Harry looked at him " Mate if Hannah tell's you to do something you best do it because that look she get's in her eye's is scary."

Harry went upstair's grabbed his stuff and came back down. He got to work Neville came in shocked to see him doing his homework. " wow Harry i did'nt expect you to be doing your homework."

Ron laughed at him " he started it after Hermioen theratned to grab Hannah."

Neville shuddered " that would make any man do there homework."

Harry worked on it and finished just before he was set to go to bed. He went up to bed and got up the next morning and do his routine and came downstair's for breakfast. He sat at Gryffndor table and was just about to fill his plate when a plate was set down in front of him. It was fuller then what he would do he looked up and saw Hannah. " eat up Harry."

Harry ate without saying anything. Hermione came in " about time someone got him to eat more."

Harry looked up at Hermione and glared " I know he was starting to look like some of the girl's around here who hardly eat."

Harry grumbled " I can't help it it was how i was raised."

Hannah looked at him " what did you saw Harry?"

" I did'nt say anything." She got that look in her eye " Ok ok i said i can't help the way i was raised."

Hannah was shocked " what do you mean Harry?"

Hermione sighed " you won't get it out of him. I tried getting him to talk about it but he won't."

Hannah stood up and hopped over the table. She grabbed his arm and got him to stand up and looked at him eye to eye. He was gulping she smiled and kissed him he was shocked. " you want more you tell me what you mean."

Harry shock his head " don't worry about it it's nothing i can't handle."

She ran her hand over his check " come on Harry you can tell me anything. I am here for you and want the best for you."

He fought was about to break her grip when Hermione came from behind and hugged him and pressed her chest close to his back. Hannah hugged him and pulled him close from the front. He broke down " not here please not here."

They broke the hug and walked him out to empty classroom. He took a seat Hermione knelt down in front of him. She put her hand on his knee " where alone Harry please tell us."

Harry shock his head he was back into his shell. Hermione sighed Hannah came over she was topless. She stood Harry up and placed his head on her naked breat's and rubbed his head. " come on Harry you can tell us."

He was struggling Hermione came over and got his robe and shirt off. She sighed and got topless and pressed her naked chest close to his back and rubbed her chest on his back. He finally broke down crying " My family locked him in a cupboard until my Hogwart's letter's started showing up. I was forced to eat the leftover's if there was none i would have to eat bread and water. I had to do all the chore's from the time i could walk. If i was really bad they forced me to stay in the cupboard for week's on end. Only allowed out to go to the bathroom and take my cold shower."

He sobbed and took a breath " I was forced to do worse then Dudley in school so i barely passed. Now that i go here and older i do alot harder work during the summer and my school stuff is locked up. Thus why i have to reach to do it at the Weasley's."

Hannah was shocked and upset and was crying so was Hermione. They hugged and cried it out and then got dressed. Hannah dragged him to the hospital wing he was confused. Madam Promfrey saw him " what did he do now?"

Hannah knew he stayed along time in the hospital wing. " Ma'm Harry has been starved why hav'nt you noticed."

She sighed " i am bound by oath to treat student's they come to me with. Harry never came to with this i tried getting him to tell me but he would'nt."

Hermione nodded : can you treat him now?"

She shock her head " not unless he ask's me to."

Hannah nudged him he looked at her " Please Hannah i am fine." She gave him the eye he shuddered and turned to Madam Promfrey. " Ma'm i am here to be seen about my starvation."


	82. Chapter 82

Harry was tired the battle with Voldermort was exhausting he did'nt know how much more he had in the tank. Voldermort laughed " today I end you and the Potter line."

Harry tried hiding his grin because if he failed he did'nt want him knowing or any Deatheater's if he should fail. But Harry wanted to live and enjoy his life. Voldermort continued the fight he dodged the spell's. Then Harry saw a opening " accio Sword of Gryffndor." Voldermort must have sensed because he turned around and grabbed it. Then he screamed as it touched his flesh he dropped it and he got nailed with a couple of nasty spell's.

He finally dodged but he did'nt realize one of the spell's disarmed him. He reached for his orginal knowing the risk's and fired off spell's. Harry dodged and fired off a spell which obsecured the area. Voldermort shouted " that the best you got Potter."

He cleared the area of smoke and that was the last thing he did. Because as soon as he did and Harry was so close with swing he seperated Voldermort's head from his shoulder's. He then banished the whole body head and all into the roaring fire place. The magcial backlash that went through the Dark Mark when there master was truly killed knocked the Death Eater's out. The fight was over because all the creature's scattered when the leader was gone.

The Death Eater's where gathered up and taken to the Dungeon's where a make shift prison was made. The bodies where moved to empty classroom's Death Eater's in one and the defender's in anther. The body of Voldermort was left in the fireplace so no one could ever use his body to bring him bac or use it in a dark ritual the same was done with his old body.

The Weasley who all survived along with Luna came and sat next to Harry as he rested from the battle. " what are you going to do now Harry?" Molly asked him.

Hermione who came over and heard the question looked like she was wondering the same thing. Harry smiled " i am going to go to Disney Land."

The Weasley's where confused but Hermione laughed " Harry what are you really going to do?"

He shrugged " go make amend's with the Goblin's. Then go get my full inhertaince then live life to the fullest."

Molly sighed " Harry you need to focus on your future and you need to carry on the Potter line."

Harry groaned " Mrs. Weasley until today i had no future i had no time for myself and to have fun. I will go do that but i never said alone because i think i would be in trouble if i did." Everyone was confused " Because i alerady thought of that before the end of 6th year after Dumbeldore died. I made plan's and i have alerady carried on the Potter Line."

Ginny looked hurt but he believed she would have been more hurt if they dated 6th year. " with who Harry?" She asked he could see it in her eye's she wanted to know who she had to bring down to be with him.

Harry was about to answer when a toddler ran past Hermione and Ron and jumped into his lap. " Dada."

Harry wrapped the hug into his arm's he looked up and Tonk's joined the group and sat next to Harry. " i went home and grabbed him after the battle and brought him back here."

Harry smiled leaned over and kissed her on the lip's. There where gasp's Molly was stunned " where you not married to Remus?"

She broke the kiss " No that's a lie me and Harry put together so no one we where married."

There where more gasp's Hermione was shocked " When did you get married?"

Harry sighed " when you pulled me from Privet Drive thus why we where so late."

They nodded Ron seemed smug " Ginny at least i get the person of my dream's." He put a arm around Hermione.

Hermione shrugged it off " just because you kissed me during the battle dos'nt mean we are together Ron."

Ron was shocked " But Hermione this is what you wanted. Thus why you where jealous last year."

Hermione glared at him " I was'nt jealous of that. I was jealous because you had love i suspected Harry had a love and i was right. I wanted someone to love me i finally figured i was looking in the wrong direction and at the wrong people for love."

The Weasley was confused but not Harry. Molly finally find her voice " so dear who have you found?"

Hermione sighed she was nervous but Luna spun her around and kissed her. She broke the kiss " i missed this."

Hermione smiled Ron was shocked " you are dating a girl and untop of it her."

Hermione nodded " we are a little passed dating."

Fleur came over and handed them something and blocked the view and when she moved aside they where wearing ring's. " your married."

Hermione smiled Molly was shocked " But Hermione don't you want to have kid's."

Luna smiled " i was going to wait to tell her but i suppose this is a good as a time as any. " Hermione turned to her confused " before the battle after i showed Harry how to get in the Ravenclaw dorm's i went to Madam Promfrey's. To warn her what was going to happen and do the test. Your plan worked i am pregnant with your child with about 15 percent of the donar's DNA mixed in."

Molly gasped " you used that potion?"

Hermione nodded Arthur was confused " what potion?"

Molly sighed " it's a potion for people who are fertile or have probelm's due to curses or other thing's. The Potion allow's for the person with the probelm to add there blood to the mix. Anther person drink's it and has sex with the person's wife and the wife end's up pregnant with the Husband's child but mixed in with a little of the other person who did the deed."

Ron was confused " so who took the potion?"

Luna smiled " why do you think me and Harry went down to the beach?"

The Weasley's gasped and Molly looked to Tonk's. " i knew he asked me via a commucation mirror. I told him it was ok who was i to deny someone else the joy's of having a child."

Hermione turned to Ron " no Ron don't even think about asking. You won't have sex with me or Luna."

Ron was shocked " but why not you allowed Harry?"

Hermione glared at him " because Ron me and him are really really close friend's. You never allowed me in you where alway's fighting with me and then you abadoned Harry in 4th year and again this year. You never came to visit anytime i or Harry where in the hospital wing. Harry did and we never fought thus why i tell him everything and we can have a conversation without speaking. Why he knew me and Luna where dating. Thus why when ever me and Luna want a child i will alway's ask Harry."


	83. Chapter 83

Harry felt differnt not just because he was the boy who lived. It was also because unlike his friend's he never masterbated they alway's seemed to be doing it. Maybe it was because the beating he got when he got the talk from Vernon to nver do it and never have sex.

Today was differnt though he felt really horny ever since he sat next to Longbottom in Potion's and his Cauldron exploded. Though it was deemed harmless maybe it was the incident when he was sprayed by a plant in herbolgy or a mixture of both. He was so distracted with it he never noticed the storm nor the Dementor's during the quidditch game that he still managed for his team to win.

He was in the locker room going slow because he wanted to hide his erection for as long as he could. He was the last one in there he even he even heard Angelia and Katie leave. That just left him and Alicia granted on seperate sides of the tent. Harry was just about to pull on his dry pant's when he heard Alicia getting ready to leave then it seemed his mind clouded over and his desire took over.

He walked out of the boy's sde in just his boxer's Alicia was shocked. More so when he pushed her into the team common room because unlike the dorm's woman could'nt go into the boy's side. She stumbled and fell she glared up at Harry. " what has gotten into you Harry?"

She then noticed his eye's which usually held love and compassion and a mischieve in them was gone all she saw was a hungry in them. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder. " Harry we should go see Madam Promfrey."

He growled and shoved her down and then was on her. she tried to fight him off. But he was stronger she did'nt know how seeing as he was younger and seemed to be small. She reached for her wand he grabbed it and throw it away and ripped off hr clothes. She was ready to scream when he mouth was stuffed with her panties and then he arms where tied over her head to a bench with the remain's of her shirt.

She was crying trying to beg with him her eye's to stop but all hope left her when he got naked and she again saw his eye's. She decided to stop fighting him and gave in. He paused and the hungry died a little a enough that he untied her and she pulled out the panties. She kissed him and they ha dwild anmalistic sex in the Gryffndor tema common room.

Alcia repaired her clothes and went and showered and Harry did the same. He came back out dressed and waited for her. She came out " Alicia i am so sorry."

She hugged him and was happy to see his eye's wheer back to normal. " it's ok i would go see Madam Promfrey. That was the best sex i have ever had i am just glad you untied me so i could enjoy it."

She broke the hug Harry shrugged " i don't know why i just noticed you stopped fighting."

She nodded " i did i figure since you could'nt fight it and i could'nt fight you i would at least enjoy it. Enjoy it i did you ever have the desire again come see me i would want me some more." She lissed him on the lip's and walked out he followed.

He went to the Hospital wing Madam Promfrey sighed when she saw him. " what is it this time Mister Potter."

He shrugged " Ma'm i am worried before the game i was really horny more so then usually. I almost raped a friend when my body seemed it could longer fight it. We did have sex it was anmalstic no love just pure desire. I am worried i may rape someone i don't want to do that."

She was shocked " take a seat." He hoped unto one of the bed's. " Mister Potter anything unually happen today?"

" yeah i was hit with unfinished potion from Neville's cauldron it was deemed safe by Snape. Then i was sprayed by a plant in Herbolgy Proffesor Sprout said it was'nt posionous she did'nt know what it did though."

Madam Promfrey ran her wand over him. " i see nthing out of the ordinary." Then Harry felt the need grow again when he caught a peek down Madam Promfrey's robe's. " wait there is something your libado is off the chart's."

She looked up to see the hunger in his eye's. He seemed to be fighting he got off the bed and headed for the door. " Mister Potter i cn't let you leave."

Harry didd'nt stop " unless i leave now you will be raped i have a friend who take care of this probelm."

Harry headed for the Gryffndor coomon room and he walked in on the party. He was glad no one noticed him. He saw Alicia talking with Katie he walked over and grabbed her. She turned and saw Harry and then his eye's she let him led her away. Katie went to follow " Katie stay here if you value your virginty."

He led her to a empty clssroom Alicia locked the door and put a silencing spell on it. After she was finished Harry was on her for the second time that day Alicia was getting the buggering of her life and she was enjoying it. They walked out of the classroom two hour's later. Mcgongall was waiting for them outside of the classroom " Harry and Alicia come with me to see Madam Promfrey."

They followed without question and he was led to a bed. Madam Promfrey took a blood sample and did some test's. " Just as i feared Minerva the change is permeant whatever the potion did combined with the plant and made it permanet. No potion will be able to quell the urge's."

Minerva sighed " then he can't stay here he need's to go to a all boy's school."

She shock her head " would'nt work his desire would build and he would end having sex with a boy."

Harry shuddered " what can be done Madam Promfrey?"

She sighed Alicia then knew why she was here. " Harry Madam Promfrey can't say it but i can. She know's i am a sex addict i can't get enough why i masterbate alot why i have sex with girl's to quell the desire. Harry you are the first guy i had sex with."

Harry was shocked Madam Promfrey sighed " this is why i am glad Harry was having sex with you. You both can fulfill each other's desire's. The thing is Harry will have to be in Alicia's classes and catch up during the summer because anyime there desire's come up they can satisfy them."


	84. Chapter 84

Harry stared up at the big nasty man that caused his mom to stop moving. He was pointing his nasty stick at him and then fired the same nasty curse as him. Harry felt the light nearing him and he looked to the magcial mirror and wished he was like that. Unknown to Harry he became reflective like the mirror and the spell hit him and bounced back to the sender.

Harry dropped the power and returned to normal but Voldermort was to slow to avoid the curse and when it hit him he vanished but his robes and soul remained behind and the soul rushed towards Harry. As it went through him a pievce of it broke off and continued out the window and left a scar at the point he enetered on Harry's forehead.

Harry felt the new life in his scar. His body reacted to the threat and stole the memories from the thing and hid them away until a time he would need them. It stole the life and was ready to use it for itself when Harry looked to his mother. He looked to her to move and be all right. The life rushed out of the thing in it's forehead and entered his mother. Now his body had to do something with the darkness remaining and ejected it out into the envoirment where it would do no harm.

Harry smiled as his mom sat up and looked around surprised she was alive. There was footstep's she scrambled for her wand. sShe leveled it at the door and stood as it opened and there stood Albus Dumbeldore. He looked surprised " Lily i got word when i got back that your home was attacked i got here as soon as i could."

" Voldermort was here he killed Jame's." She paused " and me."

Dumbeldore was confused " Lily your alive you could'nt have died."

She glared at the headmaster " I was hit with the killing curse protecting Harry. I was hand in hand with Jame's ready to walk into the after life. When i was yanked away and found myself here."

He was surprised " but how is it possible?"

Harry cried Lily went over and picked him u " Albus i don't know i can't explain."

Harry smiled at his mom " me."

They looked at Harry confused " Lily i know you legimency maybe you could read his mind and see what happened."

She sighed " it may be jumbled he is a baby after all." She looked into her son's eye's and jumped in. She was there a few minute's and saw what she needed to. She had a look of shock on her face.

Albus was worried " what is it?"

She shock her head " Voldermort is dead and he is still Earth bound. He tried to leave a piece of his soul in my son. Harry somehow absorbed it and took the life and used it to restart mine. The darkness has been returned to the world."

Albus was stunned " he is dead but it is'nt over because he has more then one piece of his soul laying around anchoring him to this world. I will do research into this in the meantime i think it best you get to Longbottom Manor."

She nodded and took Harry down to the Floo which was now up and running due to Voldermort's death. She arrived at Longbottom Manor in the middle of the attack. The Lestrange brother's turned there attention unto Lily as soon as she exited the Floo. She put up a hasty shield the spell's reflected she could'nt fioght with Harry in her hand's.

Harry knew his mom was again in trouble. He looked around to see how he could help his mom out. He noticed the Longbottom's he felt nothing coming from the older male. He felt no thought's coming from the other two female's on the ground. They where alive but nothing else there brain's where damaged. Harry wanted the damaged brain's and as it left there bodies he took the programing in the brain's and the memories from the brains. He looked to the men attacking his mother.

He wanted there brain's they dropped to the ground. Lily was confused that's when she noticed the floating Brain's. She looked to be sick he took the same from the healthy brain's and put them in the damaged Brain's. He placed the female's programing and memories in the healthy brain's. He placed the damaged brain's into the Lestrange Brother's and the healthy one's into the female's.

They sat up looking around in confusion. Where surprised to see the Lestrange brother's on the floor drooling. Lily pointed her wand at the other woman for she was known as Bellatrix Lestrange. Alice moved in front of her " stop she broke her vow's to try and save my son."

Lily looked around " where is Neville?"

Alice had tear's in her eye's as she looked at Frank and Lily could see the child underneath him. Bellatrix was confused " how is it we arent like them and how did they get like that."

Lily sighed " Harry he switched brain's between the 4 of you. I guess he made sure everything that was in your old one was in your new one."

Bellatrix was shocked " no way this kid is a Thief." Alice and Lily looked at her confused. " Bascially every once in a century there is a special kind of wizard that come's along. He can take what he want's from anther person or anything or creature and give to himself or to other's."

Lily was trying to come to term's with it " so your saying if Harry came across someone with strong Occlumency skill's he could take them and he would have them."

Bellatrix nodded " exactly. If he was being attacked by someone with Legimency he could take it and reverse it on them."


	85. Chapter 85

Harry felt bad ever since that Halloween night his realtionship with his sister changed. There parent's survived but he seemed to be getting all the attention and he his sister was'nt left out but not treated the same. He was trying to keep grounded but it was hard. He tried playing and talking with his sister but he was doing something for he was the boy who lived.

Finally when Hogwart's started he was even more busier with school and the many adventure's he got himself into. He tried hanging around his sister but people keep dragging him away. He decided since he had his own owl he would write her he could'nt believe though that he had to write letter's to talk to his own sister.

Rose seemed to apperciate her brother alway's seemed to go through to be with her. Finally 4th year rolled around and once again Harry was apart of something he did'nt want to be. The Yule ball rolled around and all the girl's where asking to go with Harry but he turned them down. He spotted his sister he was glad he had the cloak on. He sat next to her " don't freak Rose it's me Harry."

She did'nt look up " i see dad finally gave you his cloak."

Harry sighed " Rose if you ever need to borrow it i will let you. Rose i want to ask you something though?"

She smiled " thank you but you better use it to slip away from your friend's and come and visit me more often instead of writting letter's. Now what is the question you wanted to ask me?"

He sighed and shuffled his hand's he was nervous " will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She was shocked " why me?"

He smiled under the cloak she had'nt said no yet. " you don't want to go with me because i am the boy who lived. Plus we could hang out on the dance floor and talk.'

She smiled it was a good idea " sure Harry but you know people will talk taking your sister to the Ball."

Harry leaned over kissed her check " let them talk."

So time passed he did use the cloak to slip away and talk with his sister. She also used the cloak to be with him and see what his life was like and his friend's. Harry was amazed when he saw his twin sister coming down the stair's she looked amazing. Hermione seemed to be surprised she thought with her make over she would be the beautiful one now. She hid it " so Rose who is your date for the evening?"

Rose just smiled and took the arm Harry was offering. Hermione's mouth dropped but she could'nt say anything because she was announced to go in with Krum. When Harry and Rose where introduced the crowd was talking. That night they danced to every slow song and talked and when the fast one's came on they talked at the table.

All in all it was amzing evening and so they would continue to slip away to talk. They continued to write letter's. They both never dated during there time in Hogwart's it never felt right. Finally the final battle came and when Harry was carried out of the forest by Hagrid she was heart broken more then there parent's.

She held back her tear's and when Neville destroyed the snake and the fight continued. She fight like a demon because she was truly pissed her heart rejoiced when she saw Harry fighting Voldermort. She Harry struggling when Voldermort's wand locked with his. She fired a stinging hex it was enough to distract him and the ball of energy surged back towards him and struck him.

The light's went out of his eye's she spotted one of the death eater's dark mark fade. The fight went out of the Death eater's when there master fell. She was glad her brother was all right she had'nt seem him all year because he was sent off to find the horcruxes of Voldermort. She ran over and beat everyone else and hugged him he hugged her tight.

Harry though leaned down and kissed her right on the mouth. Rose kissed him back this is what she alway's wanted and she was finally getting it. People gasped the boy who lived was making out with his sister. There was a golden flash and people knew they lost there chance of marrying Harry Potter because he was soul bond and no one could break that.


	86. Chapter 86

Harry Potter just got done with his first Qudditch practice and he enjoyed it he had'nt this much fun in his life. He walked into the locker room to change and shower off. The boy's went to one side the girl's went to the other side. Harry was just taking off his robe when Alicia came back in the boy's stopped undressing.

" Harry grab your clothes you don't have to shower and change with the cavemen." Harry was confused so where the rest of his male teammate's. She smirked " meaning you can shower with us girl's."

Oilver was shocked " why hav'nt you invited any of us?"

Alicia laughed " Harry is so cute and has'nt begun to think with his other head."

Harry grabbed his clothe's and his shower thing's and followed Aicia to the other side. Katie and Angelia where still dressed and talking on the bench's. " I see you get him to join us." Katie said.

Alicia " he did'nt put a fight nor have a hint of embrassment."

The girl's smiled and stood and started undressing Harry did'nt stop and stare he put his clothe's in a locker. He then started to undress and joined the girl's in the shower. Angelia came over and traced the scar's on his back he shuddered " where did you get these from?"

He sighed he knew this would happen when he joined the team. " My Uncle he did'nt take to kindly to my accendental magic and tried to beat it out of me."

The girl's looked pissed " Why did'nt you say anything Harry?" Katie asked.

Harry sighed " because anytime i do the people forgot i said anything. Then afterward's i get the worst beating of my life."

Alicia was confused " that may be there in the muggle world but why not here?"

Harry sighed " i did Madam Promfrey dos'nt remember. If Neville did'nt beg me to have the broom on the end i would have been on it and the one crashing."

Katie was fuming " someone is trying to ben you to there will. But why are you telling us this Harry."

Harry smirked " i did some research in the library. It is illegal and a person can serve up to 5 year's in Azkaban if they put any charm's to spy or listen into what goes on in a female's locker room."

Alcia nodded " i remember my dad saying something like that. But Harry are'nt you worried they may read are mind's after we leave here."

Harry shock his head " more research i know for a fact ever good Chaser practice's Legimency to prevent people messing with there head's and to remember game play's."

Katie went still " you did this so you can talk with us and maybe help you."

Angelia who was still tracing his scar's stopped. " what do you mean Katie?"

Harry smirked " busted." The girl's looked pissed " all i did was put a suggestion in your head. I did'nt force you you had to be open to it in the first place."

They nodded " well thanks for that but what's stopping someone from reading your mind Harry?"

" Nothing expect for the fact as soon as i found about Legimency i studied it and i am a natural at it."

Alicia nodded " how can we help you Harry what you need is nutrition potion's because it will help with healing and deal what look's to be your stravation. With Madam Promfrey unable to help you how do you plan to get them?"

Harry sighed " that's where you come in. Now it is not unheard of for Quidditch player's expecially Chaser's to request Nutrition potion's. "

Angelia came around to his front " Harry we like you but sharing potion's or making potion's for someone else beside's yourself without a License is illegal carries fine's and maybe a Azkaban sentence. Like i said we like you but not willing to face those consequence's."

Harry smirked " you won't my way will be perfectly legal." They looked confused Harry laughed " the same way mother's give Nutriton to there kid's."

Katie caught on " you want us to breastfeed you."

Harry nodded " i am not forcing you to it is just a suggestion."

" It's not a bad idea it would be a major loop hole because there is no law for breastfeeding." Alicia said.

Alicia and Angelia walked over to Katie's shower and had a hushed conversation. Katie looked up " we will do it under one condintion. You breastfeed from Angelia for Breakfast Alicia for Lunch and me for supper."

Harry nodded " not possible because we can only do this during practice's."

Alicia smiled " Not true Moaning Myrtle's bathroom has the same charm's here as privacy but as the same as here it longer has the trace of who goes in there."

Harry nodded " yeah that is because Myrtle is alway's in there and will tell."

Angelia shock her head " not true she will keep thing's quiet for the right price."

Harry sighed " what is the price of silence?"

Katie laughed " she get's to watch if you don't she will blab it to the whole castle."

Harry shrugged " i don't care if she watche's it won't be like i will be naked."

The girl's nodded knowing they would be the only one's exposed to Myrtle's prying eye's.


	87. Chapter 87

Harry was heading back from his very first Quidditch practice. The girl's where the first to leave while the boy's where left to put the ball's away. Harry saw what side of the Gryffndor Quidditch Team tent they went into so that way he did'nt walk in on them. They got the ball's away as he passed a girl Nymphdora was walking out of the tent. She was the school newspaper writter and she was known to be clumsy.

He cluminess was in full effect today she tripped unto the tent flap. She started to fall backward's. She reached for something and grabbed Harry. Him weighing next to nothing he was pulled down with her and landed on top of her. The ward's pushed them all the way in. Harry realized his head was resting on Tonk's boob's. He jumped up he went to reach down to help her up. When he looked up he caught his 3 female team mate's frozen naked in the shower staring at him.

Harry froze and just stared and was turing a deep red. Tonk's stood up " thank's fo all the help Potter."

He did'nt even flinch she waved her hand in front of his face he did'nt blink. She looked to see what he was looking then slapped her forward she dragged him into the girl's side. Probably for the first time he was staring at a woman naked and it was 3 at that. She clamped her hand over his eye's and tried to drag him out.

Alicia who finally realized her sitiuation smirked. " Tonk's why dos'nt he stay so we can see what he look's like under those robe's."

Harry turned to blot when Tonk's grabbed him and he felt his clothes vanish off his body. He stopped trying to escape because he was'nt running out of here naked. He turned toward's Tonk's who was to slow and used the same spell she used to remove his clothes to remove her's. She let him go and tried covering up " not so funny is it?"

Harry sighed and walked over and shoved Katie out from under her shower took her soap and started to wash up. She tried pushing him back out in the process he dropped the soap. They where still fighting when he slipped on the soap and crashed head first into Katie's chest. They both went down due to the floor being slick they slid across the floor. Katie was stopped when her shoulder's hit the leg of the changing bench. Harry being smaller did'nt hit it continued. Due to him being in the right postion and being hard seeing the girl's. He slipped right into Katie's pussy and did'nt stop until he broke her hymen then hit the bench leg.

Katie screamed Harry tried pulling out but he could'nt she clenched up due to the unexpected intrusion. He kept trying to pull out Katie started moaning and wrapped her arm's around his back and pulled him down and the rest of the way in. " Don't stop Harry."

Harry was shocked but smiled but continued what he started even though the rest of the girl's where watching. Harry finally ejecluated for the very first time. There was a blast of magic from him and a blast from Katie when she cummed. Harry finally managed to pull out. He stood and helped Katie up and the girl's gasped he looked back at Katie and gasped. She looked down she could'nt believe it she looked to be 3 month's pregnant

She felt her stomach and she through her magic felt like life was growing within her. " how is this possible."

Angelia shock her head " I have no clue you are going to have to go to Madam Promfrey."

Katie sighed " i was afraid you where going to say that."


	88. Chapter 88

Harry Potter after the Battle of Hogwarts lost touch with his friend's. The Reason why was because they wanted to move on with their lives and not get caught up in his adventure's anymore. It was during the funeral for Dennis that he made friends with Colin. Yeah Harry had taken Auror classes but he didn't want to be one. So when Colin started his photography and then move unto more famous clients for his new photo business Harry agreed to be his security for him and the clients.

One day Colin called me about some super-secret assignment he had scored. He couldn't tell me over an unsecured line but that I needed to get down there. He made sure I keep it a secret or the wizarding world would be encamped on his front lawn. I was intrigued because it had to be some one really famous.

So I made my way down there on my day off and noticed several black carriage's with guy's toting long lens camera's jabbering into commutation mirror's and looking at me with suspicion and envy. Only if they knew after the war Harry Potter finally figured out he was a Metamorphagus and could change his appearance at will. It was if we opened a used carriage lot on the front lawn. I was mad I decided to take my own magical flying car here now that they were legal. I had to park next to the magical dumpster and I made way into the building.

I made my way and didn't take me long for me to find Colin. "Hey Collin what is with the extra carriages out front."

He gave me a stern look "You didn't tell anyone about it did you."

I put hand's up to signal I was innocent in all this "of course not." What is going on here?"

"OK, I guess I can tell you now. The shots are for Lavender Brown, she's got a new perfume line coming out and needs photos taken, so she hired me for the shots. I kept it a secret because of what's outside. I've seen how those guys operate and it's not pretty.

"Lavender? Really, wow!" I remembered her back from school she really took off after the battle of Hogwarts. The Injuries she received weren't as bad as we all thought. She went on to become a fashion model it was easy when her step father owned some of the largest hotels in the magical realm.

"Yeah, yeah you get to do some star gazing today. Just don't drool on the merchandise" Colin said with a touch of world-weary cynicism as he checked his watch.

"Well, what time does the princess arrive?" I said with the same tone

"Right about...now," he said as his mirror rang "She said she'd call when she was pulling up so we could get her in fast."

Colin grabbed me and we dashed to the door amidst a chattering of cameras and flashbulbs and let Ms. Brown in. She struck me as a little shorter than I remembered, a little bit thin, perhaps. But with every possible detail taken care of in the looks department. She was definitely rattled by the crush of paparazzi. Her assistants followed her in and brushed me aside and went off with Colin to do the preparations for the shoot. I think I heard her say "hi" to me with that typical Lavender smile. But that was the extent of my encounter with the heiress.

Or so I thought!

Over the next 2 hours I could hear music booming on our sound system, scattered chatter from Colin and the assistants and the "pop-pop-pop" of the flashbulbs and strobe lights. I poked my head in a few times and could see Lavender in several slinky outfits. Among them a hot pink mini-dress and a white silk nightgown that seemed to ooze romance. But my job was to watch the doors and make sure no prying eyes got in, other than my own. The shoot seemed to be going well from what I could hear.

When I finally heard Colin yell; "OK everybody that's a wrap!" I could tell he was excited. He dashed over to me and said

"Potter, we've hit the big time!" I glared at her him I didn't want people to know who I really was. He cut me off before I could yell at him for it "Suit up pal, we're partying tonight!"

One of Lavender's assistants then called him over and said;

"We've got a problem."

"What?" Colin said in fear

"Ms. Brown's carriage cannot get out of your lot, the paparazzi are all over it and they have up ward's preventing her from leaving any other way. Either you make proper arrangements or this shoot is history."

Colin was panic-stricken. Here he had the biggest photo shoot of his career about to blow up in his face. He turned to me and pleaded

"What do I do, man?"

I thought for a minute,

"Don't you have a basement entrance?"

"Yeah."

"OK, my car is down there I'll take her out in the trunk. Is that OK?" I asked her assistant

"Is it at least clean?" she asked skeptically

Before I could answer Colin jumped in and said

"Are you kidding? He has a House Elf clean it every week, right Potter?" Colin said like a true con artist.

"Right." I said

The assistant agreed to our plan and went to get her client.

Lavender reappeared wearing a grey hoodie, baseball cap, big sunglasses, a crew of minders, and me escorting her down to the basement. Once we got there, I pulled my car up to the door and popped the trunk.

"I'm going out in the trunk? Oh how cool!" she laughed

"I'm sure my trunk is honored too." I muttered

We then drove out of the back, past the paparazzi that had no idea the object of their lenses had just driven away, not in a carriage, but in a '97 magical Honda. As I glanced back in my mirror I could see an assistant taking care of Lavender's carriage.

Our plan was to drive a few blocks away to a nearby pizza place, then I'd pop open the trunk, she'd get out and I'd drive her home. Once I'd extracted Ms. Brown, we drove on. Lavender giggled as she got out but said very little to me, she was chattering into her mirror as we drove. I was embarrassed to ask her for directions.

"Oh, 1214 Hippogriff Drive, it is a few blocks up." she said. Of Course she would live in one of the few magical communities in London.

When we reached her house, the gate slowly opened revealing a Spanish style house. At the top of the winding driveway there was a 3 car garage, one bay's door was open and a black Jaguar convertible peered out.

"Is that a Jag?" I asked. The Jag was the newest car to be converted to run on magic and fly.

"Uh-huh, I just got it yesterday. I'm still trying to figure it out, you want to see it?"

"Sure, I, well, uh I really should get back to Colin. He's a friend and I don't want to let him down. You know, make him think I'm all "Harry Potter" and all"

(Oh why did I just say that?)

"Harry Potter?" Paris asked with a smile.

I changed my features back. "Yeah you caught me I don't like the famous life so I hide in plain sight."

But she responded by taking my hand and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I could smell a beautiful perfume that melted any nervousness I may have had in her presence.

"It was nice meeting you again Harry Potter she said with a shy smile and a giggle as she got out and trotted up to her front door.

As I drove back I tried not to replay what just happened and what I should've said to her. All the paparazzi were gone when I arrived back at the studio. Colin was bouncing off the ceiling with excitement.

"Potter! I told you we'd be partying tonight! I just got off the phone with her publicist. We've got invites to her launch party! You've got to smuggle more clients out in that old wreck of yours!"

The party that night was certainly spectacular. There were lots of magical celebs and though I tried not to gawk, it was hard not to. Colin was wandering the room with me. He'd been to many of these soirees` so he knew how to play the party game. He'd introduce me to some actress or singer and before I could try to converse, it was off to the next one. After a few hit and run intros I spotted a bar and quickly headed there. I got a glass of wine, stood for a moment and took in the scene. It was hard to believe I was really here.

"Well, well, well look who's here. Mr. Potter."

I turned and there was Lavender. She looked stunning in a white mini dress. Her heels matched the dress. And it was topped off with several diamond necklaces, of course.

"Hi, uh, it's amazing to be here. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, it was the least I could do." she then turned to some friends and told them about her escapade with me. They all laughed, seemingly whenever she did.

I wandered about the party and after a while I noticed that Colin was nowhere to be found. He'd driven me here, I had no way home because of the ward's where up and wasn't even sure where exactly this shindig was and I didn't know where the ward's ended. I saw one of Lavender's companions and asked where we were so I could get a cab home.

"So good of me to find you, Lavender has been looking for you, darling."

"Huh?"

"Yes, she's taking some of us up to her new home and wanted to know if you could come too, she's dying to show it off. Lavender, dear!" she called

Before I knew what was happening we were off in her magical Mercedes ML350 flying through London. Paris was driving and concentrated on the sky (I suppose when you get a DUI, you concentrate on your driving more) while others were talking on their mirrors and magical texting one another. They all seemed like superficial hangers-on to me.

When we arrived at her house it was well after midnight. She proudly showed us the rooms decorated very elegantly. She said her Mom did most of the work. The kitchen was large and looked out on a kidney-shaped pool and cabana house. A muggle media room featured a 60" plasma TV and overstuffed chairs and couches for watching movies. There were framed family photos on the walls and shelves. Everyone began wandering the place calling out to her with things they saw. I walked outside to the pool and saw the view of London. still taking in the realization of where I now was.

After a while I heard fewer voices inside, then no voices.

"Hey, Potter! Let me get you a drink!" Lavender called

"Oh, just water will be fine Ms. Brown." I said

She had changed into a pink juicy couture sweat suit and came out with a bottle of water.

"It's Lavender; you don't have to be formal around me."

"OK, it's just strange saying that."

"Like the house?"

"It's amazing (that seemed to be my standard response to everything I saw that night) it's definitely you."

"Come on; let me show you my favorite place."

She then led me up the stairs to her bedroom, a large 4 poster king size bed dominated the room. It was a remarkably simple room for someone like her. A few comfortable reading chairs, a loveseat, and floor to ceiling mirrors stood out. The TV here was equal to the one in her muggle media room it must be protected from magic. She led me onto a large stone balcony with a pair of chaise lounge chairs.

She took in the view as I did and calmly said

"This is my favorite place. Sometimes when I can't sleep I'll come out here and look at the stars. It's so peaceful, especially in the early morning. Like now."

"I believe you."

She turned to me and cocked her head slightly saying

"You know, I never did thank you for this morning."

"Sure you did, you invited me to your party, now I'm here. That's a helluva thank you if you ask me."

"Well, yes I suppose."

I couldn't help but look at the face that was seen all over the magical world

"You have very pretty eyes."

"Thank you." she said sweetly, with a smile

"Cartier`?"

"No, they're all mine." she said with a giggle

She then placed her hand on mine

"And I'm all yours."

I was thunderstruck

She slowly put her arms around me and we kissed. Her lips and skin were so soft and I could feel her tongue slowly do its dance with mine. I was melting in her grasp. When our lips parted I asked

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're long gone. It's just you...and me."

We kissed again and my hands slowly felt her body through her suit. The small of her back seemed to provoke an "mmmm. Yes" from her. Her body felt incredibly soft and warm to the touch. Passion, apprehension and confusion swirled around me as we continued kissing.

"Are you, are you sure this is alright?" I stammered

"Don't be nervous, we're all alone." she calmly whispered

After having sex we lay there in the silent room and fell asleep, naked in each other's arms.

In the midst of my slumber I somehow heard water running and the click of light switches. Then, voices in the other rooms. But my body hadn't the strength to move, only sleep. I was then awakened by the electronic tone of the mirror at her bedside. Not sure if it was real, or if I should answer it, I picked up the phone and gave a tentative "hello?"

"Hey sleepy head, good morning!" it was Lavender, sounding sweet even in the morning

"Hey, where are you?" I was obviously confused

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I had a breakfast meeting I couldn't get out of."

"Oh, OK I understand."

"Think you'll be alright?"

"Um, yeah I guess so."

"Cool, there's a driver downstairs who'll take you wherever you need to go. I'll call you real soon, baby. You're a special guy Potter." she said with that Lavender giggle.

"Thanks, you're special too."

"I got to go baby, I'll call you soon." and I heard her kiss the phone

"OK, bye."

I hung up the phone and suddenly realized, breakfast! What time was it? I scrambled to find my watch. It was 9:30am! I quickly gathered my clothes and dashed down the stairs and out the front door nearly bowling over the driver. Who with a clipped English accent said "Good morning sir, where would you like to go?"

"Oh, uh, this address."

I fished around my pants pockets, handed him Colin's business card and got into the Lincoln Town Car that served as my transport. While still dressing I called Colin, expecting the worst

"Colin I'm on my way to the studio, I'm sorry I-"

"Potter! You old dog you!" he said excitedly

"Huh?"

"I know where you were, man! No need for apologies, you get yourself home and come in later on, it's really slow here now. I can handle things."

"OK, I'll be there in like 2 hours, I'm really sorry."

"You lucky old dog you! Seriously man, get used to this. There's going to be a lot more nights like this, trust me. Pace yourself dude." and he hung up

A lot more nights like this? Pace myself? As the car smoothly rolled along I had to wonder, could they get any better than last night? Nah, there's no way.

Or is there?


	89. Chapter 89

At around 4 AM, Harry couldn't sleep anymore. It would be another hour or two before the Great Hall started breakfast. So I figured I'd take advantage of an empty pool in the Gryffindor male side.

When I got down there, I noticed the Gryffindor Qudditch team ladies entrance was open, and didn't seem to have its wards up. So being the curious one I had to take a peek inside. It was incredibly quiet, only the sound of water splashing in the pool could be heard. I slowly walked in, all the while checking if any security wards would toss me out. There were none. The pool was very large and rectangular shaped, probably Olympic-sized. The water was crystal clear. On either side were small cabanas with lounge chairs. And high bushes bordered the whole area. Along with a nice set of lockers and a complete bathroom with working bathrooms way nicer then male side.

And there was a solitary figure in the pool, wearing a 1 piece white swimsuit, slowly swimming laps. The figure stopped and looked up through goggles.

It was Alicia

"Hi!" she said pleasantly

"Hello," I said with hesitation and a slight wave "I hope I'm not intruding, the door was open and I was curious what this place looked like. It's nice."

She stood up in the water and looked at me a little more closely.

"It's cool Harry every guy wants to know." She said

"Maybe I should be going-"

"No, no, stay!" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on. Stay awhile. You probably don't get to see something like this everyday." she said.

"OK."

She was right in more ways than one. I didn't get to see something like this every day. She swam over to the edge of the pool and rested her elbows on the sides.

"I'm so sorry for yesterday. It was just a crummy day for me. And I took it out on you guys." She said apologetically. That was understatement she was a bitch during yesterday practice that Oliver sent her in early.

"Well, we have our bad days too." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm just not like that always. And I guess having the twin's prank me didn't help."

Harry smiled" It's cool just talk to someone maybe next time."

Alicia held out her hand "ok Harry so are we cool."

"Yeah where cool. "I crouched down and we shook hands. I couldn't resist getting a look at her tits. They looked beautiful. And her nipples were erect too. Her hair was still rather short and matted down because of the water.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"I suppose I should." I replied. I removed my shirt and jumped in the pool. The water was slightly heated but felt great. Alicia had moved to the pool's edge. She stretched her arms out against the sides, and was clearly watching me. I was doing laps of the pool like her and trying to concentrate on that. I quickly realized how out of shape I was and stopped midway across.

"I guess I won't be on the Olympic team anytime soon!" I said breathlessly.

"I was never that good either, plus it's tough to swim every day," She said "I'm a better Qudditch than swimmer."

"And instead of gold medals you've got a Qudditch house cup."

We both laughed.

I boldly swam over to where she was. She moved in a little closer to me with that sexy smile of hers.

"You look good in the water." She said.

"Uh, so do you." I replied.

She moved her hands across my shoulders and started to rub them. I slowly moved my hands to her shoulders and did the same. We were both staring into one another's eyes. I could see her nipples were now clearly erect. And my dick was responding to these soft touches. She now moved her hands down to my chest and rubbed it too. With whatever courage I had, I leaned in and softly kissed her cheek, she did the same to mine. I got a little bolder and kissed her softly on the lips.

After having sex with Alicia I was out of breath and could barely say a word. The whole experience was other-worldly.

"Lay down beside me." She said lovingly.

We both lay on the lounge chair as the sun continued to peek through the curtains. We kissed each other softly. We could even hear voices outside. She put her hands to her mouth and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I hope nobody heard us!" she said with a laugh.

"I hope so too!" I replied.

"Well, I don't care. You were wonderful." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Alicia. So were you!" I replied.

She stood up and put her suit back on, I did the same. She instructed me to leave the Locker room first, and then she'd follow. I gave her one more kiss, and couldn't help but feel her ass a little.

"Hey, don't start something we can't finish baby!" she said cautiously. But with a smile on her face.

"Guess I better shut up and drive?" I said.

"You bet, honey." she replied.

I walked out of the locker room and slowly headed to the exit door. I couldn't help but look behind me and notice Alicia had now exited and looked over her shoulder at me, smiling.

Shortly after that night me and Alicia began to date and had many more nights like that. During my third year she refused to let me take the easy classes so I was forced to take Runes and athermancy. Fourth year when I was chosen for the tri-wizard she stayed with me and trained me. She was my date to the yule ball and the hostage I had to rescue on the bottom of the lake. She also graduated Hogwarts that year so next year when went to Sirius's home she was there and part of the order.

Man I was happy for that because she stayed in my bed every night. Molly was not happy but I wasn't her kid and she couldn't stop me. At the end of 6th year I told her I was going off on a mission to finish off the dark lord. She point blank told me she was coming along and things where great.

We finished with the hunt a lot sooner with 2 smart girls figuring things out. The great battle happened in the month of April at Hogwarts. During the battle and the middle of the seize fire when I found out I was the last piece keeping the dark lord alive I snuck off and ran into Neville along the way. "Hi do me a favor if see the dark lord's snake kill it." I handed him the sword of Gryffindor that I found in the display case in the headmasters office.

He was confused but I kept going towards the forest. Of course when I got there I figured out I was carrying the resurrection stone the whole time so I had one last conversation with my parents and Sirius. I was called to see Remus wasn't there with them he was in there still fighting. I walked into the killing where the dark lord killed me of course I survived but I played dead because I was still in the clearing with the dark lord.

I heard tears it had to be Hagrid who was in the clearing being held hostage and also heard the voice of the dark lord. "You big oaf pick him up."

They didn't check to see if I was alive so Hagrid carried me back to Hogwarts. I heard the light warriors came out of Hogwarts ready to resume fighting. The dark lord spoke "Your greatest chance at winning is dead."

I heard Alicia scream it nearly broke my heart and I wanted to let her know I was alive. "You bastard." She screamed a series of curses in her grief."

Then I heard Voldemort scream "you killed my snake I will kill all of you."

The fight was back on and Hagrid dropped me and when I opened my eyes he was fighting off the spiders. I slipped under my cloak and I helped when I could but I didn't want people to know I was alive yet. After a while I found Voldemort in the great hall on the Ravenclaw fighting Alicia and McGonagall.

McGonagall was knocked back and so it was Alicia against the dark lord. She was doing well and then he fired off a killing curse. I pulled her out of the way and tore off my cloak and handed it to her. Voldemort was shocked I was alive so was Alicia because her mouth was hanging open. The battle moved far away from her and she rejoined the fight against some other death eaters.

Somehow during the battle I ended with the wand he stole from Dumbledore's grave. I was distracted in the fight by Malfoy trying to hex me in the back. I was faster and disarmed him with one spell. Alicia knocked him out with a right cross and he fell to the floor. I put the wand in my pocket and continued the fight with my holly wand. The fight continued and then Voldemort's wand connected again.

I was losing in terms of strength Dumbledore it was love. Sure Alicia loved me and I loved her. But it wasn't pulling me through this battle. Then a voice behind me "Harry I am pregnant."

I was shocked and that gave me the strength needed and I finally put down the dark lord for good. The death eaters stopped fighting I turned to Alicia and ran to hug her and when I got close she decked me. "That is for making me think you were dead and not telling me what you were up to." She kissed me "that is for finally putting that piece of shit down."

So my life got better after the battle because that night me and Alicia where married. 7 months later are daughter was born. We would go on to have many more kids but that is a different story.


	90. Chapter 90

Albus Dumbledore arrived on Privet Drive expecting to feel the blood wards that would surround the house he was going to send Harry. But he felt nothing of the sort he noticed movement and saw a cat transform into McGonagall. "Albus please tell me you are not sending the boy here."

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I must for these people are the only family he has left."

McGonagall smirked but went unnoticed by Dumbledore. "Actually these people are not even related to him. You see when Lily was a baby she was adopted she told me this and she told me she has a sister out there."

Albus was stunned all of his plans where falling apart because they all centered on the boy being here. He was trying to think of a way out of this when Hagrid landed on the flying motorcycle with young Harry in his arms. "Little lad fell asleep but I brought him as you asked."

Albus was going to have to place other wards around this place and hopefully no one ever told him his Aunt Petunia wasn't his real blood Aunt. He was ready to take the baby when a strange woman appeared in the shirt. She walked over to Hagrid and looked at Harry she sighed and the woman braced herself for something but they couldn't figure out what.

Albus was concerned "who are you and how can we help you?"

The woman turned to him "my name is Natasha Romanoff and I am Lily's sister." The woman spoke with a clear Russian accent.

Albus was stunned because Lily's sister from what he could sense was a muggle. "I am sorry but the child is going to have to stay here where he would be safe."

The woman glared at Albus and would put Lily to shame. "These people will not be in charge of my nephew. I have done some digging into them and I can tell you this boy will go up abused."

Albus being the stubborn one he was insisting his point. "But the boy must remain safe and some place where the dark lord when he comes back can't find him."

The woman got into his office "The dark lords pet Servous Snape knows who her adoptive sister is. But no one knows about me if they did they still wouldn't be able to get to the child."

Albus scoffed "I am going to be putting up wards around this place not even the dark lord himself can break. What can you offer you are just a mere muggle?"

She glared and a sly smile appeared on her face "I may be a muggle but that doesn't mean I am without power. For see where this child will grow up is some place safer and loving then this place will ever be."

Albus had to suppress a laugh "where would that be?"

Natasha smiled "I can't tell it's a secure location because you see I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Albus stepped back in shock he wasn't expecting that because now any back up plans he had where going up in smoke. He knew one sure fire way out of this and that was a mass memory whip."

As he waved his wand behind his back he felt the air pick up a static shock. The woman was smiling at him "I figure you would try something so I brought some back up."

A man landed with long blonde air landed on the ground in front of him. Albus wasn't worried he could take this man so he continued to wave his wand. But the man gripped his shoulder and Albus was unmoved. "I recommended that you stop what you are planning."

Albus looked up at the man "I am the strongest wizard since Merlin who are you to challenge me?"

The man was unimpressed "I have fought a woman with more magic then you." Albus scoffed because no one was stronger than him in terms of magic. "Because for you see because I am Thor Odin son."

Albus looked like he was going to pass out. His day went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Natasha turned to Hagrid and took Harry out of his arms. "We will be leaving now Albus."

But as the man waved his hammer he never noticed earlier "But the boy must be trained to use his magic."

The hammer opened a portal "He will be taught for you see there are someone stronger then you in magic. That person will train him and that person is Doctor Strange."

They walked into the portal and where gone from the street. Albus looked to be sick all of his plans were up in smoke and that was on the first day.


	91. Chapter 91

Author Notes- Ok everyone lot of people have been asking me to update Time turner's stories. But I can't I am not him anymore that side of me is gone. People are thinking huh the fact is I have spilt personality. With therapy and medicine I have it under control I am sorry I made it believe time turner committed suicide. I got caught up in the lie trying to hid from the truth I am sorry.

Harry Potter was used to being called a freak by his family but now he was called a freak by his new schoolmates because he always wore some kind of glove over his hand. The reason for that is because when he was just 5 if he as so much as touched someone with his hands he would gain one of their strengths and get a brief glimpse of the memories. He did that with Dudley and he for the next hour had his strength of being always hungry. What he saw in his head scared Harry that he never wanted to look in there again.

So now everywhere he went he wore gloves just to avoid touching someone. He struggled in school because with Dudley always distracting him in class and also the teacher didn't care he couldn't read. During lunch a bushy haired girl made the mistake of sitting next to him it was her first day he would have to correct her before she got hurt. "I wouldn't sit there because my cousin bullies anyone who is even close to me."

She looked up from unpacking her lunch "I don't care he won't mess with me very long."

But sure enough Dudley came over "Hi girl you best move before I beat you." She ignored him which was never good. Dudley grabbed her shoulder "no one ignores me."

A teacher came out they wouldn't do a thing to Dudley but he walked over. "Mr. Dursley please remove your hand from that girl and report to the principal's office."

Dudley was shocked he was being yelled out but he did what he was told. The girl smiled "see I told you it would be alright."

Harry stood in anger "I told you to leave you should have. Now you made things a lot harder on me."

The girl was shocked she tried making a friend and she screwed it up but how. Harry tried doing damage control but he couldn't get into the principal's office. But he was to late Dudley had detention and so Harry had to go home alone and be forced to explain this to his Aunt and Uncle.

He got one of the worse beatings of his life. So bad he couldn't move the next day when he didn't get up he got beaten again for being lazy. He didn't go to school and each day he couldn't get up he got beaten again. Finally if he was going to get beaten he would make sure he didn't survive the beating. "I see your being lazy yet again boy."

He was dragged out and thrown across the floor and he hit the wall. Harry put his back against the wall. He took a breath which hurt. "You ever stop and think you stupid piece of shit." His Uncle stopped his advance because he was shocked the boy talked back. "That I am not lazy that maybe just maybe I am into much pain to move and each day you beat me makes it harder to heal."

His uncle looked pissed good he wanted it that way because he would lose control. His Uncle started to punch and kick him. He was picked up and slammed through the coffee table. He didn't move but he knew he was bleeding. His uncle went to kick him when someone knocked on the door. His uncle picked him up and threw him into his cupboard and locked. His uncle answered the door "How can I help you officer?"

"We are here to find out why Harry Potter hasn't been in school for the last few days."

His uncle sighed "my nephew has been sick for the last few days and we thought he would be better by now. But he isn't so we plan on taking him to the doctor today."

"See if that is the case we need to see him so we can report that back to the school."

Harry could tell his Uncle was trying to dig himself out. "My wife took him to the doctor just a few minutes ago."

The officer scoffed "the same woman who is down the street talking with my wife about the latest gossip and has no kids with her."

"Now see here you can't come in here." The officer must have tried to push his way in.

"Yes sir I can because I have probably because the child is in danger now please moving aside sir."

His uncle stood his ground "no I will not."

The officer sighed in frustration "boys we have a difficult one I need some back up at Number 4 privet drive."

He heard the front door slam and then he heard footsteps and his uncle ripped open his cupboard door. He was picked up by his uncle and he headed for the basement Harry struggled and managed to remove a glove. He grabbed his Uncle as he opened the basement door. He focused to take his strength his uncle dropped him as soon as the door was open because he lost his strength. His Uncle reached down to pick him up and Harry grabbed his shirt and yanked him hard. His uncle tripped over him and he sailed head first down the stairs.

Harry stood on shaky legs and looked down the stairs his Uncle wasn't moving and his neck was at an odd angle. Harry walked himself to the front door and opened it there was a female officer standing next to the first officer and Harry collapsed into her arms. "Wow kid I got you."

Harry looked up at her and stared into her pretty eyes and Harry felt at peace. "My uncle is in the basement I fought back."

The first officer entered the house "stay with him I will check this out."

The woman picked him up and carried him to her car and set him down on the back seat. She went to walk away and Harry grabbed unto her "don't leave me."

She picked him up again she took a seat and set him in her lap. He curled up to her she didn't mind he was getting blood on her uniform or that he stank. Harry looked up to see the first officer coming back as more officers and an ambulance showed up. All the officers came and stood by the female's car. "What's the situation Jon?"

Jon was the first officer to his house and called the rest of them in. "it's changed since then. The Uncle I guess wanted to hide the kid and he fought back and now the uncle is dead in the basement."

The female officer holding him was shocked "how did he manage that he is such a small kid?"

The other officer shrugged "I have no clue Aurora."

The paramedics were looking at Harry in the female officers arms. Social services arrived on the scene "hello Harry I am Melissa. I am here to help you get in a better home."

One of the paramedics spoke up "we need to take him to the hospital now."

Melissa nodded her head "alright officer I will take him from here you can get back to your job."

She was ready to hand him off when Harry grabbed on tight "don't leave me."

The officer smiled down at him "I am sure Melissa will allow you to sit in her lap."

Harry started to cry "but I want you to stay with me don't leave me please."

The officer sighed "Ok I will stick with you."

Melissa sighed and looked pissed '"look I am sorry I can't allow this you need to go back to doing your job and I need to do my job."

Harry was getting pissed at the mean lady he screamed "No I will not leave her you can't make me."

The woman grabbed Harry out of the officer's arms "I can and I am."

Harry who didn't have his glove on his hand yet grabbed the woman's face and snuck his nails into her face. She screamed and dropped him because of the pain and her fading strength. Harry magic held his hand on her face and he ripped open her face as he fell. He stood up and ran back to Aurora's lap. Anther male officer came running to see what the screaming was all about "my god what happened to her?"

"She tried to force Harry to go with her." Aurora explained.

Paramedic came around "hop in so we can go."

She stood with Harry in her arms and got in the ambulance and they took off. As they drove Aurora spoke up "hi Jim its best we take him to St. Mungo's "

The paramedic who went by Kim that was according to her name tag. She looked at Aurora like she was crazy. "That is for magical people."

Aurora nodded her head in agreement "that would explain what he did to his Uncle and what he did to Melissa."

Harry was trying to get comfortable in Aurora's lap rolled over and snuggled into her chest and his hair got pushed aside by her badge revealed his scar on his forehead. She gasped in shock "Oh shit." Kim looked at her in confusion Aurora pointed down and mouthed "boy who lived."

Kim gasped in shock "Jim you better drive faster I mean now."

Jim floored the Ambulance and they arrived at an abandoned store front. Jim pulled around to the garage in back and Aurora opened the door and ran for the front desk with Harry sleeping in her arms. "I have a level 1 emergency."

The woman hit a red button alarms went off all over the hospital. A bunch of people ran in and escorted her to a very secure hospital room. Aurora set Harry down and faced the top healer "Healer Tonk's we need an oath from everyone that nothing this room is discussed with no one." Everyone swore an oath once everyone did Aurora continued. "This is Harry Potter and the family he was placed with abused him." Everyone turned with fury and looked ready to tear apart the people who did this to him. Healer Tonk's went to check him out but was stopped by Aurora "be careful he is an absorber and I don't know how skilled he is."


	92. Chapter 92

Harry Potter was sitting in the hospital crying after the events of the maze and he winning the tri-wizard tournament and he got the winnings. His body ached and he felt horrible about the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric. He heard someone enter the hospital wing and wasn't his friends nor was it Madam Promfrey. One good thing about living with the Dursley's he could make out people's footsteps.

He looked up it was Fleur he sighed he figured she would have questions. He whipped his eyes "what can I do for you?"

She smiled at him and it was a radiant smile "nothing it's how I can help you. You see Harry you know I am Veela I won't bore you with the rest of my bloodline. What you need to know Harry is I speed the healing of the curse you endured and help with the grieving process."

He looked at her in shock "how please tell me how?"

She sat down on the bed "Harry Veela have the ability to touch other people's minds and connect with their nervous systems." Harry looked at her confused "Harry I could bring you pleasure like you have never felt and with that pleasure you can begin to heal. But the thing is Harry you would live some of my memories and I would live some of yours."

Harry nodded his head "please I don't care I don't want to feel this way please do it."

Fleur grabbed the sides of Harry's head with both of her hands "look me in the eyes Harry" He looked into her eyes "embrace eternity."

Harry saw some of her memories her experience at finding out when she was a kid she was a witch and also a Veela. He also saw her learn her father was a fairy and he saw her first time at her school. He then saw her the night she got picked for the tournament. He saw the ball and how Roger got to grabby and then her saw her experience in the maze. Fleur saw all the key events in Harry's life and she was watching them and she finally pulled out hoping she didn't lose control because she got too invested in the memories.

Harry had a huge smile on his face and Fleur smiled at him "I am glad to be of help Harry." She got up and left.

A couple of months passed and Harry was waiting for a letter to tell him he would be leaving this hell hole. Then he heard a knock on the door and he heard t open and then he heard a thump a scream and anther thump he knew it was his Aunt and Uncle because Dudley wasn't home. Harry grabbed his wand and leveled it at the door and as it opened he was surprised to see Fleur and what he gathered from his memories he saw of her she was with her mother.

He lowered his wand "Fleur what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him "I am here to help you and make sure you never have to live with your relatives again."

He was confused "the only way for that to happen is for me to become Lord and that won't happen until I am 17 until then I am stuck here."

Fleur sighed "there is another way for you to be declared an adult." Harry was confused Fleur sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "Harry you are going to be a father."

Harry laughed "That's a good one I know you need to have sex to have a kid."

Fleur's mother spoke up "no Harry you don't what Fleur did but connecting your mind and nervous system is one way a Veela can get pregnant. It copies the fathers DNA to an egg in the female and impregnates her." Harry looked pissed "Fleur didn't mean for this to happen she was trying to help but she saw your memories and lost control and the magic shifted because she wanted to help you and she connected for far too long it was an accident."

Harry was shocked "so I am going to a father even though I am a virgin this to weird." Harry paused "I should have seen it because in her memory her father is a fairy and they are small creatures and would be hard to impregnate you."

Fleur's mother nodded "it is ok plus you didn't realize she was probably female either."

Harry's jaw dropped "but I don't see how this helps me leave this place."

Fleur smiled "because Harry you are an heir to the Ancient House of Potter. The ancient's houses don't want bastard children running around the father is forced to marry the mother. With no else in line to become heir and can't get permission from your Lord to marry that means you are forced to be an adult so you can marry the mother. With being adult you are free to calm your place as head of house."

Harry ran over to Fleur and kissed her "thank you so much let's go."


	93. Chapter 93

Harry was facing down Voldemort when Voldemort stopped and smiled. "You see Harry when I took over the Ministry I find out they have perfected the ability to travel to multiple realties. You have been a pain in my butt in many realties and now they have come to end you."

With a snap of Voldemort fingers several more of him appeared some where he was white and snake like and there was even a female version. Harry didn't seem fazed in the slightest "you see Voldemort I did some research and the prophecy was changed. You didn't mark me as my equal you marked the Slytherin family as equals to the Potter family. That includes decedents and ancestors. I also came across a notebook discussing your plan so I took the book and made a plan to run and it worked. I got a response and the response was from my Daughter's Lily and Rose and my Sons Sirus and James. They snuck into your ministry and used the time machine they found that the Ministry acquired from H.G Wells. So they came back and used the machine you were talking about so I give you to my children and my alternate realties. Welcome Alex Russo, Harry Dresden, Prue Hallowell and Merlin himself."

Voldemort looked pissed his ultimate plan failed he thought he had gotten one over and would be done with him. The final battle was on and was over within in an hour and all the Voldermort's where dead. As they died they faded from this world his alternate realties faded from this world. But his daughter was the last one to fade she smiled at her dad. She turned to Hermione and smiled " you better not change the future to much I still want you to my mother but you need to welcome other woman or my siblings won't come to be."

She faded from view and Harry blushed and Hermione gave him a stern look and that he better explain. Harry nodded his head towards the exit and he headed out and she and Ron followed. They found an empty classroom and Harry turned around and Hermione poked him in the chest "you better explain and you better explain now."

Harry sighed "I was figuring how to stop Voldemort plan and I wanted to do this I wanted to be the smart one for once. The idea came to me when Ron ran out I remembered reading a book where ever choice we make creates an alternate reality and other where story writers have the ability and they don't know it but what they write forms anther reality. So I started to write down a reality where I romanced you when Ron was gone. But me being a teenager I started writing where I meet other woman like Daphne Greengrass and Tracery Davis who were on the run from there families and ran into us and we offered them protection. I wrote where we as a couple romanced them together and then when we rescued Luna I wrote into my story. So I wrote her in where she needed comfort and we provided it. I wrote that we had kids and I explained what Voldemort did and I wrote that you found out that the Ministry stole H.G Wels's time machine and based the time tuner off the machine. Then I wrote where they came back at is reality and used the reality machine to get to are reality and brought other me and one of my decedents with them. I also wrote that there was a hour time limit on the machine so they went back to the reality I created."

Hermione was shocked "Harry that is amazing you actual wrote an entire reality into existence and you made it so they came to your rescue is more impressive."

Ron looked pissed "are we missing the point where he romanced and made you bisexual and let alone stole you away from me."

Harry laughed and Ron glared at him and so did Hermione "sorry but I didn't make you bisexual kind of knew you already where."

Ron looked ready to strangle him "my girl isn't into girls."

Hermione turned to him "we haven't discussed us kissing and what that makes us yet." She turned to Harry "How do you figure I am bisexual?"

Harry blushed "well Hermione after the incident on Christmas you kind of didn't place the silencing wards around your bed. You kind of talk in your sleep and I also figured out you would have a full conversation so I asked you questions and you explained a few things to me."

Hermione blushed "Harry that is sneaky but I suppose I can't blame you for knowing since I told you."

Ron was shocked "so you mean to tell me you are into girls?"

Hermione was ready to answer but Harry beat you her to "How do you think Marietta was finally able to get the word sneak off her forehead."

Hermione blushed a deep red and Ron was shocked "No I won't have it I can't be with a girl who has had sex with a girl."

Hermione smiled "good because you misunderstood me 6th year I wasn't jealous because I wanted you I was jealous because I wanted Lavender."

Ron stuck his fingers in his ears and walked out of the room. "Hermione why you were so pissed he left and why did you help him 6ht year and want to get him jealous."

Hermione sighed "I have abandonment issues because I am really adopted. Second I was hoping he would see I was into him and break up with Lavender it worked I tried to Lavender we had sex but we realized we were better off as friends."

Harry was shocked "so have you had sex with a guy?"

Hermione pushed him back unto a desk "No and since Ron is gone." She waved her wand and aimed at the door and Harry heard multiple locks turn and lock. "Since you don't mind me having sex with girls and into threesomes and into having multiple woman in a relationship me and you are going to get to work making the Rose of your story."

Harry was shocked and Hermione started to strip and worked to get his clothes off. "Hey Hermione do you think we could rework my story and turn into a fiction story."

She smiled "sure Harry you know me and books I would love to help writing one. But first let's get to work making one of the characters."

Harry looked at Hermione naked and it was so much better then he wrote and smiled as Hermione walked towards him.


	94. Chapter 94

Harry was wondering the castle since his friends where out enjoying their first visit to Hogsmeade. His friends didn't know but Harry read a lot in secret and one day he read about invisibility cloaks he read that they lasted a year and remembered Ron telling a story about the Hallows and Harry thought maybe he had that cloak. So did research last week and found some rumors about deaths cloak. He read it could make someone invisible to some wards and Harry this week was going to try it.

So he snuck downstairs under his cloak and walked towards the girl's dorms stairway. He started up the stairs and he smirked as eh reached the top. He looked at the door and like the males it had the year and who was in it. So he searched for Hermione's dorm and he found it and opened the door. Lavender jumped and turned around and she was naked "who is there?"

She had her wand leveled Harry took off the cloak "it's just me I was exploring since I found out a way around the wards."

Lavender seemed shocked then grinned "so Harry since I am naked and alone want to have some fun."

Harry grinned he was a little nervous but he shut the door. Harry walked out an hour later with his Harry more of a mess and a huge grin on his face. Harry turned back around "Lavender I hope you know this doesn't mean anything I do want to have some more fun with other girls."

Lavender smiled at him "I understand I am just glad to have your virginity Harry. So go bag as many woman as you want but come see me every once and a while."

Harry smiled and put his cloak back on and walked back down the stairs. He was on cloud nine the rest of the week. He even took to learning the expanding charm so he could carry his cloak in his pocket. It was now Saturday and he was changed back from practice he looked around and realized he was the last guy in there. He smirked and put on his cloak and walked over to the team common room in the tent and walked over to the female side and smiled as he saw Anglia showering. She enjoyed to tease him by flirting with him Harry found an area where she couldn't see him. He took off the cloak and the rest of his clothes he walked over to the shower when she had her back turned. He stood in the next shower and she looked up and gasped "don't mind me." Harry said.

Angelia seemed shocked "how did you get in here?"

Harry grinned "don't worry I have my ways and no one else can do it."

She smiled "good since we were are both naked let's not waste it."

Harry 2 hours later walked into the Gryffindor common room and the Weasley twins laughed at him. "Look George Harry is worse than a woman when it comes to changing."

Some of the people laughed Angelia walked in people where focused on Harry that they didn't notice until Alicia spoke a little too loud. "Angelia where have you been we left in the locker room two hours ago?"

The laughing stopped and they looked between Harry and Angelia and where some got it. Harry looked to the twins and grinned and headed upstairs to his dorm as Angelia got pulled off to talk with Katie and Alicia. Harry the next day was scolded by Hermione when she heard what Harry did he just ignored her.

The next day Harry was heading to charms when he was pulled aside by Hannah Abbott into a classroom and heard multiple locks click shut. She dropped her school robe and she was naked "I heard what you have been up to and I want in."

Harry grinned and walked out of the classroom 20 minutes later and walked to charms. He walked in Flitwick looked "late to class Mr. Potter detention tonight you can join Lavender cleaning this classroom."

Harry finished class and he walked with Hermione "Harry how come you where late to class we left Potions at the same time."

Harry smirked "I was having a little bit of fun."

Hermione looked pissed "harry Potter you know what diseases you can get and do you want to get a girl pregnant."

Harry just grinned "don't worry I spoke to Madam Promfrey and she has given me a potion to make me sterile for a year and a potion to keep me clean for a year and she told me I was just like my dad."

Hermione was shocked "she endorses this kind of behavior?"

Harry was shocked "Hermione didn't you go to the sex education class?"

She seemed confused "no I was in the hospital wing when I got up I was told to seclude with McGonagall but my parents already gave me the sex talk so I decided not to."

Harry grabbed her hand "come with me." He led her to McGonagall classroom she didn't have a class but she was in there grading papers.

She looked up "Can I help you two?"

"Ma'am Hermione here hasn't the class and if I know her nature she hasn't masturbated either you really need to talk with her."

McGonagall was shocked "MS. Granger tell me Mr. Potter is not mistaken." Hermione shock her head no. "You are causing yourself such harm I don't know how you managed to slip my focus but we will have that talk now."

Hermione shocked "but I already had the sex talk."

Harry sighed in frustration "yes the Muggle one not the magic user one there are different."

Hermione was shocked what more do I need to know "slot A goes into Slot B and shouldn't be done before marriage and having a lot of it with multiple partners leads to disease. Masturbation is a sin and to look at another person with lust is committing adultery within your own heart."

"Yes Hermione if you are Muggle that is all well and good but what you don't know is that you're building up raw magic."

Hermione was confused "how when I use magic every day?"

McGonagall rubbed her temples "Ms. Granger your core leaks magic out into the rest of your body and using magic doesn't release it. You must masturbate at least 3 times a week to release it or at least have sex once a week."

Hermione was confused "what happens if I don't?"

Harry thought a second and snapped his fingers. "Hermione are you familiar with explosions." She nodded her head "that is what you are a ticking bomb your magic is building and will explode out. It will damage your core and you may not come back from it. As you get older and you become familiar with your core you can draw that energy back up into your core and focus it out. But you are developing and aren't familiar with it so the safest course to get rid of it is to masturbate or have sex."

McGonagall stood up and walked to the door and transfigured a desk into a bed. She opened the door "I am afraid MS. Granger you have such a huge build up that masturbating won't work and I can't risk you out in the school. " She paused waved her wand "you know what to do Mr. Potter."

She walked out and the door locked Hermione was shocked "she doesn't expect me to have sex?"

Harry sighed "I am afraid so Hermione she doesn't want you to harm yourself or others."

Harry was in there anther 4 hours explain things and convincing her before the walls came down and she gave in. When she released a lot of magic was released it caused the desk next to them change into a cat. Harry was shocked and then laughed "I thought guys were supposed to be the only ones with pussy on their mind."

Hermione slapped his chest "that was bad Harry." But she smiled and laughed a little. They got dressed and Hermione picked up the cat and Hermione changed the desk back and cleaned it. Hermione took the cat and walked to McGonagall's office they knocked on the door.

"Enter." They walked in she briefly looked up before she went back to her papers. "I see you two have finished so what happened when you released your magic Ms. Granger."

Hermione walked forward and placed the real cat on her desk "This."

McGonagall looked at the cat and didn't seem shocked until she ran her wand over it. "I am glad I kept you in there because this is real life cat and is permit."

Hermione was shocked "but you said it wasn't possible to change something from fake to real and have it stay."

"With normal magic yes but this raw magic and has been building up. You used that magic to change it to a cat and your magic has given it a mind so it is as real as any other cat but it won't be able to have kittens because it does not have DNA."

Hermione was shocked "but what do I tell my parents because they are hardcore Christians."

Harry laughed Hermione turned and glared at him "sorry but they couldn't be because you are alive." Hermione looked at him confused McGonagall wasn't "because the bible says suffer not a witch to live."

Hermione was shocked and turned McGonagall "can you help me explain this to them."

"It is my job."


	95. Chapter 95

Harry saw that things with Hermione went back to normally even though they had just had sex. Harry snuck upstairs to the girls dorms one night he spotted Hermione she looked surprised to see him more so because she was naked and Parvarti was between her legs. Harry smiled "I see you don't care what your parents think anymore."

She sighed "this wasn't my plan she opened the curtain while I was naked masturbating before I could cover up she dived between my legs it felt too good for her to stop." She moaned after she got done speaking, Then she was confused "how did you get up here? What are you doing up here?"

Harry grinned and walked towards Lavenders bed and opened the curtain and she was naked with her hand between her legs. She looked up and saw Harry she smiled "Thank god my hand just wasn't cutting it."

She pulled him down she was ready to close the curtain Harry stopped her and opened the rest of the curtains. She looked at him confused he pointed to Hermione's bed "let's see how hot we can make it in here."

Harry walked out of the room 2 hours later Lavender was asleep and Hermione was asleep and she had her head on Parvarti's breasts. Harry went back to his dorm and slept because he didn't want the guys to know he could get up to the female dorms. The next week passed by slowly for Harry until he caught sight of Susan and realized she was developing fast in the breast department and she was the biggest in there year and maybe the next. He waited until after the last class of the day before he pulled her into an empty classroom. She looked ready to slap him but grinned "I was hoping you would get around to me because Hannah couldn't stop talking about her experience."

Harry was spent after his time with Susan he dressed headed up to his dorms and fell unto his bed and slept. Harry was out the next day in the library when he was pulled aside and slammed against a bookshelf and was kissed he opened his eyes he saw it was Sally Anne. He grinned pushed her back against the opposite bookshelf. They found a quiet corner and Harry staggered out of the library he couldn't believe he did it in a library but sure was dam fun.

Harry was finishing this weekend practice he saw that the female locker room was empty. As he was ready to leave he was pushed back in by Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. He gulped "you Mr. Potter you will be the first man that has sex with us."

Harry watched as the girls left the tent after their three hour threesome. It was dam fun the first hour wasn't because he broke them in but after that the real fun started. Harry grinned and couldn't wait until to see what girl he had sex with next he sometimes he wished he started in second year.

Harry was out walking when he heard crying he opened the door to see Penelope. He walked in and sat next to her "what's wrong?"

She sniffled" 'I offered myself to Percy I was going to give him the ability to be the first man to have sex with me and he turned me down. I am not pretty enough if that isn't what is wrong with me?"

Harry sighed "Penelope don't you know?" She looked at him confused "last year when you were in the hospital I came across Percy with another man. I asked the twins about it they told me that he was always light in the loafers. But he wanted to hide it because even though it was ok for a female to have sex with another female it was frowned upon for men."

She gasped "so he was using me as cover so no one knew he was gay. That bastard I saved myself for him and he rather have a man then me." She turned to him and kissed him "you will do nicely Harry."

Harry was stunned this is the first time he had sex and he felt something it scared so he was nervous and gentle with her. He actually stayed around until she awoke and she saw Harry on desk thinking. She stood and put an arm around him "what you thinking about?"

He sighed and turned to her and kissed her "when we had sex I felt something that I haven't before with the other girls. I have taken other girls virginity's and I haven't felt what I did when we joined for the first time. I don't know what this means and it scares me."

"Harry I felt it to we have a connection." She kissed him "I think we should date but not right now I leave Hogwarts next year. You Harry need to sow your wild oats so when the time comes for us to date you won't be tempted to cheat."

Harry smiled kissed her "can we date and be open and not get mad if I slept with other woman while you do the same."

She smiled at him "if that is what you want then yes we can Harry."

So they got dressed and walked out holding hands and headed for the great hall. Some of the girls looked at her with jealousy and they sat down and had lunch together. "Harry we need to show people here and now we are both open and won't get mad if we stray."

Harry nodded kissed her and stood up and walked over to Sally and pulled her up and kissed her. The hall gasped and looked to Penelope to see her kissing Katie Bell. All the girls smiled knowing Harry was still on the market and his girlfriend was ok with it. Harry and Penelope walked out with their girls and went to separate classrooms.

So it would go on Harry went on to sleep with half of the girls in the school and he learned a great deal from them. Everything in sex to fashion to helping a pmsing female. Harry dated Penelope wrote to her outside of school and went to her house when he was released for the summer. She came with him and Hermione on the Horocrux hunt Hermione ended up bringing her girlfriend Luna with them. Those two where opposite's but as they saw opposites attract and Hermione couldn't keep her hands off of her. The ten was interesting because they were no rooms so when they had sex they did it with a crowd. Harry had sex with Luna a couple of times in the tent their girlfriends didn't mind because when he was having sex with her Penelope got with Hermione. Hermione never again had sex with a man beside her one time with Harry and she was the male in her relationship.

So after the final battle was won Harry married Penelope and with the new Ministry Hermione was able to marry Luna. Even though Hermione was the male she thought Hermione Lovegood sounded better. The new Lovegood's lived with the new Potter's in there big house. They made their money because Penelope worked in the department of mysteries working on how to bring the modern world into the wizarding world. Hermione wrote books and Luna continued her father's magazine but it took a more serious turn but still had what made it interesting. Harry well he decided to invent and he created quite a few things.

So the partner would continue throughout the years but Harry never slept with Hermione they were considered the men of the house. Luna and Penelope had their kids throughout the year thanks to Harry and thanks to his invitation and Penelope insisting all the children had combined DNA of all the adults they were one big happy family and they didn't want it any other way.


	96. Chapter 96

Harry Potter was in his 4th year along with his twin Rose and no none of them where the child of destiny. No that feel to the sibling Violet she was the one that was made the girl who lived. She was home alone with their father that night there mom took them along with Alice and her new daughter Annabelle to go see a movie. Violet was being fussy that night so there dad volunteered to stay home and Frank didn't want anything to do with Muggles. So there dad James died protecting Violet and she survived the killing curse and destroyed Voldemort. Longbottom manor was attacked by the Lestrange family and there pissed the rest of the family wasn't there so they tortured Frank into a coma then burn down the manor around them.

Dumbledore that night tried to take their sister to the other family the Dursley's but he seemed shocked that they were alive. So from that night on the Longbottom and Potter family lived together and since Potter manor was nearing finished with repairs they lived together there. Rose Harry and Annabelle studied magic so that way if Voldemort ever came back they could protect their sister. There sisters First year they told her to get help as they went down and together they managed to stop there defense teacher. It took their combined efforts to stop him and Voldemort who was embedded in their back of his head. Dumbledore seemed shocked that they were the ones to stop him. They had recovered the stone and returned Dumbledore got a huge fine for taking it out of the vault with permission.

There sisters second year they worked hard because something was attacking the student population most Muggleborn. The three along with their sister worked to figure out what was attacking the population. They found a book in a toilet and they felt the dark energy so they sent to the goblins and asked them to destroy it. They got a note back saying they did a good thing because that book happened to be a Horocrux. They looked it up and found out how Voldemort was still alive. The attacks now seemed random until Violet and Harry where cornered by the animal. Harry kept their sister safe and ended killing the snake but he was bitten by saved by a phoenix after he healed Harry it stayed and so Harry took to calling it shadow for its all black color.

There sisters third year they played host to the Dementor's because there godfather who betrayed was lose. But by the end of the year Remus who they hadn't seen since that night but was there new teacher, along with Sirius and Peter who many thought dead who were now dead. It turned out Peter was the one who betrayed it was taken from Remus memory before he died. They found a Dementor stole the soul of the wolf and Remus couldn't live without it.

Now it was there sisters fourth year they knew it wouldn't be a quiet year because at the world cup death eaters attacked trouble was brewing. The tri wizard tournament was still on and now it was Halloween night and they knew there sister name would be called but it wasn't Rose was called as the champion of Hogwarts. They couldn't figure out because she was too young and she didn't put her name in the cup. People where pissed but came to accept her as the three champion.

Harry had Annabelle prepare her for anything that she could face in the tournament. Harry took to finding out why she was chosen and he found out. He ran to the training classroom the two girls looked surprised to see him because he had been so wrapped in books. "I found it." They looked up at him confused "The reason you were chosen was because Voldemort needs you to be reborn and he probably use the trophy as portkey to get you."

Rose was confused "why not Violet she is the girl who lived?"

Harry shock his head "she has been tainted by the dark magic of that night. But there is something unique. I ran some tests with your hair and found out you are a Cinderella."

Annabelle laughed "that is a fairytale."

Harry nodded "yes it is but not the concept behind it a Cinderella is a maiden pure of heart who holds 5 virtues intact. Rose has done that. Now Voldemort means to sacrifice her so he can be reborn."

Rose was shocked "is there any way to not be a Cinderella?"

Harry shock his head "no because magic has sealed it but there is a way to ruin his plans. The sacrifice needs the Cinderella to be a virgin."


	97. Chapter 97

Harry was enjoying himself at the Slug Christmas party. For the first time in Luna's arms he forgot about Draco Plotting and his problems with Hermione and his thoughts of Ginny. Harry started to feel unwell half way through the party. Luna noticed "Harry you alright? Harry shock his head "come on I will take you to see Madam Promfrey."

As they were ready to exit Ginny who was one of the waitresses tonight stepped in front of them. "Luna you are all dressed up let me take Harry so you can enjoy the rest of your evening."

Luna just gave her best smile "no continue what you are doing I am his date for the evening I will make sure he is ok."

Ginny didn't move "come on you don't want to ruin your evening by spending it with Harry in the hospital wing."

Harry glared at Ginny "I don't know what you did but its best to step aside now before I force you to."

Ginny was shocked "Harry how can you accuse me of doing this?"

Luna answered for him "simply because you are insisting to be the one to take him to the hospital wing which means you did something to him most likely a lust potion of some kind and you hope Harry jumps your bones. Well sorry that isn't happening I am taking Harry to see Madam Promfrey now step aside."

Ginny was stunned and she did so they were going down the corridor when Harry stopped he leaned against the wall. Luna stopped and looked him in the face "come on Harry not much further."

They never made it Harry gave into the potion. Luna ended giving into the passion of Harry Potter. It wasn't how they imagined there first time but Harry turned to the naked Luna "dam that was amazing."

Luna nodded "yes but we need to get to Madam Promfrey if we wish to see what Ginny did to you."

Harry smiled "it can wait plus she can take a piss sample." So Harry and Luna went at it again finally after a couple of hours that they ended up in the hospital wing. They walked in and Harry was only wearing his dress robes and Luna was wearing his boxers and dress shirt she was carrying her dress and undergarments in her hands. "I think Ginny dosed me with lust potion."

Madam Promfrey was shocked but she sat them on the bed. "I am not detecting anything in your blood if you where you should have come to me sooner and could of told you who did this."

Harry smirked "when I was being escorted by this vision of beauty I couldn't help myself anymore."

Madam Promfrey sighed "I suppose we could try for a piss test so if that tells me anything."

Luna giggled and reached into the boxers and when her hand came back out it was covered in a white liquid. "Would sperm work better?"

Madam Promfrey didn't seem fazed and walked over and grabbed a bottle opened it. She walked back and took Luna's fingers and dipped them in the bottle. She took Luna's fingers out she closed the bottle and shock it up it changed colors. She ran her wand over it "I am afraid you were right it was a lust potion but none that a student can make." Luna and Harry where confused "it's a potion given to a couple who are trying to conceive because it increases desire and increases the man's fertility. The sperm also has the effect when it enters the woman's body to destroy any anti fertility spells or potions. What the potion also tells me it worked Luna you are pregnant."

Harry was shocked "no not now she can't be pregnant now later yes I would be over joyed but with Voldemort after me and gunning for me."

Luna nodded with him "I am going to leave the school right away I can't risk anything this soon and risk capture."

Madam Promfrey nodded "but there is one problem with you Harry." He looked up shocked "this potion is issued in extreme circumstances." He was confused "the effect of the potion is permanent the lust won't be so bad but you will get every woman you have sex with pregnant."

Harry shock his head "Luna is the only girl for him she is the mother of my child."

Madam Promfrey shock her head "no you don't understand it would be alright if Luna was staying. But with her gone the lust will build nothing but sex will relieve you."

Harry thought about it "wait a minute if different people make potions do you have a signature for every potion maker." Madam Promfrey nodded "so can you see if the potion maker for the potion I was dosed with is the same one as one issued to the Weasley's "

She walked away and came back and she was gone for a half hour. She came back to Luna and Harry snogging. "Mr. Potter." They both jumped "control yourself while in here now I don't know how you knew that but you were correct."

Harry nodded 'I figured Arthur took it without knowing the consequences and Bill Charlie and Percy and the twins don't seem to look like Molly. No offense to Molly and Arthur but they are both not the brightest tools in the shed so the last two are more like them. I think in time Arthur got it under control."

Luna nodded "but Harry why hasn't the woman come forth?"

Harry sighed "simple his eldest are half-bloods there mother is a Muggle woman and since Arthur is the head of Misuse of Muggle artifacts he knows mind magic."

Madam Promfrey "I will inform the Auror office."

Harry stopped her "I will have to let that go because we don't where Voldemort has spies and I don't want it to get out I am under this potion." Harry turned to Luna "Run I will try to stay faithful but there is no grantee."

Luna kissed "don't fight it to long because you can hurt yourself. Please stay away from Hermione I don't want to see what happens when messy hair and bushy hair combine in a kid."


	98. Chapter 98

Harry sat after his second year at his father's invisibility cloak in the leaky cauldron next to him was a rune book and he was looking at the magical version of the fairytales he had heard. He finally had a set of runes he thought would work but he wasn't sure how it would react with the cloak. So he wrote then down to ask the runes professor ad stuck in the book. He picked up his new boots he bought. He inspected them to see if they had runes inside and they did and had none outside.

So he took out his rune craving tools and went to work he had the transportation rune craved. Then he needed the activation rune and a dentation rune. He stood up took a notebook and pen and went downstairs. He found the plaque on the wall and the rune designated for this building he wrote it down. He went back upstairs and took the other boot and inscribed it with the runes. He smiled at his work and put them on and sighed now he hoped this work he clicked his heels three times and on the third one he felt the tug and he was standing in the spot people always arrived in the leaky cauldron he smiled at his success.

Harry didn't say a word he just headed back upstairs and wondered what else he could do. But he never got any further for his friends arrived and he got sidetracked by them. H was confused when he got his school supply list. He walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo in and did what he saw others do this summer this was just used for Floo calls. "McGonagall office."

He waited until he saw her "what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I was confused by my school supply list it has books for magical creatures and divination but I never signed up for them."

She looked confused "yes you did Mr. Potter I have your paper here it is in your handwriting."

Harry stepped away "Hermione I need for you to explain to McGonagall about the classes I chose because she says it is in my handwriting."

She seemed shocked and went over and stuck her head in "Professor the paper shouldn't be in his handwriting because after the snake bite his arm was numb for a while so I filled it out for him. He signed up for Arthimancy and Runes along with me."

McGonagall stepped back and looked at the schedule and stepped back "there is still room so I will change it around just tell him what book's he needs."

Hermione pulled back and closed the connection and informed Harry. "It's a good thing because I have a question for the teacher. Plus I already worked my first bit of rune work."

Hermione was surprised "really what did you do?"

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. He pulled into his room and locked the door and activated the rune to silence the room. "I don't this getting out but this is my escape plan." He lifted his leg and showed Hermione the heel of his boot.

She looked at him confused "it is incomplete."

Harry smiled put the other leg down and lifted the other "it's finished on this side."

She looked at the runes "I don't know all the runes what does it do?"

Harry grinned "for now it will take me to the approach point at the front of the front of the cauldron but first I have to click my heels three times."

Hermione looked up at him in shock "you are not serious you used the Wizard of Oz." Harry nodded "can you do my shoes Harry?'

Harry nodded put his foot down and he sat on the bed Hermione sat next to him. She took off her shoes and handed one to Harry. He looked it over "these won't work Hermione."

She was confused "why are my shoes any different than your shoes?"

Harry took off his shoe and pointed out the inside. "The runes I craved on the outside work with the rune inside. The rune recognizes your foot and sizes the shoe correctly and works to the curves of your feet and keeps your foot comfortable at all times. It's this rune that you need."

"Couldn't we do it are selves?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples "that's where it gets tricky you see the shoe maker has the rune patented so we can't you need to buy yourself new shoes if you want them."

She put her shoes back on "let's go Harry."

Harry sighed sure her interested and he has to suffer a woman shopping. So they headed out they passed Ron eating. They went to the shoe store and she bought herself a pair. They headed back and she went to the rom. But Harry stopped by her room and got her trunk she was confused. Harry shut and locked the door and activated the silencing wards. He handed her his book of runes he had used. "The shoes weren't the only thing I did I practiced on the old clothing first but there is some runes you might to place on your clothes."

She was looking at some of them "Harry Potter you expect me to pull out my bra and knickers in front of you."

Harry just gave her a blank stare "it's not like you are wearing them."

She sighed and pulled out her clothes and began to inscribe them. She throw them on Harry's dresser when she finished. She never noticed the runes on the dresser activated and folded her clothes and put them away. She sighed as she pulled out her unmentionables before Harry and he looked them over and seemed shocked "sorry Hermione I thought you would be one for the granny panties and a regular not the fancy stuff from Victoria's secret."

She smiled "you won't tell anyone or you might find yourself naked in front of the great hall."

Harry laughed "don't worry Hermione I won't because you are the one person I know that probably good do that."

She finished expect for the one's she had on and Harry handed back her shoes. She grinned as she looked them over. Then the door barged open and there stood an angry Molly Weasley "what the hell is going on in here it better not be anything inappropriate."

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and she could see him cower a little like he had seen this before and it got worse than this. Hermione stood irate "I don't see how this is any of your concern Molly we are not your kids."

Molly bristled "it is my concern when two teenagers have all but moved into together and that leads to things that they shouldn't be doing."

Hermione looked around and she could see her clothes were put away and her trunk was empty. "So what if we did again it is none of your concern now kindly please leave our room."

Molly struck Hermione "Harry Potter will not be sleeping with a woman below his station you are just some stupid Muggleborn who doesn't know her place."

Harry saw the hand print and the tears in Hermione's eye this shock Harry lose. He stood in angry and his magic sucked the air out of the air and brought a chill to the air. "Hermione is not below my station and least you not forgot my mother was Muggle born. "

Molly didn't seem fazed by display "yes and look what it got him his family wouldn't let a non-pureblood into the he was forced to stay in that cabin and got him killed and almost you along with it."

Harry lost it he screamed and Molly went flying back across the hall and she crashed into Ron's room. Ron came pissed "OI what did you do that to my mom for?"

Harry was seething "that bitch dares disrespect my family and there sacrifice and dare struck Hermione and dare stuck her nose in my business I will not stand for it."

Ron saw the dark look in his eyes and backed off. He closed the door and helped Hermione to the bed. He grabbed a washcloth and activated the chilling rune and put it on her check. She put her hand over his he went to remove his but Hermione stopped him.

The Weasley's went back home the next day and Hermione and Harry agreed to stay in the same room a second bed was brought up. They studied runes together the rest of the summer and on the last day they had breakthrough in their latest project. Hermione stuck the hair comb in her hair and her hair grew to incredible lengths and hard as iron but the hair was flexible. Harry took out the pair of scissors he inscribed to cut through anything and he cut her hair shoulder length. The hair regrew back to the length it was before he cut it and Hermione pulled out the Hair comb and her hair returned to normal before she stuck it in.

Harry still had the hair and it was still hard and flexible he grinned. "Hi Hermione I think we need to go see the magical chain makers."

Hermione nodded "we better do it before tomorrow."

So Harry put the hair in his back pack and they went down to the rarely explored industrial section of the alley. They headed into the one factor that made chains for the magical world. As soon as he walked in they walked up to the sectary "we would like to see your boss."

The sectary looked up "he doesn't see… she stopped because Harry moved his hair to show his scar. "Come with me."

They were led to the factory floor they had to put on hard hats. They saw a truck trying to pull a heavy load but the chain snapped. The boss looked pissed "dammit we can't use cheaper steel because it snaps but we can't afford the high costs."

Harry smirked and looked to Hermione Harry stepped forth "maybe I have a solution to that."

The boss looked there way pissed but it turned to a smile when he saw Harry. "Ok what is that?'

Harry turned to Hermione and she took the lead "this summer me and Harry worked on a project based on a fairytale of Rapunzel. This hair will be hard as any steel and never ever stink. Harry please show him."

Harry pulled out the hair and laid it down "please use a braiding charm and place it on the truck and the load."

The boss waved some of the workers who watching and snickering. They did as he asked and when it was done the truck driver started to pull. He was able to pull the load and the hair never snapped once. The boss was shocked "but that is one braid of hair how do we get more."

Harry pulled out the hair comb and turned to the sectary and handed it to her. "Please put this in." She did and her hair grew and Hair took the scissors and cut it and her hair regrew. "Now please remove it." She did and handed him the comb back and hair was back to normal.

The boss almost literal had dollar signs in his eyes. "We will sell you the rune for the comb for a cut of the profit. But the scissor rune we will sell to the magical office supply makers."

The boss smiled "let's go to my office."

So Harry and Hermione discussed terms and they would get 10 percent of the sells a piece. So Hermione opened herself a vault. Then they went back and gave them her vault number and then they went to the magical supply office and came to the same agreement. The next day they were on the train back and working on their next project. They didn't hear from Ron the whole trip nor from Draco which is odd. Harry saw there were almost there so he stood up and went looking for his best friend and see if the air could be cleared.

Hermione followed him they checked all the cabins and didn't see him nor did they see Draco. They were at the last cabin and it was locked which was against school rules. Hermione went and found a perfect she found head girl Penelope. "Percy went to find his brother an hour ago he hasn't come back I was checking the cabins."

She unlocked the cabin and Harry which he could see what he was seeing. Harry turned his head and threw up he heard other people throwing up. Harry looked back the smell the sight but almost he was shocked behind shocked. Before him was Goyle Crabbe Malfoy Ron and Percy in the midst of an orgy and there was no females. Penelope was steaming "Percy how could you cheat on me and no less with a guy."

Percy wasn't fazed in the slightest "frankly my dear Malfoy knows his way around a cock better then you."

She went slack but regained her fury and she shot something looked an animal down the hall. The boys went to change Penelope gave them a sharp look "don't move."

They stopped Harry wasn't looking anymore and neither was Hermione. A scruffy looking Professor came back and wasn't bothered by the sight. "What is the problem?"

"These boys have broken several school rules. The list is locking a compartment door the second is Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle are guilty of being ancient and or noble houses rule of no gay sex. Percy is guilty of having sex with underage wizards."

The professor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Boys get dressed we will be going on ahead so your head of house and the professor can deal with this."

Harry left down the hall and went back to his compartment Hermione walked and sat but so did Penelope. She shut the door and Harry looked at her confused of why she was in here. She sat next to him and with a wave of her wand Harry was naked from the waist down. Harry went to cover up he was stopped by Penelope. She responded by grabbing him and fondling him Hermione was shocked "what are you doing isn't what you are doing illegal?"

"nope what I will be doing isn't illegal what would be illegal is if we had sex what I am going to do is blow him and he will be telling him how bad or how good I really am." She stuck her mouth on Harry's hard cock. Harry had a look of pleasure on his face and Hermione didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say but she just watched.

Hermione was rubbing her thighs together trying to get some relief from the hot sight in front of her. Her relief came because the train got cold and all the lights went off but give Penelope credit she didn't stop. Then Harry gasped and heard screaming then he saw a bony figure covered in dark tattered robes stand outside of his door. It slowly entered the screaming intensified he didn't fell like he would be happy again. Penelope was trying to drive out her fear by going faster and using her teeth this drove Harry crazy. He said the weirdest ever in front of a Dementor. "I am going to cum."

As he released his body gave off a wave of magic and it blasted the Dementor apart and he heard some more screaming. Penelope lifted her head off of his lap and she swallowed "I am sorry I didn't mean to get rough near the end but I never had a Dementor walk in on me."

Harry though didn't say anything he had a smile on his face. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. "I think he liked it better at the end the fear mixed with the pleasure really set him off. He gave such pure magical sex energy he blew the Dementor apart."

Penelope blushed and waved her wand and Harry's pants where back on. Finally Harry spoke "what you did near then end was amazing do that and you will be fine."

Penelope blushed "thank you I have to go report this." She opened the door and then paused and turned to Herminie walked over and kissed her Hermione resisted but gave in and then Hermione went red. Penelope broke the kiss "enjoy the taste you know where to get more."

Penelope left and Harry looked to Hermione confused then he saw something white on the comer of her mouth. "She didn't…"

"She did Harry and I got to say it isn't bad."


	99. Chapter 99

Harry heard Hermione droning on and on about the house elves and how she wouldn't eat because they were enslaved and that they didn't know any better. Harry finally had enough "Hermione do shut up." The whole hall gasped because they never thought they would see the day that Harry and Hermione argued.

She was sputtering "I talked with the house elves do get paid they feed off the magic of the wards of the home they are in. This keeps them alive if you work to free them you are killing them."

Hermione glared at him "what about Dobby?'

"I know he is downstairs right now working on the kitchens he was happy to be free from his old master. You should work to make sure house elves get proper treatment."

Hermione wasn't backing down "Harry I am sure there are different ways for them to get the magic they need they are just not smart enough to see it."

Harry pinched the brow of his nose "they did look in the beginning but in time they began to like what they are doing. Being enslaved gets them work gets them the magic they need and a safe place for their kids. They are not worked to the point they are going to drop dead they are given a schedule."

Hermione shock her head "it isn't right they need to be free having a slave is wrong"

Harry should have known better then to get into it with Hermione no one ever won. "Hermione I would be careful how you treat the house elves. They will defend being slaves and they do everything in the castle from doing your wash from feeding you to cleaning your dorm. Unless you want that to stop and also have your roommates mad at you because you stink because the house elves didn't wash your clothes or clean your side of the room or they turned the water off on you or have taken your bathing supplies."

Hermione was shocked "they wouldn't do that I am trying to help them"

Harry was losing it "will you get off your high horse and see that what you want to do is not saving them but harming them. You want to condemn them to death and you don't expect them to fight back."

Hermione wasn't backing down "they deserve to be free."

Harry had enough "Dobby." The house elf popped in "Tell the other house elves Hermione Granger until I deem she has learned her lesson she is to be given the basic of previsions at meal times. Her side of the dorm is not to be touched her laundry is not to be done she is not to have any soap or shampoo and is to be given no hot water."

People looked on to see what the house elf would say "master what is I to say to the other house elves so they do this."

Harry smirked "she wishes to see all house elves freed and think that they don't know any better."

Dobby was pissed and faced Hermione "she will see the error of her ways."

The house elf popped away and for weeks Hermione was stubborn she set about setting the house elves free no one listened to her. Then people noticed the smell and how she lost some weight. But she kept at it midway through her punishment Harry caught her looking at books on House elves. But she had enough at the start of the 3rd month she stank to high heaven her clothes were a mess and the air freshener charms wouldn't cut it. She sat down next to Harry "I have looked through the books and through this punishment that they need the magic and that there is payment and I can see from what I have studied of them that they enjoy the work. I shouldn't be working to free them I should be working to see that they are given proper treatment."

Harry patted on her back "took you long enough and for finally payment so you don't forget this lesson." Harry snapped his fingers "house elves." A bunch of house elves popped "she has seen the light begin clean up protocol."

Everyone in the great hall was confused and then an old fashioned bathing tub popped in with hot water and lots of bubbles. One house elf grabbed Hermione and few seconds she was gone and she was in the tub. The house elves scrubbed her clean in front of the great hall one female house elf was in there cleaning her naughty bits so they weren't shown to the rest of the school. When she was cleaned she was popped out and then popped next to Harry in nothing but a bathrobe and a towel around her head. Harry smiled at her "your clothes and your dorm will be cleaned at the end of the day."

Hermione was shocked "you mean to tell me I have to go around in nothing but a bathrobe for the rest of the day."

Hermione went to look for McGonagall but she was right there " I see you have learned your lesson I hope you remember it and don't worry Harry cleared it with us you will be allowed to wear the bathrobe for one day to classes. But you need something on your feet." McGonagall placed down some fuzzy bunny rabbit slippers.

She went the rest of the day like this and today happened to be the day the other schools showed for the tournament. She meets the other schools in her bathrobe the other schools were looking at her snickering. Dumbledore gave his address and at the end of it spoke of Hermione. "Are fashionable Ms. Granger in the bathrobe is in her final days of her lesson in way house elves shouldn't be freed."


	100. Chapter 100

Harry knew he was being dosed with something because in his moment of grieving he didn't eat well correction he did eat but only what the Dursley's gave him. His family vowed they weren't going to leave the house. So Harry read Hogwarts a History to pass the time he bummed off Hermione on the train and never gave it back. Harry saw something and remembered the twins. He pulled out his wand "I Harry James Potter vow I will not returning for my seventh year at Hogwarts." The vow took Harry felt the wards releasing e concentrated and with a pop he was gone. He reappeared outside of the Weasley back porch he was meet with some wands "The twins rescued me second year using a flying car."

Molly looked pissed "Harry James Potter what are you doing here and doing so without a license?"

Harry grinned "last year Dumbledore gave me an early license and plus my family wasn't going to leave and since the order knows we have a mission I vowed I wasn't going back and thus freed early from the restrictions of underage magic."

He was brought into the house Hermione hugged the stuffing out of him and then when she was done Ginny hugged him. Molly tried to feed him "sorry Molly I ate before I got here."

Harry took his stuff upstairs to Ron's room. The rest of the family was downstairs eating dinner he noticed the bride wasn't here. He wasn't sure if she was with her family in France. He searched the rooms and he was surprised to see her. He saw she was crying he came over and sat next to her. "Fleur what's up?"

"I feel like my love for Bill is being forced somehow I know it's probably wedding day jitters."

Harry hugged her "I found myself falling out of love with Ginny as soon as I stopped eating the food they sent me."

Fleur shock her head and was a little pissed "but they don't work on me I am Veela."

Harry noticed something on her neck "where did you get this you didn't have it at the time of the tournament."

Fleur grabbed it "he gave it to me as a gift he said only he could ever remove it."

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it and he had Sirius knife it was said to cut through anything and pick any lock. Harry grabbed the necklace Fleur stopped him "what are you doing?"

Harry smiled at her to calm her "if Bill is the curse breaker he says he is he could have charmed this to the point it would work on you or that love potions worked on you."

She sighed "it can be repaired if it doesn't work go ahead I have to know."

Harry sliced through the necklace and Harry was nearly overwhelmed by her allure. Harry could see she did a partial transformation. Then she kissed Harry and the allure overwhelmed him at this point. Harry awoke naked in bed with an equally naked Fleur.

Harry fell out of bed in shock this woke up Fleur she rolled over and looked down at Harry. "What did I do?"

She giggled a cute laugh "my allure was suppressed for so long I couldn't even resist and it kicked in high gear getting rid of the love potion."

Harry nodded "ok but I think it's high time you call off your wedding."

Fleur grinned "why my family is paying for it hell there even paying the Weasley family for use of the backyard. So what do you say want to be my husband."

Harry saw she was messing with him but he decided to tease back "ok then they can't use love potions on us because divorce is illegal and they would be in serious trouble."

Fleur was caught off guard and stammered then she saw his grin she threw a pillow at him. "Such a tease Harry at least I got to sleep with you before another girl swoops in and snags you."

Harry laughed "who knows all I know is I is the first Potter to break tradition." Fleur looked at him confused "I read through some old family journals I found in my trust vault. Potter men always have there first time with a red head mine was with a very smoking hot blonde Veela."

Fleur smiled "I was proud to help. Want to go again?"

Harry smiled "I would but first I think it's time to call off the wedding."

Fleur pouted "fine then more play time it may be in France because you know we are both getting kicked out for this."

They both got dressed and they headed downstairs and the Weasley were having a family game night. Ron smiled "come on Harry Hermione isn't doing so well I need a new partner."

He never noticed the pissed look on Fleur's face. She stormed over to Bill and waved her wand and the chair collapsed and he was on the floor. He was pissed he went to get up she put a foot on his chest and slammed him back down and her wand trained on his throat. Harry had her back his wand trained on the rest of the family "sit she needs to take care of this."

The Weasley was shocked Fleur nodded at him and turned back to Bill. She dropped the chain on his body he was shocked. "You thought to suppress my aurora and give me love potion why Bill?"

He wasn't speaking Fleur non wand hand had a fireball and she knelt down and held near his balls. She inched it closer "fine it's because I wanted you I wanted to be the one to break the Veela and you wanted marriage before you would do it so I played along. After we did I would be done with you because it is illegal for a Veela to marry in this country I would have gotten what I wanted."

The fireball went out but her hand was still glowing hot and she shoved her hand down his pants and grabbed his balls he screamed she pulled her hand back out and it was back to normal. "That is be your lesson not to think with that. But thanks you to you I did broke my own vow of waiting for marriage."

Everyone turned to Harry "don't look at me that way first I dumped Ginny. Second I was off the love potions she was feeding me. Third you try and resist a Veela allure that was contained and exploded like a bomb."

Herminie was shocked "Harry you are immune to the Imperio curse and you were immune to the allure after the first exposure you shouldn't have fallen prey to it."

Harry shrugged " it was contained so it was a lot more I was doing good until she kissed me and with that she bypassed my brain and my second head did all the thinking."

Everyone looked to Fleur "what this little piece of shit suppressed my passion a Veela needs to masturbate or like are allure it builds up under pressure."

Ginny was shocked "Harry I thought you loved me."

Harry glared at her "yes when I was under the love potions with your mother's help." Moly was sputtering "Like I don't know you're cooking by now. I ate Ginny's last year and frankly it tasted like shit and I told her. She went to you and you would do anything for your little girl decided to help her out get her heart's desire."

Molly stood up in anger "I was trying to restore honor to the Potter family by having you marry a pureblood witch and the tradition of having a red haired wife."

Harry just grinned "so the truth comes out you believe what Voldemort is saying but you don't agree with the methods taken is that Molly."

"Dam straight. I may have been nice to Hermione but my son wanted a mud blooded play toy so I was willing to help him."

Hermione was shocked she had tears in her eyes she stood up and punched Ron right in the mouth. "Harry I think it's time we left this hovel of a home."

Harry nodded "Dobby Winky." The two house elves popped in "Dobby I want you to take all of my stuff Hermione's and Fleur's stuff out of here. Winky I want you to clean this home of all traces of us meaning anything that contains are DNA."

Hermione came over and slapped Harry "you know how I fell about house elves and you have two."

Harry backhanded her she landed on the floor "you may be my best friend but that doesn't give you the right to treat me that way. If you must know a house elf needs to be bonded because they need the magic to sustain them if they don't they die. They clean or do what is needed as payment for the magic. If you actual read a book about it or asked a house elf you have learned about that. But no you went off halfcocked you are lucky only there owners can free them."

She stood up with tears in her eyes and came over and hugged Harry "I will look into thank you Harry."

Harry hugged her back and looked at Fleur confused and she shrugged. Hermione released the hug. Dobby and Winky popped back in and Winky spoke "it is done."

Harry nodded "thank you Please return to Hogwarts I will call on you again if I need you and like I said when I get home you can leave Hogwarts."

The house elves nodded and popped away


	101. Chapter 101

They for now arrived at Grimwauld place in the front foyer. They went to leave Harry grabbed Hermione she looked up at him confused Fleur continued to walk. "Hermione I am sorry about hitting you I don't know what came over me."

She hugged him "Harry I understand you grew up with being hit and when someone else hit you beside them you struck back. Know Harry I needed that reality check but if you ever hit me again don't think I won't strike you back."

Harry broke the hug and was pacing "Hermione what if it is someone else what if it is Fleur next time. How do I control myself to the point where I won't smack her?"

Hermione slapped him he raised his hand to smack her but he caught himself. "That's how Harry you have to control it."

"But Hermione it isn't the same I was more pissed at the time. What is wrong with me?"

Harry stormed off but Fleur must have been listening because she stopped him. "Harry I heard your concerns."

He sighed "I know I am sorry I don't want to be like my family and when we get pissed that we smack someone around."

Fleur started to call him all sort of names and then smacked him and then smacked him again. Harry was to the point of losing then she double slapped him one right after the other. Harry heard Hermione "Fleur what are you doing?"

Finally Harry lost and he slapped Fleur as Hard as he could he gasped in shock. But then she went full fury and Harry back upped in fright. She looked like a demon of the night the beak and the feathers and the fireballs. Harry was nearly having a heart attack she then kissed him and walked away.

Harry slid down the wall and started to breathe after a few minutes he got up. Then Hermione started in on him and she was slapping him. He went to slap her then the image of Fleur popped in his head and he stopped himself. Hermione gave him a smile "problem solved."

Author Notes- I gave you this part of the next chapter I was going to do in response to me having Harry struck her. This was my plan all along in what I wanted done. I do not endorse men striking woman it was just something I needed done to get here.


	102. Chapter 102

4 year old Harry potter was about to get whipped because Dudley lied and said Harry tried to take his toys. As he was whipped some of his old scars were not closed and Harry wanted the pain to stop. So Harry did something he learned not to do a while ago and that was scream. This scream was different because he was dropped off his Uncles lap as he covered his ears and all of the glass in the room broke.

Harry looked around in shock he saw his Uncle standing up and he looked pissed. Harry backed up in fright and Harry screamed again. His Uncle grabbed his ears and dropped to the ground. Harry only stopped until he had to take a breath and his Uncle wobbled as he stood and then he fell over and through the coffee table which broke under his weight. Harry heard knocking on the door Harry stood to answer it. But as he neared the door the power he used and the lack of blood caught up to him and Harry collapsed on the floor.

Harry awoke up and he looked around he saw he was in the hospital. He quickly learned the Dursley's were found out and they were abusing him. Shortly after he recovered in the hospital he was sent to an orphanage. Harry found the place to be dark and dingy but it was nice compared to his cupboard. The man in charge seemed to always watch Harry it made him uncomfortable. Then one day when he turned six the man walked in the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

He started to unbuckle his belt Harry gulped he was wondering what he did wrong. Then the man took off his pants. "You have been here for almost 2 years its time you start to pay so come over here and blow me." Harry was confused until he took off his pants and pointed to his penis "suck it kid."

Harry was cornered he had no way out and he didn't want to do that. He looked for a way out "there is no way out kid best get it over with." Harry then felt the power he did when he took out his uncle and he felt something burning in his throat so he coughed. When he coughed this yellow cloud come out of his mouth. Harry felt the burning again so this time he exhaled and a huge cloud of this formed out of him and he kept exhaling. Soon the man was coughing and was grabbing at his throat. Then the men dropped and feel over harry saw he wasn't moving Harry changed then ran out of the room after he unlocked the door.

The other kids were shocked to see him he kept running until he left the building. From that day on Harry lived on the street. He used his scream to break windows to break into stores at night. He then found a place to stay and Harry discovered he had the ability to make people lost he always activated it when he slept and no one ever found him when he was sleeping. When he stole from a store in the day no one seemed to catch him he has had luck on his side.

One of the days he stole form a house he was heading back with a full stomach while he was eating in his make shift home a bird landed next to him with a letter. So he opened it and put the necklace and the money in with the rest of his stuff. As he sat down to go to bed a strange bird flew in and dropped something at his feet.

Harry read the letter and he was amazed but the weird thing is he never read of this alley. So he wrote back and he went to sleep the next day he awoke and headed outside and waited because they would send someone to take him to the alley. Final a stern looking woman showed in these strange robes and looked surprised to see him. "Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

Harry wasn't bothered by the question "why I live here have since I was about 8."

The woman was shocked "Let me guess you were abused and ran away from home."

"Close but no the Dursley's were found out when I was 4. I went to an orphanage and when I was 6 the caretaker tried to rape me so that's when I ran away."

"I told the headmaster that was the worst place to put you." Harry looked up at her confused "I was there when you were baby and the headmaster insisted on putting you with those people."

Harry shrugged "forgive and forget without being there I wouldn't found out about these awesome powers."

The woman was shocked "you can do magic?"

Harry shock his head "no I can't make things appear or change things I can do other things. Let me show you."

He walked her over to another building with some broken windows. "Plug your ears..."

"Sorry I am Professor McGonagall." She waved a stick around and a bubble appeared around her ears. "Go ahead."

"This is how the neighbors knew I was in trouble and then taken from the Dursley's." Harry sucked in and screamed all the windows shattered. Harry was grinning "I have been told Vernon went deaf from it."

"That would sound like a banshee tell Mr. Potter is that all."

Harry shock his head "no I have always had a wee bit of luck on my side. I have always this nasty death cloud."

Just like your mother then Harry was surprised "can you tell me more about them and how they really died all I have heard are the lies."

McGonagall nodded and began to tell him tit lasted almost all day. "Harry I think it best we take you shopping tomorrow and you stay at Hogwarts tonight."

Harry nodded "before we head there can I go see my parent's graves."

She grabbed Harry hand tight "hold unto to me and don't let go this might feel weird."

With a pop they were gone and Harry stumbled when he landed "I am so finding a better way to travel then that."

Harry realized he was in front of his parent's graves and he felt something weird coming from his mothers. He almost like she was and then Harry gasped he looked around and spotted a freshly dug grave with a shovel still in the dirt. He ran over and grabbed the dirt and ran back over and started to dig and he dug faster than any human could. "Mr. Potter what are you doing?"

"She is still alive."

McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder "no she has been gone for ages now."

"No you said it yourself she is like me if I am right she is phoenix."

McGonagall decided to let him do this and he would see for himself. He got to the coffin and he stopped digging and he felt around and opened it. The magic of the coffin stopped her from decaying. Harry knelt down "mom I freed you."

Harry stepped out and waited and nothing happened "see Mr. Potter I told you…"

She was caught off guard by this huge flash of fire in the coffin and then she smelled something similar to when Fawkes had his burning day. The fire stopped and Harry turned to McGonagall "can you get her some robes."

She waved her wand and the Lily's on her grave were changed to that of a robe. A hand reached out of the grave and took them and a few seconds later the woman known as Lily stepped out of the grave. Harry couldn't help himself he was like he was a little kid again and not the hardened kid who lived on the street. Ran up to her and hugged her "Mom."


End file.
